Aprendiz de Oscuridad, Portadora de Luz
by Gaia-drea
Summary: Los mortífagos son la única familia que le queda a Kara, Gryffindor y amiga del Trío de Oro. Cuando Voldemort la nombre su aprendiz su lealtad quedará dividida entre su "familia" y sus amigos. ¿A quién acudir? AU; OC
1. Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?

Bueno, por desgracia, yo no soy rica ni me llamo J.K Rowling, así que no, nada de lo que aquí aparece es mío, salvo algún personaje como Kara. Que penita... con lasn ganas que le tenía yo a Remus y a Sirius XD.

Bueno quiero agraceder a** ELENA ( Arianne)** su ayuda con el título, que casi se deja las pocas neuronas que tiene, la pobre. (ES BROMAAAA!). También le doy las gracias a mi **Dama de Luna** que también ha puesto de su parte, y a **Cristina**, una buena amiga que me ha dado consejos para el fic. A las tres, por apoyarme y animarme a subirlo. Este capi va dedicado a vosotras .

1. Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?

Un súbito movimiento se produjo en la oscuridad, una muchacha se incorporó asustada. Escrutó la negrura de la habitación en busca de la figura que creía haber visto, pero no logró encontrar nada. Un dolor punzante apareció en su antebrazo izquierdo y como acto reflejo se llevo la mano a éste. La llamaba. Se levantó de la cama con el mayor sigilo posible, sin querer despertar a sus compañeras de habitación. Cambió su pijama, por una túnica negra, y una capa igualmente negra. Se puso unas botas y salió de su habitación. Por el camino trato de ordenar, o al menos adecentar su pelo, en parte lo consiguió.

Caminó por los pasillos del castillo teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse a nadie. Para asegurar su integridad, hizo aparecer una capa de invisibilidad. Justo cuando terminaba de taparse con ella, el celador, Filch, apareció detrás de un tapiz. A su lado iba aquella gata raquítica, la Señora Norris, tuvo unas inmensas ganas de arrearle una patada, ero tuvo que contenerse. No debía arruinarlo todo ahora. Pasó por debajo del brazo del conserje, que levantaba un enorme farol, y por fin consiguió salir a los terrenos del colegio.

Antes de seguir analizó la situación y si estaba segura de lo que iba hacer. Aunque no lo estuviera, de todas maneras, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Diablos…ella que siempre había sido responsable…Ahora ya sabía los efectos del alcohol, y las consecuencias que le había traído. Hermione le había visado, Ginny también, pero no les había hecho caso y había seguido bebiendo. Si alguien le contaba su historia a sus amigos, lo tomarían por loco. ¿Ella¿La segunda Doña Perfección de la Casa¡Ja!. Ni el más tonto de los tontos le creería. Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y tendría que aguantar como fuera.

Asegurándose de que nadie la observaba, comenzó atravesar los terrenos del colegio. A pesar de llevar la capa de invisibilidad, había que ser precavidos.

Al llegar al Bosque Prohibido vio que había alguien esperándola. Otro problema de ser menor… no poder aparecerse…

El encapuchado no le dirigió la palabra, simplemente le tendió una mano, que ella aceptó. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontraba en una sala iluminada por antorchas. En el centro se encontraba un…trono de madera oscura en el cual había tallados algunos dragones. El desconocido se alejó de ella, reuniéndose con otros tantos encapuchados que hablaban en susurros en una esquina de la habitación. Ella se quedó donde estaba sin saber qué hacer. Ya había asistido antes a esas reuniones, y nunca le habían gustado, y ésta, presentía que le iba a gustar aún menos. Pero tuvo que alejarse de sus pensamientos porque un chirrido anunció que una puerta lateral se abría dejando paso a su señor.

Pronto todos lo grupos se disolvieron y formaron un círculo alrededor de aquel trono, ella precavida, se ocultó atrás del todo.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio esperando a que el dueño del trono entrara. Éste no se hizo esperar, la quemazón de su antebrazo izquierdo se lo indicaba a todo el mundo. Pero cuando éste se dignó a entrar, un murmullo de sorpresa se extendió rápidamente por todos los presentes. El que se había sentado no era aquel al que esperaban ver, pero la sensación de su presencia no había cambiado. Nadie entendía lo que en ese momento estaba pasando. En el trono había sentado un hombre que no debía superar los 35 años, de unos penetrantes ojos azules y el cabello rubio oscuro tirando a castaño. ¿De veras era él?

Con un movimiento de su mano hizo callar a todos los presentes, y con una tranquilidad pasmosa se sentó. Una mueca burlesca se dibujó en su boca y paseó su mirada por todos los presentes. Escrutó la oscuridad de sus rostros. Algunos lo miraban expectantes, otros atemorizados, algunos con indiferencia…

-Siento haberos reunido así de sorpresa, amigos- dijo sutilmente.-, pero tenía varias cosas que anunciaros. La primera la podéis ver con vuestros propios ojos.-Observó a todo el círculo de personas que se arrodillaba ante él.- Gracias a un fiel servidor, a partir de ahora tendré el privilegio de andar por la calle, como una persona normal, si correr el riesgo de ser descubierto, lo cual nos da ventaja. El único problema va a ser que voy a tener que ir quitándome a las mujeres de encima- varios mortífagos rieron ante este comentario. Ella sólo se limitó a arquear una ceja y mirar con repulsión a su "amo". Al igual que a las otras pocas mortífagas que formaban el grupo, el comentario no les había hecho ninguna gracia.-Creo adivinar que a nuestras queridas mujeres el comentario no les ha hecho mucha gracia. Pero tranquilas queridas, hay para todas- otra vez esa sonrisa burlesca y otro estúpido comentario machista. La sangre comenzaba a hervirle.- Pero bueno, prosigamos. La otra noticia es que en estos momentos alguien cumple años entre nosotros. ¿Verdad, Señorita Langdon?

En pocos segundos sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se congelaba. Se refería a ella. Ahora ya sabía porque tenía ese mal presentimiento.

-Venga, Kara, no seas tímida y acércate.

Ésta gruñó para sus adentros, y muy a su desgana se levantó, y paseo entre varias filas de mortífagos para llegar hasta su señor. Por el caminó cerró completamente su mente, pues sabía lo experto que era leyendo los pensamientos. Por suerte ella también era una experta evitándolo.

"Por fin" llegó hasta los pies el trono, y antes de seguir avanzando hizo una reverencia, con el rostro aún oculto por la capucha de su capa.

-Puedes descubrirte el rostro.-dijo él.- Bueno, bueno. Aquí tenemos a nuestra pequeña mortífaga sangre-sucia gryffindor que se hace mayor- las risas no se hicieron esperar y Voldemort miró directamente a los ojos de la muchacha, quien no pudo aguantar la vista mucho tiempo.- Quién me lo iba a decir a mí, que terminaría teniendo a una gryffindor entre mis filas. Pero claro, tú no tenías que ir a Gryffindor, tu lugar estaba en Slytherin. Tu padre trabajaba muy bien, muchos lo admiraban, yo respetaba su trabajo, siempre fue uno de los más eficientes.- mientras hablaba no dejaba de mirarle, y su boca formaba esa sonrisa torcida, a la que ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

Maldijo a su padre, por su culpa ella estaba donde estaba en esos momentos. Había ligado su vida a los mortífagos y ahora ya no podía hacer nada para oponerse. Un testamento mágico obligaba a los herederos a cumplir con lo que el fallecido decía, ella como única heredera debía cumplir la voluntad de su padre. Su madre había fallecido al darle a luz, y su padre había muerto a manos de uno de los aurores del Ministerio. Ahora sólo le quedaba Hogwarts… y los mortífagos.

Para unirse al grupo una tenía que cumplir tres pasos, el primero era ser marcada. Ese requisito lo cumplía desde los 4 años. Había cargado desde esa edad con la sombra del poder oscuro sobre sus espaldas, con la marca en su antebrazo y la quemazón que le acompañaba. El segundo paso era bien sencillo: presentarse ante los mortífagos y aceptar plenamente la marca, diciendo que había sido marcada voluntariamente.

Ahí el culpable había sido el alcohol. Después de una noche de juerga, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que aceptarla, para placer de Voldemort. Entonces su padre ya había fallecido. Y el último, el más importante. La aceptación de todos los mortífagos. Uno de ellos, tenía que activar su marca, permitiéndole así participar plenamente en las actividades del grupo.

- Bueno, espero que te sientas orgullosa de ser hasta ahora, la mortífaga más joven de la historia.- _" me encantaría renunciar a ese honor, pero por desgracia no puedo"_

_-_Por supuesto mi señor-dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-El legado Langdon, eres igual que tu padre. Sé por experiencia que piensas más de lo que dices. Pero esa es una de vuestras características que os ha mantenido vivos. No sabes cuánto me alegré cuando tu padre te trajo aquí, por primera vez, con apenas 4 años, para ser marcada. Empezaba a pensar que se echaría atrás y querría dejarte a ti fuera de esto. ¿Lo recuerdas tú, Malfoy?-dijo dirigiéndose a un encapuchado, el más próximo a él.

- Cómo olvidarlo, señor.

-No creo que tu memoria alcance, pero siempre has sido una mimada entre los mortífagos- esta vez, el Señor oscuro sonrió plenamente, aunque sus ojos se mantuvieron igual de fríos que siempre.- La pequeñaja del grupo, la que siempre iba correteando de un lado para otro, y causando estragos. Creo que Djin es el mejor testigo.- varios rieron, pero Kara no pudo comprender el porqué. Su padre siempre le había dicho que era un poco terremoto, pero recordaba que en todas las reuniones se había comportado, aunque al final siempre terminaba estirando de la túnica a alguien para que jugase con ella- Le dejaste sin un trozo de oreja- aclaró.

Entonces cayó. Cuando ella había sido marcada, el Señor Tenebroso andaba en paradero desconocido. Solamente había pasado 4 años desde su caída, y ninguno de sus seguidores sabía de él. Había sido Malfoy quien le había marcado, y podía asegurar que él no había estado presente. Y ¿Cómo podía recordar cosas de las cuales no había sido presente y de las cuales ni siquiera ella se acordaba?

_Nagini_

-Lo que verdaderamente me complació fue verte por aquí hace dos años, para aceptar tu marca. Déjame decirte que nunca confié en que la aceptarías, a pesar de lo que decía el testamento de tu padre.- en ese momento Voldemort se puso en pie, dejando ver que no había perdido estatura, y que le sacaba una cabeza a Kara- Ahora sí, es hora de que te de tu regalo de cumpleaños. Arremángate la túnica.- Con pesar ella hizo caso, sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Dejó al descubierto su antebrazo izquierdo, dejando ver una Marca Tenebrosa que empezaba a difuminarse.- Acabas de cumplir los 16 años, edad requerida para formar parte de las actividades de los mortífagos. Lucius te marcó y yo activaré tu marca.- primeramente pasó la punta de su varita por la marca, provocando que la quemazón volviera y luego sin previo aviso le lazó un _crucio._

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, pero no abrió la boca, ni profirió ningún sonido quejumbroso. Tampoco sus ojos lloraron. Simplemente centró toca su atención en cerrar su mete impidiendo que "su señor" la espiara. Levantó la vista, para mirarle por primera vez directamente a los ojos, y lo vio serio, casi decepcionado. Pareció aumentar la potencia de la maldición, pero ella siguió sin quejarse. Por fin, el dolor cesó. Y vio como su marca se había tornado de un oscuro color carmesí.

-Ayúdala a levantarse Colagusano.

Cuando vio que aquel hombre menudo se acercaba a ella, le lanzó una mirada fulminante y apartó el brazo que le tendía. Odiaba a esa sucia rata, sentía repulsión hacia ella. Antes levantarse sola. Y eso es lo que hizo, ante la mirada asombrada de casi todos los presentes.

-Vaya, amigo, me parece que tu presencia es non grata para ella- dijo mientras reía con esa risa fría y cruel.- Enhorabuena señorita Langdon, ya es oficialmente una mortífaga.

-Gracias señor – contestó ella mientras se colocaba bien la capa y devolvía la manga de su túnica a su sitio.

-Espera, no seas impaciente. Aún no he terminado- "_Por favor, más maldiciones no"_- Llevas ya 12 años entre nosotros, y no dudo de que conozcas a la mayoría de las personas que se esconden bajo esas capuchas, de todas maneras, te voy a presentar a unos cuantos. Digamos que es como si fueras presentada a la alta sociedad.- se volvieron a oír algunas risas, aunque algo más apagadas.

Voldemort comenzó a decir nombres y asociarlos con personas. A la inmensa mayoría ya los conocía, eran viejos amigos de su padre. Otros sin embargo eran nuevos para ella. También le "presentó oficialmente" a Lucius Malfoy. Aquel hombre siempre le había guardado cierta curiosidad, porque por fuera padre e hijo parecían iguales. Pero mientras se habían estrechado las manos, se habían mirado a los ojos, y pudo ver en ellos, a pesar de la crueldad y frialdad; tristeza, melancolía. Y en aquellos pozos de agua turbia también pudo ver ansias de amar y ser amado. Algo que la dejó ciertamente descolocada.

-Bien por último-dijo y la tomó de los hombros "_¿Aún hay más¡Por Dios! Parece no cansarse de hablar, y yo mañana tengo clases".-_ Sabes que has de comenzar a entrenarte para poder ser una mortífaga eficiente y poder encontrar tu lugar. Pues tengo el placer de anunciaros –siguió diciendo con su acostumbrada hipocresía y sarcasmo.- que he decidido tomar a es linda joven como mi aprendiz.

A Kara se le cayó el alma a los pies, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Aprendiz de Lord Voldemort.

OooOooO

Poco a poco todo el grupo se fue dispersando, y fueron desapareciéndose para regresar con sus familias o simplemente echarse a dormir en sus camas. Kara aún tenía que esperar que alguien la acompañase hasta el Bosque Prohibido

-Lucius, espera. Acompañarás a la señorita Langdon hasta Hogwarts.-luego se giró hacia ella y le dijo.- No tengo por costumbre tomar aprendices, eres la primera. Lo hago porque desde pequeña has mostrado cualidades, y porque eres hija de quien eres. Espero que mi elección no sea fallida.

-No lo será, señor.

-Puedes marcharte.

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza una vez más, y se acercó hasta Malfoy padre que la esperaba junto a una puerta opuesta de la por la que había entrado Voldemort. Como ya había hecho el desconocido, le tendió el brazo para que se agarrase a él y desaparecerse.

Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se quedó solo en aquella sala, se dejó caer en el trono y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz en señal de cansancio. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Con un poco de suerte tendría un nuevo espía en el colegio de magia, y podría estar al tanto de las acciones de Dumbledore. Pero…algo le decía que no debía utilizar a la chica para esos fines. Su padre siempre había sido uno de sus más fieles seguidores, su memoria no se merecía que su hija acabara mal.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Kara" susurró antes de marcharse.

OooOooO

Aparecieron en un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna. Lucius se despidió de ella dejándola sola. Y Kara trató de orientarse para poder llegar hasta el castillo.

Utilizó el hechizo brújula y se dirigió hacia donde éste le indicaba. Después de una hora andando pudo divisar el castillo. Se podía ver luz en alguna de las ventanas, con lo cual, aún había gente despierta. Podía ser descubierta.

Hizo aparecer de nuevo la capa de invisibilidad y anduvo oculta bajo ella. Tuvo suerte al no encontrarse con nadie en su camino hacia la torre Gryffindor. Cuando llegó tan solo quedaban unas pocas cenizas en la chimenea, así que con cuidado de no tropezar con nada subió hasta su habitación.

Todas estaban durmiendo.

Se deshizo de su ropa y se enfundó de nuevo en su pijama.

Cuando corrió las cortinas de su cama conjuró un hechizo silenciador para que sus compañeras no pudieran oírle. Con cuidado cogió la manga izquierda de su pijma y la subió hasta que pudo ver la todavía carmesí marca. Al observarla rompió a llorar. Todavía no sabía que había hecho para que su padre decidiera atarla a ese destino, a esa vida. Aprendiz de la magia oscura. Ella, que era una sangre-sucia, una gryffindor…

Lo último que pensó antes de caer dormida fue "_Que cumplas muchos años más, Kara"_ No se atrevía a pensar que verdaderamente ese cumpleaños fuera…feliz.

* * *

Se acabó el primer capi! ueeee! Que conste para todo el mundo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida ( y a alguns os parecerá corto y todo XD) casi 7 páginas de word con la letra Book Antigua .

Espero que os haya gustado, y que el principio os haya parecido interesante, almenos. Ya podéis ver que sexy se ha vuelto el señor oscuro XD. Todo aquel que quiera saber como me imagino yo a Voldemort con el aspecto con el que lo describo, que me avise, me agregue o me deje su e-mail para que le pase la foto.

Muxos mikelis

Gaia-drëa


	2. No hay mal que por bien no venga I

El disclaimer ya se sabe. Ni soy Rowling ni ninguno de los personajes son míos..que desgracia. Excepto Kara que si me pertenece .

2. No hay mal que por bien no venga.

Se despertó cuando, a pesar de las cortinas, un rayo de sol cayó directo en su rostro. No tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse. Pero con pesar corrió las cortinas, encontrándose con Hermione y Ginny hablando sentadas en la cama de ésta última. Ambas iban en pijama.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?-preguntó con los ojos apenas abiertos e incorporándose.

-Sábado- dijo Ginny desconcertada.

-¿Sábado¡Uf!

Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el brazo, le dolía…¡El brazo!. Desesperada se arremangó el pijama y pudo observar que ya no había rastro alguno de ninguna marca. Así no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Mientras Ginny y Hermione la miraban algo desconcertadas por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿Dormir¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Me pareció verte levantarte en mitad de la noche…

-Que yo sepa y recuerde no me levanté de la cama. Y no soy sonámbula. Es posible que estuvieras soñando- dijo sonriendo.

-Puede ser.

-Bueno voy a darme una ducha y bajamos a desayunar.

Sin esperar respuesta se metió en el baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Se quitó el pijama, y dejó que el agua caliente recorriera todo su cuerpo, despertándola. Observó con más detenimiento el lugar en el que la noche anterior había estado la Marca. Ahora ya no había nada. Ni siquiera pasando un dedo por la zona podía suponer que horas antes había estado de un carmesí oscuro.

Se lavó el pelo a conciencia, hasta conseguir que los dedos le dolieran. Luego salió de la ducha enrollada en una toalla. Le molestaba ir chorreando agua por toda la habitación, pero eso le pasaba por no haber cogido ropa antes de meterse en el baño.

Salió de nuevo a la habitación, y pudo comprobar que Ginny y Hermione ya habían desaparecido. Se puso la ropa interior y desechó la idea de ponerse el uniforme de la escuela. Así que se hundió en su baúl buscando algo de ropa muggle, decidiéndose por unos pantalones vaqueros algo anchos y con muchos bolsillos y una sudadera también negra con el slogan " WarCry" en la espalda, y una imagen muy rara en el pecho. Pero para no llamar mucho la atención se colocó la túnica.

Volvió al baño para secarse el pelo, evitando así que se le rizara y enmarañara más de lo debido. Y después de más de media hora de lucha entre su pelo y ella, consiguió ganar, dejándose una melena decentemente ondulada.

Cuando bajó se encontró sólo con Ginny. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, leyendo lo que parecía ser un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso. Tan concentrada ,que no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga ya había bajado y que iba abrochándose los últimos botones de la túnica.

-¿Y Hermione?- Ginny levantó la vista y miró a la muchacha que se hallaba de pie junto a ella.

-Se ha bajado con Harry y Ron.-dejó la revista bajo un cojín y se levantó.- Supongo que ahora estará soportándolos en los terrenos. ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

-Mas bien.

Ambas bajaron de la torre, charlando y riendo. Saludando con quien se encontraban y esquivando a varios alumnos indeseables.

Kara había conseguido olvidarse del " incidente" de la noche anterior. En el cual había estado preocupada por las clases, sin darse cuenta de que a día siguiente era fin de semana, y por lo tanto se libraba de estudiar. Bueno…librarse, lo que se decía librarse no. Porque, a pesar de que apenas había comenzado el curso, si había algo por lo que Kara podía caracterizarse era por ser una estudiante empedernida, y la nº 1 de su clase. Alma gemela de Hermione si a eso se referían.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, sólo se apiñaban unos cuantos estudiantes en cada mesa, y unos pocos profesores que continuaban allí vigilando que no se produjera ningún disturbio. Ginny pensó que eso era innecesario, y que con los prefectos bastaba, pero al parecer el director no opinaba igual. A pesar de los tiempos que se vaticinaban, seguían existiendo claras diferencias entre las Casas, y la cooperación no era muy habitual.

Se sentaron en una de las esquinas de la mesa, junto a Colin Creevey, un muchacho del su mismo curso. A Ginny le parecía pesado, pero en cambio a Kara le parecía una persona excelente. Incluso a veces, la pelirroja bromeaba con ella, diciéndole que era un magnífico partido, y que deberían casarse. Eso cuando no insistía en preguntar si realmente ambos no estaban saliendo. Normalmente la más pequeña de los Weasley terminaba callándose a causa de una mirada fulminante por parte de su amiga.

-Bueno días Kara, Ginny-saludó dejándoles sitio y pasándoles una jarra de zumo de calabaza. La cual Kara rechazó, pero Ginny se sirvió sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué tal Colin?- preguntó la castaña.

-Bastante bien, aunque algo preocupado. ¿ No notáis a Snape más agrio que de costumbre?

-Eso es casi imposible Colin, más agrio y se convertiría en vómito.-dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, siendo Snape, no me preocupo.-dijo en cambio Kara.

-Si tu lo dices…Por cierto-dijo el muchacho inclinándose hacia ella hasta que sus narices rozaron- señorita Langdon me debe una foto- ¿Foto?.

No le dio tiempo a preguntar porque inmediatamente el chico se levantó y se fue con una sonrisa en la boca. Ginny se aguantaba la risa por no escupir el zumo que llevaba en la boca, y la cara de ella era un poema.

Apenas comenzaba a reaccionar algo le cayó en la cabeza, rebotando y cayendo en la mesa. Ginny lo cogió aún con la cara roja del esfuerzo, al ver que era para ella. El ejemplar matutino del Profeta. Ojeó las páginas para luego dejarlo encima de la mesa. Como siempre y después de la vuelta de Voldemort, nada de lo que anunciaban era interesante.

Cinco minutos después se encontraban andando por los terrenos del colegio buscando a sus amigos. Kara iba tarareando una canción y Ginny trataba de adivinarla. Normalmente terminaba ganando la castaña. Pasearon un rato tratando de encontrar a sus amigos. Al fin, los descubrieron bajo la sombra de un árbol a orillas del lago. Hermione, para variar, estaba sentada leyendo un libro mientras que Harry simplemente estaba apoyado en el árbol con la vista fija en el lago. No había rastro alguno de Ron. Ambas se acercaron hasta sus amigos. Hermione cerró el libro y saludó a Ginny que se había sentado a su lado. Harry simplemente les sonrió y volvió a su ensimismamiento con el lago.

-Vaya Kara, creí que te habías colado por el desagüe.-dijo la muchacha

-Mira tú que graciosa, la niña.-contestó haciendo una mueca.

-Como tardabas tanto en ducharte…

No le dio tiempo a contraatacar, pues notó como alguien se colgaba de su espalda, dándole un susto tremendo. Unas manos taparon sus ojos, y oyó como sus amigos se reían. También sintió como el aliento de esa persona le rozaba el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Ya Ronald, para de hacer el crío tienes 17 años- dijo al reconocer a su "atacante", que inmediatamente después de oír su nombre se separó de ella.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?- preguntó éste sorprendido situándose frente a la muchacha. Ésta simplemente se llevó un dedo a la punta de su nariz.-¿Me has olido?. Pero si me he duchado esta mañana- hizo como si se oliera a si mismo recibiendo una colleja " cariñosa" por parte de Kara. Los demás los miraban divertidos.

- No seas estúpido. Me refiero a que cada uno de nosotros desprendemos un aroma distinto. Como nuestra aura mágica. Por eso te he reconocido.

-Ah- acertó a decir el pelirrojo, algo impresionado.- ¿Y a qué huelo?

-Tú , por ejemplo a vainilla- dijo sonriendo- una vainilla muy dulce- Ginny en cambio huele a hierbabuena.

-¿ Y Hermione?- preguntó la hermana del pelirrojo mientras miraba a su amiga. La aludida alzó la vista y esperó la respuesta de la castaña.

-Bueno…Hermione y yo desprendemos el típico olor a libro viejo- dijo sonrojándose notablemente, mientras que su amiga se ponía a reír.

Harry, había vuelto de su ensimismamiento, y se había concentrado en la conversación que de pronto le había parecido interesante. Así que cada uno desprendía un olor característico y su pequeña amiga podía reconocerlos… Era algo curioso que de pronto había captado su atención. Le había hecho gracia el echo de que diera que Hermione y ella desprendían olor a libro viejo. Se pasaban horas enteras en la biblioteca estudiando, y si no en la sala común leyendo cualquier cosa. Así que no le parecía nada extraño que ambas olieran así, a pesar de que él era incapaz de notarlo

- ¿Y Yo?- dijo fijando sus ojos esmeralda en los de la chica.- ¿ A qué huelo yo?

Kara se giró sorprendida al ver que era Harry quien le había preguntado. Fijó sus ojos marrones en los verdes del chico y le observó detenidamente. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba " en el grupo" por así decirlo, su relación con el muchacho nunca había sido muy buena. No es que se llevaran mal, pero por alguna razón Harry siempre se había mantenido alejado de ella, y ella, no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Incluso le parecía correcto.

-¿Tú?...Bueno-empezó sin poder apartar la vista de los ojos del chico, que en un momento le parecían hipnotizadores- Tú hueles a menta.

- Menta… mmm. Me gusta- dijo por fin sonriendo.- No está mal no, refrescante.

-Y pesado cuando se te mete en la nariz- dijo Hermione provocando las risas de los demás.

Después de desembarazarse de Ron, Kara consiguió sentarse bajo el árbol junto a Hermione. Harry se movió de su sitio y se sentó enfrente suya, y Ron frente a Hermione, formando entre todos una especia de círculo. Nadie habló pues todos comprendían que en esos momentos sobraban las palabras y que sólo querían disfrutar del día y del sonido del la suave brisa al romper con las cristalinas aguas del lago.

Terminaron con Ron completamente extendido sobre el césped, Ginny también tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Hermione y Kara y Harry en su posición inicial aunque un poco más relajados.

-¿ Sabéis que nuestra Kara ya tiene novio?- dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio y mirando a todos desde su posición. La aludida la miró sin comprender, al igual que todos los demás. Ron miró a la castaña con una ceja arqueada.

-Me estás poniendo los cuernos, Kara, y yo sin enterarme. No me lo esperaba de ti…- comenzó el pelirrojo fingiendo estar ofendido y decepcionado. Pero calló al ver la mirada furibunda que le dirigía su amiga.

-Ron, deja de decir tonterías. Y tú también Ginny. No tengo novio.

-No que va…- siguió Ginny aguantándose la risa- ¿Entonces qué es Colin Creevy?

-¿Qué? Colin…- entonces comprendió por donde iban los tiros de la pelirroja- Ah, ya comprendo. Aún sigues con eso. Pues quiero que le quede bien claro a todos los presentes que no tengo ningún novio y que Colin es simplemente un buen amigo. Que ciertas personas – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Ginny- transgiversen todo lo que ven y todo lo que oyen, no es mi culpa.

Después de estás palabras todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, observando como la castaña le enviaba miradas furibundas y rabiosas a la pelirroja a la vez que su rostro se volvía del mismo color. Mientras, ésta se las devolvía con una sonrisa socarrona y burlona. Haciéndola rabiar aún más si cabía.

-Que alguien me explique la situación porque no lo entiendo.- dijo un apurado Ron, que creía que se había perdido algo que para los demás era evidente. Pero pasa su alivio, ni Hermione ni Harry comprendían nada.

- Aquí la señora –comenzó Ginny refiriéndose a Kara- lleva a Creevey de calle. Esta mañana en el Gran Comedor, creía por un momento que se iba a dar un beso de lo juntos que estaban. Pero de repente Colin se separó y le pidió una foto.

-¡Ah! Así que todo viene a raíz de la foto- dijo Hermione que por lo visto había pillado algo que los demás no.- No deberías sacar las cosas del sitio Ginny. Colin lleva pidiendo fotos a todos los de su curso durante bastante tiempo.

Entonces todos comprendieron y no pudieron hacer otra cosa si no que reírse de la exageración de su amiga. Kara suspiró aliviada, y los demás rieron con más fuerza al ver que la cara de Ginny casi ni se distinguía de su pelo. Pronto todos volvieron a estar tranquilos y en las mismas posiciones antes de que Ginny interviniera. Charlaron durante un rato de cosas banales como los estudios o los típicos rumores de estudiantes que se enrollaban con esta chica o la otra. A raíz de eso Kara y Harry no intervinieron en la conversación y se limitaron a sonreírse mutuamente y a pensar en sus propias cosas. Aunque de vez en cuando ambos hacían alguna que otra mueca al oír los comentarios de sus amigos, que no siempre eran de su agrado.

-Señorita Langdon- llamó una voz grave y severa.

El quinteto calló de repente y al alzar la vista vieron que a unos metros de ellos se encontraba el tétrico profesor de pociones. Todos se dirigieron unas miradas de nerviosismo, y seguidamente miraron a Kara como interrogándole. Ella no había hecho nada malo, o al menos eso creía. A pesar de todo, pudo observar que el profesor en cuestión no parecía enfadado ni siquiera molesto, e incluso podía descubrirse una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios esto tampoco pasó inadvertido para los demás, que se relajaron algo. Así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el hombre. Oyó como sus amigos silbaban. Sin poder evitarlo se puso algo roja, al adivinar lo que debía estar pasando por las mentes de sus pervertidos amigos. "_Enfermos mentales". _

Cuando llegó hasta Snape, miró de reojo a Ginny y pudo ver que ésta se estaba riendo. Ron igual, y no hacían ningún esfuerzo en ocultarlo. Pero Hermione y Harry no compartían el mismo punto de vista que sus amigos. Y ambos observaban con cautela al profesor. Hermione no creía que éste fuera capaz de hacerle nada a su amiga. Pero Harry estaba dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento y tirarse al cuello del murciélago grasiento si hacía falta. Se había sorprendido al ver a Snape en un día de tan buen tiempo en los terrenos. Él ,que no salía de sus mazmorras para nada, y que cualquiera pensaría que la luz del sol dañaba su blanca piel, como a un vampiro.

Una vez Kara alejó la imagen de los pelirrojos riendo fijó su vista en los ojos negro de su profesor. Ese hombre nunca le había inspirado miedo, en ningún momento. Pero… sí tal vez respeto. Un respeto que rayaba lo reverente. Aunque el creía que como todo el alumnado, lo odiaba.

-Profesor Snape.

-No quiero andarme con rodeos- la cogió con suavidad del brazo y la apartó algo más del árbol donde se encontraban los gryffindor, para evitar que pudieran escuchar nada de la conversación. –El Señor Oscuro la espera el sábado que viene.

-¿Qué?..Usted..usted es…- no lograba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Si, señorita lo soy.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba.- el profesor arqueó una ceja- Pero de todas maneras está bien- dijo ahora sonriendo. Algo que desconcertó notoriamente a Snape-, así sé que no estaré completamente aislada.

-Tiene esa suerte, pero si estoy aquí también es para vigilarla. Mientras esté en Hogwarts sepa que va a tener mis ojos detrás suya.

-Supongo que esto es cosa de él ¿No?-dijo en parte disgustada. No le importaba que Snape la vigilara, pero tampoco quería que Voldemort controlara completamente su vida.

-Exactamente. Entra todo en el paquete, Señorita Langdon- dijo ahora claramente sonriendo ante el disgusto de su alumna y el repentino cambio de humor.

-Ni que yo lo hubiera pedido.- dijo en un murmullo pero que el profesor pudo captar.

-Eso ya no es cosa mía. Yo estoy aquí para decirle que el señor la espera el sábado a eso de las cinco, para reunirse.

-Pero es imposible que me desvanezca así como así un sábado. No sabe lo que he tenido que inventarme para poder escapar cuando era llamada.

- Por eso no debe preocuparse está todo solucionado.- ahora fue turno de la joven el arquear una ceja, escéptica, al más puro estilo de su profesor.- El sábado hay partido de quidditch. Lo único que tiene que hacer es montar un pequeño barullo en mi clase, el suficiente para que pueda tener una excusa para castigarla ¿ Lo comprende?

-Si, señor.- el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro y la acercó más a él.

-En ese caso- dijo bajando el tono de voz.- sólo me queda decirle, entre nosotros, que tenga cuidado. Lleva mucho tiempo en le grupo, pero Voldemort no es alguien con quien se pueda jugar. Es joven, pero debo avisarle que con el Señor Tenebroso es toda una vida de servicio, o la muerte.

-Soy consciente de ello, profesor. Y de lo que mi implicación conlleva.

-Me lo suponía. De todas maneras- dijo ya recobrando el tono habitual para una conversación- sería una pena perder a una de las estudiantes más inteligentes que han pasado por mis manos. Que tenga un buen día, e invéntese una excusa por mi repentina muestra de interés para sus amigos.

-Así lo haré profesor. Que tenga un buen día también usted.

Cuando volvió con los gryffindor, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. Y como le había indicado su profesor de pociones, se inventó una excusa lo bastante convincente como para saciar su curiosidad. En su caso, que Snape le había llamado para recriminarle el desastroso trabajo que había realizado con su última poción. Pero por algún motivo Harry no terminó de creérselo.

* * *

Esta es la primera parte del capi. De veras siento haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado estudiando... Quería poner el capi entero pero como no quería haceros esperar jejeje. la verdad es que de momento no se pone muy interesante... o si? jijiji, vosotrs diréis.

Me queda deciros que no boy a poder escribir en un largo tiempo( ya bastante esfuerzo hago con esto) ya que me he roto la muñeca y no puedo escribir mucho para no cargarla. Espero que lo podáis entender. Pero de todas maneras prometo que poco a poco irá escribiendo más

Ahora las contestaciones a los reviews:

**_Elena:_** bueno ya sabes como me imagino a Voldemort, pero no sé... no termina de convencerme.. quzás le añada algún que otro cambio más a mi gusto jejejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo aunque ya te lo dije. Mi autoestima es muy baja y siempre pienso que mis historias no van a gustar por ser aburridas y pesadas, pero bueno, me alegro de que a tí almenos te guste.

**_rochytrue: _**me alegro de verdad que te guste, también que estés escribiendo algo parecido, auqneu no entiendo porque no lo vas a publicar. Yo estaré encantada de leerlo, así que ya sabes, quiero esa historia prontito en mis manos. Y bueno he de disculparme por no actualizar tan pronto como esperaba,la razó ya la he dicho, mi torpeza . Jejejeje. Ya sabes espero que despues de este capi te siga gustando la historia.

**_Artemis Shiro:_** otra vez debo disculparme por no actualizar pronto ... si es que no tengo perdón. Respondiendo a tu pregunta de que cómo es sangre sucia, debo decirte que la muggle era su madre, no te puedo explicar más porque si no me cargo parte de la historia. Jejejeje. Bueno como siempre te digo que espero que te guste la historia por mucho tiempo, y por supuesto gracias por gustarte ahora.

A todas me queda agredeceros el hecho de haberme dejado un review. Ya sabéis, no os cuesta nada apretar al botoncito de abajo... y bueno a los que lo leen y no deja reviews, venga, porfa plis, no os cuesta nada, no seáis tímidos /as jejeje.

Muxos mikelis.

_Gaia-drëa, Ewancita del Ewan Mcgregor Foro, miembro de la Orden de Voldemort, y miembro de los Story-Weavers _


	3. No hay mal que por bien no venga II

Quien crea que yo soy J.K Rowling o que algunos de estos personajes ( excepto los que no conozcáis) son míos lo lleva claro. Porque por desgracia, no es cierto.

**Una meción especial:** Os dedico este capi a todas/os, pero Laurika se tiene que sentir especialmente aludida. En serio muchas gracias por leer este fic. Laura,nunca esperé que al final te pasaras por aquí. Arianne, gracias por la publicidad

Observó con curiosidad todo el comedor y pudo notar que tanto Lupin como Dumbledore faltaban en la mesa de profesores, y que todos sus amigos no habían acudido a cenar. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que hubiera ocurrido algo grave, pero si hubiera sido así, le habrían avisado. Siguió cenando haciendo caso omiso a las ausencias y al cabo de los pocos minuto terminó de comerse el helado de fresa que tenía por postre.

Se despidió de Colin , con el que había estado charlando un rato y luego se dirigió a la salida del comedor. Pero ciertos comentarios de los Slytherin la hicieron detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa Langdon? Como no tienes ni a Potter ni a Weasley te dedicas a ligar con el pobre Creevey, otro sangre sucia como tú. ¿No?- soltó Malfoy con su característico arrastre de palabras.

-Mejor él que una serpiente como tú Malfoy. AL menos yo tengo alguien con quien ligar y no tengo que ir pagando para que la gente se meta en mi cama.- y se fue dejando a la serpiente con la palabra en la boca.

Estúpido Malfoy. Con su padre no se habría metido ni muerta, porque a pesar de todo el hombre le caía bien, y nunca le había hecho nada malo, e incluso parecía interesarse por ella. Pero esa sucia serpiente que tenía por hijo era insoportable. Arrogante, egocéntrico , prepotente… estúpido. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, sabiendo que aquel chico no merecía ni siquiera eso, sus pensamientos, y siguió caminando en dirección a su sala común. Pero una voz ya conocida la hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta.

-Señorita Langdon- el profesor Snape se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ella, y en su cara podía verse una mueva de disgusto.- debería ir más atenta, la he llamado tres veces.

-Lo siento señor.

-Tenga- dijo mientras le tendía un papel.- ¿Se acuerda que me pidió una autorización para sacar un libro de pociones de la Sección Prohibida? Ahí la tiene, y será mejor que se dé prisa, porque la biblioteca la cerrarán de un momento a otro.

- Pero señor. ¿Ahora?

El profesor le dirigió una mirada que sin duda alguna le indicaba que, o sacaba el libro ahora, o no le daba otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces y salió a paso rápido hacia la biblioteca. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de los fríos corredores, pero no hizo caso y a pesar del ruido que estaba provocando siguió corriendo hasta conseguir llegar al piso donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y trató de normalizar su respiración. Los pulmones le daban pinchazos por el esfuerzo y tenía la cara roja. Cuando pudo respirar tranquilamente traspasó la puerta de roble que franqueaba la entrada a la biblioteca. Ya estaba en la semipenumbra, y no había casi nadie salvo la bibliotecaria y un par de estudiantes empedernidos que se pasaban las horas allí. Todo estaba en silencio. Nada más entrar, le vino el ya conocido olor a libro viejo que tanto la fascinaba. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se deslizó entre las mesas mirando las estanterías, repletas de libros, a pesar de que ya se sabía el lugar de memoria. Llegó hasta la mesa de la bibliotecaria, donde la señora Pince se encontraba leyendo una revista. La mujer levantó la vista y la miró con mala cara.

-¿Si?

-Yo… El profesor Snape me envía para recoger un libro de la Sección Prohibida. –dijo con la lengua trabada y tendiéndole la autorización. La mujer se la arrancó de las manos y la inspeccionó minuciosamente para comprobar que era verdadera. Finalmente y después de darle muchas vueltas a la pobre hoja, le dio el visto bueno.

-Sígame.

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Inmediatamente, Kara siguió a la señora Pince a través de estanterías y más estanterías, hasta la Sección Prohibida. La bibliotecaria no le dejó pasar y le hizo quedarse en la puerta hasta que ella volviera con el libro. Al cabo de cinco minutos reaparecía con éste bajo el brazo. Le tendió el pesado volumen y después volvió a desparecer entre estantes. Así Kara optó por volver a su sala común.

Por el camino se encontró con gente de otras casas que ya se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Pero no vio ningún gryffindor. Por algún motivo esto le pasó inadvertido y al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ésta tenía una rara sonrisa en la boca, y parecía demasiado contenta comparada con su actitud habitual. Dejó pasar a Kara sin ni siquiera dejar a la muchacha pronunciar la contraseña.

Pudo ver y oír, a través del túnel que llevaba a la sala, que ésta estaba a oscuras y en un completo silencio, como si no hubiera nadie allí y todos los estudiantes hubieran desaparecido. La oscuridad le impedía ver a más de dos palmos de ella, pero cuando a penas puso un pie en la habitación todas las velas que adornaban la sala y la chimenea se encendieron de repente, acompañadas de un:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Casi se cae del susto, al oír el potenciado grito. Frente a ella y por toda la sala había un montón de gente amontonada. Estaban sus amigos, sus compañeros, conocidos. Todos estaban allí gritándole feliz cumpleaños. No esperaba que se acordara, y de hecho no pensaba reprochárselo, pero aquello superaba todas sus expectativas. Notó como alguien le tomaba de la mano y pudo ver a Ron sonriéndole y llevándola con él hasta toda aquella gente. Por lo pronto una sonrisa inundó su cara y se abrazó a sus amigos dándoles las gracias casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Felicidades, Kara- dijeron todos.

-Muchas gracias chicos, de verdad. No me lo esperaba, no teníais porque hacerlo…

-Ya tendrás tiempo de agradecérnoslo- dijo Ron- Ahora disfruta de la fiesta.

Había estado tan asombrada, que no se había dado cuenta, de que todos los sillones, sillas y sofás habían desparecido, dejando sitio a unas enormes mesas repletas de comida, bebidas, chucherías y demás. Se prguntó cómo diablos habían conseguido montar todo eso sin que ella se diera cuenta. Entonces comprendió porque Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny no habían estado presentes en la cena.

- Admiro la discreción con la que habéis montado todo esto. Es increíble que no me haya dado ni cuenta.

-Bueno Dumbledore nos ayudó- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.- Hay que ver lo enrollado que puede resultar el viejo loco cuando quiere- Harry y Ron rieron ante el comentario de la pelirroja pero Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrugar el entrecejo. " Viejo loco" no era un descripción que ella aprobara para el Profesor Dumbledore.

- El profesor Snape también puso algo de su parte- añadió la sabelotodo, provocando que Kara se girara repentinamente.

-¿Snape?

-Si. Él nos ha ayudado un poco con el material, y de él era la misión de entretenerte para que nos diera tiempo a todos a llegar aquí.

Así que era eso. Esa repentina amabilidad al darle el permiso para sacar el libro que tanto tiempo le había negado era por eso. El profesor de pociones cada día le sorprendía aún más. Y el hecho de que ayudara a los gryffindor a preparar su cumpleaños se le quedaría grabado en la memoria.

Pero pronto se olvidó de todos los profesores y se sumergió de lleno en la fiesta que habían montado. Saludó a la mayoría de la gente que estaba allí. Rió durante un buen rato con los chistes que en ese momento estaba contando Dean Thomas y se encargó de hacer sus propias aportaciones. Al cabo de un rato dejó de reírse, y no porque los chistes no le hicieran gracia si no porque creía que si volvía a abrir la boca, las cuerdas vocales se le romperían.

La gente entraba y salía de la sala a su antojo así que nadie reparó en que el retrato se había abierto dejando paso a un profesor.

-Me dijeron que aquí había una fiesta. Espero no molestar- dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos dorados centelleándole. A su lado un enorme perro negro meneaba la cola.

-¡Profesor Lupin!-exclamó Kara sorprendida. –Yo… no esperaba verle aquí. De todas maneras es usted bienvenido- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- y Hocicos también por supuesto- terminó mirando al perro que ahora se concentraba en lamer a Harry.

-Estarás cansada de oírlo, pero de todas maneras, feliz cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias.

En ese momento algún graciosillo gritó:

-¡Que hable!- pronto el resto de sus compañeros lo corearon pidiendo a la cumpleañera que dijera algunas palabras- ¡Eso, que hable¡Vamos Kara!-inmediatamente el color le subió a las mejillas, aunque se dirigió a la chimenea para ponerse frente al resto de los alumnos. Algunos la miraban expectantes, otros sonriendo ante el sofoco de la chica; sus amigos más cercanos, su profesor y aquel perro lanudo esperaban a que comenzara a hablar.

-En cuanto encuentre a quien me ha metido en esto… lo descuartizo.- dijo con una media sonrisa que algunos podían interpretar de peligrosa. Luego respiró hondo- Bueno, no tenía ninguna intención de hablar, así que no tengo preparado nada. Todo lo que salga de mi boca será improvisado.

-Todo lo que sale de tu boca es bueno, cariño-dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo. Kara sólo arqueó una ceja mientras se oían alguna que otra risita.

-…Yo, quería daros las gracias a todos por estar aquí, no sabéis cuanto significa para mí.- notaba como el calorcillo del fuego de la chimenea le calentaba la espalda y le animaba a seguir hablando como si fuera un vocecilla.- En primer lugar quiero darle las gracias a Ginny por haber estado a mi lado todos estos años. Sin ella, es posible que el colegio no fuera lo mismo. Lo mismo le digo a Colin- dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa al muchacho.- sus bromas y su constante atención pueden animar a cualquiera. –respiró hondo un momento pensando en lo próximo que iba a decir. Removió el contenido del vaso que en ese momento llevaba en las manos.- Luego… está Ron, quien tiene el récord guinness de collejas mías. Todas bien merecidas, debo añadir. Aún así le debo infinitas cosas, por motivos que sólo él sabe, y que seguramente nunca le pueda devolver. A Hermione, más que darle las gracias creo que debería pedirle perdón.- la castaña la miró desconcertada- Más que nada por haberle quitado el título de "alumna más inteligente del coelgio"…Ahora somos dos. Pero sí, de todas maneras debo dárselas por no dejar que la envidia y la competencia hicieran estragos entre nosotras.

Dejó de hablar durante unos instantes y volvió a concentrarse en el vaso. Tenía a todos los alumnos de cuarto en adelate de su casa, esperando a que ella siguiera hablando. Pero aún así se sentía cómoda, y también sentía que todos sus compañeros la escuchaban con gusto, a pesar de que se esforzaba en pensar lo contrario.

-Por supuesto- prosiguió- no puedo olvidarme de Harry.- buscó al chico con la mirada y lo encontró a unos pasos de ella , apoyado en la chimenea. El fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos esmeralda y le daba un brillo mágico. Igualmente el chico no pudo dejar de notar lo mismo en Kara- otra persona importante para mí. A él le doy las gracias por ser como es y por no dejar que las circunstancias de su vida le cambien. Os daría las gracias a todos, uno por uno, pero es que me puedo tirar aquí toda la noche- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Pues entonces brindemos- volvió a decir la dichosa voz.- ¡Por Kara!

-¡Por Kara!- gritaron todos. A la vez que se oía un ladrido.

-¡Esperad¡Casi se me olvidaba!- todos volvieron a callar.- Tengo el honor de que el profesor Lupin esté presente en esta fiesta. Así que al él le doy las gracias por tener la amabilidad de venir; por ser tan buen profesor y por ser una de las mejores personas que pueda conocer. Y ya de paso, aprovecho para darle un buen consejo.- un brillo perverso apareció imperceptiblemente en sus ojos- Entre nosotros, Remus. Si dejaras de subestimarte como lo haces y miraras un poco más a tu alrededor te darías cuenta de que tienes a medio cuerpo femenino estudiantil tras tus huesos. Porque todo hay que decirlo, hay profesores, y profesores.

El hombre lobo enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, y la sala estalló en carcajadas, a las que se les unió los ladridos del perro. Pronto el barullo volvió a la normalidad y todos los estudiantes se dedicaron a hablar entre sí y a seguir comiendo y bebiendo. Kara se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos junto con el profesor, y cuando llegó notó como algo húmedo le rozaba la mano. Al bajar la vista se encontró con el famoso perro lanudo.

-Tranquilo Padfoot ( N/A : los apodos de los merodeadores estarán escritos en versión original, me gustan más )- se agachó y acarició al perro por detrás de las orejas- no me había olvidado de ti. Pero darle las gracias a un perro… Me podían tomar por loca- sonrió y le dio la impresión de que el canino también lo hacía.

El resto de la noche la pasaron sentados en un sofá hablando, mientras veían cómo la sala se iba vaciando, y poco a poco se iban quedando solos.

La cumpleañera recibió las últimas felicitaciones, y después todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios despidiéndose de su profesor y de el perro que le acompañaba (valga la redundancia).

Cuando Ginny y ella llegaron a la habitación inmediatamente cayeron rendidas en la cama. Aunque por motivos diferentes. Para Kara, a pesar de ser un día medianamente bueno, había sido insoportablemente largo. Demasiadas cosas tenía que digerir en un solo día. Sentimientos encontrados, cambios de aptitud…y su vida tomaba un nuevo rumbo. " _Eso me pasa por cumplir los 16 tan pronto". _Sabía que ese pensamiento era estúpido, porque tanto iban a llegar los 16 como los 24, y no tenía remedio. Pero de todas formas logró encontrar un pensamiento positivo. Y es que en ese día realmente su cumpleaños había sido feliz.

* * *

Wenooo ya vamos avanzando poco a poco . Espero que os haya gustado esta segunda parte. No es muy emocionante ni nada por el estilo, pero me hacía ilu escribir el cumpleaños de Kara, aunque se que me repito millones de veces con las mismos expresiones. Es vicio.

Ahora vamos con las respuestas a los RWW

**_Laurika: _**Wolasss! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, en serio. Ya sabes que no me he leído ni los Elegidos ni la Oscuridad, así que si se parecen es simple coincidencia. Wow! todavía no me creo que me estés leyendo. XD Al menos espero que este capi no te haya hecho cambiar de idea con respecto a la historia y ke la sigas leyendo por mucho tiempo. Bss Negrosss

**_Noelia: _**vaya! cada vez le gussta a más gente. Eso es bueno. Gracias por tu reviews wapa, y espero que las lokuras que escribo no te hagan cambiar de opinión XD Sigue leyendo please! Mikelis!

**_Artemis:_** holass de nuevo! Jejeje me alegro de que la gente ya empiece a conjurar para sber lo que pasa en los próximos capis. En efecto, harry se huele que Kara les ha mentido en cuanto a la conversación que han mantenido, pero no sabe por qué. El cuanto a Voldy... bueno, intento que todo, o casi todo en esta historia tenga una razón de ser. Ya lo sabrás. Por cierto, te he agregado pero no me sales como conectado ni nada. Mi dire es : gaia subguión ai arroba msn punto com ( te lo escribo así poque de otra manera no sale) si quieres puedes mirarla en mi profile. Bss

**_Rochy:_** jajajaja, todas pasamos por las primeras críticas. pero debes saber que la gente de por aquí e smuy educada. ¿Crees que yo no tenía miedo al colgar esta histo? Pues sí, pero si no la cuelgo no voy a saber lo que piensan los demás, por lo tanto la qeu sale perdiendo soy yo. En cuanto a lo de marearte... no es mi intención, pero es bueno si te mantengo pegad a la página. :P. Sigue leyendo! Muxos besos!

**_Elena:_** a tí no hace falta que te diga nada por que ya lo sabes todo. Bueno, por desgracia para tí , los capis siempre acaban así que siempre vas a tener ese problema. Y trankila no me has puesto ninguna cruz, auqneu es cierto que no puedo actualñlizar tan a menudo como me gustaría ..:S. ya descubrrás que cambios le hago a Voldy, aunque quizás tarde unos cuantos capis en hacérselos. Besos!

Bueno, lo dicho os doy las gracias todas ( auqneu no se si sois todo chicas) Y os pido una vez más que me dejéis algun review. A las/los que lo leen y no dejan review... hay que ser vago eh? ¬¬ tampoco cuesta nada darle al botoncito de go

Muxos mikelis

Gaiadrëa Ewancita del EwanMcGregor Foro

Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort

Miembro de los Story- Weavers.


	4. Amistad con Riesgo

Disclarimer: yo soy J.K Rowling y esoty escribiendo esto poruqe no se me ocurre nada para el libro 7...¬¬, pues no! no soy Rowling, y por desgracia salvo Kara ninguno de los personajes que por aquí salen es mío.

Gracias a mi **Flor de Sales** por leerlo, no sabes la ilusión que me hace! Y sobre todo que digas que te gusta.

3. Amistad con Riesgo

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo comprobar que no había nadie más en su habitación. Así que se imaginó que Ginny ya habría bajado al gran comedor. Fue a levantarse de la cama para ir al baño y despejarse, pero algo se interpuso en su camino y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, cayó de morros al suelo. Gimió de dolor al tocarse la rodilla y se incorporó, quedando sentada, para ver cuál había sido el objeto de su tropiezo. Un paquete envuelto en un elegante papel negro despertó su atención…Creía haberles dicho a sus amigos que no le regalaran nada, bajo amenaza de recibir varias maldiciones. Pero alguno no le había hecho caso.

Con una curiosidad infantil cogió el paquete entre sus manos y se deshizo rápidamente del papel. Ante ella apareció una caja de ébano negro adornado con unos dibujos de fina plata. La admiró maravillada y pasó una mano notando que la madera era suave al tacto. Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevó al abrir la caja. Era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, y descubrió que estaba encantada para que cambiara de tamaño conforme sus designios. Podía llegar a alcanzar el tamaño interno e su baúl y por fuera no ocuparía más que un pequeño joyero. Descubrió también que dentro había un sobre de pergamino amarillo. Era una carta.

Al abrirla pudo ver como la caligrafía era suave, pero denotaba fuerza, le gustó mucho, y le llenó de nuevo, de curiosidad. Pero cuando descubrió quién era el emisor un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

_Querida Kara:_

_Antes de nada me gustaría desearte un feliz cumpleaños, aunque sé que estarás pensando que soy un hipócrita._

_Ésta es la primera muestra, de que verdaderamente tengo la intención de confiar en ti. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, esta preciosa cajita que tienes en tus manos está hechizada para que cambie de tamaño a tú voluntad, sin que los demás lo noten. Pues bien, otro de sus pequeños secretos, es que todo lo que guardes en ella no podrá estar en un sitio más seguro. Tiene unos cuantos hechizos de protección y de magia negra que hace que nadie excepto su dueño pueda abrirla. Estoy seguro de que te será de utilidad._

_Y pensarás ¿ Esto es confiar en mi?. Pues realmente sí, porque este objeto ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace generaciones. Cuídalo._

_Supongo que Severus ya te habrá dicho que tenemos una reunión el sábado que viene. Espero que no faltes._

_Por último y antes de despedirme te pido que me escribas de vez en cuando para mantenerme informado de lo que pasa en el colegio. Me interesa saber lo que ocurre, y si tienes algún problema sólo tienes que decírselo a Severus ( a pesar de que sé que es Slytherin). Sabes que puedes confiar en él. Pero si te resulta embarazoso siempre me lo puedes contar a mi, y yo mismo trataré de enmendarlo._

_Espera que pases un buen día:_

_L..V_

Kara cerró la boca, que había estado abierta mientras leía la misiva. Sacudió la cabeza pensando que había sido un sueño. Pero esa carta era real, y ciertamente la tenía entre sus manos…Lord Voldemort… Miró de nuevo la caja… Un regalo del Señor Tenebroso…

Guardó la carta en la caja, y la cerró. Luego sintió como los hechizos protectores de los que le había hablado su maestro se cernían sobre la madera. Decidió que por la noche le escribiría una respuesta. Lo menos que podía hacer era darle las gracias por el regalo y asegurarle que le informaría de cualquier cosa que le preocupara. Menuda forma de manipularla.

Sinceramente no tenía ningunas ganas de bajar al Comedor y encontrarse con sus amigos, así que decidió ir a las cocinas a por algo de comida. Se vistió con unos pantalones negros, un suéter azul y unas deportivas del mismo color y se colocó su túnica de gryffindor .Salió de la Sala Común y se fue deslizado por los pasillos con cuidado de no encontrarse a nadie por el camino. Evitó a un par de alumnos despistados de segundo y siguió bajando, hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Ahora venía una de las partes difíciles, que era que Snape no le pillara, aunque por suerte llegó a las cocinas sin ningún contratiempo de pelo negro.

Un elfo doméstico se apareció frente a ella inmediatamente y se dirigió a ella con su voz chillona.

-Dobby para servirle señorita. ¿Qué quiere?- Kara se sobresaltó al oírle porque apenas lo había notado.

-Yo…¿podrías darme un par de manzanas?

-¡Por supuesto¡Dobby estará encantado!- desapareció rápidamente y al momento reapareció con un par de apetitosas manzanas.

-Muchas gracias.

-¡Un placer!

La muchacha salió de aquel lugar antes de que los demás elfos la asaltaran para ofrecerle más comida. Caminó por las mazmorras durante unos minutos y luego salió al vestíbulo por una puerta que lo conectaba con el lugar preferido de Snape. Miró hacia ambos lados para comprobar que en esos momentos todo el alumnado se encontraba desayunando. Ya en los terrenos se dedicó a pasear durante un rato disfrutando de la suave brisa que le acariciaba en la cara. Ya no era verano, pero tampoco hacía frío así que la temperatura era idónea para pasar un buen rato al aire libre.

Con las dos manzanas en la mano, recorrió las orillas del lago, observando como el aire rompía en la superficie del agua, creando graciosas ondas. AL cabo de un rato, se sentó bajo uno de los árboles que había cerca de la orilla, lejos de la entrada del colegio. Mordisqueó la manzana y se perdió en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que una persona se acercaba a ella.

-Buenos días Kara- la muchacha al alzar la vista se encontró con los ojos de su profesor.

-Buenos días profesor Lupin.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-No me apetecía encontrarme con nadie. Necesitaba pensar- Lupin le sonrió amablemente. Kara siguió mordisqueando su manzana.

- Tener 16 años cambia las cosas ¿Verdad? Muchos nos hemos sentido así.- la castaña estuvo a punto de decirle a su profesor que dudaba que él se sintiera como ella. Después de todo, él no era el aprendiz del mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo.

-Si, señor- contestó simplemente y reprimiendo sus deseos de hacerle saber lo que pensaba.

-Algo te preocupa- _¿Es que este hombre no se cansa nunca?_.

- Oh, no, profesor. Simplemente ando algo agobiada con los estudios. Este año está siendo duro. No se preocupe, no es nada que un buen rato al aire libre no pueda curar- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el hueso de la manzana que se acababa de terminar. No le estaba mintiendo. Aquel año estaba siendo duro, y a pesar de que era una buena estudiante, apenas abandonaba la biblioteca.

- Toma- dijo tendiéndole algo.- Te hará bien- era una tableta de chocolate.

-Gracias profesor.

-Ya sabes que si necesitas hablar , cuentas conmigo…y con Padfoot- el hombre le guiñó un ojo.

-Por supuesto.- Lupin ya comenzaba a alejarse cuando Kara recordó que tenía algo que decirle- ¡Profesor, espere!- Remus se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la bruja corrió hasta alcanzarle.

-Quería disculparme, por lo de ayer, le dejé en evidencia delante de toda la casa- inevitablemente se sonrojó.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes. En realidad tenías razón, me parece que me tengo muy poca estima.

-Pero…

-Nada, de verdad- dijo revolviéndole el pelo.- No te preocupes y sigue con tus cavilaciones, que te harán bien.

Esta vez, Kara dejó que su profesor se marchara y ella regresó bajo la sombra del árbol. Guardó la tableta que le había dado en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica y comenzó a comerse la segunda manzana. AL poco tiempo una sombra cruzó los cielos. Un cuervo negro salió de una de las ventanas del castillo y dio una vuelta por los terrenos tratando de divisar algo. La gryffindor seguía ajena a esto, mordisqueando su manzana. Pero el cuervo la localizó, y dejó caer en su regazo un pergamino.

_Señorita Langdon:_

_A pesar de las circunstancias etc, me veo con el deber de felicitarle por su decimosexto cumpleaños. Espero que ayer se lo pasara bien, porque los gritos se oyeron hasta en las mazmorras._

_Severus Snape._

Otra carta de felicitación. Aunque esta no lo parecía, pero a pesar de todo lo era. Sonrió al comprobar los esfuerzos que hacía su profesor de pociones para no parecer amable, aunque en realidad había dado rudeza a su carta, porque no sabía qué poner.

Guardó la carta en el bolsillo.Vació su mente, cerró los ojos y dejó de existir…

OooOooO

- ¿Y Kara?- preguntó Ron al llegar junto a sus amigos. Harry y Hermione se miraron. Ginny estaba ausente y apenas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermano.

-Ni idea- contestó la chica.- Por aquí no ha pasado. Puede que esté durmiendo. Ayer nos acostamos bastante tarde.

-¿Ginny?- la pelirroja levantó la vista al oír su nombre, miró a su recién llegado hermano.

-Dime.

-¿ Y Kara?

-Durmiendo.

El muchacho pronto se olvidó de su amiga y se dedicó enteramente a comer y a comer. Hay cosas que ciertamente nunca cambian, y que Ron fuera un tragón de mucho cuidado era una de ellas. Hermione negaba lentamente con la cabeza, su amigo no tenía solución. Mientras, Harry simplemente miraba al frente con una sonrisa ausente y de bobalicón, que a más de uno le hizo gracia.

OooOooO

Kara siguió en ese trance durante bastantes horas más. Pasó la hora de comer y ella siguió bajo aquel árbol sin ninguna ganas de moverse. Fue escusada por Lupin, quien les dijo a sus amigos, que se encontraba algo indispuesta y necesitaba descansar. Éstos hicieron caso y no supo de ellos hasta la tarde. No le molestó.

Pero toda tranquilidad llega a su fin.

Malfoy apareció por la orilla del lago y sonrió al ver a Langdon tranquila y relajada. Mirándola así, no parecía más que un pequeño gato durmiendo. Pero luego se despertaba y se desataba el temporal. Se acercó hasta ella y la observó durante unos instantes. Luego se agachó junto a ella y acarició una de sus mejillas. Pudo sentir la tibia y tersa piel de la muchacha bajo su mano. Ella se estremeció con el contacto, y fue como si una descarga eléctrica llegara al cuerpo de chico. No apartó la mano, pero miró a Kara de manera rara. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?. Luego sintió como comenzaba a despertarse. Entonces apartó la mano, antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró de frente con los iris grises de él. Ninguno de los dos parecía reaccionar. Malfoy seguía en cuclillas delante de ella, y al parecer la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y burla. Equivocada. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el rubio se alejó hacia el castillo dejándola algo confundida."_Estúpido Malfoy"._

Decidió que ya era hora de regresar, así que se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones, haciendo que pequeñas briznas de hierba cayeran a la tierra. Después de despejarse completamente tomó rumbo al edificio principal, por un pequeño comino secundario, lejos de todo el barullo que comenzaba a adueñarse de los terrenos, ahora que los alumnos comenzaban a salir para disfrutar del tiempo. En unos pocos minutos llegó al vestíbulo.

A diferencia de lo que se esperaba, estaba todo silencioso. Las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban abiertas, dejando ver a unos cuentos estudiantes que tenían ganas de comer. Los profesores brillaban por su ausencia, y una tranquilidad se respiraba en el ambiente. ¿O era ella que había descargado todas sus tensiones a orillas del lago? Ésa era otra posibilidad. Cruzó el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras, llegó al primer piso y tuvo el cuidado de no encontrarse con Peeves. Siguió subiendo las escaleras y saltando los escalones trampeados. Cuando llegó al tercer piso y estaba por coger un atajo que la llevaría directamente hasta su sala común vio al otro lado del pasillo a una figura vestida toda de negro . No lo dudó ni un instante y se acercó hasta aquella figura que estaba de espaldas a ella. Cuando llegó, le tocó el hombro, e inmediatamente , su profesor se giró.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Snape.-dijo con algo de temor. A pesar de no tenerle miedo, el hombre la intimidaba. Y sabía perfectamente de su genio.

-Señorita Langdon¿Se dedica ahora a asaltar a profesores en medio de un pasillo?- arqueó una ceja en señal de desdén.

-No. Sólo quería darle las gracias. Sé lo que hizo ayer, y le agradezco su felicitación de esta mañana.

-No me lo agradezca.

-De acuerdo…

Entre ambos se produjo un incómodo silencio. Kara no sabía qué decir, y Snape no ponía de su parte. Se marchó y atravesó el tapiz que llevaba al pasadizo, lo recorrió en un par de minutos y llegó a su sala común con el rostro colorado a causa del aire viciado del corredor. Ésta estaba prácticamente vacía. Se podían ver varias túnicas por allí, algunos pergaminos por allá, libros abiertos en las mesas, y barajas de cartas desperdigadas, pero no había ni un solo alumno.

Mientras subía a su habitación pensaba en qué diablos podía escribirle a Voldemort en su carta. ¿ Qué le dices al Señor Oscuro en una misiva?. De repente se sintió estúpida. Llevaba 12 años entre los mortífagos. Aunque no había actuado en ninguna de las misiones, había sido iniciada por su padre en las artes oscuras. Por su puesto sólo había estudiado la teoría. Conocía a la mayoría de los subordinados de su señor… pero no sabía lo que el mago oscuro esperaba de ella. Sin duda su padre se habría sentido orgulloso de ella en esos momentos. En ocasiones tenía la impresión de que él la seguía vigilando y procurando que siguiera sus pasos. Pero su padre no se había convertido en fantasma así que eso era algo improbable.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se dirigió inmediatamente a la caja que le había regalado Voldemort y guardó allí la carta de Snape. Dejando de lado los pensamientos hacia su padre, cogió una carpeta que tenía bajo la cama, un lápiz y una goma muggle . Se deshizo de su túnica y de las deportivas y bajó a la sala. Allí se sentó en unos de los sofás más cercanos al fuego.

Durante unos instantes se mente se alejó de su cuerpo y sus ojos se hundieron en el fuego que danzaba ante ella. Tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba desde una cierta distancia. Hasta que notó como algo caía junto a ella en el sofá no salió de su trance. Cuando lo hizo se riñó a si misma. Últimamente de distraía con gran facilidad y no había tiempo para eso.

-Buenas…- dijo una voz cansada. Kara vio como Harry se quitaba las zapatillas y se recostaba junto a ella.

-Hola- sonrió.- Creí que estarías con Ron y Hermione.

-Oh, han huido junto con Ginny y no sé dónde diablos se han metido.- el ojiverde se giró hasta quedar en una posición en la que pudiera verle el rostro- ¿Y tú? El profesor Lupin nos dijo que estabas indispuesta.

-Nada del otro mundo. Dolor de cabeza y eso…

-Ahm… ¿Entonces está todo bien?

-Perfectamente.

Harry hizo aparecer un libro de lo que parecía quidditch y se dedicó a leerlo durante un rato. Kara aprovechó y sacó un folio de su carpeta, para ponerse a dibujar. Así se distraería durante un rato. Aún así notaba de vez en cuando la mirada de Harry sobre ella, y sonreía para si misma, porque sabía que el niño-que-vivió quería preguntarle algo, pero no terminaba de lanzarse.

-¿Ocurre algo Harry?-le preguntó dejando a un lado la carpeta con el papel y el lápiz.

-He visto que estabas dibujando. Déjame verlo- dijo con una sonrisa angelical. Ella solo arqueó una ceja.

-Ni hablar. No para que te rías de mí.

-Oh, vamos…

-Cuando esté terminado.- Harry hizo pucheros y Kara estalló en carcajadas.- No te pongas así, te prometo que cuando lo haya terminado te dejaré verlo.

-Está bien, pero no te aseguro que no sienta la tentación de deslizarme por tu cuarto y buscarlo.

-Por donde te vas a deslizar es por el tobogán como pongas un pie en las escaleras.- el chico se sonrojó violentamente ante la pillada, y ella volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-Lo sé.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Harry aun sonrojado, y Kara normalizando su respiración pero con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Le sacó la lengua al chico y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá mirando hacia el fuego.

- Los últimos días has estado muy distante. Como si te diera miedo acercarte a nosotros ¿ Por qué?- ¿Eh¿Era Harry el que le estaba preguntando?. Él debió ver el desconcierto en su cara porque le hizo un gesto para que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y se recostara a su lado. Ella no puso ningún impedimento pues hizo lo que él le decía.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- ambos miraban al fuego.

- Veamos…Es algo difícil de explicar.- se rascó la nuca como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso, revolviéndose aún más el pelo.- Los dos sabemos que no somos los mejores amigos del mundo. Supongo que es culpa mía porque nunca he confiado demasiado en nadie. Pero … últimamente te veía aún más distante. Incluso Ginny ha comentado que estabas rara.

-No sé, yo no me doy cuenta, supongo que es el agobio del nuevo curso y saber que me juego muchas cosas. He estado muy centrada en los estudios. Es muy difícil mantener el nivel cuando eres una de las mejores de tu clase.

-La mejor-Kara giró la cabeza para poder ver bien a Harry y arqueó una ceja. Se le estaba pegando de Snape. Él hizo lo mismo-. Según Hermione, que se lo dijo McGonagall.

-Lo que tú digas.

-No sé… Creo que podríamos intentar ser amigos. Después de todo en estos tiempos, cuantos más amigos y aliados tengas mejor. - _" Si supieras lo que pasa conmigo cambiarias de opinión"._

_-_Uno no puede cambiar su relación con otra persona así como así.

-Pudiste con Ron. Piénsalo bien.

Sonrió al recordar como era su relación hacía un par de años. No se soportaban y se pasaban las horas metiéndose el uno con el otro. Ron era de esos cabezotas que tienen el orgullo por delante de todo, y ella era otra cabezota en potencia. Además sus caracteres chocaban. Él era un bromista que, en esos tiempos, para ella sólo decía idioteces. Su forma de ser en cambio, era muy distinta. Tenía un humor más negro y cínico. Disfrutaba de la soledad y un libro… y tenía unos valores muy distintos a los del pelirrojo.

Pero con Harry todo era distinto. Cuanto más alejado estuviera de ella más seguro estaría. Eso él no lo sabía, pero Kara era consciente del riesgo que corría. Voldemort no dudaría en utilizarla si se enteraba de que iba estrechando lazos con el Potter.

Observó al ojiverde, buscando una respuesta en sus ojos. Y la obtuvo. Había ganado un nuevo amigo.

* * *

De veras no sé por qué con esta historia me ha dado por hacer los capis tan largos... Bueno, creo que así mejor . Quitando la parte final el capi está decente, aunque es de relleno más que nada. Mi inspiración no da para más.

Ala! Ya podéis empezar a hacer conjeturas, preguntar dudas etc, porque por si no lo sabéis me encanta. :P

**_Florde Sales: _**Hola wapa! No te preocupes por no haber podido leertelo todo, sé cómo estás de ocupada y no es cuestión de cargarte con otra cosa. Gracias por tus ánimos y por tu crítica, ya sabes que significan mucho para mí. En cuanto a que andes un poco perdida con HP, don't worry, después de todo, creo la historia se puede leer sin saber nada de los libros. Aunque a veces te puedes confundir con el carácter de los personajes. Espero que te puedas leer los otros capis... y a ver si te aclaras y te decides ya por un nombre..¬¬ :P

**_Laurika: _**me alegro de que tu opinión no haya cambiado. Es un alivio saber que no voy a tener a alguien reprochándome lo mal que escribo :P Ahora ya sabes que toca hacer comenarios y conjeturas sobre lo que va a pasar

**_Elena:_** si! Soy miembro de la Orden de Voldemort :P Sólo unas pocas privilegiadas pueden acceder a ella, y yo soy una de ellas XD. Ahora la que me tiene que explicar lo de las tensiones sexuales eres tú. ¿No te parece un poco pronto? Y el trío Harry-Kara-Ron y un cuarto por ahí me suena raro.. ¿Qué tienes en mente? ya me lo vas explicando ehH:P Gracias por preocuparte por mi mano, con un poco de suerte, esta semana me quitan la escayola

**_Noelia y Artemis Shiro: _**Ande os habéis metido? please volved! necesito vuestras opiniones. Artemis! has sido la primera/o ( no sé si eres chica o chico) en hacer conjeturas y empezar a sospechar lo que va a pasar, please no te vayas ahora :P

Eso es todo por hoy, como digo siempre, los que leen y no deja rr... ¬¬ caxo vagos. No os cuesta nada dejarme una simple opinión para que yo tenga ánimos para seguir escribiendo :D. Ya sabéis.ç

_Gaia-drëa_

_Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro_

_Miembro de los Story-Weavers_

_Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort_


	5. Colas Peludas y Plumas

Disclaimer:...¬¬ si sirius o remus fueran míos os aseguro que no estaría aquí escribiendo.

**Aviso:** SIRIUS como podéis comprobarsigue vivo. Da igual cuantas veces lo maten, Black 4Ever.

Pues eso, este capi es un poquito más corto que el anterior, pero me divertó micho escribiendo e imaginándome lo que pasaba, aunque luego verdaderamente cuando lo lees no tiene nada de gracia XD

4. Colas peludas y plumas

Pasaban las 12 de la noche y hacía rato que Harry se había ido a su dormitorio. Ella aún se encontraba sentada en el mismo sofá frente a la chimenea, en la cual sólo quedaban unas pocas brasas. Ron , Hermione, y Ginny hacía también unas cuantas horas. Se habían sorprendido al ver a Harry y a Kara juntos tumbados en el sofá, pero no habían hecho ningún comentario. Se habían unido a ellos y al poco rato se marcharon cada uno a su habitación.

Cerró la carpeta con el dibujo que hasta ahora había estado haciendo. Y la encogió para que cupiera el bolsillo de su túnica. No quería que nadie se enterase de lo que hacía en su tiempo libre.

Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un pergamino, pluma y tintero, para ponerse a escribir la respuesta a la carta que había recibido por la mañana del Señor Oscuro. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y se dispuso a escribir.

Al cabo de unos minutos releyó lo que había escrito, y no le convenció, así que arrugó el trozo de papel, hizo aparecer otro nuevo y volvió a empezar. Repitió esta operación hasta 7 veces, y por fin en la octava, se dio por satisfecha. Metió el pergamino en un sobre, lo lacró y llamó a su lechuza para que llevara la carta. Esperó a que ésta se perdiera en la noche, y después, con un bostezo subió a su cuarto. A penas había tocado la cama, cayó dormida vestida y todo.

A la mañana siguiente, el peso muerto de alguien sobre ella la despertó. Algo que parecía pelo le rozaba la nariz, y sin darle tiempo a llevarse la mano a la boca estornudó. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una mata roja de…pelo. Ginny estaba encima suya, por alguna razón que desconocía.

-Ginny-dijo respirando con dificultad a causa de la presión- ¿Te diviertes?

-Lo siento, Kara-dijo quitándose de encima con dificultad- es que me tropecé con tu baúl.- su rostro se iba tornando poco a poco de color rojo, llegando a rivalizar con el color de su pelo.

-Auch!-dijo luego de sentirse liberada- adelgaza, porque pesas mucho

-Estúpida- la pelirroja le dio una colleja. Ella solo se rió.

Aún riendo cogió una muda de ropa y se metió en la ducha. Pero a pesar de lo que le gustaba estar bajo el agua, tuvo que salir pronto, porque si no llegaría a las primeras clases…y ya oía la voz de Ginny gritándole desde el dormitorio que se diera prisa. Maldita pelirroja.

A penas les dio tiempo a desayunar, y mientras corrían a Transformaciones, ambas iban comiéndose los últimos trozos de varias tostadas. Pasaron como dos rayos por los pasillos y cuando se encontraban con algún estudiante más, hacían lo posible por no chocarse. Pero carios estudiantes de primero se asustaron al ver a las dos chicas dirigirse corriendo hacia ellos, sofocadas y resoplando, algunos tiraron sus libros y echaron a correr, otros sacaron sus varitas y lanzaron un par de hechizos a ambas. Esto hizo que llegaran diez minutos tarde a la clase.

Cuando entraron al aula, todos sus compañeros tenían algo que parecía una caja de cristal encima de cada mesa. Varios les miraron raro y se escucharon risitas por toda el aula.

Encima del pupitre había un gato pardo que fue a saltar hacia el suelo… en el proceso se convirtió en la profesora McGonagall.

-¿ Qué se supone que pretenden llegando tarde a mi clase…?- la profesora calló al ver el aspecto de las chicas.- ¿Qué les ha ocurrido?- las dos se miraron entre sí. No entendían lo que ocurría.

-Unos alumnos de 1º nos atacaron, profesora- contestó Kara. Sonaba ridículo pero era la pura realidad. La vieja gata" arqueó una ceja.

-¿Alumnos de 1º¿Puedo saber por qué razón os han atacado?- esta vez fue Ginny quien se aventuró a contestar a su jefa.

-Bueno, veníamos corriendo porque no llegábamos, y nos encontramos con un grupito de alumnos. Al parecer se asustaron y comenzaron a lanzarnos hechizos, algunos le dieron a Kara y otros pocos a mí.

- Así como están no pueden dar clase, vayan a la enfermería y preséntense esta tarde después de las clases en mi despacho.- se volvieron a mirar algo preocupadas. No habían notado nada raro en ellas. Entonces¿porqué la profesora las miraba de esa manera?

Las muchachas salieron corriendo de la clase. A la castaña no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que perderse una clase, y menos Transformaciones , que era bastante importante… pero tenía una madre razón para faltar. Ginny por su parte estaba más contenta que unas pascuas.

Llegaron a la enfermería y encontraron que estaba vacía. Tan sólo un ravenclaw de 4º esta tumbado en una de las camas con una brecha muy fea en la cabeza. Se sorprendió de verlo allí, normalmente la enfermera tenía la solución para todo tipo de problemas sanitarios, desde una fea herida, hasta cualquier rotura, además de una arsenal de pociones curativas digno de admirar.

La Señora Pomfrey es una de esa mujeres con las que no cuesta nada tratar, son amables, consideradas, se preocupan por todo el mundo y hace bien su trabajo. Cada día visitaban la enfermería una media de 20 alumnos, todos, normalmente por pequeños accidentes: pociones derramadas, hechizos mal ejecutados, alguna herida superficial…Pero los días de quidditch, aquel lugar parecía otra cosa. Huesos rotos, jugadores inconscientes y Harry Potter's con los huesos de los brazos succionados. Por eso, la enfermera era una persona tan querida entre los estudiantes, y también entre los profesores. Aunque, eso si, tenías que pensártelo dos veces antes de hacerla enfadar, porque entonces, era un peligro.

-Oh, queridas, siento el retraso, estaba buscando un par de pociones para aquel pobre chico- la enfermera hizo acto de presencia refiriéndose al ravenclaw.

-No se preocupe Madame Pomfrey.-

Atendió al chico durante unos minutos, dándole diversas pociones y cambiándole el vendaje de la cabeza, para luego volver a dirigirse a Kara y Ginny.

-¿Qué os ha pasado niñas?

-No lo sabemos.

-Veamos, dejadme pensar… No sé que puedo utilizar para ayudaros…

-Madame-dijo Kara- en realidad no sabemos qué nos ha pasado. Quiero decir, que la profesora McGonagall nos ha enviado así sin más.

-Oh.

La mujer sacó su varita y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo entero. Las estudiantes todavía no comprendían lo que ocurría, pero la sonrisa amable de la enfermera no desaparecía.

-Miraos en el espejo.

La primera en hacerlo fue Ginny, que sin ningún miedo hizo que su reflejo apareciera en la superficie cristalina. Pero la reacción que tuvo fue…distinta a la que Kara se esperaba. La pelirroja ahogó un grito y se tapó con la cara con las manos. La que se estaba reflejando en el espejo no podía ser ella. Su amiga seguía sin comprender que ocurría.

-Dios, yo…- acertó a musitar Ginebra.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó la otra chica algo mosqueada.

-Mírate en el espejo Kara…

Ella así lo hizo. Entonces comprendió la reacción de Ginny.

Ante ella, su reflejo se mostraba de manera muy diferente. Su pelo castaño había pasado a ser un negro eléctrico que se podía ver azul, y le llegaba por debajo de la cintura sus iris ahora era de un gris turbio y su piel se había vuelto un poco más morena. Hasta ahí podría haber aceptado el cambio, pero… de la cabeza le salían dos enormes orejas blancas de perro, y una cola peluda asomaba entre los pliegues de su túnica. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes¿Y Ginny¿Qué había visto ella¿ Y por qué ella no podía verlo?

La susodicha mirara con el entrecejo fruncido a su amiga. Ella también se preguntaba qué diablos había pasado, y por qué narices no se había dado cuenta. Veía a su amiga normal, pero con lo que le había mostrado el espejo, estaba completamente segura de que la castaña también había sufrido algunos cambios.

-¿Qué… qué has visto tú?-la medio-perro se giró y dejó de fijar la vista en el espejo, para volverse a su amiga.

- Esto yo… parecía una lechuza. ¿Y tú?

-Un perro blanco.-dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Ambas habían adoptado distintas características de diferentes animales.- Pero… no entiendo por qué no podemos ver nuestros cambios.

-Bueno- comenzó la enfermera- Creo que podré hacer desaparecer esas orejas, colas y alas, pero vuestro nuevo aspecto me temo que tendrá que ir desapareciendo poco a poco y por sí solo.

Desapareció en busca de las pociones necesarias para hacer desaparecer el lado animal de las chicas. Unos momentos después una puerta contigua al despacho de la medimaga o enfermera o lo que diablos fuera se abrió dejando ver a quien en esos momento ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de ver. El profesor Snape.

Éste no se percató de su presencia hasta que estuvo a unos pocos pasos de ellas. Entonces las miró de arriba abajo, sopesando lo que estaba viendo, analizándolo. Dos de sus alumnas estaban frente a él medio convertidas en animales, y a pesar de que tenía unas inmensas ganas de reír por el aspecto de ambas, una con una cola peluda y otra con plumas y alas, sabía que no era el momento oportuno9.

-¿Qué diablos hacen así¿Se han querido convertir en animales y les ha salido mal el hechizo?

-Unos alumnos nos atacaron- Kara omitió que los alumnos eran de 1º. El profesor arqueó una ceja- Es cierto.

-No lo dudo señorita Langdon.

-¡Ya está!- Madame Pomfrey volvió de nuevo con dos frascos de la misma poción, uno en cada mano- ¡Profesor Snape!- se sorprendió al ver al Jefe de Slytherin allí.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, sólo le he dejado unas cuantas pociones que he creído que necesitaría. Yo ya me marcho.

-De acuerdo, gracias profesor.-Snape dio la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra y salió de la enfermería acompañado del frufrú de su túnica. Cuando éste hubo salido se volvió a dirigir a las estudiantes.- Bien, he encontrada la poción que os puede ayudar. Hará que vuestros rasgos animales desaparezcan y que ambas podáis ver el aspecto de la otra. Tomáosla y os podéis marchar. Siempre y cuando queráis llegar a la próxima clase.

Les tendió sendos frascos, y sin dudarlo ni un momento, vaciaron el contenido de un solo trago. Luego se arrepintieron durante unos instantes, sabía horrendo y se estremecieron al sentir el espeso líquido deslizarse por su garganta. Pero ambas, sintieron como si un peso se les quitara de encima. Ya pudieron ver el aspecto de la otra y verse a si mismas.

Ambas se quedaron quietas y luego echaron a reír al ver lo ridículas que estaban. A Ginny le salían plumas de la cabeza y su pelo ahora era blanco como la nieve, los ojos eran puro carbón. Le dieron las gracias a la enfermera y luego salieron de la enfermería dirección a clase de Encantamientos.

Por el camino notaron como sus orejas y alas iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Ginny iba dejando un rastro de plumas blancas, y algunos alumnos la miraban con la mandíbula desencajada. La cola de Kara, oculta por la túnica tardó un poco más en desaparecer, pero para cuando llegaron al aula, ya no había rastro de ningún signo animal.

El profesor Flitwick pareció no reconocerlas, pero aún así les dio la noticia de que se habían suspendido todas las clases hasta la tarde, porque había habido un pequeño problema y había reunión urgente de profesores. Para saber más, les indicó que se dirigieran a los prefectos de sus respectivas casas.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin ningún incidente dado que se quedaron todo el tiempo en su habitación. Procuraron esconderse de todo aquel conocido que pudiera decirles algo sobre su nuevo aspecto. Aún así algunos de sus compañeros de aula les vieron, pero al igual que su profesor, no les reconocieron. En la habitación, sentadas en la cama de Ginny, ésta aún soltaba alguna pluma escondida entre su pelo, de vez en cuando. Y cuando esto ocurría, Kara se hartaba a reír, para pesar de la pelirroja.

No bajaron a comer, y se sustentaron a base de chucherías de la reserva de ambas. Hechizaron la puerta para que nadie pudiera hablar y durmieron un rato más. Kara fue la primera en despertarse para comprobar que quedaban dos horas para que comenzaras la clases de la tarde. Decidió adelantar sus tareas comenzando por Transformaciones, y por la clase que se habían perdido en la mañana. No era cuestión de que ahora que empezaban a estudiar de verdad lo echara todo por la borda. A su amiga parecía importarle poco, hacía sus tareas y tal, pero no se preocupaba por sacar notas más altas que un 8…9 si a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nos referíamos. Pero para la castaña esto era importantísimo. Estudiar era lo primero y después lo demás, ya tendría tiempo de divertirse después. Hermione también regía por esta regla, y por eso ambas eran tan amigas, porque eran de las pocas que las entendían. Dos cerebritos brillantes.

Las dos horas se le pasaron volando, y por fin llegó el momento de retomar las clases.

Despertó a Ginny que por fin había dejado de desplumar, y bajaron a la sala común, que para su sorpresa estaba vacía. O bien habían bajado demasiado pronto, o bien habían bajado demasiado tarde. El caso es que salieron del lugar y se dirigieron hacia el piso de DCAO. Luego de esto tendrían Pociones, pero al menos irían a la segunda clase con buen sabor de boca.

En unos pocos minutos llegaron a la puerta del aula. Aunque de nuevo tuvieron un pequeño incidente. Se habían encontrado con los enanos que las habían hechizado por la mañana. Por su puesto, los niños no las habían reconocido , por lo que se vengaron de lo lindo. Pero ahora era la hora de la verdad. Tenían que entrar en un aula junto con mucha más gente…y con un nuevo look. Ginny estaba temblando literalmente. Kara aún podía pasar desapercibida…pero Ginny…llamaba mucho más la atención que con su pelo rojo fuego.

Kara tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, fue la primera en entrar.

La clase ya estaba llena. Los Griffyndor y Slytherin de 6º la vieron entrar con algo de timidez. Pudo observar que sólo habían dos huecos libres en primera fila, así que se sentó en uno de ellos. Ginny entró justo detrás de ella, y se sentó a su lado. Los murmullos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Todos se preguntaban quiénes eran esas chicas, que no habían visto en su vida. Y en menos de un minuto los rumores comenzaron a extenderse por toda la clase. A Ginny ya le habían adjudicado el título de nieta de Dumbledore( N/A: técnicamente imposible dado que tiene 150 años, por lo que Ginny tendría que tener…¿Más de 30?), por su pelo. Y Kara era una nueva alumna venida de Francia que se había mudado para practicar el inglés. Originales, pero excéntricos.

Pero todos estos cuchicheos tuvieron que ser omitidos, porque el profesor Lupin hizo su aparición saliendo de su despacho. Se le veía más jovial y rejuvenecido, aunque seguía con sus tradicionales túnicas remendadas. Al ver esto, Kara sentía unas ganas irremediables de llorar, y a Ginny se le subía la ira. Era un profesor muy querido entre el grupo de 6º y 7º de Gryffindor, y les dolía verlo así.

-Bien- dijo llegando junto a su escritorio- Hoy trabajaremos…-paseó su mirada por toda la clase y no pudo llegar a terminar la frase.

Sus ojos se quedaron estáticos viendo dos de las alumnas de la primera fila…

* * *

Jujujujuju, el fic me está empezando a gustar hasta a mí jejejeje. Otra vez más éste capi es de relleno, pero...tiene un peuqueño punto que veréis en un futuro, aunque puede que algo lejano. Anda, que las niñas se las traen. Que unos pequeñajos de 1º les hayan hecho eso.

Pero... ¿Y Lupin? Jusss ¿Le dará un ataque cardiaco¿Por qué se ha quedado viendo así a las dos estudiantes¿ Cuál será su reacción? Espero vuestras respuestas. XD

Y ya que hablamos de respuestas me ha sorprendido leer que relacionais a Kara con todo chico que sale en el fic.¡ Incluso con Remus! Dejad al lobo tranquilo, que ése es para mi XD. Bien, pues quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas, aunque no soy muy partidaria de desvelar nada porque si no puedo quitarle el interés al asunto. Por el momento sólo digo que MALFOY NO SIENTE NADA HACIA KARA excpto la repugnacia habitual en su ser. Eso para aclara un puntito... de lo demás puede que os enteréis más adelante ( si soy mala, pero es que me gusta que sigáis leyendo)

Y ahora la respuesta a los reviews.

**_Rochy true: _**perdóname por no haberte puesto en el capi anterior! ejem... no tengo abuela, de verdad lo siento mucho. bien, como digo siempre me alegro de que la historia te enganche, pero me preocupa que no sepas por donde va la cosa. Ya sé que los capis no tienen mucha conexión los unos con los otros, y no suelo dejarlos en suspense ni nada, pero es un trama lineal, así que tampoco tiene mucha complicación. No sé si me he explicado bien. La cuestión es que me alegro de que vuelvas a pasearte por aquí, y espero que no te vallas jejeje . Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas.

**_Artemis Shiro: _**tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. Pero no hay manera de que me salgas conectada :S. Bien tus reviews me gustan mucho porque siempre me estás planteando cuestiones le cual es muy bueno, y en verdad me encanta . Es cierto que el primer punto hay que aclararlo, pero eso será dentro de unos capis. Ya tenía previsto aclararlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ahora que tú me lo has preguntado es seguro que ese "misterio" se resuelva. En cuanto a lo segundo... muy a mi pesaar Remus y Kara no han mantenido ningún tipo de relación...sentimental, si a eso te refieres. Ya se sabe que Lupin es de esos que trata de ayudar a todo el mundo, así que es normal que se comporte así, auqneu no te voy a negar que entre ellos hay una cierta afinidad. No te puedo decir porque , ya lo sabrás. Espero que te haya ayudado un poco y que alguna de tus dudas se haya resuelto. Muxos mikelis.

**_Elena_:** a tí casi ya t he contestado. Tu pervertida mente siempre está poniendo del revés todo lo que yo escribo XD. NOOO Malfoy no siente nada por Kara, siento decepcionarte XD. En cuanto a Remus, bueno te digo igual que a Artemis, no existe ninguna clase de realación sentimenttal, simplemente es afinidad. igual que la que puede sentir con Harry o con Ron o Hermione... Por cierto... ya que estamos hablemos de las tensiones sexuales. Por favor intenta no ligar a Kara con todo chico que se cruze en su camino, si no va a estar muy ocupada XD. En cuanto a mi escayola, sí ya me la han quitado, y no tengo que seguir ningún tratamiento, a pesar de que me duele. bueno, pues eso, ya hablaremos por el msn. Bsts wapa.

Y no me cansaré de decir que a los que leen y no escriben review que se animen, porque no cuesta nada, y yo no muerdo XD, además me haría mucha ilusión.

El próximo capi supongo que no tardaré an subirlo, porque así derrepente me ha venido la inspiración .

Muxos mikelis

_Gaia-drëa_

_Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro_

_Miembro de los Story-Weavers_

_Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort_


	6. Gray vs Black

**Disclaimer**: puesss... no no soy Rowling, y sinceramente, en estos momentos no me gustaría serlo, porque después de leer el 6º libro tengo la impresión que más de la mitad de los seguidores de Hp tienen unos deseos irrefrenables de matarla...XD.

**Aviso: **a ver... de momento el fic no contiene spoilers, pero es posible que en un futuro aparezca algo del sexto libro. No creo que sea nada que te pueda cargar la trama si no te lo has leído, pero de todas maneras deverías tenerlo en cuenta. También me parece oportuno decir que este fic es casi un AU, porque Sirius y cierta persona que también lo debería estar muerta ( no digo quien es) están vivos. Además de que me paso por el forro de la chaqueta bastante cosas del Príncipe Mestizo. jejeje.

5. Grey vs. Black

Miró a las dos adolescentes y por un momento pensó que le había dado algo. La mandíbula se le desencajó, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el resto de la clase le miraba con expectación.

Pero él sólo tenía ojos para aquellas dos muchachas. Una parecía salida de un cuento exótico con su pelo blanco platinado y los ojos negros como el carbón. Y la otra… la otra…¡Era una copia idéntica a Sirius Black! _"¡NO!-_pensó para sí_- No quiero de ninguna manera otro Black cerca de mí. Me niego."_ ¡SIRIUS BLACK EN FEMENINO! " _Lupin, tranquilízate, no es para tanto, es una simple niña que por razones de la naturaleza se parece a tu mejor amigo"_- le dijo una voz en su interior-_"¡Pero se parecen demasiadoooooo!-_dijo otra más fuerte.

La clase seguía mirando al profesor, que estaba absorto en sus conflictos emocionales internos a cerca de la copia de Black._ "Remus, sé sincero, no es ninguna copia de Black. De hecho es mucho mejor que el original"_. Si ya había alumnos que pensaban que el profesor Lupin estaba loco de atar, lo que ocurrió a continuación demostró que lo que pensaban era cierto.

-¡DIOS SANTO, ME HE VUELTO LOCO!- algunos saltaron en sus sillas y otros soltaron respingos. – Yo…ehh, esto… ejem.- se aclaró la garganta- Abrid el libro por la página 85 y leeos el capítulo 4, yo vuelvo enseguida. – y salió de la clase como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ginny y Kara se miraron algo preocupadas, la reacción del profesor no había sido muy positiva que dijéramos.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la clase, dicho profesor paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo con las manos en la cabeza. Ésa había sido una reacción muy impropia de él. No podía ponerse así por dos simples chiquillas. Si hubieran sido dos enormes tabletas de chocolate andantes, aún lo habría entendido, pero había algo en ellas, que lo ponía nervioso.

Respiro hondo varias veces, y después de tranquilizar su corazón y estar completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer, volvió de nuevo a la clase.

Al entrar se encontró con todo el mundo en silencio y todos sus alumnos con los ojos pegados en los libros y leyendo. Algunos (escasos) tomaban apuntes de lo que se les antojaba importante en la lectura. Fijó la vista en las dos alumnas raras por última vez, y luego carraspeo para dirigirse a toda la clase.

-Bien, siento mucho el incidente de antes , pero quien me conozca sabrá que últimamente no duermo muy bien. De todas maneras, disculpas.-se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su escritorio.- Ahora empezamos la clase. Si os habéis leído con atención el capítulo sabréis que…

Lupin siguió explicando el temario durante media hora más, y luego les hizo hacer una redacción mientras el corregía unos trabajo anteriores. Lo bueno de esas clases, es que aún cuando no eran prácticas, eran entretenidas y amenas. Y los trabajos que mandaba raramente eran muy difíciles. Y aunque algunos podían pensar que eso bajaba el nivel de los alumnos, no era así, por nada del mundo.

Así que pronto, toda la clase se vio inmersa de nuevo en la lectura del libro y sólo se oía el rasgar de las plumas sobre el pergamino y de vez en cuanto el pasar de las hojas del libro de texto.

El profesor levantaba la cabeza y miraba alrededor de vez en cuando, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Por suerte no hubo ningún incidente.

Salvo…

Kara estaba tranquila escribiendo su redacción. La reacción de Remus decididamente no había sido muy sutil, y la había dejado algo descuadrada. Pero por el momento había decidido no pensar más en ello. Ahora simplemente estaba releyendo el capítulo por 5ª vez. Pero notó como algo no iba bien. No supo exactamente que era, pero una mala sensación le recorrió el cuerpo. Se removió en su silla consciente de que algo estaba pasando y Ginny la miró de reojo, como preguntándole qué diablos le pasaba.

-Oh, oh- susurró.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la "pelirroja". Como respuesta recibió un suave golpe en las espalda y al girarse, vio una negra cola peluda que se escondía entre la túnica de su amiga.- ¿ Que no era blanca?- estaba algo confundida.

-¡Ginny¡Simplemente no era! Se supone que debía desaparecer… pero sí era blanca.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Luego vamos a la enfermería y ya está.

-¿Quieres que me pasee por el castillo con esa cosa en mi culo?

-¿No querías saber qué se siente al ser un perro?- la ahora pelinegra le lanzó una mirada matadora.

-No…

-¿Ocurre algo señoritas?- ambas se giraron a la vez y negaron. Pero él enarcó una ceja.- ¿De verdad?- asintieron- Entonces regresen a su trabajo.

Pero en cuento volvió a agachar la cabeza y a seguir con su corrección de trabajos , las dos chicas retomaron su conversación.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Bueno, sólo puedes esperar a que desaparezca…

-Ja- Kara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

-O bien vas a la enfermería porque tengo la impresión de que estás empeorando.- la pelinegra la miró medio asustada.

-¿Empeorando?

-Te han salido colmillos… No se notan mucho, pero …

Kara sintió que de un momento se desvanecería ¿Por qué a ella?. En un momento su lado más dramaturgo salió de su interior, y en apenas un minuto se imaginó un centenar de destinos catastróficos a causa de ser una híbrida. ¿ Y si se quedaba así para siempre¿Y si terminaba de transformarse en un perro y luego no había solución? _" Ay, Dios. A mí me tenía que pasar esto. Si es que no puedo tener más mala suerte"_

En ese momento el profesor avisó de que se había acabado la clase, así que todos empezaron a recoger. Ginny fue la primera en salir , y sólo alcanzó a ver su blanca cabellera salir por la puerta. Ella trató de recoger también rápidamente, pero las prisas y los nervios, la hicieron reaccionar más despacio, tardando más de lo vital.

-Señorita podría quedarse unos momentos…

-Lo siento profesor Lupin, pero ahora tengo clase de pociones, y creo que sabrá cómo es el profesor Snape

Y se fue sin darle tiempo a responder.

Como tantas veces había hecho ya, maldijo a su "amiga" por dejarle sola. Pero como venganza no esperó a encontrarse en ningún lugar con ella, si no que se dirigió directamente a las mazmorras.

Ya había comenzado a escuchar murmullos cuando pasaba por al lado de alguien. Y en cierto modo le fastidiaba pero tendría que acostumbrarse, al menos durante un tiempo, ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría el efecto de los hechizos. Pasó por delante del despacho de McGonagall y estuvo tentada de entrar en ese mismo momento para hablar con ella, pero pensó que decididamente no era buena idea llegar tarde a las clases del profesor Snape.

Intentó tomar varios atajos para pasar inadvertida, pero le fue imposible porque un montón de alumnos se paraban sólo para observarla y le impedían tomar los caminos pertinentes. No tuvo más remedio que resignarse a pasearse por todo el castillo y dejar que el resto del alumnado que aún no había oído los rumores la vieran.

Llegó justo a tiempo para la clase de Pociones. Entró cuando Snape ya estaba por cerrar la puerta. Éste se la quedó mirando al no reconocerla y por un momento a Kara le pareció que en su rostro aparecía una expresión de sorpresa. Pero al parecer se había equivocado, porque cuando volvió a mirarle tenía la misma expresión fría de siempre.

Se sentó al final de la clase junto a su traidora y escurridiza amiga. No dejó que le hablara y simplemente se dedicó a escuchar al profesor hablar y a copiar los ingredientes que iba a necesitar de la pizarra. En ningún momento puso que clase de poción tenían que realizar. Al parecer trataba de que con esos ingredientes ellos mismos hicieran una poción. En los minutos siguientes sólo se oyó el burbujeo de los calderos y los cuchillos golpear en la mesa al cortar cierto ingrediente. En cambio ella seguía en la misma posición, con los ingredientes que estaba leyendo no tenía muchas posibilidades. Tan sólo se podían hacer pociones de los primeros cursos.

Snape se paseaba discretamente entre las mesas, y de vez en cuando se paraba y se inclinaba sobre algún caldero para ver su contenido. Pero en ningún momento hizo ningún comentario hiriente. Aunque sí sonreía sardónicamente y poco a poco se iba acercando cada vez más hacia donde estaban ella y Ginny, esperando a que viniera el Espíritu Santo y le diera ideas para alguna poción.

Con urgencia comenzó a mirara rápidamente las hojas del libro en busca de alguna solución. Era prácticamente imposible que no se pudiera hacer alguna poción con aquellos ingredientes. Entonces se le ocurrió que había alguna alternativa, y levantó la mano.

- ¿Sí?

- Profesor¿Es necesario utilizar todos los ingredientes?

-No, pero tampoco puede usar alguno que no esté en esa lista.

-Gracias.

Ya se le había encendido la bombilla, así que rápidamente se puso a trabajar antes de que el antipático profesor le quitara 50 puntos a su casa por haberse estado rascando la barriga. Tenía la suerte de que la poción que iba a hacer apenas tardaba unos minutos. Así que se puso a añadir ingredientes y a remover el contenido de su caldero.

De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Ginny que parecía algo apurada y removía frenéticamente el contenido de su caldero. Pequeñas gotas de sudor en forma de perlas caían por su rostro y parecía que estuviera apunto de darle un colapso nervioso.

Iba a inclinarse para preguntarle si estaba bien cuando notó una presencia a su lado que le hizo darse la vuelta y chocar con una mirada fría y calculadora. Eran las últimas en pasar la inspección de murciélago. Éste había pasado olímpicamente del caldero de Ginny al ver que estaba armando un desastre y se inclinó sobre el suyo. Durante un momento pensó que le iba a gritar por tener la cara dura de hacer esa poción, pero nada de eso ocurrió…

-Mmm… Ópalo y eléboro. Simple pero eficaz.- dijo casi en un susurro junto a su oído. Algo que la hizo estremecer. Se incorporó y se puso erguido mientras la perforaba con sus ojos negros. – Debo felicitarla ha sido la única de la clase que ha sabido hacerme una poción con los ingredientes de la pizarra. El Filtro de la Paz. Debería sorprenderme que no se me pasara por la cabeza esa idea.

-Gracias señor- dijo sin desviar sus ojos grises de los de su profesor.

-Bien, se acabó la clase.

A penas hubo dicho eso, el aula se vació casi inmediatamente. Ésta vez Kara salió antes que Ginny del aula dejándola prácticamente sola con Snape. Al salir le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero ella sólo pudo reír. Simplemente se estaba vengando de lo que había hecho en DCAO.

No se dieron cuenta que desde la puerta de la mazmorra Severus Snape las observaba intrigado. Nunca había visto a esas dos Gryffindor, pero le eran tan familiares…

OooOooO

-Ahora tenemos que ir al despacho de McGonagall.- dijo la ojinegra cuando llegaron al vestíbulo

-Si, creo que es necesario que hablemos de nuestra situación. Odio ir andando y que todo el mundo te mire. Ahora empiezo a comprender a Harry- Ginny rió.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la Jefa de su Casa descubrieron que ésta ya les estaba esperando sentada tras su escritorio y mirándolas a través de sus gafas de montura cuadrada.

-Buenas tardes- saludó. Ambas tomaron asiento frente a ella y esperaron a que continuara.- Veo que algunos de los efectos de los hechizos ya han remitido. Me alegro, porque ha habido alumnos que ya me han preguntado por aquella lechuza gigante que paseaba por los pasillos. Aunque debo decir, Señorita Weasley, que sigue llamando la atención.

-Profesora¿Por qué usted nos ha reconocido enseguida, y el resto de los profesores no?- preguntó la susodicha.

-No lo sé. Supongo que no se han parado a pensar en las pruebas evidentes que decían que era ustedes dos.

-Supongo.

-¿Y usted Señorita Langdon? Está muy callada.- Kara carraspeó y se incorporó en su asiento ya que poco a poco había ido escurriéndose.

-Creo que yo tengo algunos problemas más que Ginny, profesora.- McGonagall la miró sin comprender- Verá, no creo que se haya dado cuenta, pero a mi no me ha desaparecido la cola ni los colmillos de perro.- se levantó de su asiento y se subió la túnica hasta la cintura para que su profesora pudiera ver la peluda cola que le salía.

-Oh. Esperé que la poción de Popy hiciera efecto enseguida.

-En realidad si que hizo efecto, pero en clase del profesor Lupin me volvió a salir. De hecho, cuando nos vio aparecer por la puerta, su reacción no fue precisamente muy calmada…

Minerva se puso en pie y paseó de un lado a otro de su despacho mirando de vez en cuando a sus dos alumnas. Ante ella se presentaba un dilema, y por primera vez en muchos años no se le ocurría nada para que aquellas dos niñas no fueran llamando la atención.

-No creo que podamos hacer nada salvo esperar- dijo al fin. No pudo dejar de reparar en el parecido entre Langdon y Sirius Black y comprendió el porqué de la reacción de Remus- Tendrán que contarles a sus amigos lo ocurrido.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por todo profesora- dijo Ginny.

-Ya saben que si tienen algún problema no duden en acudir a mí, o en su defecto al director.

Después de despedirse decidieron ir al Gran Comedor y comer algo de comida decente, porque las chucherías no había durado demasiado en su estómago así que volvieron a bajar al vestíbulo y entraron en la sala.

Comprobaron enseguida, por si aún había duda, que el rumor de dos chicas nuevas se había extendido como la pólvora. Así que cuando entraron juntas, todas las miradas quedaron fijas en ellas, para desgracia de ambas. Trataron de caminar los mas tranquilas posible y sin dejar que los murmullos entraran en sus oídos, pero para cuando llegaron a la mesa de Griffindor, los leones tampoco les quitaban la vista de encima.

Sin pensarlo, Ginny se sentó al lado de su hermano y Kara de Harry.

-Hola.-saludó. Ron la miraba casi boquiabierto y Hermione también la miraba algo sorprendida.

-Hola .- saludó a su vez Kara a Harry. Ëste se la quedó mirando fijamente como sometiéndole a un interrogatorio y luego dijo:

-¿Kara?- la susodicha sonrió mostrando así por primera vez sus colmillos.

-En efecto.

-¿GINNY?- preguntó Ron a su hermana escandalizado- ¿Qué diablos os ha ocurrido?

Cuando terminaron de contarles los sucedido a los chicos y Hermione, el conocido Trío de Oro las miraba boquiabiertos. Al menos Ron, que parecía tener la mandíbula desencajada.

-Dios santo…-murmuró Hermione.- Deberíamos investigar, Kara. No puedes ir así por el castillo.

-Lo dirás por la cola, porque por los colmillos no me importa. Me atrevería a decir que incluso me quedan bien- dijo riendo.

-Te dan un aire rebelde- apuntó Harry mientras la miraba.- De hecho, te dan un aire muy Sirius Black…- se rascó la barbilla- Cualquiera diría que eres él, de no ser porque eres chica.-Kara apartó con elegancia, varios mechones que le caían sobre la cara.- Jajaja, incluso empiezas a comportarte como él.

-¡Oh vamos!- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.- No me hace falta tener aspecto Black para llevarme a los chicos de calle- todos rieron.

En un momento dado, mientras todos charlaban animadamente, se desvió de la conversación y giró la cabeza hasta la mesa de los profesores. Pudo ver como Dumbledor y Lupin hablaban mientras la miraban, ambos parecían desconcertados. Ella sólo les sonrió, aprovechando su ventaja sobre ellos, lo que los dejó aún más desconcertados. Cuando ya estaba por volver de nuevo a la charla, sorprendió a Snape observándola atentamente. Él no apartó la mirada. Ella tampoco lo hizo.

* * *

Pido humildemente perdón por la catástrofe de capítulo. No había manera de escribir la reacción de Lupin, así que al final dejé la chapuza que podéis leer al principio XD.

En este capi se descubren varias cosas entre líneas, por ejemplo que a Kara no se le dan tan mal las pociones y que después de todo y a pesar de lo que ella dice, si teme un poco a Snape.

**_Elena:_** supongo que apartir de ahora me escribiras con tu nick en FanFiction no, porque si no, valla mareo. Ya sé que el FanFic esté en la sección de romace... pero no por eso la tienes que liar con to dios. Creo que de ésto ya hemos hablado por el msn. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre con quién va a terminar... XD no te puedo responder. Pero me has dejado un poco Oo con lo de las señales que se mandaban ella y Harry, te agradecería que me lo aclararas por que esto K.O. Muxos mikelis

**_Laurika:_** tú! traidora! no te has dignado a dejarme review en el último capítulo, por más que te he dado la lata...¬¬. De todas maneras me alegro de que te siga gustando.

**_Artemis Shiro: _**hola de nuevo!. Otra vez tengo que darte la razón, el capi anterior era medianamente de relleno, aunqeu si pasan cosas relevantes para el futuro. Se supone que la reacción de Lupin era importante, pero me rayé tanto la cabeza que al final tuve que darjarlo y ha quedado como has podido ver arriba. Te digo que ellas no podían ver su aspecto por el conjunto de hechizos, que aparte de trasformarlas también tenían efectos secundarios. Y en cuento a la carta de Voldemort, no ponía nada relevante, vamos que no era nada del otro mundo, aunque en las próximas que le escriba es posible que la cosa se ponga interesante . Y sí, tengo messenger, siento no poder ponértelo akí, pero si te metes en mi profile lo verás.

**_ParisAtreides_** : hola! no veas la ilusión que le entra a una cuando ve a alguien nuevo que le ha dejado un review! En serio muchas gracias por decir que te gusta. En cuanto a lo de bien escrito... ejem, de aceptar que mis anteriores intentos de fic era pura "mierda" así que si los comparamos, si que está bien escrito. Espero que te siga gustando por mucho tiempo, y que pueda ver tus reviews por akí. Lo siento si tardo en actualizar, pero ya se sabe que con los estudios ... Besos!

**_Rochy y Noelia_: **no me desaparezcáis por favor! jusss espero veros pronto de nuevo por akí. No me gustaría perder a lectoras XD jajajaa.

Y ahora viene lo de siempre... no seáis vagos y dejadme un review que no os cuesta nada y además me hace muy feliz y me anima a seguir colgando . A los que ya lo hacen sólo puedo decirles que no lo dejen, y a los que no lo hacen... pues bueno, que se animen, que ni como ni nada.

Muxos mikelis

Gaiadrëa, Ewancita del EwanMcGregor Foro

Miembro de los Story-Weavers

Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort


	7. El Nido de la Serpiente

El disclaimer ya se sabe, así que ni me molesto en ponerlo

Me ha sorprendido el ver los pocos reviews que he recibido esta vez... O bien, no lo habéis leído, o bien no os apetecía dejar review, en ambos casos me he desanimado un pokillo.

He estado esperando para subir este capi, porque ya lo tenía terminado tres días después de colgar el anterior, pero viendo que nadie más respondía lo cuelgo . Espero que os guste .

Por cierto, voy a hacer publicidad. Si queréis leer algo bueno e interesante, pasaod por " ¿Eres mi salvador o mi verdugo?" de Ennaira Skywalker, que está en esta misma sección .

6. El Nido de la Serpiente

Llegaron al acuerdo de que Harry, Ron y Ginny regresaran a la Sala Común, mientras que Kara y Hermione se dirigieran a la biblioteca en busca de algún libro que les pudiera ayudar a resolver el problema chica -perro. Pero a pesar de que pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde rebuscando entre los libros de aquel inmenso lugar, no lograron encontrar nada de gran relevancia. Y Hermione parecía algo molesta, porque la biblioteca no solía dejarla sin información.

-¡Es imposible que no haya nada!- exclamó indignada. Por suerte, Madame Pince se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírla.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Algo tiene que haber, lo que pasa es que no hemos buscado bien.- contestó Kara mientras pasaban las hojas de un pesado volumen que tenía frente a ella. Estaba empezando a adormilarse, porque esa noche apenas había dormido.

-Ésta es una de las bibliotecas mágicas más grandes del mundo… me resulta inconcebible que con el tiempo que llevamos rebuscando no hayamos encontrado ni siquiera un par de líneas.

-En realidad…¿Sabemos qué es lo que estamos buscando?- Hermione se quedó parada en el sitio pensando en la pregunta de su amiga.

-¡Argh¡está bien¡ya seguiremos otro día!- soltó de golpe el libro y salió de la biblioteca hecha una furia.

Kara nunca pensó que su amiga reaccionaría así por no encontrar solución a un problema que ni siquiera era suyo, y que no tenía ninguna obligación de resolver. Pero sin embargo había estado con ella toda la tarde rebuscando entre polvo y libros, para luego irse con las manos vacías. Comprendió que eso para ella era como una traición, ya que en los 7 años que llevaba en el castillo, nunca, la biblioteca la había dejado en mal lugar. Salvo esa vez.

Ella a veces también se sentí así, pero ni mucho menos se enfadaba. No todo en aquel lugar era perfecto, de hecho ni un cuarto de ese castillo era perfecto.

Aceleró el paso y por fin consiguió alcanzar a una aireada Hermione. Juntas se dirigieron a la Sala Común, mediante algunos pasadizos y atajos. Por el camino se encontraron con Dean Thomas, el novio de Ginny. Ambas lo saludaron y siguieron su camino.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Hermione se le iba de vez en cuando al rostro de Kara y luego examinaba el resto de su cuerpo. Era raro ver a su amiga así. Y imaginársela con una cola de perro era demasiado. Pero lo peor de todo es que no encontraba la razón de porqué la poción de la enfermera no había surtido efecto. Y a pesar de que la castaña ya le había dicho un millón de veces que se olvidara del tema, y que ya lo resolverían, ella seguía picada.

Por fin llegaron a la Sala Común donde se encontraron que Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, encima de la moqueta junto a la chimenea, mientras frente a él, de pie se encontraban Ginny y Ron discutiendo al parecer, sobre el aspecto de la primera.

-Pero habrá algo que puedas hacer.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, Ronald, de que Hermione y Kara han ido a la biblioteca a _eso_, a buscar una solución, pero parece ser que no te enteras de nada.

-¡Oye…!- el pelirrojo iba a replicar, pero antes de que se armara una batalla campal en medio de la sala, Hermione intervino, separando a ambos y llevándose a Ginny a la habitación de las chicas para hablar con ella.

Para variar, mientras atravesaban el lugar, casi todas las miradas de los alumnos se posaron en la ojinegra, que ya se estaba empezando a cansar de su nuevo aspecto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Kara mientras se sentaba en el suelo al otro lado de la chimenea, un metro alejada del ojiverde.

-No os entiendo de verdad…- murmuraba Ron mientras se dejaba caer en una butaca cerca de ellos.- Sólo intento ayudar, y me responde así.

-Vamos Ron, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana…

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Qué¿De qué hablas?

-De que has caído en la trampa más simple- contestó mientras estallaba en carcajadas al comprobar lo estúpido de la conversación.- No creas que a Ginny le gusta su nuevo aspecto, necesita apoyo, no que la estén presionando porque no ha encontrado una solución.

Ron calló y se hundió todavía más en la butaca. Harry estaba ensimismado mirando el fuego, ahora que la conversación ya había acabado y Kara estaba tumbada completamente en la moqueta mirando hacia el techo.

Fue entonces cuando una divinidad caída del cielo, le dio una posible solución y pensó en cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, cuando debería haber sido su primera opción.

Rápidamente se puso en pie y se despidió de los chicos saliendo como una centella por el retrato. Aún no había anochecido, y el toque de queda no era hasta después de la cena así que no estaba incumpliendo ninguna norma. Además apenas había gente por los pasillos. Eso le dio la tranquilidad suficiente como para no sentirse observada y poder andar pausadamente por ellos, camino a las mazmorras. Porque allí es a donde se dirigía. A pedirle ayuda a Snape, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima durante la "merienda".

Se paró a hablar con varios retratos conocidos, a los que solía frecuentar, ya que le preguntaron que qué le había pasado. Después de haberlo explicado, estuvo completamente segura de que la anécdota de su aspecto perduraría durante bastante tiempo. Y por si no fuera poco, tuvo que encontrarse con Peeves , el odiado y maldito poltergeist que no dejó de burlarse de ella durante todo el camino. En un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de lanzarle un maleficio, pero tuvo que contenerse, pues no quería problemas. Y hacer magia en los pasillos y contra un elemento del castillo, era señal de querer problemas.

Al fin , cuando estaba por abandonar el vestíbulo logró zafarse de él diciendo que si no dejaba de molestarla era capaz de recorrerse el castillo en busca del Barón Sanguinario para contarle lo que había estado haciendo. Al oír eso, el duende, fantasma o mezcla de todo se largó en meno de lo que se tarda en decir _wimblemimble._

Bajó a las mazmorras y al instante notó como si la temperatura descendiera varios grados de golpe. Por suerte , el despacho y las clases de Snape sólo se encontraban en el primer nivel de las mazmorras. No se veía capaz de bajar hasta 10 pisos más. Que por lo que sabía era hasta donde llegaban los sótanos del colegio. Se cruzó con varios Slytherin que iban a su Sala común y que la miraron de mala manera. Pero ella pasó de todo y siguió su camino.

Pero toda su entereza y valentía Gryffindor se desvaneció al situarse frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor. Sabía que no muchos alumnos visitaban a Snape fuera de los horarios de clase, a no ser que se lo mandara algún profesor. Pero ahí estaba ella, que sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a caer al suelo gracias al tembleque de sus piernas. Y no por miedo, si no por vergüenza.

Suavemente dio varios golpes en la puerta para luego esperar la respuesta. Al cabo de varios segundo un "adelante" se oyó de dentro.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado como si ésta mordiera, y cuando los goznes chirriaron creyó que su corazón no volvería a latir. Entró en la habitación iluminada con un fuego que ardía tras el profesor, que estaba sentado en su butaca, y unas pocas velas esparcidas por las estanterías repletas de botes llenos de cosas repugnantes, y ocupadas por libros. Los cuales algunos de ellos parecían bastante interesantes.

-Profesor Snape-éste se encontraba enfrascado en algo que parecían los pergaminos de varios trabajos. La cortina de pelo negro le caía sobre la cara impidiendo que Kara pudiese vérsela.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Supongo.

La chica avanzó hasta quedar frente a él, para después sentarse en una cómoda silla que había frente a su escritorio. El hombre levantó la vista de los papeles, los recogió y los dejó a un lado mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. Miró de arriba a bajo a Kara y luego se recostó en su butaca.

-Usted dirá.

-Bueno…Ante nada no quiero que se sienta atacado por encontrarme cierto parecido a cierto ex compañero suyo, como podría ser Sirius Black- Snape no hizo ningún ademán de estar sorprendido.

Como todos los profesores, había notado que aquella chica era casi idéntica, pero simplemente pensó que era algún familiar, o simplemente coincidencia. Pero no podía negar que le había picado la curiosidad al ver a la gryffindor aparecer por la puerta. Normalmente recordaba a todos sus alumnos, pero aquella se le escapaba.

-Usted es la señorita de esta mañana ¿Verdad, la de el Filtro de la Paz- Kara asintió.- Y la que ha salido de mi clase con ésa otra muchacha rara, la de pelo blanco- volvió asentir.- Pues bien..¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-¿No me reconoce?

-¿Debería?- la muchacha arqueó una ceja.

-Lo hizo en la enfermería cuando me salían orejas y colas peludas…

-¿Langdon?

-Si señor.- Snape se incorporó para poder ver mejor a la muchacha. Ahora si que estaba sorprendido.

-Pero… ¿No le habían dado una poción? Fue a la enfermería por algo.

-Sí pero sólo funcionó a medias. Este aspecto desaparecerá poco a poco.

-Entonces ¿Qué viene a decirme?

-Necesito su ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Si… bueno… No crea que estar aquí pidiéndole ayuda y dejándome mi orgullo gryffindor es de mi agrado…

-Me lo suponía- dijo mientras hacía una mueca irónica.- Siga.

-Bueno, digamos que mi aspecto animal no ha desaparecido del todo. De vez en cuando me vuelven a salir la dola y los colmillos.

-¿Las orejas no?

-No.

-Si espera un momento creo que podré encontrar la solución.

El profesor se levantó de su asiento y despareció tras una puerta contigua. Kara pudo oír el ruido de frascos y botellas, alguna que otra injuria, y después como se volvía a abrir la puerta.

Snape salía cargado con varios frascos llenos de cosas raras y que soltaban un olor repugnante. Los dejó encima de su escritorio e hizo aparecer un caldero. Parecía dispuesto a hacer una poción. Empezó a mezclar mejunjes bajo la atenta mirada de su alumna, hasta que al final paró.

- Bien, hasta que tenga que añadir el próximo ingrediente pueden pasar un par de horas. Ahora mismo deberíamos ir a cenar. Creo que el Gran Comedor ya estará abierto.

Le abrió la puerta a Kara y dejó que ella pasara antes, para después volver a cerrarla con unos cuantos hechizos, que la muchacha estuvo segura, eran de magia oscura.

Ambos iban en silencio sin mirarse y sin apenas respirar. Algunos retratos se escondían del el profesor de pociones, cosa que le hizo gracia a ella, pero que por supuesto no comento por miedo a llevarse un reprimenda. Además no todos los días te paseabas por el castillo con Snape de modo pacífico.

-En la merienda, no me ha quitado la vista de encima- enunció Kara.

-Dígame quien lo ha hecho.

- No me sé los nombres de todos los alumnos del colegio como usted, así que difícilmente se lo puedo decir- contestó borde. Snape la miró y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Si juega con fuego señorita Langdon, se puede quemar.

-Llevo jugando con fuego desde los cuatro años. A estas horas ya no noto el dolor.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y ambos entraron juntos. En un par de pasos sus caminos se separaron. Snape se dirigió a la Mesa Alta donde era vigilado por Dumbledore, y Kara se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras pensaba en la última conversación que había tenido con su profesor justo antes de entrar. Estaba claro que se había pasado. Pero es que el hombre no se cortaba. Tan pronto podía ser "amable" como el murciélago más grasiento que jamás había pisado la Tierra.

Se sentó junto a Hermione y Ginny, y decidió olvidarse de la conversación y disfrutar de la cena.

Descubrió que las cosas ya se habían arreglado entre su amiga y el hermano de ésta, y que el pelirrojo había decidido ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. Harry se había disculpado diciendo que entre el quidditch y las clases de Lupin que cada vez eran más duras y que apenas tenía tiempo para si mismo. Ron le replicó que el también tenía quidditch e iba a las mismas clases que él, así que no era un excusa. Así, los dos comenzaron a soltarse barbaridades y a levantarse la voz, hasta que Hermione, harta, les pegó un grito a los dos y los puso a cada uno en su lugar.

Ella y Ginny reían por lo bajo al ver las caras de sus amigos y el sofoco de la castaña, además de que medio comedor se les había quedado mirando. Ron fulminó con la mirada a Hermione, mientras que Harry intentaba esconderse y disimular sus mejillas encendidas. Lo que hizo que Kara Riera más.

Así la carne dio paso a los postres y a la inesperada visita que Severus Snape hizo a la mesa Gryffindor.

-Cuando termine de cenar diríjase a mis despacho- le comunizó a Kara para después irse con su ondeante capa detrás.

-Es un hombre muy extraño- dijo Ginny mientras le observaba salir del Gran Comedor.

-Ahora nos dirás que te gusta el profesor de Pociones.

-Deja de decir tonterías Ronald.

Después de que Ron se empachar comiendo tarta de arándanos y que Hermione tuviera que lanzarle un hechizo para que no se ahogara, Kara se despidió de sus amigos para dirigirse de nuevo a las mazmorras. Éstos en broma le dieron el pésame y le conjuraron un par de colgantes de ajo y un cruz para defenderse en caso de que lo necesitara. Pero ella no lo aceptó. Sólo le faltaba aparecer como una caza vampiros en el nido de la serpiente.

Antes de salir del comedor se paró en la mesa Slytherin donde algunos alumnos de primero la miraban con curiosidad. Sintió pena por ellos, porque estaba segura de que la mayoría no sabía donde se había metido.

Vio en el otro extremo de la mesa el reflejo de una cabellera rubia y se dirigió allí.

Malfoy estaba acompañado como de costumbre por sus dos gorilas que se hacían llamar Crabbe y Goyle, y por esa muñequita hinchable de sex shop llamada Pansy Parkinson.

-Malfoy¿Podemos hablar?- el rubio levantó la vista de su plato y la Parkinson la miró de arriba abajo como si evaluara si era lo suficiente digna como para hablar con él.-

-Claro.

-A solas.- el rubio pareció dudar un momento, y después de mirar a sus dos gorilas asintió.

-De acuerdo.

Se levantó de su sitio y siguió a Kara a través del comedor hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Allí lo atravesaron y se metieron en una sala que parecía ser la caldera.

Kara miró a un lado y a otro, viendo que por allí no andaba Filch, y luego se acercó hasta Malfoy.

-Quiero dejar las cosas claras.- Malfoy trataba de seguir el hilo de la conversación, pero pensaba que se había perdido algo, porque no entendía lo que le quería decir. No era muy común que en medio de la cena una chica a la que no has visto en tu vida te diga que quiere hablar en privado contigo.- No voy a permitir que nadie se burle de mí, puedo valerme por mi misma, y no me gusta que hablen a mis espaldas. Y menos tú

-No te entiendo.

-No quiero que vuelva a repetirse lo del lago.

-Langdon…- no había preguntado.

-Sí. Te puedo asegurar que la próxima descarga te dejará en el suelo.

-¿La corriente de electricidad la provocaste tú?

-¡Pues claro!- como si fuera lo más obvio.- Se puede hacer magia sin varita ¿Sabes?- Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo sé. Y tranquila, no volverá a pasar. Después de todo, no eres digna de ser tocada por mí, asquerosa sangre sucia.- contestó con altivez.

Kara sintió hervir la sangre, pero consiguió tranquilizarse. No era cuestión de lanzarse contra un Malfoy en la sala de calderas del colegio. En cambio, decidió que ya había perdido bastante tiempo intentando hacer entrar en razón al joven. Había tenido la intención de pactar una tregua, porque no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía pero. Pero estaba consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

-Bien por usted, señor Malfoy. Ya es tarde, me voy, dado que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.- dijo fría.- Buenas noche, que se te coman las serpientes.

Salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando ya se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las mazmorras, se sintió aliviada. Y por una vez en su vida se alegró de que en aquel lugar hiciera más frío que en el resto del castillo. Porque la sala de calderas parecía el mismo infierno, hacía un calor insoportable.

Llegó al despacho del profesor Snape, el cual ya había retirado el caldero y estaba apoyado delante de su mesa mirando al otro extremo de la clase con la mirada perdida. Así parecía mucho más humano que de costumbre. Pero de todas maneras, Kara no dejó de sentir que estaba entrando en el nido de la serpiente. Aunque ésta, era una serpiente relativamente pequeña.

* * *

Tachán! Jajajajajaa, hoy no me hagáis mucho caso porque tengo las neuronas medio muertas. Estoy de vacaciones, y me parece que ellas también. tan sólo espero que os haya gustado y la espera haya merecido la pena.

Como siempre estaré encantada de responder a vuestras preguntas, siempre y cuando pueda responderlas ( no sé si se me entinde). Pues eso.Ah! Quizá os interese saber que ya tengo escrito el borrador del último capi de la historia jijijii...

**_Elena:_** jajajajaja sigo sin entender tu odio hacia Ginny, pero bueno, eres libre. En cuanto a como te imaginas a Kara...XD Cada vez me sorprendes más, poruqe yo no me la imaginaba así,pero tampoco está mal . ya sabes, espero que te haya gustado este capi. GRACIAS POR HACERME PUBLI WAPA!

**_Artemis Shiro: _**no veas lo bien que me caes! XD, tú y tus fantásticas conjeturas. Por desgracia no las puedo contestar a todas, pero sí a la de Sirius y Remus...definitivamente NO tienen nada entre ellos. No es que tenga nada en contra del slash, de hecho yo misma escribo slash, y mucho más raro que ese, pero Lupin y Sirius son enteramente heterosexuales. La razón de la reacción es que simplemente a Remus no le hae mucha gracia recordar como era Sirius en su juventud ( mujeriego, chulo..) y los problemas que traía, y tampoco le hace mucha gracia tener un Black II.

**_laurika:_** trankil, no hace falta que pongas nada más, con que lo leas me es suficientes. pues eso, espero que este capi también te haya gustado, y como que hoy no tengo mucha imaginación XD Muxos mikelis.

Gaia-drëa

Miembro de los Story-Weavers

Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort

Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro


	8. Sueños del Pasado

TODO PERTENECE A ROWLING! ( menos Kara y algún que otro personaje más)

7. Sueños del Pasado

Esperó durante unos momentos a que el hombre se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pero parecía tan absorto en su propio mundo que le dio pena sacarlo de él. Aunque había que reconocer que también temía la reacción, que viniendo de él tendían a ser muy radicales.

Por fin sacudió la cabeza y giró el rostro hasta ver a Kara parada delante de la puerta, esperando a que le dijera algo.

-Adelante.-La muchacha avanzó hasta ponerse enfrente suyo.- La poción está lista. No estoy seguro al cien por cien de que funcione, porque se ha utilizado pocas veces, pero no es nociva y no tiene efectos secundarios, así que no corre ningún riesgo intentándolo. Sólo le advierto, de que no tiene un buen sabor.

- Eso ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Qué efectos tendrá la poción?

-Básicamente evitará que …sus rasgos animales vuelvan a aparecer. Es una poción muy parecida a la que le dio Madame Pomfrey, pero más potente. Y espero que de con mejores resultados.

-Ahm…

Kara tomó el frasquito que le tendía su profesor. Le temblaban las manos al abrirlo, pero peor fue cuando olió el putrefacto olor que salía de él. Estuvo apunto de tirar el recipiente al suelo, aunque al final no lo hizo y sólo se dedicó a mirar a Snape con incredulidad. Pero el rostro de él no mostraba ninguna emoción. Sólo la observaba.

-¿Sabe igual que huele?  
-Por su bien, espero que no- contestó con una sonrisa sádica.

Tragó saliva y acercó el borde del frasco a sus labios. El olor echaba para atrás, pero mejor pasar un mal trago ahora ( nunca mejor dicho), que estar toda la vida preocupándose por la maldita cola de perro. A penas el líquido rozó sus labios, sintió unas terribles náuseas, pero siguió adelante, y de un solo trago se tomó todo el contenido. Sitió como el líquido pasaba a través de su garganta y caía en su estómago, el cual empezó a digerirlo. Las náuseas volvieron, si es que en algún momento se habían ido, acompañadas de unos fuertes mareos y dolor estomacal. Aquel líquido era fuego en su estómago y estaba haciendo estragos.

La vista se le desenfocaba, y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de no ser porque unas manos la tomaron de los hombros y la sujetaron.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – la voz sonaba lejana y dispersa, como si fuera de otra dimensión o hablara un idioma desconocido.

-Me parece que no.- intentó enfocar la vista, y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban expectantes. El dolor estomacal había desaparecido, pero lo habían sustituido fuertes temblores. Notó como el profesor la giraba y la ponía contra la mesa, donde él había estado momentos antes. No apartó sus manos de sus hombros. Se inclinó sobre ella.

-Míreme- pero no podía, no controlaba sus movimientos- Diablos¡míreme!-con una mano tomó su rostro y lo giró hasta que sus miradas quedaran fijas. Luego murmuró unas cuantas palabras y Kara dejó de temblar para desplomarse hacia el suelo. Snape logró cogerla en brazos antes de que su cabeza chocara contra la mesa.

-Espero que todas las pociones que usted hace no sean iguales que esta…-gimió antes de perder el sentido.

Con un cuidado inusual, Snape la cogió en brazos y salió de su mazmorra derecho a la enfermería. Por el camino notó como la gryffindor pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciéndole el trabajo más fácil. En realidad la muchacha apenas pesaba, pero así evitaba los riesgos de que se le cayera. Entonces recordó que ya había estado en esa situación, pero en esa ocasión al que llevaba en brazos era el padre de la chica y realmente estaban en peligro de muerte.

Los alumnos empezaban a salir de cenar, así que se dio un poco más de prisa para no tener que encontrarse con ninguno; a esas horas se imagina los pasillos llenos de estúpidos mocosos y adolescentes, y lo menos que quería era que le vieran con una de sus alumnas en brazos. Pero al parecer, los " dioses" ese día no estaban de su parte, porque los Slytherin fueron los primeros exterminar, y llegaron antes a las mazmorras de que él consiguiera salir. Se encontró con algunos en la entrada al vestíbulo que venían riendo y callaron inmediatamente al ver a su jefe; él se quedó quieto mirándoles fijamente, hasta que al final se cansó.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen ahí parados¿No ven que tengo a alguien herido¡MUÉVANSE!

Inmediatamente se formó un alboroto, aunque Snape consiguió salir de él, y no se preocupó por dejar que las serpientes empezaran a rumorear. En esos momento sólo le preocupaba la chica, y las represalias que podía recibir si de alguna manera ella no salía bien parada. Por parte de Dumbledore y de Voldemort. Además ,sentir el aliento de la chica rozando su cuello, le producía escalofríos.

Cuando ya estaban llegando al tercer piso notó como Kara se removía entre sus brazos y empezaba a abrir los ojos, algo de lo que se alegró infinitamente. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento y la sentó en un banco que había en el pasillo Aún estaba aturdida, y no le extrañaba, pero poco a poco terminó de abrir los ojos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¿Algo más potente que la de la enfermera?- fue lo primero que dijo. Severus tardó un poco en comprender a qué se refería.- Si quería envenenarme, tendría que haberme dado arsénico. Es más rápido.

-¿Arsénico?

-Déjelo.

-Está delirando.

-No, no estoy delirando…creo- para sorpresa de su profesor se puso en pie, y aunque al principio se tambaleó un poco, luego logró recobrar la estabilidad.- Es un veneno muggle muy eficaz.- volvió a tambalearse y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo.

- La enfermería no está muy lejos.-Snape se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de la cintura dispuesto a volver a cargarla, pero Kara se apartó.

-¡Oye! La enfermería no está lejos, puedo ir a pie.

Al final terminaron con Kara cogida del brazo de Snape enfurruñada, porque éste no le había dejado andar sola.

En un par de minutos llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería. Con un poco de suerte Madame Pomfrey no se habría ido a dormir, y aún podría atenderla. Y si no… que se despertara. A Kara le preocupaba más su estado que el que la enfermera pudiera dormir bien. "_No pienses así criaja. No dejes que las ideas Slytherin se apoderen de ti"._

- Yo no voy a entrar. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-¿Y que le digo a Pomfrey¿Qué el profesor de pociones me ha intentado envenenar?- Snape la fulminó con la mirada, mientras ella ponía los brazos en jarras.- Vale, de acuerdo.- desistió.- Ya me las apaño yo, de todas maneras gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

-Mañana no me dará las gracias cuando se de cuenta de que medio colegio me ha visto con usted en brazos.-la muchacha se sintió enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo, y para evitarse más situaciones comprometidas se metió apresuradamente en la enfermería.

Por suerte para ella, la enfermera no se había ido a dormir, así que pudo atenderla sin problemas. Tuvo que mentir diciendo que estaba allí porque algo le había sentado mal en la cena. La revisaron y después de darle unas cuantas pociones, las cuales estuvo reacia a tomarse, decidió que se quedaría allí toda la noche por si le volvían los temblores o perdía otra vez el sentido; mientras se ponía el pijama que le había dejado Madame Pomfrey momentos antes y se metía en la cama deseó que al menos la asquerosa y peligrosa poción hubiera servido para algo, y sus rasgos animales hubieran desparecido.

FLASH BACK

Una niña de cuatro años iba cogida de la mano de un hombre, el cual se podía adivinar que era su padre. El rizado y corto cabello negro, en conjunto con sus ojos verdes lo hacía muy bien parecido a los ojos de las féminas. La niña trotaba a su lado, y miraba con curiosidad todo lo que le rodeaba. Nunca había estado allí. Era una sala grande, con unos enormes muebles de madera muy bonitos y caros. Era parecido a la sala que tenían en su casa. Varios hombre se encontraban por allí; unos sentados en los sofás, otros de pie hablando y con una copa en la mano, o junto a la chimenea entrando en calor mientras miraban a los demás. Lo más curioso de todo, es que iban vestidos igual: de negro.

Padre e hija avanzaban a través de todos ellos, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que algunos les lanzaban. El hombre se veía muy seguro de si mismo, mientras que la niña no borraba la sonrisa de su boca, aunque se sentía algo incómoda. Quería volver a su casa, jugar con su lobo de peluche y decirle a Wela que le preparara ese delicioso bizcocho de limón. Pero su papá le había pedido que la acompañara, y ella gustosa lo iba a hacer, no quería decepcionarlo. Este saludó a una mujer joven que se les había cruzado. Era guapa, muy guapa, y parecía simpática. Pero después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con su padre se marchó sin reparar en ella, algo que le sentó un "poquito" mal.

No lograba reconocer a la mayoría porque iban encapuchados, o trataban de ocultar lo máximo sus rostros. En el ambiente se respiraba una continua tensión, y hablaban en susurros, como si temieran despertar al alguien, o a algo. Aquello parecía más un velatorio que una reunión social, como su padre la había calificado.

-Papá¿Se ha muerto alguien?- preguntó exponiendo sus dudas. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No cariño, tranquila. Es sólo que todos están un poco tensos

-Ahm…

Se sentaron en unos de los sillones cercanos a la gran chimenea que presidía toda la estancia. De nuevo, varias personas más se acercaron a saludar al hombre mientras que sólo le dirigían unas miradas furtivas a ella. Su padre no tenía ninguna intención de explicarle que hacían allí y ya se estaba empezando a aburrir; no parecía haber ningún niño y necesitaba moverse, saltar, correr… hacer algo más que estar sentada. Así que aprovechando un descuido del hombre, saltó del sofá, y cuando sus pies tocaron en suelo, procuró alejarse si que su padre lo notara y se dispuso a inspeccionar todo el lugar.

Correteó de un lado a otro, esquivando a varios individuos, que ella consideró indeseables. Pero de pronto se paró delante de un cuadro que había en una pared. Le había llamado la atención por la escena que representaba. Le pareció preciosa, y con diferencia, era lo que más le había gustado de todo aquel lugar; un paisaje de noche, con un lobo aullándole a la Luna a la orilla de una gran lago. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su pequeño y redondo rostro de niña. Si podía le diría a su papá que le consiguiera una copia, para poder ponerla en su habitación. Sabía que lo más seguro es que le dijera que no, que ya tenía bastante con lo que tenía, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Se giró derecha a volver con su padre, pero por el camino chocó con un par de piernas que hicieron que cayera de culo al suelo. No levantó la vista de inmediato, ya que estaba bastante ocupada intentando no llorar a causa del daño que se había hecho, pero cuando lo hizo un escalofrío la recorrió entera; no supo si era de miedo, terror, susto o respeto, pero supo que aquel que la miraba desde arriba no era una persona cualquiera. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en ella, y en un principio sólo mostraron frialdad, aunque después ( tiempo después) se ablandaron. A los ojos les siguieron unos finos labios y un lacio pelo rubio platinado, que en ese momento, el hombre llevaba un poco por debajo de la nuca. Al ver que él no hacía ningún ademán por ayudarle a levantarse ella misma se levantó se sacudió el vestido que había quedado todo arrugado. Miró con mala cara a aquel desconocido y se dispuso a dar media vuelta y volver con su padre por otro camino.

-Debería tener más cuidado por donde camina, no es digno de una señorita ir corriendo por los lugares como si le persiguiera la peste.- la niña descubrió que su vez era suave como una caricia, pero fría, y escondía maldad e ironía.

-Tampoco es digno de un caballero empujar a una señorita y luego no ayudarle a levantarse- respondió sin titubear. Varias de las personas allí presentes se giraron al oírla; algunos rieron por su atrevimiento, y otros sonreían indulgentemente. Ella por su parte tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos echaban chispas. Le había arruinado su disfrute con el cuadro…

-Touché.- y el hombre sonrió.- Me parece que nos hemos visto antes.

- No lo creo señor, es la primera vez que acompaño a mi papá. Ahora si me permite quisiera volver con él.

-Nadie le impide que lo haga.

-Si, en realidad. Usted está en medio de mi camino.

El rubio se hizo a un lado y dejó pasó a la pequeña, que en cuanto pudo se alejó de él lo más posible. Anduvo a contracorriente entre la gente buscando a su padre. No lo encontró en el mismo sitio de antes, así que por unos momentos se asustó pensando que su padre se había marchado, o peor, que se había preocupado por ella ( para una niña de cuatro años, las prioridades eran muy diferentes a las de un adulto).

De pronto notó como alguien la cogía en brazos y la cargaba cual saco de patatas de 5 kilos. Al principió tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar del susto, pero enseguida reconoció las manos que la sostenían, eran las de su padre. No había nada que temer. Poco a poco la fue bajando hasta que al final se pudo acurrucar en su pecho. Se aferró a su camisa y en un buen rato no se soltó, quería sentirse protegida, y el hombre rubio de antes la había perturbado. De todos modos su tranquilidad no duró mucho; en un momento dado y por encima del hombro de su padre, pudo ver como el oxigenado (como ella lo había bautizado), se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Robert! Me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo- dijo mientras le estrechaba una mano.

-Lucius...- Robert le sonrió. Notó como su hija se encogía y se aferraba más a él.- ¿Qué pasa cariño?- le preguntó, pero ella no contestó, sólo se encogió más.- Discúlpala Lucius, es muy tímida.- la pequeña escondió la cara en el pecho de su padre mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmesí.

-Me parece que esta señorita y yo ya nos conocemos, aunque no sabía que era tu hija.

-¡Fuera, oxigenado!-gritó la niña.

-¡Kara! Eso no se dice. Él es Lucius Malfoy, un amigo de papá.

-Pero sigue siendo un rubio oxigenado…

-Kara…

-Oh, de acuerdo- la niña se rindió y con parsimonia bajó de los brazos de su padre para estirarse el vestido. Luego alargó su mano para estrecharla con la de Lucius.- Kara Langdon.- el hombre aceptó la manita, pero en vez de estrechársela, la cogió entre las suyas, se agachó y la besó. Kara enrojeció al instante.

-Lucius Malfoy, para servirla.- ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos sin apartar la mirada.

-Amigo, ya sabes a que hemos venido aquí- interrumpió Robert.

-Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, pero bueno…

Malfoy miró a la pequeña, y luego al padre, después sólo se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba su varita. La gente que por allí andaba se quedó quieta y callada, y todos miraron a la niña. Ésta se sintió un poco cohibida, pero luego alzó la cabeza con dignidad; ese gesto le hizo gracia a Lucius , aunque no le hizo cuestionarse lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Apuntó con su varita a Kara y antes de hacer ningún conjuro le dijo:

-Puede que esto te duela un poco…¡MOSMORDRE!

FIN FLASH BACK

Se despertó bañada en sudor y un frío intenso le estremeció. Era de día apenas y ella estaba temblando…aquello… aquello había sido un sueño, un sueño de su pasado. Un recuerdo que había olvidado.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Siento haber tardado tanto en colgar el capi, pero es que durante este periodo de tiempo me han castigado tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta...De todas maneras ya he vuelto para daros el coñazo!

Espero que este capi os haya gustado poco a poco vamos descubriendo más cosas de Kara, aunque no sé sí os parecerá algo relevante. De todas maneras, os digo que si que hay elementos de este fic que tienen su cierta importancia en el futuro :P.

Ahora sigo con los reviews.

**_Artemis:_** Hola! no es necesario que siempre me estés poniendo conjeturas, sólo digo que me gusta mucho que siempre estés pensando en el doble sentido de las cosas, auqneu a veces éstas no las tengan. En cuanto a la conversación de Snape y Kara... estooo a ver, no es que Kara se pasase, si no que se puso borde al estilo Snape, y éste haciendo gala de su genio trató de pararle los pies con esa " advertencia", como diciéndole que con é no se pasase si no quería tener problemas, que ante todo era su profesor( aunque en realidad, la mueca de sonrisa que aparece en su rostro demuestra que le ha gustado la contestación).Pero le salió mal la jugada y la chica le contestó que tenía problemas desde los cuatro años, y que a esas alturas, él (snape) no le daba ningún miedo ( o eso cree ella jijiji ( ups! no debí decir eso) ). Espero que te haya quedado medianamente claro... la verdad es que no soy muy buena explicando.

**_Ennaira:_** por fin me firmas con tu cuenta! jajajajajaja. bien me alegro que después de todo el coñazo que te he dado sigas leyendo mi fic, es un verdadero alivio. En cuanto a Malfoy, bueno es Malfoy ¿qué quieres? una pena que no haya salido a su padre XD. Y en el despacho de snape... hay que ver lo trastornada que está tu mente, por lo que te recomiendo que no des ideas... o este fic no sería lo mismo. XD Sólo me falta decirte que no tardes mucho con tu fic, y que si me quieres mandar un capi pero ves que no estoy conectada simplemente mándamelo por e-mail. Mikelis!

RECOMIENDO ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE OS LEAIS EL FICS ¿ERES MI SALVADOR O MI VERDUGO? DE ENNAIRA SKYWALKER! NO PERDÉIS NADA POR ECHAR UNA MIRADITA Y VALE LA PENA (PALABRA DE AINOA)

Gaia drëa

_Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro._

_Miembro de los Story-Weavers_

_Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort_

_Miembro de la Orden de Prongs_

_Miembro de la Orden Luciusana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytherin_

(en rsumen, miembro de muchas ordenes)


	9. Un Slytherin

Desgraciadamente ninguno de los personajes excepto Kara me pertenecen, buno también hay algún otro que me pertenece en el fic... aunque fuera de él... ya me gustaría XD

8. Un Slytherin

Se secó el sudor de la frente y volvió a recostarse en la cama intentando tranquilizar su corazón. Se había visto así misma con cuatro años, el mismo día que la habían marcado. Su padre vivía estaba joven y era guapo, y también había visto a Lucius Malfoy también joven y con el pelo más corto. Le había resultado algo raro y violento, pero en el fondo sabía que agradecía haber visto de nuevo aquella situación. No era bueno olvidarse de un momento tan importante en su vida. Puede que bueno, puede que malo, pero al fin y al cabo importante.

Observó como el Sol terminaba de salir, y también oyó ruidos en la habitación de Madame Pomfrey indicando que ésta iba a salir de un momento a otro. Cerró los ojos y trató de visualizar de nuevo todo lo que había soñado. Seguía sin poder creerse que hubiera olvidado eso. Cualquiera diría que esa vivencia se le quedaría grabada a fuego en la mente, pero no había sido así. A ella antes le caí mal Lucius Malfoy…Se rió al pensar en eso. Nadie lo diría ahora. No es que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, ya que conforme ella había ido creciendo, Malfoy padre se había ido distanciando más de ella, pero podía decirse que se aguantaban mutuamente.

La enfermera salió de su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia ella al ver que estaba despierta. Puso una de sus suaves manos en la frente de la adolescente y luego le sonrió.

-Parece que está todo bien, aunque me preocupa que esté sudando.

-Es que eh tenido un mal sueño

-¡Ah! En ese caso todo está normal, y en cuanto quiera podrá salir y volver a las clases. Aún es un poco pronto pero podrá volver a su habitación para cambiarse.

-Entonces…¿Puedo irme ya?

-Si, quédese el pijama, no lo necesito- dijo la amable señora sonriéndole.

-Gracias.

-Tenga- dijo entregándole un frasquito con un líquido verde dentro- tómese esto en el desayuno, impedirá que le vuelvan las náuseas…y, esto- le entregó otro frasco un poco más grande con un líquido transparente- lo dejaron ayer en su mesilla de noche. Supongo que es suyo. La ropa la tiene a los pies de la cama. Que pase un buen día- y dicho esto se marchó de nuevo, esta vez a su despacho, para poner sus cosas en orden.

A penas pasaron cinco segundos Kara se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a irse. Se echó la túnica escolar por encima del pijama, y lo demás se lo puso bajo el brazo. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se dispuso a subir hasta su torre.

En un principio le aterró la idea de recorrer los pasillos del castillo sola pero pronto descubrió que era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Las pocas veces que había salido de noche era para reunirse con los mortífagos, y en todas esas ocasiones tenía un itinerario trazado para que no la pillaran. Esta vez no. Podría pasear por donde quisiera e investigar cuanto le apeteciera siempre y cuando teniendo cuidado de que no la vieran. Pero para eso ya estaba la capa de invisibilidad que podía conjurar ¿no?

Una sensación de libertad la recorrió, para luego ser suplantada por una de tranquilidad. Daba gusto pasear por el castillo de esa manera: con todo en silencio, sin alumnos correteando de un lado a otro, con una tenue luz iluminándolo todo.

Comenzó a caminar a la vez que los cuadros comenzaban a despertarse. Era necesario que llegase antes de que sus compañeras de cuarto despertaran. Aunque estaba casi segura de que Ginny ya sabía que no había dormido en la torre.

Sus pasos resonaban contra las paredes y los personajes pintados se giraban para ver quién era el causante de aquel ruido. Anduvo un poco más deprisa, pero la torre quedaba algo lejos. No reparó en que a sus espaldas, entre las sombras, alguien la seguía.

Media hora después llegaba frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, no solía demorarse tanto, pero el sueño aún se cernía sobre ella. La Dama se sorprendió al verla fuera de la cama tan pronto ( o tan tarde, según se viera), pero no hizo ningún comentario y la dejó entrar en la sala en cuanto dijo la contraseña.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío y ya ni siquiera quedaban unas pocas brasas en la chimenea. Como casi siempre, se volvían a ver libros y pergaminos por encima de las mesas y las sillas, pero nada más. Subió las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio y trató de entrar sin despertar a las demás. Una vez dentro se quitó la túnica que le cubría y la dejó encima de la cama, luego cogió ropa interior y se dirigió al baño. Realmente necesitaba una ducha.

Dentro del baño se dedicó a quitarse el pijama con parsimonia. Los ojos aún se le cerraban. Una vez en ropa interior se miró en el espejo que había encima del lavabo y no pudo si no sorprenderse al ver el reflejo que le devolvía el cristal. La poción comenzaba a funcionar: los colmillos habían desaparecido, y aunque seguía teniendo el pelo negro, éste comenzaba a aclarársele; en sus ojos comenzaban a aparecer tintes marrones y podía sentir que su cola había desaparecido completamente. Aunque sentía algo nuevo dentro de si… La poción de Snape no sólo estaba surtiendo efecto con sus rasgos animales, si no con toda su transformación en general. Ése día no le tocaba pociones, pero vería si podría darle las gracias… aunque le recriminaría durante toda su vida la mala noche que le hizo pasar.

Estuvo media hora en la ducha pensando en su sueño y en la cantidad de cosas que había olvidado…Su infancia.

EN un par de minutos se secó el pelo, se vistió y se preparó la cartera. Pero sólo eran las 6:30 de la mañana , aún quedaban dos horas y media para que empezaran las clases, y no era cuestión de ir por el castillo dando vueltas como una idiota. Pensó en la idea de visitar al profesor Lupin para hablar con él, ya que le debía una disculpa por haberle dejado con la palabra en la boca, pero de seguro que lo despertaría. Los deberes los tenía hechos, así que no le quedaba otra opción que la de bajar a desayunar. Con un poco de suerte y si caminaba a paso lento, llegaría en media hora, justo cuando abrían las puertas del Gran Comedor.

De hecho así fue. Tomando varios caminos mas largos y deteniéndose a hablar con varios cuadros ( algo que comenzaba a ser una costumbre), llegó justo cuando las puertas se abrían.

Como era de imaginar desayunó sola. Ni un alma pasó por el Gran Comedor, ni siquiera los profesores. Pudo así ponerse hasta arriba de donuts y zumo de naranja ( combinación explosiva y posible causante de su posterior acidez). Si alguien la hubiera pasado por el comedor y la hubiera visto, habría pensado que estaba algo desequilibrada: engullía un donuts detrás de otro, y el zumo desaparecía de su vaso como el wishky en el de un alcohólico. No todos los días podía desayunar tan a gusto. Normalmente Ron ya se había encargado de acabar con toda la comida cuando ella tenía intenciones de coger algo. La cuestión es que cuando comenzó a notar que su estómago se empezaba a quejar por sobrecarga, paró. Ahora que ya estaba desayunada como Dios mandaba, sólo se le ocurría un destino que visitar antes de que comenzaran las clases: la biblioteca… si es que la Señora Pince le dejaba entrar.

Cogió su cartera y salió del lugar a paso rápido pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la había cagado. Se le había olvidado tomarse la maldita poción que le había dado la enfermera; la había dejado en el bolsillo de su túnica , y ésta estaba encima de la cama. Se dio un golpe en la frente maldiciendo su propia estupidez, para luego seguir caminando hacia la biblioteca. Si eso… ya se tomaría la poción a la hora de la comida.

Por suerte la Señora Pince sí la dejo entrar, aunque a regañadientes. Su primer objetivo fue seguir buscando algún libro que le indicara cómo terminar del todo con su molesta transformación. No obtuvo muy buenos resultados con los libros del listado que habían reunido Hermione y ella. Sin otra cosa que hacer, se dedicó a vagar entre las estanterías en busca de algún título que pudiera ser interesante o pudiera ayudarle en su investigación. Pero con lo único que fue a dar fue con una sección de libros muggles. "_¿Desde cuándo hay una sección muggle en la bibliotca?"_ Estaba prácticamente segura de no haber oído hablar de ella en ningún momento, y también estaba segura de que Hermione no se le había mencionado.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo esperando ver a la bibliotecaria aparecer diciéndole que era una zona de la sección prohibida, pero eso no ocurrió, así que cotilleó por encima varios de los títulos: los típicos de fantasía como El Señor de los Anillos, La Historia Interminable; cuentos infantiles, de los hermanos Grima, tradicionales, Drácula, Ivanhoe… Un auténtico botiquín de medicina contra el aburrimiento. Era una verdadera pena que todo estuviera tan escondido.

Recordaba haber visto varios de aquellos títulos en la biblioteca de su casa, algunos de ellos, incluso los había leído o se los había visto leer a su padre. Pero la mayoría ni los conocía ( algo extraño en ella), incluso habían varios escritos en otras lenguas como el español, el alemán… Rebuscó en su cartera, sacó un trozo de pergamino y copió varios de os títulos para regresar más tarde a por ellos. Después miró el reloj para ver que eran las 8:30. Ya era hora de ir a clase. Se colgó la cartera y salió de la biblioteca dándole las gracias a Madame pince.

De camino hacia el aula, en el pasillo, se encontró con una Ginny algo fogosa. Su melena albina ondeaba tras ella y sus ojos negros echaban chispas. Cuando la vio aceleró el paso y casi corrió hacia ella. Kara no supo si esconderse o salir corriendo. No pudo hacer ni una cosa ni la otra, Ginny ya la había alcanzado.

-¡Tú¡Asquerosa perra traidora!

-¡Ginny!

-¿Dónde has pasado la noche¿Con Snape¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¡Ginny, para el carro¡Contrólate¡Pareces tu madre!

-¿Mi madre¿Qué tienes tú en contra de mi madre?

-¡Nada! Me encanta tu madre, quiero a tu madre¡amo a tu madre!... pero me estás ahogando- Ginny tenía agarrada a Kara del cuello, y ésta estaba empezando a ponerse morada.- ¡Gracias!- jadeó cuando la hubo soltado- se tocó el cuello y luego le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche a su amiga asesina.

-Lo siento, pero a veces me pongo neurótica.- "¿sólo a veces?" se oyó susurrar a Kara, pero hizo caso omiso del comentario.- La cuestión es dónde has pasado la noche…

-Luego te explico, ahora tenemos que ir a clase y no tengo ganas de que me riñas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Ginny arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo una niña pequeña? Ella no la había reñido nunca como una niña pequeña. Normalmente era al revés, Kara la reñía a ella. Pero es que verdaderamente se había asustado al no verla aparecer en ningún momento de la noche. Incluso estuvo a punto de hacer una incursión al despacho de Snape para averiguar qué narices había pasado.

-No te iba a reñir como una niña pequeña. Quizá te interesará leer esto. No has venido al desayuno así que te lo has perdido.- dijo pasándole una hoja. Kara la miró por encima y luego volvió la vista a su amiga- Son los nuevos horarios.

-¿Nuevos horarios? Pero si estamos a mitad de octubre, no tiene sentido que los cambien ahora.

-A mí no me lo digas.

Después de mirar el nuevo horario, averiguaron que a primera hora tenían Encantamientos y luego Transformaciones. Si no querían llegar tarde era mejor que comenzaran a andar a paso ligero.

Las dos primeras clases pasaron sin incidentes ( más o menos). En Encantamientos repasaron antiguos hechizos, por lo que Ginny y Kara tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar sin problemas. Kara pudo explicar lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, convenciendo a su amiga de que no la había pasado con Snape. Pero sí le contó lo ocurrido con la poción Y según lo dicho por la ojinegra, habían corrido rumores sobre un numerito montado por Snape en las mazmorras, en las que había aparecido con una alumna en brazos. En el desayuno, era el tema principal junto con el cambio de horarios.

En Transformaciones no tuvieron tanta suerte. McGonagall no le dejó charlar tranquilamente. Tampoco explicó nada sobre el repentino cambio de horarios, así que tuvieron que contentarse con tratar de transformar la mesa en un cerdo. Al final de la clase estaba que echaba chispas. Nadie había conseguir con verter la mesa, ni siquiera Kara.

Ésta salió de la clase bastante enfadada, no sólo porque no había conseguido hacer bien el ejercicio, si no porque además McGonall le había echado una buena reprimenda. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que la Jefa Gryffindor le reñía, y le había dolido. Ginny lo notó , pero no dijo nada. Sabía lo importante que era para Kara ser de las mejores de la clase. Al principio lo atribuyó al orgullo y a querer llamar la atención, pero después comprendió que era una especie de razón de ser. Se le daba bien estudiar, y además le gustaba. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Después de salir de la clase, caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducía al vestíbulo.

-Yo iba a buscar a Hermione- dijo Ginny.

-Ahm… e iba a los terrenos, vete y ya nos encontraremos

-¿Segura¿No quieres acompañarme?

-No, da igual. Creo que necesito que me de el aire- aquello estaba comenzando a convertirse en una situación incómoda.

-Ya… bueno… luego nos vemos.

Kara bajó la escalinata antes de que a su amiga le diera tiempo a añadir algo más. Mientras camina sintió unas ganas de llorar repentinas, de llorar sin razón alguna._ " Dios santo, estúpida adolescencia"._ Logró retener las lágrimas y siguió andando sin darse cuenta de que iba chocando con la gente

OoooOoooO

Ginny vio como su amiga bajaba las escaleras cabizbaja. Cada vez le preocupaba más, estaba rara… bueno más rara que de costumbre. Frecuentaba al profesor de Pociones y cada vez estaba de peor humor. Sus desapariciones repentinas eran cada vez más frecuentes. Se lo había comentado a su hermano, pero este haciendo gala de su inmadurez (todavía señal de identidad) había alegado que todo serían problemas hormonales… o familiares. A Hermione no le había dicho nada y Harry… Bueno sabía que de momento Kara y él no tenían la suficiente confianza como para hablar de ciertos asuntos. Sólo le quedaba una opción. Que aunque no era una opción muy cómoda para ella, era válida.

Encontró al chico de camino a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Lo agarró del brazo y sin decir ni una sola palabra lo arrastró hasta un aula vacía.

-Colin, tenemos que hablar.

OoooOoooO

Sentada a la orilla del lago apoyada en el tronco de un árbol logró relajarse o al menos bajar los humos. No podía negar que el sermón que le había echado su profesora en medio de la clase le había dolido. Pero es que nadie le había llamado la atención de esa manera tan seria antes. Ni siquiera Snape, y eso era mucho decir. Sinceramente, pro primera vez pensaba que McGonagall se había propasado. Era una buena estudiante, sí, pero no perfecta. No podían pedirle que todos los ejercicios le salieran a la primera, ni que supiera todo lo que dicen los libros. Pero pensándolo bien, le hubiera sentado peor que la bronca se la hubiera echado Remus Lupin.

Como era habitual en ella, sacó un libro de la mochila y se puso a leer un libro evadiéndose del mundo, ajeno ahora.

OoooOoooO

-Vale no lo entiendo- dijo Hermione mientras traspasaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda seguida de Ron y Harry- ¿Cómo puede la gente cambiar de actitud tan rápidamente?- los dos amigos se miraron entre si sin comprender- Quiero decir ¿No notáis a Ginny rara? Como tensa.

-¿A Ginny? No sé. Yo no he notado nada, quiero decir que soy su hermano. Me lo habría contado ¿No?- interiormente Harry y Hermione pensaron que si ellos fueran Ginny no le contarían nada, pero claro no lo iban a decir- Pero quien si está rara es Kara . Ginny el otro día me comentó algo acerca de ella.

-Kara no está rara, si no sometida a una fuerte presión. Los profesores espera mucho de ella y de otro alumnos, pero en realidad no son máquinas si no seres humanos que también necesitan divertirse y descansar- dejó su cartera encima de uno de los sillones y luego se sentó al lado.

-Tú de eso sabes mucho ¿No?- dijo ron mordaz- Ambas sois ratones de biblioteca que serían capaces de pasarse horas sólo con un libro.

-Cuidado con tus palabras, Ronald- contestó la chica apuntándole amenazadoramente con un dedo.- Si no recuerdo mal, tú te llevas bastante bien con ella. Tanto que los rumores han empezado a correr…

-¡Ya está bien!- soltó Harry cortando a la castaña- Parecéis dos críos y tenéis 17 años. Es estáis metiendo bulla a causa de una chica que ni siquiera está en la conversación. Además estábamos hablando de Ginny y no de Kara. Y sinceramente, creo que ambas ya tienen bastante, así que dejadlas en paz.

Harry salió de la sala común enfadado por la actitud infantil que todavía perduraba entre sus amigos. Uno terminaba acostumbrándose, pero habían tocado el tema Ginny-Kara, un tema algo delicado en su amistad.

En el pasado Kara había sido un tema de discusión habitual para ron, y Ginny un conflicto hormonal para Harry. Hermione siempre había estado de intermediaria, pero ahora las cosas cambiaban: Ron no se despegaba de Kara, y ésta no lo hacía de Ginny. Así que entraban todos en el mismo lote.

Nunca había pensado que sería él el que riñera a su amigos, pero si tenían algún problema era mejor que lo comentaran con las implicadas y no a sus espaldas.

Mirando a través de una de las ventas del pasillo vio la superficie lisa y azul de lago; y a sus estudiantes yendo de un lado para otro aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenían. Viendo aquella imagen la nostalgia se apoderó de él. A veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser un chico normal, poder tener novia y disfrutar de ella y no tener que preocuparse por otra cosa que no fueran sus estudios.

OoooOoooO

Descubrió muy pronto que aquel sería el lugar ideal para pasar un buen rato tranquila si no fuera por los estúpidos chicos que revoloteaban alrededor de ella, haciendo payasadas. Los típicos idiotas que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que molestar.

De uno de los bolsillos de su túnica sacó el nuevo horario para ver cuál era la próxima clase. En un principio creyó que estaba incorrecto pero lo volvió a releer y comprobó que no estaba teniendo alucinaciones. _" ¿Historia de la magia¿Artimancia? Pero todas estas asignaturas no estaban en mi lista…"_ Comprendió que no iba a tener el mismo horario que Ginny por lo que sus ratos libres apenas coincidirían. Le habían añadido más asignaturas. Todas ellas las había elegido a comienzos de curso pero McGonagall había rechazado la mayoría para que no fueran tan agobiada. Maldijo por lo bajo. Ahora que a ella no le venía bien cambiar la cambiaban. _" ¡Mierda!"_

Un golpe en sus piernas y luego un golpe sordo contra el suelo le hizo salir de su intento por controlar su mal genio.

-Pero ¿Qué…?- a sus pies tirado en el suelo boca abajo había un chico. Al parecer había ido corriendo y se había tropezado con su piernas extendidas. Olvidándose de cualquier horario, soltó el libro y el horario preocupada, y gateó hasta quedar arrodillada junto a él.- ¡Oh Dios¿Estás bien¡Lo siento!- le ayudó a darse la vuelta, descubriendo por los colores de su túnica que era un slytherin. Y no pudo dejar de ver que además era guapo. Rubio y de unos bonitos ojos verdes. Se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes pero después apartó la vista sonrojada y avergonzada de su comportamiento.

-Tranquila, estoy bien …creo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- con cuidado le ayudó a incorporarse del todo quedando ambos sentados uno frente a otro- Ahora ya sé que no debo sentarme con las piernas extendidas. Si es que sólo provoco desastres a mí alrededor.

-Eh, eh ¡Eh!- el chico la cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó hasta que logró que Kara volviera en si- ¡Tranquila! Estoy bien, de verdad. No me he roto ningún hueso ni nada, aunque me duele- terminó sonriendo- Matthias Koeberlin

-Kara Langdon

-Gryffindor ¿No?. Bueno, es evidente.

-Slytherin- Matthias sonrió y asintió- Mi padre fue Slytherin.

Kara recogió su libro y su horarios y volvió a apoyarse en el árbol, mientras que el Slytherin se quedó donde estaba observándola. Nerviosa, por la insistente mirada de éste, se sonrojó lo que provocó una sonrisa al chico. Al parecer todo era un juego para él.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó señalando el hueco que había a su lado. Kara asintió y Matthias apenas tardó en colocarse junto a ella.- Es curioso que no me hayas repudiado por ser un Slytherin.

-¿Por? Eres una persona al fin y al cabo. Yo soy Gryffindor y tampoco me has repudiado, como tú dices.

-En eso tienes razón, pero soy Slytherin, ya sabes tenemos mala reputación

-¿Y?- no entendía la insistencia del chico e que lo repudiara.

-Pues eso.

-¡Bah! Tonterías. A no ser que te de por predicar la pureza de sangre.

-No soy de esos

-Entonces todo irá bien.

- Me alegro.

Los dos sonrieron contentos. Aquel era un buen paso. En los últimos tiempos no se habían visto muchas relaciones Gryffindor- Slytherin.

Los siguientes momentos los pasaron riendo de los chistes que se contaban o de pequeñas anécdotas infantiles. Matthias habían conseguido arrancarle unas carcajadas cuando más las necesitaba, en esos momentos que estaba de mal humor.

Pocos minutos después Ginny apareció corriendo y se quedó estática al ver la compañía con la que estaba. Pensó que le iba a gritar algo, pero supo contenerse y comportarse. Pero se contentó con sacarla de allí para llevarla a clases. Se tuvo que despedir rápidamente del Slytherin no sin antes asegurarse de que se volverían a encontrar.

- Un Slytherin. Tú cada vez estás mas rara- susurró mientras volvían al castillo.

* * *

Como siempre digo, siento haber tardado tanto en colgar un nuevo capi , pero es que el muso me había abandonado para volver convertido e un demonio de ojos azules que hacía que me desconcentrase. XDXD. Al menos este es un poco más largo que el anterior. Aunque reconzco que se puede hacer pesado ... 

Como podéis ver... se ha añadido un nuevo personaje a la trama Creo que a alguna que otra le gustara ( y no miro a nadie ARIANNE). No va a ser la única incorporación, pero las demás aún tardaran un poquito :P. ah! Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa saber como es Matthias... que busque fotos de Matthias Koeberlin( si, con el mismo nombre). O me agregue y yo le mandaré.

**_Artemis:_** Hola! Bueno voy a responder a tus dudas. Kara, ahora, en el presente no odia a Lucius, pero como puedes comprobar en sus comienzos sí. Lo veía como un rubio oxigenado falso y desagradable. En cuanto a Draco... no, no sabe que ella es mortífaga, auqneu no tardará en descubrirlo. La razón... kara ha sido llamada a reuniones en las que ni draco ni ningún mortífago que pudiera dar el soplo en Hogwarts ( excepto snape) ha acudido. Pero como no sé si recordarás... a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo en las filas, ella no sabía que su profesor era mortífago.

**_Ennaira:_** Bueno, Ginny tiene que seguir apareciendo, poruqe de momento es la mejor amiga de Kara... yo también te preguntaría porque Ron aparece en el tuyo... pero la respuesta es demasiado obvia jajajajaja. Espero que este capi te haya gustado. No me ha qeudado como esperaba, pero bueno el xaval ha echo una bonita entrada, algo sosa pero bonita .

Como llevo diciendo últimamente os recomiendo que os paséis por el fic ¿Eres mi salvador o mi verdugo? De Ennaira Skywalker es muy bueno.

Ah! y dejadme un mísero review! que de pasar a 5-6 reviews por capi ahora sólo recibo dos ( dos que agradezco muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho).

_Mikelis!_

_Gaia- drëa_

_Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro_

_Miembro de la Orden de Prongs_

_Miembro de la Orden Luciusiana_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytherin_

_Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort_

_Miembro de los Story-Weavers_

_...y seguro que de alguna más de la que no me acuerdo..._


	10. ¿ Y tú dices ser mi AMIGA?

Nuevo capi para todoooos! Ale, A disfrutar

9. "¿ Y Tú dices llamarte mi AMIGA?"

Ambas caminaban una al lado de la otra de camino al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era la próxima clase que les tocaba. Durante todo el camino, Ginny había ido haciendo comentarios no muy agradables sobre los Slytherin y de las posibles consecuencias de trabar amistad con uno de ellos. Kara aguantaba el chaparrón como podía, pero la paciencia se le acababa. Si había lago que no soportaba ( en realidad habían muchas cosas que no soportaba ) era que la gente juzgara a los demás sin conocerlos. Aunque admitía que de vez en cuando ella también lo hacía.

-¡Ginny , ya basta! Soy lo suficiente mayorcita para saber con quien me junto y me dejo de juntar. Sí, es un Slytherin ¿ Y qué?.- estalló cuando hubieron llegado frente a la puerta del aula.

-¿Cómo que "y qué"¡Harry! Ése es el " Qué". Se supone que eres su amiga, y vas y te juntas con un Slytherin.

- ¿No te juntas tú con raveclaws¿Te digo acaso yo algo? No, entonces no te metas.

-No me esperaba esto de ti, Kara.

-Yo tampoco, Ginny, yo tampoco.-Kara dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cualquier lugar.- contestó sin girarse.

Decidió ir a la sala común. Con un poco de suerte estaría sola y se podría dedicar a dibujar o a escribir alguna carta, porque empezaba a sentir que era necesario.

Mientras andaba pensaba en lo recién ocurrido, y en cómo una simple tontería podía tirar por la borda una amistad. Por su parte ésta con Ginny no había terminado , pero no pensaba ser ella la que se disculpase. Después de todo no era ella la que se había comportado de un modo infantil y había juzgado a alguien que bien podía ser un buen amigo, sin conocerle. Cada vez que lo pensaba le hervía la sangre.

Averiguó pronto que sería la única dueña durante un rato de la Torre Gryffindor. Todos los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas aulas ."_Menos yo"._ De pronto estalló en carcajadas pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Se había saltado una clase! Y encima DCAO. Le debía una charla al pobre profesor Lupin. Hermione la iba a matar.

Se descalzó en medio de la sala y tiró a un lado su túnica negra. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Con un movimiento de su varita su carpeta apareció junto a un pluma, tinta y pergamino. Se sentó en el suelo frente a la chimenea y se dispuso a escribir. En unos minutos terminó la misiva.

_Estimado Señor Oscuro:_

_Sé que apenas hace nada habrá recibido una carta mía, pero me pidió que le escribiera sobre los posibles problemas que tuviera. Uno de ellos, está medianamente solucionado gracias al profesor Snape, aunque me hizo pasar una noche en la enfermería ( no se lo tenga en cuenta). El otro es más…personal , por decirlo de algún modo. Se que no es el encargado de volar por mis relaciones sentimentales, y que posiblemente lo que le valla a contar le importe una mierda, pero de todas manera necesitaba desahogarme._

_Hace a penas nada he tenido una buena bronca con la que hasta ahora pensaba, era mi mejor amiga. Cuando quiere, es un poco retrógrada de mente. El problema viene de que me ha visto en el tiempo libre sentada bajo un árbol con un Slytherin. Habíamos tenido un pequeño accidente y sólo tratábamos de arreglarlo. Ha juzgado al chico sin conocerlo, tan sólo por provenir de una casa con… "cierta reputación". Pero entonces también tendría que juzgarme a mí. Quiero decir… Mi padre era un Slytherin, aunque claro, eso ella no lo sabe._

_Puede que le parezca una chiquillada, y seguro que estará en lo cierto, pero ahora sólo necesito que me diga si dejo de lado las nuevas posibles amistades que pueda tener y me concentre en las que ya tengo o bien dejo a mi amiga recapacitar y mientras tanto yo sigo con mi vida._

_Gracias por todo._

_Kara Langdon._

Releyó la carta un par de veces y luego la guardo en un sobre para cuando su lechuza volviera de entregar la anterior carta. El pobre animal iba a terminar algo cansado, pero era necesario. No se fiaba de las lechuzas del colegio.

En realidad si lo pensaba bien, la carta era estúpida, carecía de fundamento y de razón ¿Preguntarle al Señor Tenebroso por sus amistades?. Miró ceñuda el sobre y después a la ventana como esperando a que apareciera su lechuza y le diera consejo. Cuando volvió a mirar el sobre supo que era gilipollas. Cogió aquel trozo de papel y lo tiró al fuego de la chimenea. Adiós carta.

Maldijo a Ginny, por su culpa había tenido que escribir esa carta y por su culpa se sentía gilipollas. ¿Qué problema le había entrado ahora con que hiciera nuevos amigos? Y es que ni siquiera habían entablado una amistad, él y ella sólo habían estado hablando. Pero no… la pelirroja siempre tenía que tener razón. Y lo peor de todo no es que se hubiera enfadado con ella, si no que al enfadarse, era ella la que lo pasaba mal y no su "amiga". Y si a eso le juntábamos el que le habían cambiado el horario y ahora tenía más clases y menos tiempo libre, el resultado era una rabia que no podía soltar.

El tiempo pasó mientras ella dibujaba apoyada en las butacas. Perdida en su propio mundo sin darse cuenta de que dentro de unos pocos minutos empezaría una nueva clase, Historia de la Magia para ella. Ésta por suerte no la compartía con Ginny, así que no tendrían que soportarse forzadamente la una a la otra. Despertó de su ensueño cuando oyó jaleo fuera de la sala, por lo que dedujo que habían acabado las clases.

Dejó el lápiz y la goma y lo guardó todo de nuevo en la carpeta. Deprisa y corriendo se puso de nuevo los zapatos y se enfundó en la túnica, escondió la carpeta bajo uno de los cojines de uno de los sofás y subió a su habitación con la cartera a sus espaldas para coger los libros necesarios. Sacó los que ya no iba a utilizar y metió el de Historia en la mochila para luego salir corriendo de la torre. Llegó a clase justo con tiempo para sacar el libro, pergamino, tinta y pluma y para preparase para tomar apuntes.

La clase resultó ser igual de aburrida que todas las demás, y para variar, Kara era de las pocas que se mantenían despiertas; y desde luego la única que tomaba apuntes.

Cuando salió del aula descubrió una bestia rugiente en su interior… su estómago.

Comió sola en el Gran Comedor y luego volvió a la Torre de Griffyndor, aunque sabía que era muy posible que se encontrara allí con su amiga. Hasta las 3 de la tarde no tenía clase así que no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer, porque por una vez en la vida no tenía ningunas ganas de ir a la biblioteca.

Desde luego no se equivocó porque cuando llegó a la torre se encontró con que todos los alumnos de 6º y 7º estaban allí; y apartados en un rincón estaban Herminio, Harry, Ron y Ginny. Ni siquiera los miró al pasar por su lado para recoger su carpeta de debajo del cojín del sofá, pero si oyó algo que realmente le dolió.

- No es culpa mía, si ella es la que se junta con asquerosas serpientes es porque quizá ella también lo sea…- susurró Ginny. Estuvo a punto de girarse y gritarle en la cara, pero por el contrario se mordió la lengua y subió a su habitación mientras le saltaban las lágrimas. Pero justo cuando acababa de subir el último escalón y ya estaba en el pasillo le soltó en voz alta y para que toda la sala le oyese:

-¿ Y tú dices ser mi amiga!

Lo único que se oyó a continuación fue un portazo.

* * *

Síp, lo sé... este capi es bastante más cortito que todos los demás, pero quería que fuera asi, un poquito más simple.

Como podéis ver , Ginny y Kara están un poco enfadadas entre sí... ahora la pregunta del millón. Quién creeis que tiene la razón? Espero vuestras respuestas XD.

Sé de una que se alegrará de que Kara se haya enfadado con la pelirroja, ala, disfruta jajajajaja.

**_Artemis:_**Hola después de tanto tiempo XD.La razón del cambio de horarios es uqe lo he adaptado a los horarios que tengo yo en la vida real, más o menos, eso y porque Kara tiene que tener más clases, para que en el furuto tenga cierta reacción . El frasquito de Snape... bueno eso en el próximo capi. Y en cuanto al nuevo personaje... Matthias, va a dar mucho juego, y más ahora que Kara ha tenido roces con Ginny, aviso también que con Matthias va a venir otro personaje, aunque alomejor tarda un poquito más. espero que eso te haya abierto un poco el apetito.

**_Ennaira:_** Bueno... me vas a matar por no haberte informado más del fic... pero es que ... si no te quitaba la sorpresa. Bueno Matthi tiene los ojos verdes en realidad... un fallo técnico del fic que lo cambiaré en cuanto pueda, y en cuanto a mi muso... eso no se pregunta, no vaya a ser que se enfade jajajajaja. Bss wapa!

Bueno, dar las gracias a todos aquellos que leen el fic y no dejan review... poruqe son lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantar las xorradas que escribo... AUNQUE SOIS UNOS HUEVONES POR NO DEJARME UN RR...¬¬ pos eso.

_Gaia-drëa_

_Ewancita del Ewan McGregor Foro_

_Miembro de la Orden de Voldmort_

_Miembro de la Orden de Prongs_

_Miembro de la Orden Slytherin_

_Miembro de la Orden Luciusiana_

_Miembro de los Story-Weavers_

_...y de alguna más_


	11. ¿Quién dijo que el castigo no sería buen

Disclaimer: ya se sabe no?

10. ¿Quién dijo que el castigo no sería bueno?

Así pasó aquel día: con ambas con una cara de perros y de malhumor, contestonas en todas las clases y apunto de mandar a la mierda a sus propios amigos.

El punto álgido fue en clase de pociones, en la cual, ante la sorpresa de Snape ambas se dedicaron a tirarse ingredientes a la cara y a gritarse. Los gryffindor las miraban asustados y los slytherin no creían lo que veían, algunos incluso reían. Al final, el pato se lo llevó Snape. La desconcentración de Kara provocó que su caldero explotara ( por primera vez en 6 años) y que todo su contenido rociara a Snape…que terminó con la túnica a lunares rosas y el pelo del mismo color.

La clase estalló en carcajadas, pero aquel incidente le sirvió como la excusa que estaba buscando para castigarla el sábado por la tarde. Así podría acudir perfectamente a la reunión con el Lord.

Los siguientes días pasaron igual. Las dos se evitaban y cuando se encontraban se lanzaban miradas fulminantes. La que peor lo pasaba era Kara, que no tenía la compañía de nadie. Ron había preferido ponerse de parte de su hermana, y Harry y Hermione habían decidido no tomar partido, pero siempre le serían fieles a Ron, que para eso era su amigo. Así se encerró todavía más en sí misma, y se entregó completamente a los libros. No bajaba a desayunar, no bajaba a comer, no bajaba a cenar, no se le veía por los terrenos. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada de ella, sólo la veían en clase. Cuando las alumnas de 6º se acostaban ella aún no había llegado, y cuando se levantaban , ya se había ido. Algunos incluso se habían comenzado a preocupar e instaron a Ginny a que arreglara la situación o que Hermione y Harry le prestaran un poco de ayuda a la morena, pero ninguno accedió.

Al fin, el viernes, volvió a dar señales de vida. Apareció en el Gran Comedor a la hora de desayunar. Volvía tener su aspecto de antes: pelo castaño y ojos marrones, e iba cargada con varios volúmenes pesados que dejó caer en la mesa al lado de Colin Creevey.

Éste le sonrió e inmediatamente le pasó una fuente con comida demostrándole que se alegraba de volver a verla por los lugares comunes y no encerrada en la biblioteca todo el día. Pues Colin era el único que sabía que era lo que había hecho Kara durante toda esa semana.

En la otra punta de la mesa se encontraban el trío de oro y la que ya volvía a ser pelirroja charlando animadamente y aparentemente sin ninguna preocupación. Y le dolió. Le dolió pensar que realmente significaba tan poco para ellos, que en un para de días ya se habían olvidado de su amistad. Recordó su cumpleaños, todo lo que habían hecho por ella, y las palabras que ella les había dedicado. Todas eran falsas ahora y carentes de sentido. Pero aquella situación se podría arreglar ¿No?. Era descabellado tirar por la borda 6 años de amistad tan sólo por un pequeño tropiezo con un alumno Slytherin.

Frunció el ceño y se dedicó a masticar su desayuno sin entusiasmo, tragando a duras penas las tostadas y los vasos de zumo . Cuando terminó , se disculpó con Colin y salió del Gran Comedor todo lo deprisa que sus libros le permitían. A primera hora tenía Runas, y estaba en el séptimo piso, así que debía darse prisa si quería llegar.

Para su desgracia, la clase no fue tan interesante como esperaba , ni mucho menos. Se pasó todo el tiempo pensado en la razón por la que habían cambiado los horarios, y en cómo narices e iba a organizar el tiempo para estudiar tantas asignaturas con tan poco tiempo libre. Además , era adolescente ¡ Tenía derecho a divertirse!. Pero eso parecía dar igual a los profesores, sobretodo últimamente. Apenas habían llegado a Navidad y ya los agobiaban con las fechas para los exámenes del año que viene. ¿Acaso eso era vida?

" Sé que lo hacen por nuestro bien, pero soy posiblemente, la estudiante con menos tiempo libre de todo el colegio. A este paso llegaré a navidad con unas ojeras del tamaño del culo de un elefante. Vale, eso no ha sido una bonita comparación. ¡Pero es verdad!"- pensaba mientras se dirigía a la clase de Transformaciones.

Y encima ahora le tocaba Transformaciones. SI quería arreglar las cosas sólo le faltaba que McGonagall le echase otra bronca. Se había librado en la clase anterior, que había sido el miércoles, sólo porque se había puesto en la última fila. Pero si se seguía poniendo al final de la clase iba a terminar por no enterarse de nada de lo que explicaba la profesora. Y tampoco era eso.

Pero en realidad las cosas no terminaron tan mal, eso sí, la clase fue casi peor que la de runas, y eso ya era difícil. Al parecer todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para que las clases de ese día fueran un total asco y ella terminara desesperándose y tirándose de un puente, o algo por el estilo.

Después de Transformaciones le tocaba media hora de tiempo libre, que en realidad no era tiempo libre, porque se la pasó en la biblioteca adelantando deberes. Allí se encontró con la pelirroja, aunque pasó por su lado y ni siquiera la miró. En realidad no le apetecía nada hacer los deberes, tenía unas ganas inmensas de tumbarse en el césped de los terrenos y olvidarse del colegio, de los estudios e incluso de Voldemort… Voldemort… La imagen de su señor le vino a la cabeza. Había cambiado, pero no sólo de aspecto, si no también de actitud ¿Tomarla como aprendiz? Sabía que había mortífagos más influyentes que su padre con hijos. ¿Por qué ella?.

A pesar de todos sus pensamientos y ganas de hacer el vago, la razón se impuso a los impulsos y terminó con la mitad de los deber del fin de semana acabados. Al menos, eso le daba la libertad de vaguear un poco durante un día: esa tarde terminaba el resto, mañana dormía hasta tarde, comía se iba con Snape, y el domingo se lo pasaba todo el día vagueando el lago o por ahí.

Una alarma muggle que llevaba en el cinturón sonó indicándole que el "recreo" había terminado y era hora de volver a clase. Consultando el horario – el cual aún no se había aprendido- vio que le tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aún podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Todavía le debía una conversación a Lupin, había estado esquivándolo durante toda la semana, y al final, el pobre se merecía una explicación.

Por fin hubo una clase en la que realmente disfrutó y no estuvo tentada de quedarse dormida. Lupin les habló de las maldiciones imperdonables, de sus usos, las penas por su uso, y la forma más eficaz de rechazar una maldición _imperius_. Ella no salió de voluntaria, pero escuchó atentamente y observo a todos los alumnos que pasaban la prueba de Lupin.

Al final de la clase, cuando todos se estaban marchando hizo como que se le había caído un papel, para rezagarse y así poder hablar con Lupin. Éste la vio bajo la mesa y restregándose por el suelo, así que se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Profesor!- Kara se sobresaltó, lo que provocó que se quisiera poner en pie rápidamente y se diera en la cabeza con el borde de la mesa- ¡Auch!. No , nada, profesor. Solamente quería saber si podría hablar con usted.

-Claro, pero ahora tengo, clase. Y supongo que tú también.

-Emm… sí.

- Y no querrás llegar tarde.

-Emmm… no.

- Entonces¿Te parece que hablemos después de comer? Estoy libre.

- De acuerdo.- Lupin parecía incluso disfrutar de la timidez de su alumna, que no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar.

-Hasta después de comer, entonces.

-Sí.

Kara salió del aula sofocada y sonrojada. ¡Había hecho un ridículo espantoso¡Frente a Lupin! . Se autogolpeó en la cabeza repetidas veces mientras subía de nuevo hacia los últimos pisos para dirigirse a la clase de música. ¿De verdad se daba música en el colegio¿Cuántos magos estaban interesados por esta… asignatura?.

En aquella clase, al menos pudo alejar ciertos pensamientos de su mente y se divirtió tocando la guitarra y la flauta y viendo cantar a sus compañeros. La profesora quería hace un nuevo coro, así que colgaría solicitudes en los tablones de anuncios de cada casa para que aquel que quisiera entrar tanto como corista, como solista, o como algún instrumento, pudiera.

Salió del aula algo más tranquila y sin ganas de tirarse de un puente. Pero el sofoco volvió cuando se chocó con alguien que hizo que todos los papeles y libros que llevaba en las manos volaran hacia todas las direcciones del pasillo. De no ser porque estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando de que sus deberes no se fueran escaleras abajo, no habría dudado en lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones al torpe que lo había provocado.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo que todo volviera a su lugar entre sus manos y luego , no sin dificultad, consiguió conjurar otra mochila para colocar allí dentro todo aquello. Luego se encaró al torpe.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto o te lo haces¿Sabes lo que me cuesta hacer todos esos trabajos para que ahora vengas tú y por un simple empujón terminen en los baños de Myrtle la Llorona¿ Piensas o estás en Hogwarts porque se equivocaron al mandarte la carta?

-¡Valla! Aún me queda mucho de ti por conocer. No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan agresiva.- Kara se quedó estática. Tan ocupada había estado gritándole, que no se había dado cuenta de quién demonios era.-

-¡Oh, Dios¡Matthias¡Lo siento! No era mi intención…

-No empieces de nuevo, ya sé que lo sientes- dijo sonriendo el rubio.- De hecho, el que debería disculparse soy yo, he desperdigado tus deberes por todo el pasillo.

-Sí, bueno, pero ya está arreglado.

-He visto que salías de el aula de música- comenzó a decir mientras caminaban juntos hacia las escaleras- ¿Te gusta la asignatura?

-No puedo opinar, es la primera clase que doy. Ya sabes que con esto del cambio de horarios…

-Ya.

Un silencio incomodo se colocó entre ambos. No se atrevían a mirarse y Kara iba demasiado ocupada intentando no caer bajo el peso de las mochilas. Matthias simplemente miraba al frente tratando de decir algo coherente para poder comenzar una conversación civilizada en la que no se vieran mezclados gritos y …" lo siento."

Así llegaron hasta el comienzo de las escaleras, donde Kara tenías grandes posibilidades de desnucarse a causa de un tropezón causado (valga la redundancia) por el peso de las mochilas. Matthias pareció notarlo poruqe le miró con el cejo fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve una mochila?- le preguntó al fin.

-¡No, No hace falta, puedo con ellas, además te pesarían a ti igual que a mí.

-Permíteme que lo dude. – y sin preguntarle otra vez cogió una de sus mochilas y se la puso a la espalda, junto a la suya- ¿Ves, yo soy más alto que tú, y hago ejercicio, por lo tanto equilibro más el peso.

-¿Me vas a dar clases de física o anatomía o algo por el estilo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Nooooo, tranquila. Sólo intentaba hacerte el viaje hacia los pisos inferiores más cómodo.

-Sí , lo sé. Pero es que esta semana no ha sido precisamente la mejor de mi vida. Me he peleado con la que creía que era mi mejor amiga y el resto de mis amigos me han abandonado porque se han puesto de parte suya. Además voy agobiada por el cambio de horarios y porque apenas tengo tiempo libre, y el que tengo lo tengo que invertir estudiando más, y haciendo todos los trabajos que me mandan. No es fácil seguir de buen humor así. Espero que puedas perdonármelo.

-Lo difícil sería no poder hacerlo. No deberías preocuparte por tu amiga, terminará perdonándote, y al final volveréis a salir por ahí juntas. Por cierto- dijo mientras la miraba con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos- ¿A qué vino el problema?- Kara se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a bajar los escalones más rápido dejando Matthias atrás. Sólo le faltaba tener que responderle. - ¡Eh¡Vamos! Tan malo no será …

-Bueno, en realidad, y aunque suene estúpido…nos peleeamos por ti- Matthias se quedó parado en medio de la escalera mirando a Kara desde las alturas. ¿Por él?.

-No lo entiendo.

-Digamos que a Ginny no le agradaba la idea de que congeniara con Slytherins.

-Oh…-acertó a decir.

Miró a la chica y supo que le estaría eternamente agradecido. No había mucha gente dispuesta a defenderle siendo Slytherin, pero aquella joven incluso había perdido a su amistad más valiosa por él. Si eso no era ser buena persona, entonces el mundo estaba lleno de maldad.

-¿Quieres que comamos juntos?-Kara le miró entre sorprendida y divertida.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

-Yo… bueno, supongo que una comida no hace mal a nadie. De acuerdo, comamos juntos.

-¡Bien¿Te parece que nos encontremos en el vestíbulo dentro de media hora? Yo llevaré la comida.

-Ok. Hasta dentro de media hora- dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se desviaron y cada uno tomó el camino correspondiente a su sala común. Kara iba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. Le resultaba más que raro. ¡Desde cuando salía ella con chicos? O más bien. ¿Desde cuándo salía ella con nadie? Nunca había sido precisamente una persona muy sociable…

Llegó rápidamente a la torre y allí dejó todas sus cosas. Ya no había nadie , por lo que supuso que ya estarían todos comiendo. Tampoco es que le importara mucho. Inmediatamente después de dejar su mochila bajo hasta el vestíbulo, donde Matthias ya estaba esperándole con una enorme cesta.

-¡Vamos de pic-nic!- Kara rió y siguió al muchacho a través de los terrenos, hasta la orilla del lago. Aquel lugar iba a terminar siendo su segunda casa.

Durante un buen rato sólo se dedicaron a comer. Sabían que aún no era tiempo de decir nada. Kara observaba al chico de vez en cuando analizándolo sutilmente. Cuando éste se daba cuenta, inmediatamente apartaba la mirada avergonzada. No era propio de ella, pero había que admitir que la había sorprendido y es más le había llenado de curiosidad. Tenía un aura especial, diferente a las demás. Tal vez por ser Slytherin, pero de todas maneras a ella le había picado la curiosidad. Además… olía a limón.

-Oye…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Matthias dejó de centrar su atención en el muslo de pollo que tenía entre sus manos y miró a su acompañante.

-Mmmm, claro.

-Eres alemán ¿Verdad?

-Pues sí… ¿ A qué viene eso?

-Siempre me ha hecho ilusión conocer a un alemán- dijo sonriendo de manera infantil y como si le acabar de dar los regalos de navidad. Matthias la miró realmente extrañado. ¿Aquella chica era normal?- Por cierto la comida muy buena.

-Me alegro de que te gustara. Bueno¿Quieres que hablemos?

-No creo que haga falta. Sé perfectamente qué tengo que hacer. Después de todo si ella no quiere saber nada de mí… bueno- en un momento se sonrojó violentamente- espero que tú si puedas ser mi amigo.- el chico rió con una risa cálida y suave. Kara siguió sonrojándose al ver la reacción del chico pero momentos después estaba riendo con él.

-Por supuesto Kara. Ten segura que yo siempre seré tu amigo. Por cierto, me gusta más el aspecto que tienes ahora que el de antes.

-Esto gracias…

Ambos coincidieron en que era hora de regresar al castillo. Además Kara había quedado con Lupin. Pensó que el pobre profesor no se merecía por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.¡ Lo llevaba de culo!. Pero por fin esa tarde podrían tener una conversación seria y formal y aclarar todas las cosas.

-----------------------------------------

Vale! Lo siento, lo admito, soy una descuidad. Siento de verdad habero hecho esperar tanto, pero es que la inspiración no me venía y además he estado escribiendo fics de House y tal...:s y bueno, así han pasado estos dos meses. De todas maneras prometo que ahora que tengo vacaciones intentaré escribir más rápido y con más calidad, es lo menos que puedo hacer para recompensaros.

**_Artemis: _**bueno el problema entre Ginny y Kara se va a terminar solucionando para bien o para mal de eso puedes estar segura . N sé que ponerte porque llevo bastante tiempo desconcectada de estos lares, pero te prometo que intentaré escribir más rápido u mejor , como ya he dicho antes . okis? Bss wapa

**_Ennaira:_** bueno ahí tienes más a matthi y conforme vaya avanzando el fic más saldrá de eso puedes estar segura . Y ya nos vamos acercando a nuestro querido paul jijiji. tendré que consultar las notas para asegurarme cuantos capis faltan pero ves preprarando en cubo de baba jijijiji.

Weno, muchas gracias a los que han tenido paciencia Y a los qe no, pues bueno, lo siento por ellos y por mi jejejeje..

Mikelis

Gaia-drea


	12. Furia Encubierta

_Disclaimer :_ es ya bien conocido por todos, así que no me voy a explayar en ello.

Ante todo debo disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Tres meses y pico! Pero es que se me fué la inspiración, estuve mal de las muñecas, y además me dediqué a escribir fics de House M.D ( ya he colgado 4 o cinco aquí). Sé que no es excusa, pero yo también siento haber dejado esto abandonado ya que ha sido el primer fic largo que me ha gustado escribir . Ejem, de todas maneras, espero que me apoyéis en mi vuelta...solo pido un poquiiiiito de comprensión

Bueno, ante todo quiero dedicar este capi a la gran Arianne, ya que sin ella, yono estaría aquí de nuevo. Creo que todo el mérito de este capi es suyo, dado que la mitad lo ha escrito ela porque yo me quedaba atascada...MUCHAS GRACIAS WAPA!

Respuestas a los últimos reviews después de capi!.

11. "Furia Encubierta"

Se despidieron en el vestíbulo ya que cada uno tomaba un camino diferente. A esas horas aún había alumnos que salían del Gran Comedor y que los miraban de forma rara, pero no les hicieron caso. Matthias tomó el camino a las mazmorras y Kara se dirigió al tercer piso. Si querer iba arrastrando los pies como si se dirigiera a la horca. No era para tanto pero realmente se sentía fatal por el profesor Lupin. Era una de esas personas a las que tanto apreciabas que te lo dolía en el alma hacerles daño. Lupin había sido la primera figura paternal que había reconocido después de la muerte de su padre. Por supuesto, ni él ni nadie sabía que su padre había muerto y desde hacía dos años vivía sola junto con la que había sido su niñera en la inmensa mansión de los Langdon. Hubieran puesto el grito en el cielo. La cuestión es que se sentía mal y por el camino fue creando diversas frases de disculpa o un mini discurso que le sirviera de excusa. Pero su cerebro ese día estaba en contra suya.

Llegó a la puerta del aula de Defensa y después de llamar suavemente entró, primero asomando la cabeza y después el cuerpo entero. El aula estaba vacía, bueno… no del todo. Un enorme perro negro y lanudo estaba a los pies de uno de los pupitres de la primera fila. En cuanto la vio se puso a menear la cola de un lado a otro para después terminar convirtiéndose en un hombre apuesto y de profundos ojos grises.

-¡Menuda sorpresa¿Qué haces tú por aquí?- preguntó Sirius mientras se sentaba en el pupitre.

-Venía a hablar con el profesor Lupin, le debo unas cuantas disculpas.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Yo diría más bien, qué no he hecho.

Aquel juego que habían comenzado fue interrumpido por la aparición de Remus Lupin en el aula. Kara calló inmediatamente y se alejó del hombre mientras se alisaba nerviosa la falda sin motivo alguno. Ni Sirius ni el mismo Remus entendieron porque se había puesto tan tensa de repente.

-¿Estás bien Kara?

-¡Claro profesor!- respondió con demasiada efusividad. Remus y Sirius se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos la entendía.

-Querías hablar conmigo ¿No?

-Esto…si.

-De acuerdo. Padfoot¿ Nos puedes dejar un rato a solas?.

Sirius miró a ambos como evaluando las diferentes opciones de lo que podían hacer " a solas". Resolvió que Kara era demasiado madura para " eso" y que Lupin seguía siendo un angelote. Así que teóricamente la muchacha no corría peligro. Sonrió y después se transformó en perro para salir por la puerta meneando la cola con gracia. Aún así activó su sexto sentido, el animal, para estar atento a cualquier cosa anormal que pudiera suceder en esa habitación. Después de todo un merodeador nunca dejaba de ser un merodeador.

Cuando Padfoot salió por la puerta el aire se volvió de nuevo tenso. Y Kara volvió a agachar la mirada. Lupin estaba frente a ella, apoyado en su mesa.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí.¿Qué querías decirme?.-Kara suspiró apesadumbrada. Estaba siendo demasiado dramática, lo sabía pero por alguna razón Lupin le inspiraba tanto cariño que le dolía dañarle, pero al disculparse, lo que estaba haciendo era dañar su orgullo.

-Yo quería disculparme. Quiero decir… En la clase del lunes digamos que no le di muy buena impresión y yo…- nerviosa, estrujaba la tela de su pobre falda.- Dios …esto se me está haciendo muy difícil.

-¿En la clase del lunes?-preguntó visiblemente desconcertado.

-Sí ya sabe, cuando salí huyendo…

-Me temo que no recuerdo nada.

Kara sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más mientras que Lupin seguía con la misma mirada de confusión que al principio. Tenía ganas de gritar, saltar y romper cosas, pero Lupin era mayor que ella y por tanto podía rebelarse delante de él de esa manera, no era su estilo… no el de los Langdon. "_Aunque sí el de una mortífaga"_

En el momento en el que ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, se cogió el antebrazo izquierdo por instinto, sintiendo a la vez una fuerte quemazón. Entonces se arrepintió de todos sus pensamientos. No, desde luego ese no era su estilo. No tenía motivos para enfadarse. Aunque sentía que estaba haciendo un ridículo enorme.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

Lupin se sintió un poco incómodo al ver a su alumna ponerse blanca, temblar y luego agarrarse el antebrazo. Pensó que quizá se había puesto enferma de repente. Con cuidado y casi se podía decir que con dulzura tomó la mano de Kara que se aferraba fuertemente alrededor de su antebrazo. Ésta lo miró asustada y con brusquedad se apartó de él. Lupin arqueó las cejas bastante preocupado al ver que los ojos almendrados de Kara se llenaban de lágrimas y abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiese salir un solo sonido de ella Kara se acercó corriendo hacia el picaporte y por educación le dijo a Remus en un susurro:

-Lo siento, debo ir con…Hermione- y cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Lupin pasó un mano por su pelo con algo de frustración, pensando qué demonios había pasado, y por qué últimamente todo el mundo estaba tan raro.

Por su parte Kara salió al pasillo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Había mentido, había dicho que debía ir con Hermione. No se había disculpado con Lupin y ahora estaba sola. Tratando de descargar su ira de alguna manera, terminó pegándole un puñetazo a la pared provocando un crujido en sus dedos indicando que algunos de ellos se habían roto. Un hilillo de sangre proveniente de sus nudillos se le coló por manga haciéndola enfurecer aún más. ¿Desde cuando perdía el control sobre si misma de esa manera?

Casi sin darse cuenta sus ojos se habían vuelto grises de nuevo. Un gris frío y sin sentimientos. Y su antebrazo izquierdo quemaba aún más. Aguantando el dolor de sus dedos rotos, se subió las mangas de la túnica y la camisa mostrando una Marca Tenebrosa del negro más intenso que había visto. Una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro y después de bajarse de nuevo las mangas, no sin dolor, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Con decisión y dejando pequeñas gotitas de sangre tras de sí se dirigió hacia su sala común. Sus ojos grises brillaban con fuerza, casi como si fueran linternas y junto con los dedos rotos y la sangre que manaba de sus nudillos le daban un aspecto aterrador.

Al menos eso pensó Snape cuando se la encontró el quinto piso. Por un momento, casi unas milésimas de segundo, en el que sus miradas se encontraron sintió como si su energía desapareciera, como si aquella niña se la estuviera absorbiendo. Cuando pasó por su lado la siguió con la mirada. No había podido decirle nada, y ahí estaba: plantado en medio del pasillo viendo como aquella niña, antes que cualquier otra persona, lo había dejado casi con las piernas temblando.

Los estudiantes que se cruzaron con ella se apartaron asustados, entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello no debía ser así. No estaba en sus cabales, no era ella. En cuanto pudo se metió en los baños de ese piso para tratar de calmarse. Los curiosos que se habían acercado para ver que sucedía se asustaron al escuchar ruidos provenientes de allí. Dentro del baño todo estaba hecho un desastre: varios espejos estaban rotos y pequeño cristales habían saltado impactando contra su piel y llenándola de heridas.

Kara se miró en un trozo de espejo que había sobrevivido, viendo reflejados sus fríos ojos grises y su rostro por el que ahora también caían pequeñas gotitas de sangre. Con la mano rota terminó de romper aquel trozo de cristal manchando de sangre la pared. Antes de que acabara por destruir todo el baño, se vio interrumpida por un confundido y a la vez enfadado Snape, que miraba el estropicio con los ojos abiertos. No le dejó decirle nada. Sólo clavó sus ojos grises en los negros de él y le dijo con un susurro amenazador.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada, déjame en paz.

Snape comprendió entonces porque Voldemort la había escogido a ella como aprendiz. No sólo por ser hija de quien era y por haberse criado entre mortífagos, si no porque por si misma la muchacha ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el duro entrenamiento.

Kara pasó por al lado de su profesor y salió al pasillo bajo las atentas miradas de todos los estudiantes que allí se habían congregado.

-¿Qué demonios miráis?- les espetó.

Algunos retrocedieron, otros simplemente se fueron del lugar. Cuando logró alejarse de todo aquel barullo se quitó la sangre de la cara con la manga de la túnica haciendo que algunos pequeños cristales se le clavaran aún más en la piel. No hizo caso al dolor.

Avanzó por los pasillos como un fantasma, sin mirar a nadie más y sin hacer caso a las miradas que los alumnos le dirigían. Poco a poco sintió que se si se fuera desinflando, y cuando llegó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, su furia casi había desaparecido y sus ojos volvían a ser marrones. El retrato la miró con toda la preocupación que podría transmitir un lienzo, viendo el pésimo estado en el que estaba. Ni si quiera le pidió la contraseña de rigor, la dejó pasar sin hacer ningún comentario.

Lo primero que notó al traspasar el retrato, fue el calo de la chimenea. La diferencia de temperatura provocó que comenzara a sentir el dolor de todas sus heridas, haciendo que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Lo segundo fueron unas risas provenientes del fondo de la sala. Al girarse sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al ver a Ginny riéndose con varios compañeros de su mismo curso. Ésta también notó su presencia, pero la ignoró. Kara pasó de ella y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, cuando la voz de la pelirroja la detuvo.

-…a mi lo que me fastidia es que la gente traicione a su casa juntándose con slytherins- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera. La misma situación que hacía unos días.

Pero esta vez no iba a terminar igual.

* * *

Parace que a su vuelta la KAra se nos ha vuelto un poco endemoniada...bueno. Ese día es que me trastorné con la ilusión y me salió esto jajajaja. 

**_Salamandra-Majere:_** siento no haber cumplido tu petición pero bueno, todos tenemos bloqueos de vez en cuando no? Lo positivo de éste es que me ha servido para escribir en otras áreas.

**_Ennaira:_** lo de kara y matthi ocurrirá, no sé cuando , pero pasará tranquila jejej. Espero no haberla cagado con Lupin...aunque no recuerdo a qué te referías exactamente. Bueno la cuestión es que ya tienes el capi como te prometí

**_Lia Du Black:_** bueno, me parece que te he seguido dejando con las dudas no? jejeje. Bueno quería pintar a Ginny como mala por una vez, aunque el personaje en sí no me cae mal. En cuanto al trío de oro...pues qué se le va hacer, pronto comprenderán su error e intentarán remediarlo . Besos!.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado review! en serio muuuuuuuchas gracias! miles de vicodinas para vosotros XD.

Mikelis!

_Gaia-drëa_


	13. Fuego en el Alma

**Disclaimer: **nada excepto Kara, Matthias y algún que otro personaje que aparecerá más adelante, me pertenece.Todo lo demás es de la mata-personajes Rowling.

**Nota**: Antes de nada, quiero dedicar este capi a **Arianne** por haberme apoyado y seguido a pesar de mis continuos parones con la historia. Ctreoq eu si no fuera porque es una pesada no yo no hubiera seguido escribiendo XD.

Recuerdo que este fic tiene matices AU y me salto acontecimientos de libro 5 y 6 porque me apetece //

**12. Fuego en el Alma**

Se había quedado parada al pie de las escaleras, tensa y tratando de no caer en tan absurda treta. La pelirroja la miraba con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios; los que estaban a su alrededor las miraban expectantes. Al girarse Kara, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al ver el cuadro que componía la adolescente. Las pequeñas gotitas de sangre que se mezclaban con sus lágrimas…

-¿Por qué no me dices las cosas a la cara?- escupió la morena con desprecio.

-¿Y tener que verte así? No, gracias.

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que Harry, Ron y Hermione las miraban desde la entrada de la sala con sorpresa. Aquella escena era algo más que inusual, y los tres se asustaron al ver el estado de la morena, como todos en esa sala.

Kara se alejó de la escalera, acercándose a la vez un par de pasos hacia Ginny. Con la mano sana, la izquierda, logró coger su varita y apuntar a la pelirroja. Pero ésta en un movimiento rápido sacó su varita también y envió a la herida a la otra punta de la sala, dando de espaldas contra la pared. Con dificultad volvió a levantarse y le lanzó una mirada gélida a su "contrincante" que se guardaba la varita arrebatada en un bolsillo.

Hermione se adelantó para ayudar a Kara a levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos Harry la cogió del brazo impidiéndole avanzar. El chico negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber con un gesto que en aquella pelea no debía meterse.

Ron en esos momentos sólo veía a Kara tirada en el suelo sangrando y totalmente desarmada. Comprendió entonces los impulsos de la prefecta por ayudarla. Miró a Harry que sequía sujetando a Hermione y luego volvió la vista a la chica tirada en el suelo. Entonces se preguntó cómo era posible que Harry se mantuviera tan tranquilo. A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y apartó la vista de aquella escena. No quería verlo. No quería verla sufrir.

Ginny volvió a utilizar su varita haciendo que la chica volviera a caer al suelo.

Despacio y haciendo gestos de dolor Kara se puso en pie con dificultad y apoyándose en el muro. Ginny la miraba desde la otra punta de la habitación con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Ron no podía reconocer a su hermana, pero tampoco a su amiga. Aquél no era un comportamiento propio de ambas.

La muchacha miró a Ginny sin ninguna expresión. La sala estaba en silencio. Kara desprendía un aura de odio hacia la pelirroja que dejó helados a sus amigos, y antes de que ninguno pudiera darse cuenta, la temperatura subió hasta límites insospechados. De las manos de la morena salía una especie vapor, como si entre ellas tuviera una roca incandescente y el vapor de ésta se le colara ente los dedos. Ginny no fue la única que la miró asustada.

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue una bola de fuego saliendo de las manos de Kara y a Ginny en el suelo. Hermione gritó y en cuento se libró de los brazos de Harry corrió junto a la pelirroja. Ron en cambio, corrió junto a Kara llegando justo a tiempo para cogerla y evitar que cayera al suelo inconsciente. Con delicadeza, la tumbó en uno de los sofás para luego encararse a su hermana, algo más que enfadado.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?- en esos momentos poco le importaba que su hermana estuviera revolcándose en el suelo intentado apagar el fuego que había prendido en su ropa- ¡Pero tú tienes tanta culpa como ella!- gritó señalando a Harry que se había mantenido alejado del barullo.- ¡Si hubieras dejado que Hermione interviniese nada de esto habría ocurrido!

-Tranquilo, Ronald.- susurró Kara en un estado de semiinconsciencia .

Ron en esos momentos de tensión prefirió hacer caso por primera vez a su parte racional y dejar las alocadas ganas de explotar para más tarde. Ahora quien verdaderamente necesitaba de su atención era Kara. Con cuidado la hizo ponerse en pie, pero viendo que todavía estaba débil, la tomó en brazos y sin mirar a su amigo, salió por el retrato.

Caminando por el pasillo, vio de lejos a Malfoy, quien dejó de pavonearse delante de Pansy, cuando Goyle con una seña le advirtió de la escena que se aproximaba a ellos. Draco se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al ver el lamentable estado de la griffindor, pero desde luego aquel cuadro le pareció patético.

En cuanto la enfermera los vio en la puerta de la enfermería, se lanzó preocupada a atender a la muchacha. Era la segunda vez que la atendía en menos de dos semanas. Esta vez tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para curarla completamente, tanto de los huesos rotos, como de las heridas en la cara y el resto del cuerpo.

Ron no se separó de ella en ningún momento, aunque minutos después llegó su hermana caminando apoyada en Hermione.

Horas después, despertó con Ginny sentada en una silla, a su lado. La pelirroja dormía tranquilamente y no tenía ningún signo de lucha en ella. Ni golpes, ni moretones, ni quemaduras… nada. Desde luego la enfermera había hecho un buen trabajo con ambas, aunque al moverse comprobó que a ella aún le dolían varias partes de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento.- con cuidado de no hacerse daño, Kara giró la cabeza para ver que Ginny acababa de despertar.- No sé qué me pasó, ni por qué me he estado comportando de esta manera. Sé que no tenía razón, y aún así te he hecho pasar una semana horrible, y además te he dejado en un estado lamentable. Me arrepiento, de veras lo siento.

No hizo ningún gesto, simplemente la miró sin expresión alguna, como horas antes. ¿De veras pensaba que con una simple disculpa lo iba a arreglar todo? No, ni mucho menos. La semana que había pasado encerrada en la biblioteca no se borraba con un simple "perdón".

-No me sirve.- contestó fríamente- No puedes pretender que nuestra relación sea la misma que antes, porque es imposible.

-No, no lo pretendo, sólo…yo… Ya te he dicho que me arrepiento de todo lo ocurrido, lo único que espero es que al menos no discutamos más y podamos hablar como personas civilizadas. Sólo eso, y si quieres…pues el tiempo dirá.

Kara volvió a girarse para quedarse mirando al vacío. Aquella semana había sido horrorosa, no había hablado con nadie y no se había dejado ver; ahora Ginny quería que se olvidara de todo aquello y siquiera como si nada.

-Puedo darte otra oportunidad, pero las cosas no van a ser ni mucho menos iguales. Ésta ha sido una de las peores semanas de mi vida. La he pasado encerrada en la biblioteca, sin relacionarme con nadie, y todo por unos estúpidos prejuicios que tienes contra los Slytherin.

Ginny casi pudo ver como sus ojos relampagueaban en la oscuridad. Luego pensó que sólo había sido una alucinación causada por lo ocurrido unas horas antes. Agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada. Algún día averiguaría qué fue lo que la llevó a comportarse así, entonces, le volvería a pedir disculpas.

Ambas oyeron como unos pasos se acercaban por el pasillo. Eran las tantas de la madrugada y gracias a la capa invisible de Harry, Ginny había podido colarse, pero si la pillaban allí se le iba a caer más que el pelo. Con un último "adiós" la pelirroja desapareció bajo el mano y se alejó entre las sombras; Kara se hizo la dormida mientas notaba el resonar de los pasos cada vez más cerca.

Hasta que al final, éstos se detuvieron.

Alguien se sentó en la silla que anteriormente había ocupado Ginny y la observó durante varios minutos. Aquella situación la estaba poniendo nerviosa pero aún así logró controlar su respiración y seguir fingiendo estar en los brazos de Morfeo.

-No hace falta que finjas, sé que no estás dormida.

* * *

No es muy largo, pero creo que es mejor que nada. Siento de veras haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero digamos que la inspiración se me fue un poco bastanteXD. Aviso que a partir de ahora veréis extraños cambios de personalidad en Kara, eso es porque estoy intentando redefinir el camino de este personaje. Además va a entrar en juego el factor Slytherin de su sangre, y por supuesto, el bueno de Tío Voldy jejeje.

**_Kathy:_** buenas!!! Bueno se suele decir que más vale tarde que nunca. Me alegro de que al final te hayas leído mi historia y que te haya gustado, con eso me es más que suficiente. Debo disculparme por no haber hecho caso a tu petición de actualizar más pronto, pero entre que la inspiración se me fue al carajo, he estado muy ocupada etc, a penas he escrito. (Bueno en realidad si, fics de House, pero no creo qeu te interese XD) En cuanto a lo de Snape...bueno, no es miedo miedo, pero sí: ya era hora de que humanizaramos a Snape e hiciéramos más maligna a Kara. Bueno espero verte otra vez por akí. Mikelis!!

**_Artemis Shiro:_** otra de mis fieles compañeras de aventuras. Creo que tú y Arianne habéis sido las únicas que habéis aguantado desde el principio XD. Debo decirte que no vas mal desencaminada con tus sospechas. El lado mortífago y Slytherin de Kara estaba empezando a salir a la superfície. (Creo que después de 12 pesados capis ya era hora jeje). En cuanto a la repasada de los capis anteriores, es probable que salgan pequeños detalles, pero creo que puedes leerlo sin ningún problema...creo, vamos. Y Ginny...ueno eso es un caso a parte. Me he creado un dilema a mí misma al enfrentarlas, porque al reconciliarse su relación no va a ser la misma...Aunque eso me ayuda a fomentar la amistad con otras personas...que ya verás más adelante. Es una sorpresa!! ;) Bss

**_Lia du Black:_** Si es cierto, al principio tenía fama de actualizar super rápido, pero me temo que la he perdido XD. Me alegro de que éste te haya parecido uno de los mejores capis, porque lo cierto es que últimamente me está costando mucho escribir. ¿Que Ginny es una cabezota y le gusta sacar las cosas de quicio? Pues sí, y eso ya lo sabemos todos. pero a partir de ahora kara le va a dar algún que otro escarmiento. Al Trío Dorado no he llegado, pero tranquila, no falta nada. En cuanto al profe y al convicto...yo diría que un poco más alante, uno de ellos va a jugar un papel muy importante en la historia. No te digo más. Kisses

**_Ennaira: _**Bueno, no se han dado un puñetazo, pero ha habido un pelín de violencia, que era lo que querías ¿No? Ah!! tranquila que vamos a tener Kara-Maligna para rato, ya sabes que las malas influencias, pues...nunca son buenas (pero quien las tuviera eh?? XD) POr cierto, no voy a torturar a Ginny hasta el delirio mental por mucho que me lo pidas. No entra en mis planes. Pero ya te he jorobado ¿Ves? Porque las he vuelto a reconciliar, pero tranquila, que nuestra Karita va a hacer nuevos amiguitos que creo que te van a interesar. Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado durante estos meses de ausencia. Aquí tienes tu premio XD. Kara and Noa returns!! Muhahahaha!!! Mikelis!! TKM!!

A aquellos que leen pero no dejan rr...no seáis vagos!! Que un review le alegra la vida a cualquiera, aunque sea un review crítico.

_Mikelis!!_

_Gaiadrea_

_Miembro de muchas órdenas_

_Patita x4, Canguro y Mandinga_

**__**


	14. Porque cuando me hablas, te escucho

**Disclaimer:** nada de nada es mío...bueno Kara y Matthias sí...pero por lo demás.

Esta vez he tardad poco menos de un mes en actualizar. No está mal ¿No? Mejor eso que estar esperando tres meses. El único problema es que ahora el tiempo del fic se ha sincornizado con el tiempo real... y eso no me mola mucho...Pero bueno...

13. Porque cuando me hablas, te escucho.

Kara abrió lentamente los ojos, filtrando la poca luz de la luna y de las velas que pasaban a través de la ventana y las cortinas. En aquella semioscuridad pudo reconocer los inconfundibles ojos dorados de su profesor y el pelo cenizo. Quiso esconderse bajo las sábanas, pero ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para hacer eso. Había llegado la hora. Esta vez si que no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Tenía que enfrentarse al problema, resolverlo y volver con su vida.

Y todo aquello había comenzado con por una simple transformación. Una transformación que había dado la vuelta a todo el orden de su vida. Que en unas pocas semanas la había cambiado a ella y a todos los de su alrededor.

Vale, era posible que estuviera dramatizando un poco. Pero de una manera u otra era cierto.

-¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó en un susurro mientras se inclinaba para estar más cerca de ella.

-Creo…que he estado mejor.

-Me lo suponía. Bueno,¿crees que serías capaz de explicarme que es lo qué te está ocurriendo? Desde tu cumpleaños estás más que rara.

Kara agachó la mirada, cogió aire y comenzó a hablar.- Es una historia un poco complicada de entender, porque no tiene ningún sentido. Hace poco más de una semana Ginny y yo tuvimos un pequeño accidente de camino a clase. Eso hizo que nos trasformáramos en semi-animales. Las dos personas nuevas que viste entrar en tu clase éramos nosotras, después de habernos tomado una poción para apaliar los efectos de la transformación. Yo era clavada a Sirius y Ginny parecía sacada de un cuento exótico.

Kara se detuvo para coger aire y ver la reacción de Lupin ante todo lo que le estaba contando. Apenas parecía sorprendido, pero claro, eso era porque todavía no había llegado a la mejor parte.

-Luego de eso tuve un par de incidentes, como que me volvieran a salir algunas partes animales. Ginny tuvo la suerte de que no le ocurriera eso.

"Durante mi transformación, conocí por casualidad, casi por accidente a un chico, un Slytherin. Y eso a Ginny no le agradó mucho. Terminamos reñidas y cada una por su lado. Ésta última semana la he pasado en la biblioteca sin dejarme ver por nadie. Hasta hoy. Hoy cuando he venido a hablar contigo, no sé lo que me ha pasado, he perdido los nervios, me he descontrolado y he terminado dándome golpes contra la pared y destrozando unos baños. Aunque yo no quería, era como si otra persona se apoderase de mi pensamiento, de mi cuerpo y liberara mi mitad oscura"

Lupin la miró intensamente, sopesando lo que le acababa de contar. Nunca pensó que Ginny y ella pudieran llegar a enfadarse. Él siempre las había visto como las mejores amigas del mundo, y ahora estaba empezando a descubrir que eso no era ni mucho menos así. Se removió el pelo y luego se levantó y se sentó en la cama junto a su alumna.

Sin que él le dijera nada, Kara comprendió que estaba listo para seguir escuchándola.

-Después de eso y de enfrentarme a Snape, me dirigí a la Sala Común y bueno…Allí digamos que me he descontrolado del todo y he terminado peleándome con Ginny. Ella sólo ha sufrido unas cuantas quemaduras, por suerte. Pero también era como si ella hubiera estado poseída. Quiero decir, que nuestro comportamiento durante la última semana no ha sido muy normal. No era propio de nosotras.

-¿Y por qué no hablaste con algún profesor? Con Minerva por ejemplo. Es la jefa de tu casa.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que no era importante, que si no podía superarlo por mi misma…bueno, no sé.

-Debiste hablar con alguien. Sirius se ha pasado la semana de un lado para otro pensando que bicho raro le había picado a Harry, y por qué estaba de tan mal humor.- Kara agachó la cabeza lamentando haber preocupado a Sirius- Y yo personalmente, me he preocupado por ti. Ya sabes que los profesores están para ayudaros, pero también sabes que puedes confiar completamente en mí. Te diría que también puedes confiar en Sirius, pero ambos sabemos como es…-

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo a que se refería su profesor.-¿Ves? No es tan difícil sonreír.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Vemos antes las dificultades que los obstáculos fáciles de superar. Gracias por venir a verme y por haberme escuchado, necesitaba explicarle todo esto. Incluida mi huida de su clase.

-No te preocupes, ya está todo aclarado puedes dormir tranquila. No te reprocho nada. Ahora tengo que irme-dijo mientras se ponía en pie- es tarde y deberías dormir y recobrar fuerzas. -Seguramente mañana te deje salir, y por lo que he oído te enfrentas a un castigo con Snape.

Kara asintió y después de que Lupin le diera un beso en la frente se metió dentro de las sábanas y dejó que el sueño se la llevase.

Al día siguiente se despertó apenas oyó a la enfermera levantarse y cuando ésta la vio, le anunció que después del desayuno podría irse. A Ambas aquella escena les resultó familiar.

Salió de la enfermería cojeando un poco. El rumor de que había habido problemas con una griffyndor se había extendido por el castillo como la pólvora y ahora cada vez que un griffyndor pasaba por un pasillo, los estudiantes de las demás casas se quedaban callados observándolos. Ella no fue la excepción. Pero el colmo fue cuando llegando ya a la Sala Común se encontró con el trío Slytherin por excepción.

Intentó ignorar a Malfoy y a sus gorilas, pero ellos no hicieron lo mismo. Cada vez que lo veía, la muchacha se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Cómo lo hacía¿Cómo lograba sacarla de quicio? Parecía tener una habilidad especial, un don para esa tarea. Porque cada vez que se encontraban, Kara terminaba echando humo por las orejas. Alguna que otra ocasión había sido el rubio quien había terminado escaldado, pero la peor parte siempre se la llevaba ella. Y a pesar de todo seguía cayendo en sus estúpidas trampas y provocaciones.

Cuando se encontraron frente a frente en el pasillo, una sonrisa algo más que maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del chico. La última vez que había visto a la gryffindor había sido de camino a la enfermería en brazos de Weasley. Ahora no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de ella.

-Vaya Langdon. ¿Ya no necesitas que Weasley te lleve en brazos?

-¿Y tú¿Ya no necesitas que te soplen para que se te ventile ese hueco vacío que tienes por cabeza?

-Parece que no te has levantado de muy buen humor esta mañana. ¿Es que en la enfermería no sirven buenos desayunos?

-Oh, sí. Pero ha sido verte y se me ha agriado la leche- escupió mientras sonreía falsamente.

Draco también sonrió, dejando que sus ojos se mostraran inexpresivos y pensando que si no fuera Gryffindor, admitiría que Kara era una excelente rival en las batallas verbales.

Sin decir nada más, hizo un gesto a sus dos gorilas y los tres se alejaron pasillo abajo sin volver la mirada. Kara los observó marcharse, casi indignada al ver que Malfoy la dejaba tirada en medio de lo que parecía que iba a ser una divertida discusión. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y después siguió su camino hacia la torre Gryffindor. Mientras andaba pensó que ya tenía otra tarea que hacer: disculparse con Snape. Al paso que llevaba, antes de Navidad le habría dado una disculpa a cada uno de los miembros del profesorado. Tenía la "suerte de que ésa tarde iba a verlo. Y esta vez si que no iba a huir de ninguna manera.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino y atravesó el retrato, pensó que la sala estaría vacía. Después de todo era sábado y hacía buen tiempo. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad: la sala estaba abarrotada. Las mesas estaban completamente cubiertas con libros; los sillones estaban ocupados por estudiantes que o bien jugaban o charlaban, o bien trataban de estudiar. En los rincones- si es que se les podía llamar rincones dado que la sala era circulas y no tenía de "eso"- también había gente tirada en el suelo, medio oculta entre las sombras y con libros en el regazo. Definitivamente nunca había visto la Sala Común y la torre- porque estaba segura de que las habitaciones estaban igual- en general, tan llena.

¿A caso no había sitio en la biblioteca? Creía recordar que había centenares de mesas allí. Era casi imposible que se llenara por completo.

Al atravesar el pasadizo y entrar en la sala, el resto de estudiantes quedó en silencio. Entonces comprendió la razón de que todos estuvieran allí. Los rumores de la pelea se habían extendido de tal manera, que habían terminado por deducir que la pelea a la que todo el colegio se refería era le de la tarde anterior. La esperaban a ella, a que llegase. Querían ver su reacción.

Miró a su alrededor y luego cojeando se acercó hasta la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones. Poco a poco logró subir. Tanto tramo de escalera le estaba pasando factura. En el pasillo de las habitaciones también había chicas asomadas observándole. Sin parar a mirar a ninguna avanzó hasta el final del corredor y abrió la penúltima puerta. Su habitación. Ésta parecía ser la única en la que había el espacio suficiente como para que una persona pudiera respirar sin sentir que le estaba robando el oxígeno a otra.

No se sorprendió al ver a Ginny allí, aunque tampoco la miró a ella. Fue directamente hacia su cama y se dejó caer sintiendo pequeñas punzadas en la espalda, la pierna y el brazo derecho. Se tocó la cara, sintiendo pequeñas marcas de donde antes habían estado clavados algunos cristales. Menuda habían armado ambas.

Antes de que ni siquiera pudiera relajarse un peso muerto de algo, o alguien cayó encima suya cortándole la respiración. "_¿Por qué últimamente todo el mundo se empeña en ahogarme o herirme?"_

-¡Lo siento!- gritó alguien en su oído. Alguien que reconoció como Hermione-. De veras siento haberme comportado como una estúpida durante toda la semana.

-Hermione…¡Me ahogas!

La castaña se quitó de encima de su amiga sonrojada, y dejándole ver a Harry y Ron que se encontraban detrás y a una cierta distancia.

-¿Cómo habéis entrado?

-El profesor Lupin les dio permiso-. Contestó Hermione.

Lupin, cómo no. No sabía como, pero ese hombre siempre sabía lo que necesitaba en cada momento. Parecía que le leyera la mente. Y eso le hacía sentir escalofríos.

- Sentimos nuestro comportamiento. Sabemos que no fue el más adecuado.- murmuró Ron mirando al suelo. Sabiendo lo cabezota y orgulloso que era, esa disculpa era más que suficiente para Kara. – Yo sé que no fue el más adecuado. No podemos prohibirte hacer otras amistades, aunque éstas sean Slytherin. Supongo que si tú lo consideras tu amigo, es porque no es un mal tipo, al fin y al cabo- terminó mientras levantaba la cabeza y la miraba a los ojos.

Kara se levantó y abrazó al pelirrojo mientras ambos sonreían. Le dio las gracias por ayudarla a llegar a la enfermería y por, después de todo preocuparse por ella. Ron simplemente la abrazó sin decir nada, sólo disfrutando de su reconciliación.

-Yo también lo siento. Es posible que no esté de acuerdo contigo y que no apruebe a tus otros amigos, pero trataré de apoyarte en lo que sea.- Harry le tendió una mano y ella se le quedó mirando.

-¿Una mano¿Eso es lo único que me das¿Una ñoña mano?-Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Noña¿Cómo que ñoña¡Era su mano¡Y no era ñoña!- Quiero un abrazo.

Le echó los brazos al cuello, casi estrangulándolo, aunque luego aflojó la presión. Harry le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y le sonrió. Pronto se unieron al abrazo Hermione y Ron, apiñándose unos contra los otros.

-¿No te unes al abrazo, Ginny?- le pregutó Kara mientras la veía sentada en su cama y alejada de ellos.- Vamos.

Finalmente algo dubitativa, terminó levantándose y acercándose lentamente hacia ellos. Aunque hasta que Kara no estiró de ella no se atrevió a abrazarles.

Los tres sabían que con ese gesto habían vuelto a estrechar lazos, que volvían a ser un grupo, una _trouppe_; y que sólo hacía falta algo de tiempo para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Se mantuvieron así durante un par de minutos, en círculo, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, hasta que finalmente se separaron y se sonrieron unos a otros.

-¿Cómo pudimos enfadarnos contigo?- preguntó casi para sí mismo Ron.- Quiero decir…no sé, todo esto es muy extraño.

-Son tiempos raros, las personas ya no somos lo que éramos y con la amenaza de Voldemort a nuestras espaldas tendemos a desconfiar de los demás- le respondió Kara.- Era normal que desconfiarais de mí si veíais que empezaba a relacionarme con los Slytherin. Aunque no todos los Slytherin son malos, ni todos los malos son Slytherin.- terminó haciendo su propia versión del famoso refrán.

Harry miró a través de una de las ventanas. En verdad hacía un tiempo espléndido para la época del año en que estaban. Hacía apenas unos meses toda Inglaterra se veía sumergida en un mar de niebla, pero todo había cambiado desde hacía unas semanas. Parecía como si Voldemort y sus secuaces se estuvieran tomando un descanso. La calma antes de la tempestad. Aunque sabía que era imposible que el Lord Oscuro estuviera ocioso. Seguramente estaría ideando nuevos planes para atacar, reclutando nueva gente, estudiando más profundamente las Artes Oscuras. Cualquier cosa menos dejar el mundo mágico tranquilo.

Harry se volvió para mirar de nuevo a sus amigos.

-¿Qué os parece si damos un paseo?

Los cuatro asintieron y todos juntos bajaron a la Sala Común. Los estudiantes volvieron a callar, aunque ninguno de los cinco pareció hacer caso al repentino interés que despertaban en sus compañeros. Salieron de la torre con la cabeza bien alta y dejando los cuchicheos tras de sí.

Caminaron sin ninguna prisa, disfrutando el estar de nuevo juntos. Iban en silencio, no se hablaban. No necesitaban palabras. Ahora sabían que después de haber superado ese bache en su amistad, estaban más unidos que nunca. O eso era al menos lo que pensaban el Trío de Oro y Ginny. Porque para Kara las cosas eran muy diferentes.

A pesar de lo mal que lo había pasado, pensaba que hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera quedado sola. Así ponía en peligro a las personas que más quería. Si Voldemort llegase a enterarse de que tenía una amistad con Potter, no sólo que jugaba su pellejo, si no también el del chico. Y no podía permitirlo. Por ello había decidido alejarse lo más posible de ellos. No dejaría que su amistad se deteriorase, pero tampoco pondría sus vidas en peligro.

Al final salieron a los terrenos y dejaron que el sol les bañase el rostro. Se sentaron bajo el árbol que ya consideraban como suyo. Los chicos se extendieron cuan largos eran en el césped mientras que Hermione, Ginny y Kara se apoyaron en el tronco del sauce.

Siguieron sin hablarse durante un rato. Ginny había cerrado los ojos y respiraba pausadamente, Ron también había cerrado los ojos y Harry miraba al cielo a través de las ramas del árbol; Hermione estaba inmersa en la lectura de un libro de Artimancia, mientras ella simplemente miraba las tranquilas aguas del lago. Aquél desde luego era uno de sus lugares favoritos del castillo.

En un momento dado se giró para mirar hacia el castillo y vio a alguien asomado en una de las ventanas. Fijándose un poco más pudo descubrir que se trataba de Remus Lupin. Estaba mirando hacia ellos y sabiendo que la veía, Kara le sonrió, diciéndole con ese gesto todo lo que en esos momentos no podía. Al parecer él lo entendió porque pudo apreciar una sonrisa en su rostro. Supo que le había hecho caso, que lo escuchaba.

Luego desapareció.

* * *

Este es más largo eh?? Creo que es el doble de largo qeu el anterior. Bueno supongo que os he echado por tierra vuestros pensamientos de que era Voldemort o Snape quien la visitaba por la noche jajaja. Es que en realidad yo también tengo mi parte mala. ¡Pues no! Al final ha sido el bueno de Lupin, que a partir de ahora tendrá un poco más de importancia en el fic, aunque no lo saque en todos los capis.

**_Lia Du Black:_** bueno, muchas gracias. Yo también espero seguir así auqneu lo cierto es que no me estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando el fic. Lo veía demasiado monótono. Espero que esa sensación se me pase, y que a ti te siga gustando, por supuesto Mikelis!!

**_Artemis Shiro:_** ¡Me espias¡Utilizas la Legeremancia¡Estoy segura! No es posible que sepas lo que va a pasar antes de que yo lo escriba...XD Has acertado en todo!! Ni el comportamiento de Ginny es casual (aunque de eso ya he dado algunas pistas) Y lo de Harry... bueno, aún no ha notado nada raro, pero todo llegará. Espera a que Voldy se ponga serio con Kara y la haga una "peaxo" mortífaga. Entonces no es uqe Harry lo note, es que se va a "cagá" en los pantalones". Jajajaja nah, es broma. Ya he dejado más que claro que a nuestra prota no le va el rollo oscuro. Espero que los capis que siguen te gusten Bss

**_Kathy: _**bueno aquí te traigo nuevo capi y además más largo, espero que estés satisfecha. En cuanto a la personita que visita a Kara por la noche...creo que no ha sido la que tu has pensado. ¿Me equivoco? Tranquila, habrá más sorpresas en próximos capis. Kisses!!.

**_Ennaira Skywalker: _**yo no soy tan bestia como tú. No hago que a la gente le arda el pelo(de momento XD). Ains, deja al rubio de 1.91 tranquilo, que aún no le ha llegado el turno. Kara tiene más cerca a otros rubios que tampoco están nada mal. Y tranuila, que no se va a ir por los cerros de Úbeda, que para eso estoy yo con mi bastón de pastora, guiándola por el buen camino (de lo demás que se encargue Voldy) En cuanto a nuestra pareja de rubios( uy, cuanto rubio hay en este fic, con lo que me gustan a mi los morenos XD) tranquila, no seas una ansiosa, que no tardarán en aparecer . TKM!!!

_Gaia Drëa_

_Miembro de los Story-Weavers_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes._

_Patitax4, canguro y mandinga._


	15. El Comienzo de una Nueva Etapa

**_Nota_**:Ayer mismo, justo un par de horas antes de las campanadas de año nuevo, terminé este capítulo. Así que ¿Qué mejor forma de empezar el año que colgándolo? Veréis que es un poco largo. Los iento, es que me salen así. A partir de ahora intentaré hacerlos más cortitos y publicarlos antes. Así no tendréis que estar esperando meses y meses. Además me siento mal, porque ayer cumplió años el fic... el 31 del 12 del 2005 colgué el primer capítulo. " años después aún voy por el 15...que tardona que soy, por dios...

Bueno, no os lío más y os dejo que leáis el capi, luego si queréis podéis darme todos los capones que os apetezca.

14. El Comienzo de una Nueva Etapa.

Eran la cuatro y media de la tarde cuando Kara bajó de la torre dispuesta a cumplir su "castigo" con Snape. Hora y media antes se había disculpado de sus amigos alegando que quería adelantar un poco de tarea antes de pasarse la tarde entera encerrada en las mazmorras. Ahora se dirigía hacía allí con el sonido de sus tacones resonando en los muros.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del despacho, tocó suavemente para luego entrar. Snape la esperaba de pie, apoyado n su escritorio como la vez que se reunieron para preparar la poción. Iba de negro, pero por alguna razón no era el mismo negro de siempre, éste era casi aterciopelado. Llevaba las ropas de un mortífago.

- Veo que ha sido inteligente y no ha decidido venir con el uniforme de su casa- dijo mientras la veía acercarse a él.

-Soy una Gryffindor, pero a pesar de todo, tengo un poco de sentido común.

Kara había dejado el uniforme de colegiala en el armario y lo había cambiado por un conjunto muy parecido: camisa blanca, corbata y suéter gris más una falda suelta por las rodillas, una chaqueta ajustada y unos zapatos de tacón. La única diferencia era que éstos no daban ninguna seña de que su portadora fuera una leona. Podía parecer despistada, pero sabía que para visitar al Señor Tenebroso ir vestida de su casa rival por excelencia no era de muy listos.

Junto con Snape salió de las mazmorras. Antes de salir a los terrenos, el profesor le recomendó que se cubriera con una capa invisible por si acaso se topaban con su grupo de amigos. Con un movimiento de varita, Kara hizo aparecer la ya más que usada capa, se cubrió con ella y desapareció. Hasta que no llegaron al claro del bosque siquiera apenas respiró. Allí, entonces, se cogió del brazo de Snape, y segundos después sentía como si alguien estirara de ella.

Tardó en darse cuenta de que se habían aparecido en los terrenos de una enorme mansión; nunca antes había estado allí, o al menos eso creía recordar. Le vino a la memoria el sueño que tuvo estando en la enfermería y se preguntó si sería la misma casa. Snape se había puesto en marcha y ya se dirigía hacia la entrada así que tuvo que dejar para después sus cavilaciones. Mirando un momento hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar era casi idéntico a Hogwarts, pero en miniatura claro: el edificio, una zona de hierba más o menos extensa y una pequeña laguna. Todo ello rodeado de montañas. Quizá aquello no fuera tan malo después de todo.

Lo primero que había nada más entrar en la mansión era una enorme vestíbulo con el suelo de mármol y en frente de la puerta ,una escalera. Aquel lugar era prácticamente igual que el castillo. Arriba pudo ver a un hombre que los miraba con atención. Debía ser un guardia.

El piso de arriba tampoco era muy diferente. Nada más subir había una enorme puerta doble de roble. Pero en vez de atravesarla, Snape giró hacia la izquierda y la condujo por un pasillo repleto de puertas has volver a girar a la derecha y parar frente a la única puerta que había en ese rincón.

Apenas la había tocado, una voz desde dentro pronunció un "Adelante".

-Hasta aquí te acompaño. A partir de aquí te las tienes que apañar tú sola-le dijo Snape antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo con la capa revoloteando tras de él.

Kara miró la puerta, respiró hondo y muy despacio giró el pomo. Finalmente entró.

Aquel lugar era de todo menos Slytherin : era un especia de pequeña sala de estar con un sofá pegado a la pared derecha, varios butacones e iluminada tan solo con la luz que provocaba el fugo de la chimenea que había frente al sofá. También había una pequeña mesa de centro y el suelo estaba enmoquetado de rojo oscuro, a juego con el tapizado granate y dorado de los sillones. Aquello en realidad parecía un anexo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Voldemort estaba sentado en uno de los butacones mirando casi distraídamente al fuego. Ella intentó hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se sentaba en le sofá y cruzaba una pierna por encima de la otra. Se estiró un poco de la falda intentando enseñar el menor trozo de piel posible, pero de poco sirvió. Entonces el Lord se giró u la miró fijamente, sobresaltándola y a la vez incomodándola ante una mirada tan penetrante. Finalmente terminó sonriendo y Kara no logró averiguar si se trataba de una sonrisa maliciosa o si se estaba riendo de ella.

-Me han dicho que te las apañaste muy bien para conseguir una excusa para venir aquí. Pintar a Severus de rosa…

Kara se removió nerviosa en el sofá. Convertir la ropa y el pelo de Snape en color rosa no era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos.

-Bien, te he citado hoy aquí para hablar de lo que será tu aprendizaje. Sé que tienes algunas nociones de Artes Oscuras y que en la escuela vas bastante bien, pero tu entrenamiento aquí va a ser muy diferente-Voldemort se puso en pie se acercó hasta la chimenea.- No sólo estudiarás las Artes Oscuras y aprenderás hechizos cuyos efectos harían estremecerse a cualquiera; estudiarás el arte de hacer pociones, aprenderás a luchar sin varita, a cerrar tu mente, a abrir la de loas demás… Por supuesto, aprenderás de los mejores.

Ante la simple mención de todo aquello, Kara se estremeció. Por un lado estaba la parte irracional de ella, la que quería aprender más, la que se estaba emocionando con tan sólo pensar en lo que aprendería. Luego estaba la parte racional, la que le recordaba quién era y para qué iba a ser entrenada.

-¿Los mejores?- preguntó.

-Los mejores. Snape se encargará de enseñarte todo lo que no os enseñan en Hogwarts, mientras que Lucius Malfoy se encargará de entrenarte físicamente. No hay nadie como él con el manejo de la espada. ¡Ah! Y yo mismo me encargaré de enseñarte nuevos hechizos y darte clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia.

Kara lo miró sorprendida y luego cerró los ojos tratando de procesar la información. En esos momentos debería estar en el estadio de quidditch viendo jugar a Harry y no allí, oyendo lo que acababa de oír.

-Yo … no sé qué decir. –balbuceó abrumada.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Mientras cumplas con las expectativas, todos estaremos satisfechos.

-Muchas gracias mi Lord por darme esta oportunidad. Juro no defraudaros.

Justo cuando le iba a contestar, alguien llamó la puerta. Ambos se giraron a la vez cuando una cabellera rubia apareció en la habitación. A Kara se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio que esa cabellera iba acompañada de otra igualmente rubia. Malfoy hijo había aparecido detrás de su padre y ahora la miraba de arriba abajo más que sorprendido. Ella dio gracias de que la habitación estuviera en la semipenumbra, porque era consciente de que tenía la cara más roja que un tomate.

Se puso en pie para saludar a Lucius estrechándole la mano, y luego hizo lo mismo con su hijo que seguía mirándola sorprendido.

-Supongo que ya conocerás al hijo de Lucius, Draco.

-De vista y oídas. Aún no he tenido el placer ce conocerlo personalmente.-Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.Sonrió y pensó que si tuviera que ganarse la vida con un trabajo muggle, desde luego sería actriz.

Volvió a sentarse y Voldemort lo hizo a su lado. Lo miró de reojo entre extrañada y desconfiada. Ahora que estaban más cerca se dio cuenta de que su señor no iba vestido de negro, si no de verde oscuro. Además la casaca tenía botones plateados. Todo un Slytherin. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba apartó la vista azorada.

-Bueno, como ya te he informado antes, Lucius será tu entrenador físico. Sé que os conocéis de toda la vida, pero no por ello quiero que el rendimiento sea menor. Tienes que llegar a un cierto nivel.

-Y para eso necesito que le ponga de su parte. El ejercicio físico no le gusta a casi nadie, pero es casi tan importante como el estudio. Y yo solo no puedo hacer todo el trabajo. -terminó Malfoy padre.

Kara asintió mientras que el Señor Tenebroso se giraba hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos, y por enésima vez en aquel día , se estremeció. Aquellos ojos tenían un algo que la hipnotizaban, que le daban confianza pero a la vez eran tan fríos, que daban miedo. Era Lord Voldemort, con un nuevo aspecto, pero Lord Voldemort al fin y al cabo. Aún así, podía sentir que algo estaba cambiando. Nadie en aquel lugar era el mismo desde el retorno de la Oscuridad.

-Bellatrix te está esperando fuera para enseñarte la mansión-dijo despacio.- Lucius y yo tenemos que hablar, espero que puedas disculparnos.

Como movida por un resorte, la morena se puso en pie y se estiró de la falda y de la chaqueta, y después de estrecharle la mano a ambos Malfoy, salió de la habitación tan deprisa como pudo.

Como había dicho Voldemort, Bellatrix la esperaba junto a la puerta. La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y ambas comenzaron a andar. Le entregó lo que parecía ser un mapa de la mansión y de los terrenos. Mientras andaban le explicó que todo aquel piso eran como las estancias comunes. Despachos, celdas y salas de estrategias disponibles para cualquier mortífago. También había varias habitaciones para los mortífagos que se refugiaban allí. Luego llegaron a las puertas que había frente a las escaleras.

-Aquí ya no puedo guiarte. Estas puertas son de acceso restringido: conducen a la verdadera residencia del Señor Tenebroso, sólo se puede pasar con un permiso.- Kara se preguntó qué demonios hacían allí si no podía pasar.- Atravesando esas puertas está lo que será tu casa.

Kara suspiró cansada. Demasiado misterio y secretismo y misterio tenía su vida como para añadirle otro más. Ahora no sólo tendría que ocultar que era una mortífaga, que era huérfana y que era la aprendiz de Voldemort, si no que ya no viviría en su casa y que compartiría techo con los mortífagos.

-Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y ambas sabemos que este no es lo tuyo, que nunca te ha gustado. No te lo reprocho, pero haz un esfuerzo; si el Señor Tenebroso te ha escogido a ti, es por algo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero me niego a admitir que en tan poco tiempo mi vida ha cambiado tanto. Mi padre muerto, yo aquí…-una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla y fue a esconderse entre su cuello. Bellatrix la observó con una ternura inusual. A pesar del pasado de ésta, Kara la consideraba como su hermana mayor, quizá y a pesar de todo era con el mortífago con quien más contacto había tenido.

-¿Quieres entrar?

Kara negó con la cabeza. Quizás luego, pero sinceramente, ahora no se sentía preparada; demasiada información recibida en tan poco tiempo. Lo que en ese momento necesitaba era que le diera el aire.

-¿Te importa que salga a los terrenos? Necesito pensar.

-No, claro que no. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí,sólo necesito aclarar las ideas. El aire me suele venir bien para eso.

-De acuerdo. Luego te enseño la planta baja.

Se despidió y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, a sabiendas de que con los tacones corría el riesgo de caerse.

Cuando cruzó los grandes portones y salió al exterior sintió el aire fresco como una bendición. Una brisa apenas perceptible hacía que la tela de su falda ondeara. Fue a sentarse bajo un árbol cerca de la orilla de la laguna, tal y como hacía en la escuela. Dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara lentamente hacia el suelo con abatimiento. Otra vez volvieron a ella los pensamientos funestos y tan poco alegres que había estado teniendo durante las últimas semanas.

Respiró hondo, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas. No tenía ganas de llorar, pero necesitaba liberarse de todo lo que llevaba dentro. Después de unos minutos, cuando sintió que lo había conseguido, se enjugó las lágrimas y sonrió. Como le había dicho Bella, tenía que verle el lado positivo. El lugar en el que estaba era grande y tenía el espacio suficiente como para no sentirse en una cárcel; además no es que fuera precisamente el infierno. Si lo veía con buenos ojos, era hasta bonito.

Entonces notó un olor extraño, traído con la brisa. Se giró para ver de donde provenía y vio que Malfoy se acercaba a ella con paso seguro. Rodó los ojos. De lo que menos ganas tenía ahora era de ponerse a discutir con el pelo-engominado.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¿Por qué me has hecho hacer el ridículo durante todo este tiempo?- casi gritó cuando llegó hasta ella.

-¿Acaso me hubieras creído si te hubiera dicho que era mortífaga? No.- se auto respondió- ¡Vamos, Malfoy! Sólo tenías que atar cabos. Seguro que tu padre ha hablado millares de veces de su gran amigo Robert Langdon.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo, que tú eras la hija de Langdon?¿ Cómo iba a saber yo que se había casado con una muggle? Ni siquiera soy mortífago. Estoy junto a mi padre como adorno.

-De eso no tengo yo la culpa, así que no la pagues conmigo, que bastante tengo ya.

Malfoy se dejó caer a su lado y se cogió la cabeza.

-El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

-A mí me lo vas a decir.

El rubio la miró arqueando una ceja. Que de todas las personas del mundo, fuera ella con la que estaba sentado ahora era una locura.

-Podías haberlo intentado.

-¿El qué?

-Explicarte.

-Oh, vamos. Soy una Griffyndor, una sangre sucia. Lo más que hubieras hecho sería reírte de mí- replicó Kara mirándolo.- No nos engañemos, todo esto es una locura, pero tendremos que lidiar con ello.-malfoy se sorprendió al ver que acababa de expresar sus propios sentimientos.

-¿Quiere decir eso que tendremos que convivir juntos?- preguntó haciendo una mueca. Aquello no representaba una idea muy agradable, en ese momento.

-Mírale el lado positivo. Si hubiera quedado en Slytherin tendrías que aguantarme día tras día.- le contestó sonriendo.

-¡Qué horror! Sólo de pensarlo me entran escalofríos.

Se la quedó mirando detenidamente. Era la primera vez que le sonreía, de hecho era la primera vez que la veían sonreír. Aún se veían surcos de las lágrimas, pero desde aquel día en los terrenos del colegio, no la había visto tan relajada. Era como si toda la presión y desconcierto que había alrededor suyo, en ese momento no existiera. No era la hija de Robert Langdon y tampoco la aprendiz de Lord Voldemort. Sólo era Kara.

-Podríamos intentarlo.- terminó diciendo.

-¿Me vas a pedir salir? Mira Malfoy, no negaré que eres mono, pero no eres mi tipo…

-¿Qué¡No seas estúpida! Me refería a que podíamos ser amigos, o al menos intentar soportarnos mutuamente.

-Ah, vale.

Ambo quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.Aquello era casi surrealista.

-De acuerdo, seamos amigos,-dijo Kara teniéndole una mano.- Me llevo bien con un Slytherin, llevarme bien con otro no me hará daño.

Malfoy sonrió y le estrechó la mano con energía. Pensaba qué dirían Potter y sus amigos si supieran que su amiga era quién era. De hecho, se preguntó si el Señor Tenebroso sabía que su tutelada era amiga de Potter, y si era así cómo era que estaba tan tranquilo.

-No lo sabe, y si es por mí, que siga así. Aunque si quieres, puedes ir chivarte.- le dijo Kara maliciosamente.-Malfoy por el contrario la miraba más que sorprendido.-Legeremancia, Malfoy.- éste frunció el ceño.

-De ahora en adelante, no me leas la mente. ¿De acuerdo?

-Jooo, con lo que me divierte…

Kara se puso en pie dispuesta a marcharse. Tenía que terminar de ver la mansión y también tenía que encontrar la forma de volver al castillo, porque desde que la había dejado frente ala puerta de la salita aquella, no había vuelto a ver a Snape.

Se sacudió la ropa y luego miró al rubio.

-Supongo que no dirás nada de esto a nadie- dijo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo que menos quería era que media Slytherin supiera a qué se dedicaba en sus horas "libres".

-Tranquila- contestó sonriendo- tú secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Eso espero.

Le estrechó la mano y luego se alejó de allí con los tacones en la mano y andando descalza por la hierba. En la entrada de la mansión la esperaba Bella. Se preguntó cómo había sabido que volvería a esa hora, aunque pronto dejó de darle vueltas. Con Voldemort en la misma casa, todo aquello debía ser normal.

-Supuse que querrías terminar de ver la casa.

La bruja asintió mientras seguí a su amiga. La distribución del vestíbulo- que era la única parte de la casa que le faltaba por ver sin contar con la residencia- era también similar a la de Hogwarts. Bellatix le mostró que al entrar, a la derecha, estaba el comedor común, aunque casi nunca se usaba. Al lado había una puerta a lo que ella llamaba "criadero". Le aconsejó que no se pasase mucho por ahí a no ser que el Lord se lo mandase expresamente. A la izquierda estaba la sala de los guardias, que como su propio nombre indicaba era la estancia donde descansaban los guardias que se ocupaban de vigilar los alrededores, y también la sala de reuniones. Junto a las escaleras, a la izquierda, estaba la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras, donde se encontraban los calabozos para los prisioneros, la cocina y otras cosas que según Bella, no le interesaban.

Aquel lugar era enorme, aunque debía admitir que su "antigua" casa lo era aún más. Quizá el cambio de dejar de estar viviendo sola a esta en un lugar con movimiento le viniera bien.

-La verdad es que todo esto es muy grande. ¿Cómo es que no he estado aquí antes?

-Claro que has estado, sólo que no lo recuerdas.

-¿Qué? No… yo , desde luego, no he estado aquí. Un lugar como este no se me podría olvidar.

-Ven , voy a enseñarte algo.

La mortífaga la tomo de la mano y la guió a través del vestíbulo hasta la sala de reuniones.

Entonces Kara entendió.

Fue como un _déjà- vu. _Al entrar en la sala- que estaba a oscuras- miró a su alrededor, intentando abarcarlo todo. Era una sala grande con una chimenea al fondo y varios sofás cerca; estaba decorada, como seguramente el resto de la casa, con muebles que tenían el aspecto de ser muy, pero que muy caros. Estaba a oscuras y carecía de ventanas. Lo único que la iluminaba era la luz que entraba desde el exterior ahora que habían abierto la puerta. Entonces vio algo que le resultó familiar al otro lado de la habitación. Con grandes pasos se acercó hasta allí.

No era posible.

-Bella, yo he visto este cuadro antes- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Lo sé.-replicó la otra todavía desde la puerta.

Ante ella tenía un cuadro que representaba un hermoso y a la vez escalofriante paisaje: un lobo aullándole a la Luna a las orillas de un lago.

Aquella sala, aquel cuadro, los muebles… Todo concordaba.

Le vino a la memoria la imagen de una niña de 4 años de pelo castaño y ojos dulces correteando de un lado a otro, evitando piernas e intentando no aburrirse en lo que parecía un velatorio. Pero hacía 12 años de aquello, mucho tiempo. Sin embargo aquel cuadro, aquel recuerdo hacía que se le estremeciera todo el cuerpo. Aquella sala era donde la habían marcado. Ahora no le cabía la menor duda.

Sintió la presencia de Bellatrix detrás suya, pero no se giró y siguió mirando aquel cuadro que tanto la había fascinado de pequeña.

Señorita Langdon.- dijo alguien fríamente y casi en un susurro.

Voldemort había aparecido por la puerta y miraba a las dos mujeres con interés. Una de pie frente a la pared y con el aspecto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento ; la otra, detrás suya mirándola sin saber qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

-Bellatrix, déjanos un momento.

No hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces. Con paso rápido salió de la habitación y se perdió en la luminosidad del vestíbulo. Kara ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.

El Lord se acercó hasta ella y posó una mano en su hombro. Tan sólo sintió como se estremecía ante el contacto. La muchacha simplemente no respondía a ningún estímulo externo, como si el cerebro se hubiera bloqueado y hubiera decidido aislarse del resto.

-Señorita Langdon.- seguía sin responder- Kara.

Ahora desconcertado, se colocó junto a ella y con una mano le giró el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos. Durante unos segundos fue como si una daga helada se le clavara, luego pudo penetrar en su mente sin problema. Descubrió miedo, incertidumbre y dolor. Clavó sus ojos fríos en los de ella y eso la hizo reaccionar.

-Yo…¿Qué…?- parecía perdida pero se espabiló lo suficiente como para volver a cerrar su mente.

Como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase, Voldemort apartó su mano del rostro de ella.

-No debería dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. No le hará ningún bien.

Kara observó que su señor parecía tener repentinos cambios de personalidad. También que según la situación la trataba de una manera o de otra.

-¿Se quedará a cenar?- preguntó cambiando repentinamente de tema y descolocando todavía mas a la chica.

-No creo, se me está haciendo tarde. Debería regresar al castillo.

-De acuerdo.

Minutos después se encontraba andando por las mazmorras de Hogwarts con Malfoy a su lado. Sabía que a partir de ahora podría contar con el rubio. Quizá seguirían teniendo sus pequeñas diferencias, y desde luego tendrían que ocultar que eran amigos, pero Kara sabía que un aliado entre tanto mortífago nunca venía mal.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Malfoy al llegar al tapiz que ocultaba la entrada a su sala común, mientras le daba un tímido beso en la mejilla temiendo la reacción de la chica.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy- contestó Kara sin hacer ningún comentario.

Luego se alejó con el sonido de su tacones y el frufrú de su capa resonando tras de ella.

* * *

Bueno, desde luego, el capi no es lo que me esperaba. Quizá se os ha hecho un poco aburrido, y lo entiendo. Debería haberlo partido en dos.

**_Ennaira:_** A ver...NADIE se va a cargar a Ginny...por mucho que quieras. Entiendo que te caiga mal, pero hija, que es la mejor amiga de Kara, no nos la dejes sola otra vez. Otra cosa es que haya algún que otro cambio en su relación, o que las relaciones que tiene Kara con otras personas cambien a causa de esto. No te digo nada más. (aunque estoy segura de que uno de estos cambios te va a gustar)

**_Artemis Shiro:_** si no usas la legeremacia, yo que tú comenzaría a preocuparme, por que capítulo tras capítulo me estás calando...¡es trampa! XD. Bueno, a parte de uqe Harry siempre es un poco distante con lo que no conoce mucho, tampoco es que Kara sea la alegría de la huerta. Has de tener en cuenta que ninguno de sus amigos sabe que su padre está muerto, que es una mortífaga y que encima es aprendiz de Voldemort. Por eso, para protegerse a si misma y a los demás, pues ha decidido distanciarse un poco. En cuanto a Remus-Kara, vale, ahí también me has pillado. No es una relación normal, pero tampoco es...amorosa...Como ya he dicho antes, va más bien por el lado freternal. Y si...intervienen factores...algo extraños.

**_Lia du Black:_** eh tranquila!!! Que yo sepa, Draco no siente nada por Kara, vamos es creo XD. Y bueno... creo que pretendientes no le van a faltar. No falta mucho para que cupido aparezca por el fic. Aunqeu le verdad es que creo que he dado un par de pistas falsas que os pueden despistar...Bueno, tu tranquila. Al final, el amor siempre triunfa!! jajajaja

Y para los que no dejan rr...pero mira que sois vagos. Venga...¡Que es Navidad! y un regalito nunca le viene mal a nadie ¿a qué no?.

_Mikelis_

_Gaia drëa_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	16. Filtro Amoroso

**Disclaimer:** pues no, para variar, ninguno de los personajes, excepto Matthias y kara me pertenec. Una pena ¿No?

Bueno,aquí os dejo el capi, con una sorpresa que sé que a alguna (y no miro a nadie) le hará ilusión. Lo hice lo mejor que pude...

Ah por cierto!! Quiero dedicar el peor capítulo de mi fic a **Arianne.** Tía, porque tú lo vales...XD

15. Filtro Amoroso

Eran ya mediados de noviembre cuando las cosas empezaron a volver a su cauce: la relación entre Ginny y Kara se estrechó algo más, Kara terminó acostumbrándose a su nuevo horario y se las apañó para tener más tiempo libre. Aunque también era cierto que la mayor parte de ese tiempo libre la gastaba con cierta persona que no era Ginny.

La persona en cuestión no tenía otro nombre que Matthias, y desde que Kara había decidido hacer las paces con Malfoy- a espaldas de sus amigos, claro- tenía mayor libertad a la hora de verse con él. Lo cierto es que nunca hubiera imaginado que se sentiría tan cómoda con un Slytherin. Nunca había tenido prejuicios, pero siempre los había visto como gente distante, fría y muy, pero muy calculadora. Quizá porque conocía demasiados mortífagos así y todos eran Slytherin.

Harry y Ginny lo habían aceptado bien, incluso lo saludaban cuando lo veían pasar, cosa que hacia que a cara se le dibujara una sonrisa de orgullo. Pero con quien seguía teniendo algún problemilla era con Ron. El pelirrojo se lo había tomado bien… al principio. Pero luego al ver que ella "pasaba demasiado tiempo con el tipejo ése" había empezado a ponerse pesado e incluso algo hiriente.

-Vamos, Ron. Sabes que no es para ponerse así. Además tampoco paso tanto tiempo con él. Simplemente nuestros ratos libres coinciden.

- Los fines de semana a penas te vemos, desapareces misteriosamente, de repente pareces llevarte bien con Malfoy, pasas tus "ratos libres" con ese Slytherin… Has de comprender que me preocupe por ti. Eres una de mis mejores amigas.

Kara sabía que tenía razón, aunque en la mayor parte no era su culpa. Los fines de semana no desaparecía, simplemente se los pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando. Que se llevase bien con Malfoy…bueno eso era un caso a parte y en cuanto a lo de sus ratos libres y Matthias…eso también era otro caso a parte.

- Ron, en serio, gracias por preocuparte por mí- dijo sonriéndole- Sabes que tú eres mi mejor amigo y también que soy muy mala mintiendo. Si algo me pasara tú serías el primero en saberlo.- eso no era del todo cierto, puesto que técnicamente y gracias a la Legeremancia, el primero en saberlo sería el Señor Tenebroso, pero claro, eso Ron no lo sabía.

-Sólo te pido que pases un poco más de tiempo con nosotros, nada más. No digo que dejes de ver a ese Matthias, porque después de todo es tu amigo, pero no nos dejes abandonados.

La chica no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de cordero degollado que ponía Ron. ¿Cómo resistirse a que le mirara con eso ojos?

-Oh, de acuerdo. Haré lo que pueda. Odio que me manipules de esa manera.- el pelirrojo sonrió de manera triunfal.- Pero ahora me tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Tengo mucha tarea que hacer, y si quiero pasar tiempo con vosotros, tengo que terminarla.

Ron hizo una carantoña, pero dejó que Kara se fuera sin rechistar. Ella sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió con paso rápido de la habitación.

Cinco minutos después llegó a la biblioteca algo sofocada después de haberse casi caído en una de las escaleras cambiantes. Paseó entre las estanterías buscando un lugar apartado en el que poder estudiar, y tras pensarlo, decidió quedarse en la sección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sacó todo el material necesario y lo desperdigó por toda la mesa que tenía para ella sola- Al poco rato ya se había sumergido en su propio mundo y el olor a tinta había impregnado todo el lugar donde se encontraba.

Después de varias horas inmersa en sus pergaminos, no puedo evitar sobresaltarse cuando notó como alguien le cubría los ojos y le hablaba al oído.

-¿Quién soy?

-¿Matthias?

-¡El mismo!- le contestó mientras apartaba sus manos, sonreía y se sentaba junto a ella.- Creía que habías desaparecida. Hace días que no te veo.

-Digamos que he estado un poco ocupada. Ni tú ni nadie me ha visto.

Volvió de nuevo a sus libros y al pergamino que había estado escribiendo. Podía sentir la mirada del Slytherin, lo cual la ponía nerviosa. Se removió en la silla mientras que la pluma se deslizaba temblorosamente sobre el papel. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Lo miró de reojo y vio que estaba casi recostado sobre la mesa, con el codo apoyado, la cabeza apoyada en la mano y mirándola sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Nadie contestó.

-¡Matthias, ya vale! Para de mirarme así que me pones nerviosa.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Es que me haces gracia ahí toda concentrada y con el ceño fruncido.

-No soy ningún payaso.

-Jajaja. Yo no he dicho eso. Simplemente me parecías ¿Mona?

Kara se sonrojó violentamente e intentó esconder la cara entre los libros, pero antes de que lo consiguiera , él se los quito y los dejó fuera de su alcance. Aún así, trató de recuperarlos, para poder seguir trabajando. Se levantó decidida y se inclinó delante de él para cogerlos, pero un fortuito resbalón provocó que cayera encima suyo.

-Ay ¡joder! Si ya sabía yo que esto no podía terminar bien…- murmuró Kara entre dientes mientras se ponía en pie.- ¿Te has vuelto loco¿Quieres que me mate?

Un brillo macabro apareció en los ojos de Matthias.

-Es mi venganza por lo del día en que nos conocimos.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Si es que en realidad todos los Slytherin sois iguales- gruñó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.- En cuanto alguien se gira, puñalada por la espalda.

-¡Qué simpática!- le contestó haciendo una mueca.

-Sí, forma parte de mi encanto.

-Ñañañaña. En vez de decir tantas tonterías sal conmigo un rato a los terrenos. Estoy seguro de que llevas aquí metida toda la mañana.

-Lo siento, no puedo. Le prometí a Ron que terminaría pronto todas mis tareas para poder pasar más tiempo con él y con los demás.

Matthias entrecerró los ojos y la miró con suspicacia, como si intentara leerle la mente. Repentinamente y sin saber por qué, Kara se sintió extraña y un tanto incómoda.

-¿Hay algo entre tú y ese Weasley?- preguntó el chico con un bastante evidente tono molesto en su voz.

-¿Qué? Matthias¡No! Pero…oye ,no estarás celoso ¿verdad?

-¿Qué¿yo¡No, para nada!- contestó nervioso y negando con la cabeza.

-Lo que tú digas…

-Bueno ¿sales o qué?.

-Pero no puedo dejar todo esto aquí- contestó la Gryffindor mirando todo su material de estudio-¿Y si alguien me lo quita?

-Nadie se pasa por aquí. Además¿quién querría robar unos libros?

-Hay gente muy rara en el mundo

-No hace falta que lo digas- le contestó mirándola significativamente.

Kara entornó los ojos desafiándole a seguir, pero el alemán tan sólo le sonrió y siguió tirando de ella para sacarla de la biblioteca.

Al cabo de unos minutos salieron juntos a los terrenos bajo la atenta mirada de varios estudiantes que los miraban sin entender cómo era posible que un león y una serpiente pudieran llevarle bien. Matthias había logrado sacarla de la biblioteca sin arrastrarla y ahora caminaban el uno junto al otro charlando animadamente. Mientras se sentaban bajo la sombra del árbol donde se habían conocido, Kara sintió algo extraño pero no dijo nada. Se tumbó cuan larga era sobre la hierba y Matthias se sentó a medio metro de ella con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol.

-¿Tú nunca estudias?- le preguntó la chica con ojos críticos.

-Claro que sí. Pero prefiero invertir mi tiempo contigo que con los libros. Me pareces más interesante.

Kara lo miró sorprendida mientras sentía como se le subían los colores, otra vez. Se incorporó para poder verlo mejor, viendo que se le dibujaba una media sonrisa, que no pudo evitar interpretar como sugerente. Se reprochó a si misma el pensar de esa forma de su amigo. No era su día.

"_Malditas hormonas"_

-Matthias, sólo me hacía falta que me vinieras con bromitas- le reprochó.

-¿Bromitas? Estás muy equivocada; yo sólo digo la verdad. ¿A caso no es una persona más interesante que un libro?

-Depende de la persona y del libro.

-Tú siempre poniéndole trabas a todo. Ven- dijo señalándole un hueco a su lado.- voy a contarte un secreto.

Ella lo miró desconfiada. A pesar de que se llevaban muy bien, nunca había olvidado que era un Slytherin y que éstos a veces pueden llegar a resultar muy traicioneros. Por eso mismo, en ese momento no se atrevió a acercarse.

-Oh, vamos. ¡Qué no muerdo!

- De ti me espero cualquier cosa.

El alemán hizo un gesto fingiendo estar dolido mientras ella le sacaba la lengua se acercaba hasta él a gatas.

-¿Y bien?

Matthias se inclinó hacia ella sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los castaños de Kara. Sus mejillas se rozaron y luego le susurró al oído:

-Me gustas.

Kara sintió como si la sangre no le llegara al cerebro y le faltara el aire. Quiso que se le tragara la tierra.

-¿Q…qué?- logró balbucear.

A penas pudo decir nada más. Unos segundos después notó como los labios de Matthias se unían con los suyos. Esto la pilló por sorpresa haciendo que se quedara paralizada durante unos segundos. Luego, casi por inercia respondió a aquel beso. Aquel _primer_ beso.

Con forme iban tomando intensidad, Matthias la tomó de la cintura y la sentó encima suyo. Kara simplemente le siguió el juego, respondiendo al roce de sus labios y separándose en los momentos justos para tomar aire.

Se sentía como en una nube y con miles de mariposas revoloteándole por el estómago. Aquella era una sensación que sabía que no se repetiría en mucho tiempo, si es que volvía a sentir lo mismo alguna vez más en la vida. Agradeció de veras que aquél fuera Matthias y no otro. Sin saber por qué, era consciente de que no hubiera sido lo mismo con otro chico. Sabía que Matthías era sincero. Y eso, era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Después de unos minutos tuvieron que se pararse definitivamente. Ella apoyó su frente en la de él con la respiración agitada y pensando que aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba… -murmuró.

-Bueno, son cosas que pasan.

-Sí…Oye…

-Shhhh. No hables. No estropees el momento.

-Ñaaaaaaaa.

Matthias sonrió ante la carantoña y la vocecita de niña pequeña que había puesto Kara, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle como una boba.

-¿Qué me has hecho¿Qué clase de filtro de amor me has echado en la bebida?- le preguntó mientras se levantaba de encima de él.

-Me sorprende que me preguntes eso cuando sabes que soy pésimo en pociones. Todavía no sé como Snape me soporta en su casa. Creo que soy el peor alumno que ha pasado por sus manos.

-¿Peor que Neville?

-Peor, mucho peor. Da gracias que no estás en el mismo curso que yo.

-Bueno, alégrate. Al menos no lo convertiste en una mancha rosa andante.

-Es que eso fue muy grave, y viniendo de ti, aún peor.- rió mientras comenzaban a andar de vuelta al castillo.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, el Slytherin pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros sin ninguna vergüenza, sin temer que alguien los viera y los juzgara. Se comportaba acorde a sus sentimientos y a lo que quería hacer, que en ese momento, era tenerla cerca. Kara le sonrió y rodeó su cintura con el brazo. Así estaban perfectos.

-Entonces si no me has echado ningún filtro amoroso ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte y sonreír como una boba?- le preguntó cuando ya estaban a las puertas del enorme edificio de piedra.

- A eso se le llama amor, amiga. Y no te reocupes, yo estoy igual que tú.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre las Navidades y la época de exámenes por la que estoy pasando, pues no es que tenga mucho tiempo para escribir... De todas maneras,aviso que el próximo capi ya lo he empezado, así qeu si la inspiración está conmigo y tengo tiempo, es posible que lo cuelgue antes de lo previsto

Por cierto, espero que os haya gustado. Tenía ganas de escribir el beso entre Matthías y kara, aunque lo cierto es que no me ha salido como esperaba. Teniendo en cuenta que lo mío no son las escenas de amor o subidas de todo, pues no puedo pedir más.

**_Lia Du Black:_** gracias y feliz año con retraso a ti tambien. Vaya cuánto tiempo con el fic eh?? Ni siquiero yo me creo que escriba tan despacio XD. ¿Te he engañado¿Por qué? XD Bueno, en cuanto a cupido... espero que no te haya decepcionado mi elección, aunque había gente que me presionaba para que la liara con Malfoy( que lo pensé...pero con Malfoy padre XD)

**_Ennaira Skywalker: _**ya te he sacado a Matthias pesada!! estarás contenta no?? Y ya sabes que todavía queda mucho cami por delante para Kara. A mi también me gustó la escena Voldemort-kara. Es más cualquier escena entre estos dos me encanta... son mi gran debilidad. ¿Un patatús por lo de Draco y kara¿Y eso? En cuanto a Bella...bueno sólo ha sido el comienzo. Ya te conté mas o menos los planes que tenía para ella aunque en realidad todavía no me he decidio. bueno sea lo que sea lo que pase, espero que te guste

Y a los que para variar no dejan rr...VAGOS!!! MÁS QUE VAGOS!!!

_Gaiadrëa_

_Patita de todos los clanes y _

_miembro de muchas órdenes_


	17. Sueños del Pasado II

**Disclaimer:** bueno ya se sabe que nada de esto me pertenece, excepto Kara, Matthias y varios perronajes que irán saliendo de aquí en adelante.

Hem... antes de que leais...tengo que molestaros un poco, pidiendo un millón de disculpas por el retraso con el fic, pero es que he tenido varios problemas con el ordenata, me tocó reescribir varias veces el capi entero y además no voy demasiado bien con los estudios, entonces pues tampoco tengo mucho tiempo.

De todas maneras, espero que os guste

16. Sueños del Pasado II

Cuando entraron a la sombra del vestíbulo todavía iban abrazados. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que no podían haber elegido peor momento para volver al castillo: a esa hora todo el mundo se paseaba por el vestíbulo con la intención de entrar en el Gran Comedor para comer. Pero a Kara se les cayó el alma a los pies cuando que a unos metros de distancia, Ron los miraba fijamente.

Antes de que ni siquiera pudiera levantar la mano para saludarle, había desaparecido. Kara miró a Matthias y este asintió soltándola de su abrazo dejando que corriera tras el pelirrojo.

El golpe de temperatura al bajar rápidamente a las mazmorras fue notable, pero aún así no desistió en su carrera. Al girar una esquina, se encontró con Malfoy que salía de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Pudo detenerse justo a tiempo, antes de chocar contra él.

Sujetándose las costillas y con el poco aliento que le quedaba logró preguntarle:

-¿Has visto a Ron?

- Ha pasado por aquí hace un momento, también iba corriendo. Se fue por allí- dijo señalándole el camino-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Que te lo cuente Matthias.

-¿Koeberlin?.- preguntó, pero la chica ya había echado a correr.- ¿Pero qué demonios os ocurre a los Gryffindor hoy?- le gritó antes de que desapareciera por una esquina.

Kara siguió corriendo durante unos minutos más, sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Nunca le había gustado correr. Pero esta ocasión lo merecía. No estaba dispuesta a perder a su amigo por una imagen que podía haber sido malinterpretada. Bueno… en realidad no había nada que malinterpretar, pero prefería intentar hablarlo con el pelirrojo a rendirse sin luchar. De hecho, se cuestionó s su relación con los Weasley estaba destinada a fracasar.

Lo encontró un para de minutos después a los pies de unas escaleras que si mal no recordaba conducían al cuarto piso.

-¡Ron!- el aludido se giró al escuchar su nombre, pero al ver quien era su rostro se deformó en una mueca casi de asco que hizo que Kara se detuviera en el momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí que no estás con tu novio?- preguntó con un tono de ira en su voz.

-Espera , Ron. Hablemos…

-¿Hablar? No hay nada de que hablar.- la interrumpió

-Dijiste que no te importaba…- susurró Kara con reproche y los ojos acuosos. Ron la miró durante unos segundos en silencio.

-Pues mentí. Me importa demasiado como para fingir. No esperes que le salude o que te felicite, porque no lo siento..- dijo mientras subía los primeros escalones

-¡Ya está bien Ronald Weasley¡Estoy hasta las narices de todos los desplantes que me tú y tu hermana me estáis dando!.- la voz sofocada de la morena le hizo detenerse.- ¡No soy perfecta¡No soy una máquina¡Y tengo derecho a enamorarme de quien me dé la real gana! No pienso soportar otra rabieta de estas. ¿No quieres hablarme? Bien por ti. .- Ron volvió a girarse sorprendido ante su reacción y ese repentino de humor.- Ya tienes dos faenas: enfadarte y desenfadarte.- el pelirrojo llegó a asustarse cuando vio que un brillo metálico estaba apareciendo en sus ojos. Tal y como había ocurrido cuando peleó con su hermana. Pero cuando pronunció la última frase el brillo metálico desapareció dejando paso a las lágrimas silenciosas.

Cuando Ron reanudó su ascenso sin hacerle caso, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de regreso al vestíbulo tratando de controlar su respiración y con el ánimo por los suelos.

Se encontró con que casi todo el colegio comía ya y salvo algunos despistados, junto con Matthias y Malfoy, el vestíbulo estaba prácticamente vacío.

Draco le puso una mano en el hombro al ver que lloraba y después le pregunto con tono suave:

-¿Es cierto lo que me ha contado Matthias?

-De pende de lo que te haya contado.

-Bueno, lo de que vosotros…ya sabes.- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kara mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

-Cierto.- el rubio abrió los ojos dando a entender que cuando su compañero se lo había contado no se lo había creído.

-Vaya… bueno, pues felicidades.

-Gracias.- dijo la pareja a la vez.

-Espero que no te importe que te robe a tu chica un momento.- dijo Draco mirando al otro rubio, que se encogió de hombros.

-Te espero en el Comedor.

Cuando Matthias terminó de cruzar las puertas de roble, el Slytherin se giró hacia su amiga con gesto preocupado.

-Creo que deberías saber algo sobre Matt.

-Claro, dime.- Malfoy se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

-Su padre…es mortífago.

Kara sintió como si le echaran un cubo de agua fría por encima. El padre de Matthias mortífago…eso complicaba las cosas considerablemente.

-No sé lo que eso pueda significar para ti, pero lo que tengo claro es que si su padre o el Lord se enteran, lo vuestro no va a ser un camino de rosas.

-¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?.- preguntó Kara más para si misma que para Draco.

-¿Le has dicho tú quién eres?

- No.- contestó Kara avergonzada.- De todas maneras que necesite que se lo diga. Su padre se habrá encargado de contarlo todo en una de sus cenas familiares.

-Pero ¿ y si no lo ha hecho? Además, creo que deberías saber quién es su padre…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Malfoy iba responder cuando una voz fuerte y grave sonó detrás de ellos.

"_Lo que me faltaba"_

_**-**_ ¿Qué hacen una Gryffindor y un Slytherin solos mientras todos los demás están comiendo?

Ambos se giraron a la vez viendo a un Snape que los miraba con una sonrisilla que podía interpretarse como peligrosa. Kara se sonrojó y miró a Draco de reojo. Éste le devolvió la mirada e inmediatamente agachó la cabeza. Un gesto nada propio de la familia Malfoy.

-Deberían entrar antes de que alguien piense que estaban haciendo algo malo.

Los dos asintieron a la vez de nuevo. Antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor con Snape detrás suyo, Malfoy le susurró:- Luego hablamos.

Todas las cabezas se giraron cuando la puerta se abrió y los dos Slytherin junto con la Gryffindor hicieron acto de presencia en el comedor. Al fondo de la sala se podía ver al Trío de oro estirar el cuello para ver lo que ocurría. Ron, que estaba con ellos frunció en el entrecejo al verla y volvió a su plato.

Snape se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores sin decirles nada más; Malfoy y hizo lo mismo yéndose a la de Slytherin, que era la primera nada más entrar por la puerta. Kara tuvo que atravesar todo el comedor sabiendo que tenía cientos de miradas fijas en ella. Tanto de profesores como de alumnos.

Al llegar a su mesa se sentó junto a Harry en el único lugar que quedaba libre.

Éste notó como el aire se volvía tenso y sus dos amigos evitaban mirarse. No trató de averiguar que ocurría entre ellos. Demasiado acostumbrado estaba a las broncas de Ron. Hermione y Ginny, en cambio miraban interesadas a Kara. Ésta a penas había probado la comida y tenía toda la pinta de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Creo que me voy a echar un rato, me encuentro un poco mal y me parece que tengo algo de fiebre.- mintió.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? La verdad es que tienes mala cara.- le sugirió Ginny.

-No, tranquila. Dormiré un par de horas y después estaré como nueva, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo.

Antes de que se levantara, Harry la Cogió del brazo y le susurró al oído:

-Espérame en la sala, tenemos que hablar.

Asintió en silencio, luego, salió del Gran Comedor tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pies. Vio que tanto Malfoy como Matthias le hacían disimuladamente un gesto de ánimo. Les sonrió agradecida. En aquel momento cualquier gesto amable le venía bien. Caminó tranquila por los pasillos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenía que hablar con Ron en seguida. No podía permitirse perderlo como amigo. Había sido demasiado descuidada; si hubiera mirado más a su alrededor en vez de preocuparse tanto por si misma, se habría dado cuenta de todo el caos que reinaba en su vida desde unos meses atrás.

Cuando llegó a la sala, sólo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos para que apareciera Harry. No parecía muy contento. Se sentó junto a Kara en el sofá con un gesto de abatimiento.

-Uf, discutir con Ron es agotador.

-A mí me lo vas a decir.- Harry la miró sonriendo.

-Aún no comprendo como la gente cambia de esa manera. Hace poco tiempo nadie habría imaginado que terminaríais siendo amigos.

-Sí, pero al paso que vamos terminaremos igual que empezamos.- Harry le lanzó una mirada de incomprensión.- Ya sabes, por Matthias y todo eso…

- Y¿ No crees que lo mejor sería hablar con él?

-Ya lo he intentado, pero creo que sólo he conseguido empeorar la situación. Todavía hoy me sigue sacando de mis casillas.

Para que pudiese entenderla, le contó toda la historia, incluido el episodio ocurrido en los terrenos con el Slytherin. Harry no pudo esconder la sorpresa, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. En esos momentos estaba de parte de Kara, pero comenzaba a comprender al pelirrojo. Era evidente que estaba celoso. De un como casi machista. Siempre había considerado a Kara como "suya" y ahora que la veía con otro chico no podía evitar sentirse traicionado.

Kara se quedó perpleja ante la explicación del ojiverde.

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba- murmuró rascándose la cabeza.- Agradezco que se preocupe por i… pero no puedo permitir que me trate como si fuera un objeto.

-Antes de que hables con él quiero que sepas que estoy de tu parte. Quiero decir que no me molesta que estás saliendo con Marías.- balbució sonrojándose.- No me malinterpretes, con esto no quiero decir que tengas que pedirme permiso para salir con alguien…- Kara entendió lo que el chico quería decirle.

-Gracias, Harry. Saber que hay alguien que no me va a matar por verme con un Slytherin es un alivio, aunque sólo fue un beso.- mintió.- Oye¿Te importa que me suba a mi cuarto? Necesito pensar.

-Sí, claro.

-Hasta mañana y gracias por todo.- se despidió la morena.

Estuvo horas enteras tumbada en su cama y mirando al techo sin hacer otra cosa. Antes de quedarse dormida se fijó un nuevo objetivo: dejar de regodearse en su dolor y empezar a verle el lado positivo a las cosas que le estaban ocurriendo; sonreír aunque no tuviera motivos para hacerlo.

OooOooO

-¡Olvídame, mandarina! Sólo me haces perder el tiempo.

-¡No me llames así estúpida!.- gritó un pelirrojo.

-Te llamo como me da a gana.- le contestó una chica.- Mandarina.

-No me extraña que estés aquí en vacaciones y todo. Tus padres no deben aguantarte.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!.- gritó la chica con un brillo amenazador en los ojos.

-¡Qué vas a hacer si lo hago¿Pegarme?

Como única respuesta recibió un bofetón que resonó en todo el lugar. El pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la mejilla mientras los ojos se le aguaban. Acto seguido, se lanzó contra la muchacha presa de una furia incontrolable. Ambos cayeron al suelo seguidos den un revoloteo de manos y pies. Volaron los bofetones y los mordiscamos como si fueran críos de 5 años. Cuando consiguieron separarlos ambos se tenían cogidos del cuello en un ridículo intento de estrangularse el uno al otro.

-¡Ya vale!.- gritó otra chica, haciéndose oír por encima de los gruñidos y las quejas de los otros dos adolescentes.- ¡Kara, comportarte!

La aludida dejó de forcejear al instante y con un brusco ademán se libró de los brazos que la sujetaban. Aún podía verse un atisbo de furia en sus ojos, más supo controlarse sentándose en el suelo sin mediar palabra con los que la rodeaban. Desde su posición le hizo un gesto de desprecio al pelirrojo que aún seguía sujeto. Consiguió lo que buscaba: enfurecerlo de nuevo.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por conducta inapropiada.- pronunció otra chica seriamente.- Y agradeced que no sean más por borregos.- añadió con desprecio al ver los dos habían abierto la boca para protestar.- Ginny, llévate a Kara a la torre, es más madura que este..energúmeno. Podrá reflexionar sobre lo que ha hecho ella solita.- le dijo a la chica que momentos antes había sujetado a su amiga.- y en cuanto a ti.- se giró para hablar con el pelirrojo.- Ronald Weasley, vamos a tener una larga charla tú y yo.

El tal Ronald "mandarina" se estremeció al oír el amenazante tono de voz de la prefecta. La que le esperaba. Vio como su hermana se llevaba casi a rastras a la castaña y por un momento llegó a sentir algo de compasión por ella. Su querida hermanita tenía un carácter muy temperamental. Él no iba a ser el único en recibir una buena reprimenda.

Kara y Ginny comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo con paso firme. Para la castaña era como ir a la silla eléctrica. No se arrepentía de haber peleado con el "mandarina", después de todo, apenas había recibido un par de golpes y arañazos. Le dolían ,sí, pero podría haber sido peor. Quizá si no los hubieran separado, todavía estarían pegándose.

Caminaron en silencio, ella con la cabeza gacha y la pelirroja, lanzándole de vez en cuando una mirada furibunda. No era la primera vez que discutían por su hermano, y desde luego, no sería la última. Pero con un poco de suerte si sería la más violenta.

En realidad, no es que se hubieran hecho nada, es que simplemente no se caían bien. Bueno, más bien… no se soportaban.

Un cuarto de hora después ambos se encontraban sentadas en uno de los sillones de ls Sala común. No se dijeron nada. Ginny dejó que Kara pesara en lo que acababa de hacer y si era normal en alguien de su edad. Y de hecho la castaña no necesitó que nadie la reprendiera. Ya se lo hacía ella misma.

-Lo siento.- murmuró varios minutos después.- No quería hacerlo, pero no soporto a tu hermano y había sacado el tema de mi familia.

La pelirroja apartó la mirada de la chimenea apagada Su amiga nunca había querido hablar de su familia. Sólo el insensible de su hermano podía atacarla con algo así.

-No pretendo que os llevéis bien, pero le haríais la vida más fácil a todo el mundo si simplemente os ignorarais el uno al otro.

Kara asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón. Iba a contestarle cuando la el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió…

OooOooO

Kara despertó empapada en sudor. Ya era de noche. Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver que sus compañeras yacían en sus camas durmiendo tranquilamente. También se dio cuenta de que alguien le había puesto el pijama y la había metido en la cama. Seguramente Ginny.

Trató de controlar su respiración, aún agitada por el súbito despertar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al recordar lo que acababa de vivir. Esa época de su vida no era una de las que más le gustaban, y de hecho no estaba dispuesta a volver a revivirla.

-Ron…- murmuró decidida mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Bueno, este no es de mis capis favoritos...es un poco rayante para mi gusto( yo me entiendo). Estoy intentando encauzar a Kara de una vez por todas, pero sólo estoy consiguiendo liarme más a mi misma y la pobre muchacha. Supongo que el fic es un reflejo de como está mi vida en estos momentos, porque hay veces qeu ni me acuerdo de como me llamo XD. Nah!! Es broma!

**_Ennaira Skywalker: _**always ya! sabía que te iba gustar lo de Matthi, después de todo... es el niño de nuestros ojos no? XD Kara precipitandose?? si al vacío...¬¬ y yo con ella. Bueno, ya sabes que la pobre va super estresada y necesita una valvúla de escape. Si esa válvula es rubia y tiene los ojos verdes ¿Qué más puedes pedir? XD Espero, que el rollo Kara-Ron de este capi no te haya disgustado. Ya sabes que he perdido un poco mi toque durante el tiempo que no he escrito nada, pero espero volver a la carga pronto!! Mikelis

**_Lia Du Black:_** pues mira tu por donde, no desvariabas mucho XD. Bueno, el tema de voldy, es un tema un poco complicado que dará que hablar en próximos capítulos. De hecho, lo que tú me preguntas tendrá respuesta pronto, por lo que espero que comprendas que no te voy a contestar ahora jajajaja.

Y aquellos que no dejan rr...please... es un pequeño esfuerzo que a mi me alegra el día.

_Gaia drëa_

_Patita, canguro y de todo... ah! y miembro de muchas órdenes._


	18. ¿Pero qué demonios?

**Disclaimer: obvioulsy...nada de esto es mío. XD**

**RESUBO EL CAPITULO: al parecer ha habido limpieza general en la web, así qeu este capítulo se me borró. Lo vuelvo a subir tal y como lo hice la primera vez.**

* * *

**Antes de nada quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que andaba tan ocupada con los estudios y tal que se me olvidó completamente. Además me estaba vaciando el ordenador porque me lo iba a cambiar y no tenía los archivos. Pero ahora ya he vuelto, y espero que ahora que estoy de vacaciones pueda actualizar más seguido .**

**Ah!! Una última cosa. Éste será el último capi en el que conteste en a vuestro rr. Sé que puede que eso os haga no dejarme rr, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que me borren el fic, así que como me ha recomendado Celestana, no lo haré. Si estáis logueados en la web, os contestaré al rr mediante ese botoncito en el que pone "reply";si no lo estáis, os pido, os ruego que me dejéis una dirección de correo para poder contestaros, si no, se me va a hacer un poco díficil. Espero que no os importe este pequeño cambio.**

**Ahora ya si que os dejo con el capítulo**

17. "¿Pero qué demonios...?"

Se deslizó de puntillas por el pasillo con cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible. Bajó las escaleras y luego subió por las que conducían al los cuartos de los chicos. Agradeció que la norma de que los chicos no podían entrar en las habitaciones de las chica, no se aplicara al revés. En silencio, movió la varita con un suave giro de muñeca y pronunció un "alohomora" que le abrió la puerta de las habitaciones.

La única luz que iluminaba la habitación circular era la que entraba por las ventanas, y apenas era suficiente para evitar que se tropezara con cualquier cosa. Logró llegar hasta la cama de Ron sin caer de morros al suelo casi de milagro. La cama estaba cubierta por los doseles y a penas permitía entrever la silueta del pelirrojo. Lo único que las cortinas no podían detener era el sonido de sus ronquidos. Se preguntó cómo demonios conseguían los demás dormir con semejante jaleo. ¿Había probado a comerse un par de hojas de menta antes de acostarse o dormir con un par de almohadas más? Porque realmente funcionaba, y estaba segura de que si lo hacía, los chicos lo agradecerían.

Por el momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarle un hechizo silenciador, que hizo que después del ruido anterior, pareciera que en la habitación reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Con cuidado, apartó los doseles de la cama y se acercó su cara a la del pelirrojo mientras susurraba su nombre. Tuvo que zarandearlo un par de veces para que despertara y se espabilara. Y aún así, no pareció reconocerla cuando despertó, porque abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como asustado y trató de gritar…hasta que se dio cuenta de que ningún sonido salía de su garganta.

Miró a la castaña sin comprender.

-Te he aplicado un hechizo silenciador.- susurró.- si quieres que te lo quite sígueme.- le dijo mientras se incorporaba y regresaba a la puerta. No estaba segura de que Ron quisiera hablar con ella, pero esa era la única manera que tenía de recuperar su voz, porque hasta donde ella sabía, todavía no era capaz de hacer magia sin pronunciar los hechizos. Y no se equivocaba. Con cara de enfado – tanto por la riña que habían tenido como por haberlo despertado- la siguió a través del pasillo hasta la Sala Común.- No te voy a quitar el hechizo hasta que me escuches.

Ron que acababa de sentarse en una de las butacas hizo el amago de levantarse, pero antes que si quiera pudiera mover un pie, Kara había sacado la varita y le apuntaba directamente al pecho.

-Será mejor que te sientes, porque no dudaré en atarte a esa butaca si es necesario.- esperó hasta que el pelirrojo se hubo sentado de nuevo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando cautelosamente los movimiento que hacía la chica con la varita.- Creo que tenemos que hablar largo y tendido, o al menos yo tengo que hacerlo. Y esta vez no voy a ceder ni un ápice. Estoy cansada de ser la niña buena de Gryffindor, la que nunca se queja, la que si sus amigos la critican-miró significativamente al muchacho.- hace todo lo posible por complacerles, cambiando su propia personalidad. Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, no sé si te acordarás, pero con un poco de esfuerzo conseguimos convertimos en amigos. O al menos eso era lo que yo creía que éramos. Bien es cierto que siempre hemos tenido nuestro más y nuestro menos, pero se supone que sabíamos respetar las decisiones del otro. ¿Te dije yo algo cuando el año pasado estuviste con Lavender? No que yo recuerde. Y sin embargo aquí estás, reprochándome el hacer lo mismo que tú. Salir con alguien. ¿No te parece un poco egoísta?

Kara detuvo por unos instantes su charla para coger aire y comprobar si Ron se había dormido, pero no. El pelirrojo la miraba atentamente e incluso parecía que le interesaba lo que estaba diciendo.

-No pienso dejar a Matthias, pero tampoco quiero perderte como amigo. Así que lo que ocurra es decisión tuya.

Antes de que se diera cuenta y con un rápido movimiento de su varita, Kara le devolvió la voz. Carraspeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que no le fallaba y después se puso en pie hasta llegar a la altura de la chica.

-Idiota.- murmuró cerca de su cara. El hecho de que el pelirrojo fuera bastante más alto que ella no la amilanó en absoluto.

-¿Perdón?

-Que eres una idiota, Kara Langdon. Siempre pensando que lo hago todo para fastidiarte. ¿Has pensado que quizá lo hago porque me preocupo por ti?

-Sé que te preocupas por mi, pero ¡déjame vivir mi vida! Si no corro algún riesgo, seguro termino como esas viejas que cuidan de miles de gatos. Y no creo que esa sea la imagen que quieres de mi. ¿Además que clase de riesgo puede suponer salir con un chico¡En algún momento tienen que romperme el corazón!

-¡Es que es un Slytherin!- exclamó con tono de reproche y como si esa fuera razón suficiente para que ella se mantuviera casta y pura.

-Ya hemos tenido esta misma discusión un millón de veces antes, y creo recordar que terminaste accediendo y que dijiste que no te importaba.

-Sí, y luego te dije que me importaba demasiado, pero al parecer tú sólo escuchar lo que te conviene.- contraatacó el pelirrojo peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-No me vaciles, Ronald.- le contestó con tono amenazante mientras le ponía una mano en el pecho y lo apartaba de ella.- Eres un celoso. ¿Te crees que no te he pillado? Antes eras prácticamente el único chico en mi vida, porque con Harry a penas tenía relación, pero ahora que tengo novio las cosas cambian…

Ron se quedó rígido como una estatua mirando a su amiga. Vale, debía admitir que tenía algo de razón, pero ni que fuera un posesivo. Él sólo había tratado de protegerla de ese Matthias, que a pesar de parecer un buen chaval no dejaba de ser Slytherin, y por lo tanto, sospechoso. De todas maneras, y a pesar de que trataba de comprenderla, seguía sin entender que era lo que había visto en esa serpiente.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás separándose de ella.

-Como quieras. Huye de nuevo, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó tensa la castaña. Ron envalentonado, dio dos pasos hacia delante, acortando de nuevo las distancias.

-Oh, vamos. No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Kara, que nos conocemos. Cuando ves un problema, echas a correr.

-Así que eso es lo que piensas.- esta vez fue ella la que avanzó pegándose de nuevo al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa torcida como respuesta.

-Te hechas a temblar y tus piernas parecen de gelatina. He visto tantas veces esa reacción e ti...

-¿Eso crees?- contraatacó poniéndose de puntillas y tratando de nivelar sus ojos con los de Ron; aún así, el chico seguía siendo más alto que ella-. Qué equivocado que estás. Mira como tiemblo...- susurró peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.- Eres un celoso, Ronald.- sentenció.

-Eso no lo dudes nunca.- pronunció esta última palabra tan cerca de ella, que sus labios se rozaron. Después como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, se apartó rápidamente de ella y aquella sonrisa torcida reapareció en su rostro-. No quisiera ser yo el causante de tu primer engaño a tu recién estrenado novio. Buenas noches, Kara.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a responder, Ron se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba de ella.

Ya de vuelta en su habitación, Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Pero qué demonios hacía¿Había estado coqueteando con Kara¡Era Kara¡Por dios¡Habían estado a punto de besarse! Era como si hubiera tratado de hacerlo con su hermana. Asqueroso. Repulsivo. Pero aún así cuando estaba cerca de ella no podía evitar comportarse de manera extraña. Era como si el aura mágica de la chica afectara a su sistema hormonal, y él no pudiera hacer nada por controlarlo. Luego en cuanto se alejaba de ella, se le pasaba el efecto y se quedaba con una sensación de embotellamiento, como si acabara de librarse de un "_imperius"_. Pero nunca, jamás, en las veces que le había ocurrido, había llegado a insinuársele de manera tan clara.

Agitó la cabeza y achacó aquel extraño comportamiento a que era de noche y estaba cansado. Mañana nada más levantarse acudiría a Hermione en busca de consejo.

"_Pero, un momento. Hermione es amiga de Kara, seguro que le termina contando algo. Y desde luego no le voy a decir nada Harry. Es capaz de pasarse el resto de su vida riéndose de mí. ¡Pero tampoco puedo buscar yo solo en la biblioteca¡ese lugar es enorme! Mierda. Qué estúpida complicación"_

Mientras tanto, abajo, en la sala común. La reacción de Kara era la opuesta. Seguía de pie en el mismo sitio en el que Ron la había dejado, con una expresión de susto en el rostro que podía llegar a parecer incluso cómica. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Se había levantado en mitad de la noche y casi había terminado besándose con su mejor amigo. Ahogó un grito y miró hacia la chimenea que todavía seguía iluminando la estancia. Su vida, en ese momento, no tenía sentido.

Ni siquiera subió a su habitación, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. ¿Acaso había servido para algo lo que acababa de hacer¿Había arreglado las cosas¿O seguía todo igual? Ya no sabía que esperarse de Ron. Últimamente su comportamiento era todavía más extraño que de costumbre. Y esta regla parecía aplicarse a todos los Weasley que la rodeaban.

Algo extraño que tendría que investigar.

* * *

**Ya han sido varias las que me han comentado los extraños cambios de personalidad de Kara, y ya no llevo la cuenta de las veces que he dicho que lo iba a arreglar. Espero que esta sea la definitiva XD. En serio, a mi esta chica me lleva de cabeza, pero supongo que es porque todavía no sé por dónde va a ir el fic. Espero también que no me matéis por la actitud de Ron en estos dos últimos capis, no es que lo esté dejando muy bien parado. También sé que el capi es un poco más corto de lo que suelo escribir, pero es que no quería dejaros esperando más XD**

**AERIAL: **bueno...no es que tenga fama de actualizadora rápida, pero haré lo que pueda XD. Y como usted ordene, yo sigo escribiendo jejejeje. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y sigas dejándome tus reviews por aquí.

**Celestana:** déjame "no hacerte caso" una última vez. A partir de ahora contstaré uno por uno los rr... aunque no sé porque tendrían que borrar el fic, cuando la mayoría de las autoras las que leo hacen los mismo que yo. pero bueno, las reglas están para cumplirlas. Me alegro que te guste el fic, y la que debería dar las gracias soy yo por hacer el esfuerzo de leerlo XD. Siento que Kara te lie un poco... me lia a mí misma y soy la autora, así que imagínate!! jajajaja. Una cosa, si no voy a poder contestarte a los rr, dame alguna manera de hacerlo, no me gustaría dejarte colgada.

**Ennaira:** bueno ya sabes lo que toca. A Hermi intentaré sacarla más, pero creo qeu tienes razón, la tengo un poco abandonada. Por cierto... he dicho yo que Harry soporte a Draco?...huum... no me acuerdo de eso XD. Bueno a partir de ahora te recomiendo que revises de vez en cuando tu correo para recibir la respuesta de mi rr... o simplemente no quieres que te conteste y te lo siga todo por el msn?? Lo que tú elijas

**Bueno, un incentivo importante a la hora de que yo escribiera más deprisa y mejor sería que apretárais ese botoncito tan mono de quí abajo en el que pone "go" y me dedicárais algunas palabras...:P**

**Mikelis!!**

**Gaia-drëa**


	19. Cuando la Verdad es Revelada

**Disclaimer**: como siempre, nada de esto es mío, salvo Kara, Matthi y algún que otro personaje.

**Siento haber tardado lo que he tardado en publicar un nuevo capi. No tengo perdón . Podéis jugar a los dardos con una foto mía como diana si queréis, lo comprenderé. Jejeje. Bueno, no os molesto y os dejo con el capi, que a pesar de no ser de mis favoritos, creo que es importante. Ah! He decidido que voy a pasar del tema de los reviews y voy a contestarlos como siempre. Sé que corro el riesgo de que me borren el fic, pero bueno, hasta ahora no lo han hecho. Si lo borran... pues lo resubire .**

**Por cierto!! Se lo dedico a Arianne y no porque el capi signifique algo especialmente, sino por ayudarme con lo que ella sabe. Dios!! Aún estoy con el abanico en la mano. Por decírtelo rudamente: ERES LA AMA!! XD**

18. Cuando la Verdad es Revelada

Noviembre pasó dando lugar a un diciembre cargado de nieve. Las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban en el ambiente se empezaba a respirar un aire festivo. Gracias a este ambiente, Ron y Kara habían conseguido superar sus diferencias aunque desde lo pasado aquella noche procuraban pasar el menor tiempo posible juntos. Y sorprendentemente, el pelirrojo había cumplido con su objetivo de investigar en la biblioteca, aunque no había conseguido ninguna información relevante. Tampoco le había comentado nada a Hermione, a pesar de que estaba completamente seguro de que ella tendría alguna respuesta.

Kara por su parte tampoco había averiguado mucho, en realidad, no había investigado demasiado. Había estado demasiado ocupada con Matthias. Ese medio mes, había sido con diferencia el mejor que había tenido durante lo que llevaba de curso. Matthias era...bueno, era simplemente él. Y con eso estaba todo dicho.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado un Slytherin tan cariño y tan extremadamente divertido como lo era el rubio. Lo tenía en un pedestal, lo sabía. Y lo peor de todo es que él también lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello. Porque cuando aún estando con Ginny o con cualquiera de sus amigos, le pedía que fueran a dar un paseo, ella no podía negarse.

Aún así, después de comer, mientras caminaba hacia los terrenos se acordó del par de infructuosas tardes que había pasado en la biblioteca rodeada de polvorientos libros (aún más polvorientos que los que ella solía consultar) y estornudando como una desquiciada. Tan sólo le había quedado por consultar la Sección Prohibida, pero como su nombre indicaba, estaba prohibida a no ser que uno de los profesores te diera la pertinente autorización, y desde luego, no tenía una excusa lo suficientemente convincente como para que alguno de ellos lo hiciera. Por eso mismo, decidió recurrir, a la que seguramente sería la persona que más sabía de Artes Oscuras en el castillo. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, sólo él podría darle respuestas.

Justo antes de cruzar las puertas dio media vuelta y cruzó el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía las mazmorras. Y ahí estaba de nuevo con el golpe de frío al que ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar.¿No había nadie que conociera un hechizo de calefacción o algo? Incluso los sistemas de calefacción muggle bien podían servir. Pero no, los Slytherin eran demasiado...Slytherin- porque no había otra palabra para definirlos- como para rebajarse a utilizar sistemas muggles.

Haciendo caso omiso a los sonidos extraños que parecían provenir de las paredes desnudas, avanzó por en medio del corredor, hasta girar una esquina y llegar a su destino.

Con la timidez que le caracterizaba cuando se trataba de los profesores, dio un par de suaves golpes a la puerta esperando que una voz desde el interior le indicara que podía pasar. Esta voz no se hizo esperar.

Como la última vez que le había visitado, y de la cual no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos, Snape estaba enfrascado en la corrección varios trabajos. Tratando de no llamara mucho la atención avanzó hasta la mesa del profesor y esperó a que éste alzara la vista.

-Señorita Langdon.- Snape dejó a un lado la pluma y se incorporó para mirar a la castaña.

-Profesor.- con un imperceptible gesto, el Slytherin le indicó que se sentara.

-¿Ha habido algún problema?

-No, yo, en realidad- Kara paseó nerviosa la mirada por toda la habitación antes de volver a fijarla en sus manos.- Tenía que hacerle una pregunta. Es decir, he estado investigando una cosa, pero no he encontrado nada y pensé que usted podría ayudarme.- las palabras le salieron atropelladamente, y ella misma se sorprendió al encontrarse tan nerviosa. ¿Dónde demonios se había dejado su seguridad? Snape parecía pensar lo mismo, porque frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la chica.

-Usted dirá.

-¿Cree...?-tragó saliva antes de continuar-. ¿Es posible controlar la mente de alguien sin saber que lo estás haciendo?-Snape se recostó en su silla y la miró con interés.- Es que... bueno, durante las últimas semanas mis amigos se han estado comportando de manera muy rara cuando estaban cerca de mí, y pensé que quizá fuera alguna especie de escudo o algo de magia negra...- sin quererlo se sonrojó al comprobar que su teoría sonaba bastante estúpida. Fijó su vista en sus manos entrelazadas mientras notaba que su calor corporal iba en aumento.

-Así que se ha dado cuenta.

Kara alzó rápidamente el rostro y miró a su profesor sorprendida. ¿Quería decir eso que su teoría no era tan descabellada como ella pensaba? Sus amigos estaban siendo controlados por un hechizo...

-Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría.- Snape suspiró cansado, llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Luego, se inclinó hacia ella.- Ciertamente hay una manera de controlar las reacciones de los demás sin darse cuenta. ¿Ha notado que la gente no era la misma cuando estaba cerca suya?.- la chica asintió.- Eso es porque está sometida a un hechizo. Me temo que si hay algo de lo que el Señor Tenebroso es conocido es por querer controlar a aquellos que están bajo sus órdenes.

-¿Quiere decir que mis amigos se comportan así porque Vold...el Señor Tenebroso los controla?.- un nudo se le formó en el estómago al pensar que todo lo que le había estado ocurriendo había sido una mera ilusión.

-Sí, pero no.- contestó enigmático el Slytherin.- No los controla voluntariamente. El día que fue a la mansión a reunirse con el Lord, este le conjuró una especie de escudo protector alrededor suyo. Siento tener que comunicarle que no está muy de acuerdo con que se relacione con gente que no sea Slytherin.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que sólo son afectados por el hechizo aquellos que no son Slytherin.- Snape asintió y Kara sintió como si se quitara un peso de encima. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que los sentimientos de Matthias eran sinceros y no habían sido influenciados por ningún tipo de embrujo.- Pero...

-No, Langdon.- se adelantó el profesor leyéndole el pensamiento.- El Lord no sabe en ningún momento quién es presa de su hechizo. Puede estar tranquila, su amistad con Potter, los Weasley y Granger están a salvo, todavía. Por cierto,- añadió a pesar de ver que su alumna estaba de un color pálido que se tornaba amarillento.- debería saber que las relaciones "amorosas" no están muy bien vistas. Yo que usted tendría cuidado y no iría aireando su relación con Koeberline. Este castillo tiene muchos ojos, y no todos amistosos.

La Gryffindor casi se cae de la silla al oír a su profesor. De manera gradual pasó de un color amarillento hasta un rojo escarlata que podría haberse confundido con los bordados de su túnica. Que el profesor Snape hiciera comentarios acerca de...bueno, "eso" era cuanto menos embarazoso. Aún así se preguntó qué pretendía Voldemort controlándola de esa manera. ¡Era una adolescente! Era prácticamente imposible evitar que se fijara en otros chicos de su edad. Si su preocupación estaba en que se echara a perder con un Gryffindor o con algún sangre sucia, no podía tener queja de Matthias.

Pero de todas maneras, las dudas ya habían acudido a su mente.

-Señor, se supone que mi madre era muggle. ¿Cómo fue que el Señor Tenebroso no hizo nada para impedir que mi padre se casara con ella?- Snape la miró durante unos momentos como sopesando qué decir.

-Tú padre, Kara, era alguien muy especial.- la chica le sorprendió oír a su profesor tutearla, pero no dijo nada.- Pero tu madre, a pesar de ser muggle no se quedaba atrás. Tú padre era Slytherin y defensor a medias de la pureza de sangre. Jamás se hubiera casado con una simple mujer. Tu madre tenía algo de especial, algo mágico que no era magia en sí misma. Todos aquellos que la conocimos o la vimos alguna vez lo supimos nada más verla. Incluso el Señor Tenebroso.

-¿El..el Lord co-conoció a mi madre?- titubeó. Estaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco.

-Oh, claro que sí. En cuanto se enteró de que uno de sus mortífagos predilectos, de gran reputación entre los suyos, se había casado, quiso saber quién había sido aquélla que se lo había "robado". Creo que casi nos mata a todos cuando supo que no era bruja.- una sonrisa que parecía ser nostálgica hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de Snape. Pero no era nostalgia en sí misma, era como un triste recuerdo que era divertido recordar.- Y sin embargo tú padre no cedió terreno. Él la quería y no la iba a abandonar. Eso hizo que el Lord recapacitase y decidiese conocerla. Creo que eso fue lo que marcó la diferencia: cualquier otro mortífago habría desistido y habría acatado las ordenes de su señor. Pero tu padre no. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ella. El Señor Tenebroso jamás ha amado a nadie, por lo que no podía entender esa devoción y aún menos dirigida hacia una muggle, pero le pudo la curiosidad.

El cerebro de Kara, que normalmente era rápido y agudo en esos momentos estaba colapsado y le era imposible procesar toda la información que estaba recibiendo. ¿Su padre se había enfrentado a Voldemort por su madre¿Su madre era especial¿Había conocido al Señor Tenebroso? Y...¿Por qué nadie le había contado nada?

-Supongo que cuando la conoció le causó muy buena impresión, porque nunca volvió a dudar de tu padre. Sin embargo algo cambió.- Snape se puso en pie y comenzó a pasear por toda la habitación sin tener en cuenta que Kara tenía que girarse en la silla para poder seguirle con la mirada.- El día que se conocieron, el Señor Tenebroso la reunió en privado, no quiso que tu padre estuviera presente- ni que decir tiene que eso no le hizo mucha gracia- y nos hizo alejarnos a todos de la puerta de esa habitación. Tú padre estuvo enfadado durante meses con el Señor Tenebroso, aunque éste nunca se lo reprochó. Tu madre no volvió a reunirse con él. Ni siquiera creo que se encontraran alguna vez de casualidad. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió, pero lo que está claro es que dijesen lo que se dijesen ellos dos mientras estaban reunidos, hizo que el Lord se replantease muchas cosas.

-Aunque eso no le impidió seguir matando muggles y nacidos de ellos.- murmuró con rencor la Gryffindor.

-Que conozcas a gente con diferentes ideales a los tuyos no quiere decir que los adoptes. Tú más que nadie deberías comprenderlo. Siempre has estado rodeada de mortífagos y gente que predicaba la pureza de sangre y sin embargo tú nunca has defendido esas ideas.

-¡Tengo sangre muggle! – se defendió dando a entender que cómo iba a atacar a gente que estaba en su misma situación

-Sí, yo también. Y también he defendido la pureza de sangre.

Kara abrió la boca para contestar , pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía argumentos en contra de lo que Snape le estaba exponiendo. Había nacidos de muggle que estaban a favor de la pureza de sangre, al igual que había sangre limpia que estaban en contra. No tenía nada que ver con la pureza de sangre. Simplemente apoyabas una idea u otra.

Se estremeció involuntariamente al pensar en Voldemort y en su madre. Se preguntó cómo se habría sentido ella al encontrarse con el mago oscuro. ¿Había sentido miedo¿Pena¿Quizá curiosidad? Por aquel entonces Voldemort todavía conservaba su aspecto original, su aspecto...humano. Aquel que ella no había conocido. Imaginó que su señor perdía algo de "terrorífico" cuando no se presentaba ante la gente con su aspecto de serpiente humanoide. O al menos eso esperó por el bien de su madre, estuviera donde estuviera. También se pregunto si Él la había hechizado de alguna manera.

Aquella simple idea le revolvió las entrañas.

Una última pregunta acudió a su mente. Una pregunta que llevaba encerrada en los rincones de su mente desde que tenía uso de razón. Nunca se había atrevido a expresarla. Quizás por respeto, quizás por temor a la respuesta.

-Señor.- dijo en un murmullo apenas audible. Sin embargo, Snape desde la otra punta de la habitación la miró.- ¿Cómo era mi madre?

Directa al grano. Crudamente.

Nunca le había preguntado nada semejante a su padre. En su casa no habían fotografías de su madre, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba enterrada, si es que lo estaba. Todo lo que envolvía la figura de su madre era un misterio para ella. Lo único que sabía era que había muerto dándole a luz y que su padre había estado inmensamente enamorado de ella. Y ahora también sabía, que había tenido algo de especial. Hechizador, casi embriagador.

Snape la miró francamente sorprendido por la pregunta. Y ella sabía que en su fuero interno se preguntaba si debía responderle o no. Pero si él no lo hacía, no sabía si encontraría a alguien más que pudiera darle alguna respuesta. Porque evidentemente no iba a preguntarle directamente al Señor Tenebroso.

-Tú madre era...especial, como ya he dicho. No era una mujer especialmente hermosa. Tenía su encanto, pero creo que éste residía principalmente en su personalidad. Creo que la vi en dos o tres ocasiones y en cada una de ellas me recibió con una sonrisa sincera. Algo que no mucha gente había hecho conmigo hasta entonces.

-¿Y físicamente? Es decir: no era hermosa , pero...

Tenía una larga melena pelirroja y los ojos grises. Recuerdo, que estando una vez yo delante se enfadó con tu padre y su pelo comenzó a tornarse de un color rojo más intenso. Supongo que se debía a la magia que la rodeaba y que de alguna manera canalizaba. Tú padre se reía cuando esto ocurría. Creo que a ti te pasa algo parecido.

Kara no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Después de todo, el profesor le estaba contando cosas que le interesaban.

"_Oh, sí. A mi me cambia el pelo de color, pero a negro no a rojo"- _pensó.- "_ Y no precisamente porque lo haya heredado, si no porque unos estúpidos alumnos de primero me hechizaron."_

_-_He de pedirle un favor, profesor.- Kara se había levantado de la silla y se acercaba a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse. Sentía que ya le había robado demasiado tiempo a Snape. Aunque antes, tenía que pedirle una última cosa y sabía que él no iba a poder negarse. Es más, no debía.- Necesito que vaya a mi casa y que entre en la habitación de mi padre. Ésta quedó sellada cuando él murió y nadie ha podido entrar desde entonces, pero estoy segura de que usted lo conocía mejor que yo y sabrá como entrar. Necesito que vaya y me traiga fotos de mi madre.

Snape la miró impasible. Volvía a tener esa máscara de indiferencia tras la cual se escondía la mayor parte del tiempo. La petición de su alumna era cuanto menos extraña teniendo en cuenta que hacía años que no pisaba la casa de los Langdon, pero no podía negarse. Ahora ella su superior. Quizá una simple niña, pero su superior al fin y al cabo. Asintió levemente sabiendo que no podía hacer otra cosa. Segundos después, Kara abandonaba su despacho.

La chica se detuvo una vez hubo traspasado la puerta y respirando pausadamente se apoyó en el muro de piedra. El frío de las mazmorras le ayudaría a calmarse y a refrescar su cerebro. Había bajado hasta allí en busca de una simple respuesta y había terminado averiguando cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Todo aquella era un tanto irreal. Pero si lo pensaba bien¿qué aspecto de su vida en ese momento no parecía irreal?

Había prometido dejar de preocuparse y de dramatizarlo todo, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Pensó en ese paseo por los terrenos que ni siquiera había comenzado. Ya era de que lo hiciera. Comprobando la hora en su reloj, vio que no era demasiado tarde, y que todavía le quedaba un buen rato por delante.

Conforme ella salía de las mazmorras se encontró con Matthias que se dirigía a su sala común.

-¡Hey! Espera.- la detuvo.- ¿Quieres venir mañana conmigo a Hogsmeade?.- sus ojos verdes brillaban esperando la respuesta, pero la cara de Kara fue todo un poema. Se había olvidado completamente de la salida del día siguiente. Recordó que había quedado en ir con Hermione y que se encontrarían con Ginny allí.

-Ehmmm, yo... había quedado con Hermione y con Ginny, pero supongo que podré escaparme un rato.-contestó sin mirarle. Matthias notó que algo le ocurría.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, yo sólo estoy un poco aturdida.. Oye, nos vemos mañana ¿Si?

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar se despidió de él con un beso en los labios

El día pasó dando lugar a la salida a Hogsmeade. Hermione y Kara salieron bien temprano desayunando por el camino sin darles tiempo a Harry y Ron a alcanzarlas. Se encontrarían con Ginny después de comer en Zonko ya que había ido al pueblo con su novio...por poco tiempo, según habían entendido. Tuvieron suerte de haber cogido las capas y haberse abrigado adecuadamente, porque descubrieron que la villa mágica estaba completamente nevada. Al parecer la nieve no había llegado hasta el castillo por alguna extraña razón que ninguna de las dos supo averiguar.

La primera parada que hicieron fue para reponer sus provisiones de plumas tinta y pergamino; además Kara compró varios utensilios muggles de dibujo así como folios normales. Luego fuerona comprar provisiones para el gato de Hermione mientras ella miraba unos preciosos cachorros de Labrador. Ella no tenía mascota, así que no tenía mucho que contar. Después simplemente pasearon un rato y visitaron la Casa de los Gritos como tantas veces habían hecho. Kara todavía se sorprendía cuando recordaba la historia que le había contado Ginny acerca de la aventura de Harry y compañía en ese mismo lugar, de cómo había conocido a su padrino, había averiguado que Colagusano ( maldito fuera) había sido el causante de la muerte de sus padres y de la transformación del profesor Lupin. Poco después tomaron rumbo de vuelta al centro del pueblo para entrar en las Tres Escobas, donde habían quedado con la pelirroja.

Pero algo iba mal. Kara no se sentía a gusto. Esa mañana, nada más despertarse se había caído de la cama, y lo había interpretado como una mala señal. No había encontrado calcetines parejos y había estornudado tres veces seguidas. Para ella , y a pesar de que no era supersticiosa, todo aquello eran malos augurios.

Tratando de olvidar esa mala sensación que la invadía se giró hacia Hermione tratando de entablar conversación.

-Oye, Herms ¿cuándo me enfado se me pone el pelo de color rojo?

La castaña, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo de una botella de agua escupió todo el líquido a la nieve y miró a su amiga como si estuviera loca

-¿Qué¿De qué hablas?.- Kara se encogió de hombros "no sé" murmuró.- No te vuelves una Weasley cuando te enfadas, aunque – una de sus manos se enredó en el pelo de la menor y trazó la forma de uno de sus rizos.- tiene reflejos rojos naturales de por sí. ¿Nunca te habías dado cuenta?.- Kara negó con la cabeza. Iba a contestar cuando Hermione la interrumpió.- ¿Qué demonios ocurre ahí delante?

Siguió la dirección en la que la prefecta miraba. Mientras hablaban habían llegado a una de las zonas más concurridas del pueblo y se habían topado con una multitud de gente que parecía amontonarse alrededor de algo. A base de codazos y pedir permiso se hicieron camino para ver qué llamaba la atención de tanta gente. Ambas se miraron preocupadas y la sensación de desasosiego de Kara se hizo todavía más latente en su interior. Un martillo parecía estar golpeando en su cabeza. O averiguaba pronto lo que ocurría, o le daba algo.

Cuando llegaron a la primera fila del círculo, se sintió desfallecer. Todas las personas a su alrededor parecieron esfumarse de su vista. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y sintió arcadas. Ni siquiera oía la voz de Hermione hablándole mientras la zarandeaba. Su vista estaba fija en el centro de todo aquel círculo humano. En la figura que lo ocupaba.

-¡Oh, Dios Santo¡DRACO!

* * *

**No voy a hacer comentarios, creo que no hacen falta ¿no? jujuju.**

**_Celestana_**: siento terminar no haciéndote caso, pero bueno...Lo cierto es que soy un poco tozuda . Gracias por seguir leyendo y por decir que escribo bien, aunque no me lo crea jajaja. Lo siento tengo muy baja autoestima. Espero que te guste este capi aunque sea un poco...extraño.

**_Canuta:_** te alegrará saber que ya había pensado en lo de Harry y Kara, aunque no especialmente en una relación amorosa.Tenía planeado una segunda parte de este fic que se iba a centrar en eso, aunque a estas alturas no sé si me siento con fuerzas para hacerlo.

**_Ennaira Skywalker:_** kara?? izzie?? ay dios!! Hace tiempo que dejé de ver ADG, así que por mcuho que me hables, no me voy a enterar. Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda!! hace tiempo que este fic habría sido abandonado de no ser por tí jijiji. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y por favor..¡no me mates:P

**Si alguien le interesa saber como continúa, me ayudaría mucho a escribir más rápido que apretárais a ese botoncito tan bonito de aquí abajo. Cuantos más rr, más pronot habrá nuevo capi **

Mikelis

Gaiadrëa


	20. La Muerte de la Magia I

**Disclaimer:** nop, para variar y como ya sabe todo el mundo, nada de esto es mío.

**Vale, para variar soy una tardona actualizando, pero bueno, eso ya es normal en mí. Aviso de que mañana me voy de viaje, por lo que no voy a poder escribir, además cuadno vuelva tengo un examen de recuperación por lo que lo más seguro es que no toque el ordenador para nada y me ponga a estudiar como una posesa. Espero que podáis comprenderlo **

19.La Muerte de la Magia

"_Cuando llegaron a la primera fila del círculo, se sintió desfallecer. Todas las personas a su alrededor parecieron esfumarse de su vista. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y sintió arcadas. Ni siquiera oía la voz de Hermione hablándole mientras la zarandeaba. Su vista estaba fija en el centro de todo aquel círculo humano. En la figura que lo ocupaba._

_-¡Oh, Dios Santo¡DRACO!"_

El rubio, que estaba a su lado, la cogió al ver que no podía aguantarse por si misma.

-Tranquila. Respira, no mires.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla mientras le cogía el rostro y se lo giraba para que no viera la escena.

Pero en cuanto tuvo un poco de fuerza, Kara se deshizo del abrazo protector del Slytherin y se tiró a la nieve cayendo junto al cuerpo que todo el mundo observaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-¡Matthias¡MATTHIAS! – se agarró desesperadamente al cuerpo, zarandeándolo, tratando de despertarlo, pero sin resultado alguno. Un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios haciendo que todos los presentes se estremecieran. Hundió la cabeza en la túnica del Slytherin, aspirando su aroma mientras sollozaba.

Aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando. No podía ser tan desgraciada. Ahora que las cosas comenzaban a ser normales de nuevo la golpeaban así. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho al mundo para que la tratara tan mal? La golpeaban, se levantaba y la volvían a golpear. Sus ganas de volver a levantarse poco a poco se habían ido esfumando. De hecho ni metafórica, ni literalmente quería levantarse. Se aferró al cuerpo del chico cuando notó como unos brazos trataban de separarla de él. Tuvieron que arrastrarla por la nieve, mientras ella pataleaba y gritaba con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-¡No¡Dejadme en paz!- con un poco de esfuerzo habían conseguido sacarla de todo aquel círculo pero ella seguía luchando por librarse de los brazos que la sujetaban.- ¡NO!

En un arranque de furia, Kara estiró los brazos y con una magia salida de no sabía donde hizo volar a los que la sujetaban varios metros detrás de ella. Luego regresó de nuevo al círculo dando codazos a diestro y siniestro sin importarle a quién le daba.

Draco miró confuso a su izquierda, donde Harry, que le había ayudado a sujetar a Kara, reparaba sus gafas. El ojiverde levantó la vista y lo miró significativamente. Luego de ponerse en pie ambos volvieron a fundirse con el gentío.

Kara no pareció darse cuenta que no era la única que estaba junto a Matthias. No fue hasta que vio dos pares de pies frente a ella, cuando vio de que no estaba sola. Al levantar la vista vio s dos hombres que la miraban. Uno de ellos, debido al parecido con el Slytherin y el brillo triste en sus ojos, no podía ser otro que el padre de Matthias. A pesar de que Draco le había asegurado que era mortífago, no podía reconocerlo. El otro, alto y con el pelo entre rubio oscuro y castaño la miraba fríamente con unos penetrantes ojos azules. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Pero ella se apartó entre asustada y asqueada, levantándose por si misma.

El silencio se había hecho hueco en el ambiente. Todos miraban apesadumbrados a la pobre chica mojada que ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar una mano amiga. O eso era lo que ellos pensaban

-¡TÚ!- gritó señalándole mientras caminaba hacia atrás sin apartar la vista del hombre. Sin darse cuenta, chocó contra el pecho de Harry que la había seguido y ahora estaba detrás suya.

El chico se llevó una mano a su cicatriz. Un leve escozor había aparecido en su frente. Por su parte, Kara notó como su Marca Tenebrosa tomaba vida bajo la tela de su jersey. Draco, que estaba a su lado tenía una expresión en su rostro que bailaba entre la sorpresa y el terror. Los tres chicos tenía la vista fija en la misma figura, aunque sólo dos de ellos comprendían lo que ocurría.

Antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, Kara salió corriendo en dirección a ninguna parte. Sólo quería alejarse de allí, estar sola. Corrió con sus zapatos hundiéndose en la nieve, sintiendo como ésta se derretía bajo sus pies y se colaba por las suelas de su calzado enfriándola. La nieve que su capa y sus pantalones habían recogido parecían seguir el mismo proceso, provocando que rápidamente la chica entera estuviera mojada.

Casi por inercia llegó a la puerta de las Tres Escobas. El lugar donde habían quedado con Ginny, donde tenía intención de verse con Matthias.

Matthias 

Un nuevo gemido se escapó de entre sus labios mientras abría la puerta del local. Rosmerta al ver el mal estado en el que se encontraba acudió a ella nada más puso un pie en la taberna. Con un sencillo movimiento de varita hizo que toda su ropa se secara y la sentó en una de las mesas que había junto a las ventanas. Le sirvió un enorme tazón de hidromiel con especias y regresó detrás de la barra dejándola sola.

Kara fijo su vista en el líquido amarillento mientras tomaba el tazón con ambas manos, aunque no se lo llevó a los labios. Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana perdiéndose en el paisaje blanco. Hacía rato que había dejado de llorar, aunque sentía una presión en el pecho que la hacía sentirse incómoda. Finalmente, bebió un trago de aquella bebida que Rosmerta le había servido e inmediatamente notó como el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Tosió un par de veces a causa del ardor en la garganta pero después volvió a beber. Una pena que el calor fuera simplemente físico y no emocional.

Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando ya casi había acabado con el tazón notó como varias personas se acercaron hasta ella. Una de ellas hasta se sentó en frente suya. Con cansancio y sin ganas levantó la vista de aquella bebida que por el color le recordaba a los ojos de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry se había sentado enfrente y la miraba con una mezcla de compasión y ternura. No fue capaz de aguantar aquella penetrante mirada esmeralda durante mucho tiempo. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y suspiró resignada.

-Bueno, Ginny.- ella misma se sorprendió de que su voz sonara entera. Entre la emoción y el ardor de la bebida creía que su voz sonaría a graznido de cuervo.- ¿Cómo has terminado con Dean?- preguntó girándose de nuevo, esta vez hacia la pelirroja que se había sentado a su lado. Hermione se había sentado junto a Harry y Ron había cogido otra silla para sentarse en el hueco en el que cupiera.

La pelirroja la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Pero ¿tú eres tonta¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar por mí?.- Kara se encogió de hombros y Ginny la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la actitud de la castaña. Les parecía casi inhumano la frialdad con la que se estaba comportando. Es casi como si no le importara lo que ocurría, aunque los rastros de las lágrimas que se habían dibujado en su rostro indicaban lo contrario.

Los cinco siguieron en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que se vieron interrumpidos.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido la escenita de antes?

Voldemort había aparecido ante ellos, a pesar de que ninguno de los amigos de la castaña sabía quién era, y ahora miraba a Kara con una mezcla de frialdad y enfado en sus ojos que daba realmente miedo. Ésta que a su vez había vuelto a juguetear con el tazón de hidromiel a penas se molestó en mirarle y cuando finalmente lo hizo, el hombre se estremeció involuntariamente. No había muchas cosas que pudieran hacer que Voldemort se estremeciera, pero esa había sido una de ellas.

La mirada de la chica estaba completamente _vacía_. Como si algo dentro de ella hubiera muerto. Sus ojos marrones estaban opacos, sin brillo y la expresión de su cara era menor que nada.

En un momento dado, abrió su mente dejando que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera penetrar en alguno de sus recuerdos. Al verlos, una mueca de sorpresa y disgusto apareció en su rostro.

-Ya hablaremos.- sentenció con un siseo amenazante. Y se fue sin más.

Cuando el hombre desapareció los Gryffindor miraron a Kara sin entender nada de lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué...?- comenzó a preguntar Ron.

-No pasa nada, sólo era mi...tío-inventó rápidamente.- Es un poco temperamental, pero nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.- añadió con una sonrisa triste.- Oíd¿podemos regresar al castillo, no me siento muy bien.

Ginny asintió rápidamente y obligó a todos a levantarse, a pesar de que Ron profirió algunas quejas por el poco tiempo que había estado en el pueblo. Su hermana pequeña le envió una mirada furibunda ante su poco tacto, pero Kara no pudo hacer otra cosa que resignarse. Era Ron, no iba a cambiar. Dejó el hidromiel sin acabar encima de la mesa y fue a pagar a Rosmerta, aunque esta se negó a aceptar su dinero y le dijo que la invitaba. Agradecida, la castaña abandonó el local con Ginny y Hermione una a cada lado y con los dos chicos detrás.

Al salir de nuevo al frío de la calle se arrebujaron en sus capas. Parecía que el tiempo había empeorado. El cielo se veía encapotado y las temperatura había bajado porque ahora pequeñas nubes de vapor salían de sus labios al respirar o al hablar.

-Si queréis quedaros un rato más no me importa. Es vuestro día libre y no quiero fastidiaros vuestra excursión, en serio.- dijo Kara una vez se encontraron todo caminando por una de las calles del pueblo.

-Quedaos vosotros.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ginny, Ron y Harry.- Yo me vuelvo contigo al castillo.- añadió girándose hacia Kara.- Pensaba volver de todas maneras. Odio este frío.

Todos quedaron conformes con el reparto, aunque Ginny siguió a Harry y a Ron un poco preocupada por su amiga.

Kara y Hermione tomaron el camino de regreso al castillo. Aún les quedaba un paseíllo hasta llegar a los carruajes que les llevarían de vuelta a Hogwarts. A pesar de todo, recorrieron ese camino en silencio. Kara no se sentía con ganas de iniciar una conversación y Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no resbalar por el camino helado.

Una vez estuvieron seguras y calentitas dentro del carruaje. Hermione se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que ninguno de los demás había hecho.

-¿Estás bien?

Kara la miró en silencio durante varios minutos.

- No, no lo estoy.

OooOooO

Las clases del lunes siguiente fueron suspendidas por orden del director. A la hora de la comida se celebraría una misa de réquiem por Matthías en el Gran Comedor. A pesar de ello, iba a ser enterrado en su Alemania natal. Todos aquellos padres de alumnos que quisieran acudir, tenían la libertad de hacerlo. Kara estaba que se subía por las paredes.

-¡Estúpidos uniformes!.- gritó mientras se colocaba bien la corbata negra correspondiente al uniforme de luto. Ése iba a ser el único día en que no habría distinciones entre casas. Todos vestirían igual. Sin escudos ni colores. Sólo negro.- Que alguien me explique para qué queremos tantas faldas, tantos jerséis, tantos chalecos y tantas medias.- volvió a exclamar mientras miraba las dos faldas rojas que había dejado encima de la cama. Una lisa y otra a cuadros escoceses.- ¿Quién demonios va a ir con una falda así¡Es ganas de llamar la atención!

-Kara, tranquilízate y olvídate de las faldas.- le dijo Ginny mientras la arrastraba hacia la puerta.- Sé que esto es duro para ti, pero no te pongas histérica.

Conforme bajaban hacia el Gran Comedor más notaban el peso abrumador de la tristeza que parecía reinar sobre el castillo ese día. Incluso el tiempo parecía acompañar a la situación: el cielo encapotado y amenazando con lluvia, un sol pálido que lo único que hacía era dañar a los ojos...

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor un silencio sepulcral reinaba en todo el lugar. Harry le puso una mano en su hombro mostrándole su apoyo. Hacía tres años, el colegio había vivido una escena parecida, sólo que aquella vez le había tocado de cerca al pelinegro. Ella todavía recordaba aquel día.

-Vaya, esta escena se me hace muy familiar. Sólo que en vez de Cho, ahora es Kara la que...- dijo Ron como leyéndole el pensamiento.

Harry , todavía con una mano en el hombro de su amiga se giró amenazante hacia Ron.

-No compares a Kara con Cho.- le cortó.

Hermione también miraba al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, así que éste decidió callarse y hundirse en su asiento. Por suerte para todos, aquella pequeña discusión había pasado inadvertida a los oídos de Kara.

-Alumnos, alumnas, padres y profesores.- la voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó en todas las paredes del comedor, y en medio de aquel silencio, pareció clavarse en las cabezas de todos los presentes.- Son muchas las cosas que quisiera decir hoy, pero quiero antes que nada lamentar la pérdida de una gran persona que debería estar ahí sentado- señaló con un gesto hacia la mesa de Slytherin.- Ahora quiero pediros a todos, por favor, que os levantéis y alcéis vuestras copas en honor a Matthias Koeberline.

Kara se estremeció mientras se levantaba. El viejo director había pronunciado las mismas palabras en la misa fúnebre de Cedric. Haary también lo había notado y aunque ambos esperaban que esta vez, nada de lo ocurrido hubiera sido obra del Voldemort, Kara se sentía bastante intranquila.-

-Por Matthias.- dijo el comedor entero, padres y profesores incluidos.

-Puede que no recordemos a Matthias por sus logros académicos- prosiguió Dumbledore cuando todos se hubieron sentado de nuevo. Kara sonrió tristemente. Sí, desde luego lo de los logros académicos no iba con Matt.-pero sí lo recordaremos por lo que fue: fue un hombre honesto, amigo de sus amigos, cariñoso, valiente y quizá lo más importante de todo, fiel a sus creencias. Todos hemos sido víctimas de este fatídico accidente, pero no nos entristezcamos. Honremos la memoria de Matthias con risas y felicidad. Pocos de nosotros lo conocimos tal y como era realmente, pero aquellos que lo hicieron sufrirán su pérdida. A ellos, y entendiendo su tristeza, les doy mi más sentido pésame.

El largo silencio que se hizo después de esas últimas palabras dio a entender que había terminado con su discurso. Los alumnos se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber que hacer. Kara, desde la mesa de Gryffindor se puso en pie y comenzó a aplaudir al director. Harry la siguió inmediatamente hasta que poco a poco, todo el mundo se unió a ese aplauso. Incluso se oyeron gritos de "¡Por Koeberline!"

Después de que se hiciera de nuevo el silencio, con un simple gesto Dumbledore hizo aparecer la comida. Pronto las voces volvieron a ocupar el Comedor. Eran voces apagadas, pero una comida completamente en silencio en Hogwarts no era una comida. Después de ésta, Kara se acercó disimuladamente a la mesa de Slytherin, donde el padre de Matthias comía junto con Lucius Malfoy.

-Oh, Señorita Langdon.- saludó en cuando la vio. Con un poco de dificultad se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a su lado.- Un placer conocerla por fin.- dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual Kara estrechó sin dudar.- He oído hablar mucho de usted.

-Sr. Koeberline, siento mucho lo de su hijo.- murmuró la chica con la vista fijada en el suelo

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro de ello. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ambos lo superaremos con el tiempo. Esto son cosas que pasan. Mi hijo me contó algo a cerca de vosotros. Es una pena que no hayáis podido disfrutar de más tiempo juntos. Espero que haya alguien que cuide de ti ahora.

-No se preocupe, Sr., Koeberline.- dijo Draco que estaba relativamente cerca de ellos.- Yo no me despegaré de ella.

Tanto Kara como Koeberline padre sonrieron a Draco.

-No lo dudo, Draco, pero me parece que ella ya tiene protectores.- durante un momento miró por encima del hombro de la chica en dirección a la mesa de los leones.- Tus amigos me miran bastante mal.- añadió.

La chica se giró para ver que Ron y Harry los miraban atentamente. Aunque no eran los únicos. Varios alumnos de todas las mesas, incluida Slytherin la miraban preguntándose que hacía allí. No todos sabían de su relación con Matthias.

-Lo siento, sólo son un poco...

-¿Gryffidor?.- aventuró el hombre.- El odio entre ambas casas es inevitable, no tienes que disculparlos. Al parecer tú eres el único lazo amistoso que queda entre ellas. No lo rompas. Tarde o temprano te lo agradecerán.

-Yo... no quisiera sonar atrevida, señor, pero ¿me permitiría visitar la tumba de Matthías¿algún día?

-Siempre que quieras.- contestó el alemán.- Creo que mi hijo estaría de acuerdo conmigo si te digo que te cuides y que lleves cuidado. Estás recorriendo un camino peligroso aunque ahora te parezca un juego. Si ves que un día no puedes soportarlo más y necesitas a alguien a quien contárselo, puedes escribirme, mi mujer y yo sabremos darte apoyo. Sin ánimo de despreciarte, Lucius.- añadió rápidamente dirigiéndose al Malfoy sénior.- Cuídate. Y recuerda: los golpes que nos da la vida no son más que simple pruebas para demostrar nuestra valía. Levántate y demuestra que eres más grande que todo esto.

Kara asintió mientras se despedía y pensaba en las palabras del padre de Matthias. En vez de regresar a su mesa, salió por la puerta del comedor y se dirigió hacia su sala común, necesitaba dormir un poco. La noche anterior había sido imposible. Las pesadillas habían poblado sus sueños, y a pesar de que Ginny había tratado de darle una poción calmante , había terminado tirada en el sofá viendo como se consumían las llamas de la chimenea. La cabeza había comenzado a dolerle y tenía el estómago revuelto a causa del hidromiel del día anterior. Al menos agradeció no haber visto a Voldemort en el colegió, aunque no supo si a pesar de lucir otro aspecto las barreras mágicas le hubieran dejado entrar.

El encuentro de ayer había sido un golpe duro. Aún perduraba en su memoria su voz siseante y su amenaza, incluso sus ojos fríos mirándola calculadoramente desde las alturas mientras ella abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Matthías. Había soñado con ellos. Y eran el mayor motivo por el que se había pasado toda la noche despierta.

Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no vio que las escaleras del segundo piso estaban mojadas. En uno de los escalones trampa resbaló y cayó hacia atrás rodando. Un pequeño gritito salió de su boca cuando dio de nuevo con el frío suelo y un dolor punzante apareció en su muñeca derecha.

-¡Por Dios, Kara!

* * *

**¿Qué¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy segura de que más de uno pensaba que ya me había cargado a Draco. Pues no XD, me he cargado al novio. ya podéis tirarme tomates, melones o bombas directamente. Me encanta la incursión que ha hecho nuestro amigo Voldy por el pueblo jejeje. La escena original era otra, un poco más compremetedora, pero bueno, mejor que se uqede como está XD.**

**_Celestana:_** estaría bueno ver a Draco de esa guisa!! Jejejejeje la mente de Ainoa funciona a toda velocidad. Pero no creo que eso vaya a ocurrir, a no ser que Moody ande cerca para transformarlo. Lunnaris!! Bueno, he de decir que la chica(Victoria) terminó cayéndome un poco mal, me temo que Laura cometió un error haciendo lo que hizo... El problema es que Kara va por el mismo camino! Jajajaja. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, y que disfrutes igual que yo!!

**_Ennaira Skywalker:_** me encanta que me compares con un refresco. Espero que sea cocacola light, no vaya a ser que te engorde XD. Y si!! Hermione reapareció, y espero que se quede durante algún tiempo, aunque la verdad es que según mis esquemas, no tengo muchas escenas con ella, pero bueno, haré lo que pueda. Y tranquila, que no falta mucho para que aparezca quien tú quieres que aparezca. Lo cierto es que me has hecho cambiar las escenas siguientes, pero bueno, creo que tenías razón. Espero que te guste este capi !!

**Tengo que dar las gracias a los que leen, aunque no dejen rr, porque sé que están ahí. Durante las dos últimas semanas he recibido alertas de gente que ha agregado esta historia a su lista de favoritos, o simplemente le ha puesto una alerta pra saber cuando actualizo, aunque no he visto ningú rr suyo akí. A pesar de todo, muchas gracias, de verdad, me siento muy halagada, aunque en realidad sea una tontería. Gracias!! Ainoa da abrazos a todo el mundo**

Gaia-drea


	21. La Muerte de la Magia II

**Disclairmer:** Obviamente y para variar, nada de esto es mío, excepto Kara y algún que otro personaje.

**Antes de nada quiero disculparme por haber taradado tanto en actualizar. Casi 6 meses!! Menuda barbaridad. Es cierto qeu he tenido exámenes y que encima el ordenador se me había estropeado, pero tampoco es tanta excusa como para haber dejado de escribir. SIn embargo, todavía espero que quede alguien que se digne a leerme y a dejarme algún rr, porque se lo agradecería infinitamente.  
También quiero darle las gracias a Arianne, por que probablemente sin ella no habría terminado este capi. **

20. La Muerte de la Magia II

Remus Lupin corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio tirada en el suelo con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-Creo, creo que me he roto la muñeca.- murmuró mirándose la muñeca derecha que estaba doblada en un extraño ángulo y un bulto morado parecía salir de ella. Sintió una extraña opresión en el estómago.- Oh Dios.

-A ver, tranquila. Vamos a llevarte a la enfermería y llamaré a Madame Pomfrey para que te arregle eso. ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Creo que sí. ¿Puede ayudarme?.

Lupin la ayudó a levantarse y hasta que no la hubo dejado segura en una de las camas de la enfermería no se apartó de ella. Luego salió corriendo en busca de la enfermera. Ambos regresaron varios minutos después algo sofocados a causa de la carrera.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó la señora Pomfrey mientras tomaba con cuidado el brazo de Kara.

-Me caí por las escaleras.

-Tsk, pobre niña. Has tenido suerte. Esto puedo arreglarlo en un momento.- Madame Pmfrey hizo un extraño movimiento de varita apuntando a su muñeca. Con asombro y sin dolor alguno, Kara vio como el hueso volvía de nuevo a su sitio. A pesar de ello, seguía sintiendo el dolor punzante, aunque con menos intensidad.- Sigue estando rota, pero al menos ya no tiene el hueso fuera del sitio. Si espera un momento le traeré una poción soldadora.- nada más decir esto desapareció dentro del almacén de pociones, volviendo al momento con un vaso lleno de un líquido sospechosamente amarillento.- No sabe muy bien, pero es lo que tiene. Estoy comenzando a verla más seguidamente de lo que debería, Señorita Langdon.- comentó la enfermera con aire grave.

Kara se bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un trago tratando de ignorar el desagradable que se había instalado en su boca. ¿Por qué demonios todas las pociones curativas sabían tan condenadamente mal? Los expertos en pociones se jactaban de ser unos genios, pero ninguno había sido capaz una maldita poción que supiera bien. ¿Por qué sería?

Esperó sentada a que la poción hiciera su efecto, mientras el profesor Lupin estaba a su lado. Varios minutos después la señora Pomfrey regresó para revisarla y se le quedó mirando con cara de espantada.

-Esto es muy extraño.- murmuró.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-La poción no ha hecho efecto.

Lupin miró a Pomfrey como si les estuviera gastando una broma.

-Pero eso no es posible. Quizá haay que esperar un poco más.

-¡Señor Lupin¿Me va a decir usted como debo usar mis pociones? No ha funcionado. Hay que probar otra cosa.

Media hora y 20 pociones después Kara seguía sentada en la misma cama de le enfermería y con la cara prácticamente verde. Si le daban una sola poción más vomitaba hasta la primera papilla encima de su profesor.

-Yo ya no puedo hacer más, Señorita Langdon. Si usted no quiere curarse...- dijo la Madame Pomfre con resentimiento.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Kara confusa. ¿Qué era eso de que no quería curarse?

-¡Es evidente! Su magia está bloqueada. Es eso lo que impide que mis pociones surtan efecto. Si ha tenido un choque emocional hace poco es normal. Habrá que esperar a que se le pase. Mientras tanto tendremos que usa métodos muggles para curarla..- con un solo movimiento de varita inmovilizó y escayoló el brazo de la chica.- Espere sentada hasta que se le seque.- Luego simplemente se fue de allí. Parecía realmente ofendida por el hecho que sus remedios no la hubieran curado.

Kara se giró confusa hacia su profesor, pero no le dio tiempo a decirle nada, porque en ese mismo momento Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron juntos, ambos con el semblante preocupado. Hicieron llamar a Remus, que se acercó hasta ellos no sin antes echarle una última mirada a su alumna. Kara pudo ver como susurraron algo y Remus se puso de un amarillo muy feo. Miró a su alrededor preocupado, luego a ella y finalmente al director. El anciano asintió y poniéndole una mano en el hombre hizo que saliera de la enfermería.

La Gryffindor estaba todavía más confusa que antes. Dumbledore le dijo algo a McGonagall que asintió y siguió a Lupin, y luego se acercó hasta su cama.

-Vaya, Kara, parece que no está exenta de accidentes.- dijo observando con gravedad la venda que cubría su brazo.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?.- preguntó refiriéndose, no solamente a su estado físico. Kara lo notó en su tono de voz.

-Podría estar mejor.- dijo sin muchas ganas de hablar. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era a Dumbledore con su mirada perspicaz que era capaz de sacarle sus más oscuros secretos hasta al Señor Tenebroso. El anciano director pareció darse cuenta de los pensamientos de la chica, porque no le preguntó nada más.

-Al profesor Lupin le ha surgido un asunto urgente que tiene que atender. Confío en que pronto volverá, pero por el momento la profesora McGonagall mandará a alguno de sus amigos a que la acompañe mientras está aquí.- añadió a la vez que la Jefa de Gryffindor entraba acompañada de Ron.- Vaya, han tardado menos de lo que pensaba. Bueno, creo que debemos dejarlos solos. Espero que se recupere pronto. Me entristecería personalmente el saber que sus notas bajan. Después de todo, es la mejor de su curso.- concluyó mientras sonreía a ambos adolescentes y se marchaba , dejando paso antes a su compañera.

Ron parecía reacio a acercarse hasta la cama de Kara.

-No muerdo, Ronald.- comentó divertida ante la actitud del pelirrojo.- Aunque siempre consigues que lo parezca.

-Creo que si me acerco más, terminaremos discutiendo. Y no creo que eso sea lo que más necesites en ese momento.- contestó haciendo caso omiso a la provocación de la castaña y mostrando una extraña madurez.- Aunque claro, eso de que no muerdes es discutible.-Kara lo miró ofendida y con la mano izquierda trató de lanzarle la almohada que tenía colocada a la espalda, aunque ésta, por supuesto, cayó al suelo antes de dar con su objetivo.

Ron arqueó una ceja mientras se agachaba a recoger la almohada. Incluso con una mano rota trataba de agredirle. Y luego el insensible era él. Con cuidado volvió a colocársela tras su espalda, sabiendo perfectamente que Kara tenía su mirada fija en él totalmente sorprendida.

-Yo me habré roto una muñeca, pero tú...tú te has dado un golpe viniendo hacia aquí ¿Verdad?

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba junto a ella, en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado el profesor Lupin. Trató de mirar a cualquier lado menos a su amiga, aunque al final no pudo evitarlo. Kara, que estaba desconcertada ante la actitud de Ron, se quedó petrificada cuando en un descuido y al mirarlo a los ojos, sin querer entró en los pensamientos del Weasley.

-Dime que es una broma.- murmuró. Pero no, aquello era de todo menos una broma. Ron estaba más que serio y la miraba sin pestañear, lo que provocó que se estremeciera involuntariamente.- ¿Cómo has...?

-No lo sé. Pero ha pasado. Y si para ti es difícil, imagínate para mí.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo grave que sonaba la voz de su amigo. Tan acostumbrada estaba a oír sus gritos –dirigidos tanto a Hermione, Ginny como a si misma- que había pasado por alto la textura suave y tranquila que tenía. ¿Por qué no hablaba así más a menudo? Resultaba más agradable que estar oyendo sus alaridos a todas horas.

_Idiota, este no es momento para pensar en eso._

-Pero tú...¡Tú tienes que estar con Hermione! Es decir, yo creía que tú... que ella...- gesticuló intentando hacerse entender. Luego se pasó una mano por la cara como si eso fuera a quitarle la desesperación que había comenzado a aparecer en ella.- Ronald, yo sólo soy un capricho, nada más. Un capricho y el fruto de tus hormonas. No resultaría, y lo sabes. Somos demasiado iguales...o distintos, o yo qué sé. Ni siqu...

En apenas una fracción de segundo se encontró siendo protagonista de una escena que ni siquiera la más absurda parte de su imaginación se hubiera atrevido a crear: Ron, con un gesto de los más natural, como si lo hiciera todos los días colocó una de sus manos detrás de su nuca ,atrayéndola hacia él. Luego, con un gesto rápido y certero unió sus labios. Se quedó rígida, tal y como estaba, aunque segundos después, notó que sorprendentemente no le desagradaba el contacto y su cuerpo se relajó automáticamente, cerrando los ojos. Notó como la lengua de Ron pedía paso para entrar, rozando suavemente sus labios. Movida por un extraño sentimiento, entreabrió los labios y rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo con su brazos. Ron tomó esto como una buena señal e intensificó el beso. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, pasó ambas manos por encima de sus hombros para apoyarlas en la almohada haciendo que tuviera que recostarse. Fue entonces cuando se concienció de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ron también pareció darse cuenta de algo, porque segundos después se separó lo suficiente como para romper el beso y que sus narices siguieran rozándose. Se sorprendió cuando vio que en los ojos de Kara habían aparecido vetas grises, aunque estás fueron difuminándose mientras todavía la miraba.

Como si le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tragó saliva haciendo bastante ruido y liberó a Kara de su aprisionamiento. Ambos se miraron en silencio durante un momento.

-Gracias.- murmuró Ron tímidamente.

-De nada, espero que eso haya resuelto todas tus dudas.- respondió Kara mientras trataba de incorporarse torpemente. Ron trató de ayudarle, aunque desechó su ayuda agitando su mano para que se apartase.- Me he roto una muñeca, no me he quedado tonta.  
-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No debería hacerlo hecho. Acabas...bueno, acabas de perder a tu novio y...- el rostro de Kara se entristeció repentinamente.- ¿Lo hechas de menos?

-Echaré de menos la manera en la que me trataba. Era tan natural. ¡Y su acento! Oh, su acento me derretía.- continuó con una sonrisa de boba.- Si quería conseguir algo de mí, sólo tenía que hablarme en alemán, lo adoraba.- una risita escapó de sus labios al rememorar algún momento.- Ha sido mi primer novio, por lo que lo tendré muy presente, pero supongo que no puedo quedarme estancada en el pasado. Además, estoy segura de que ni Ginny ni tú me dejaríais. Y tengo otras cosas de las que preocuparme.- a su mente vino el inminente entrenamiento al que iba a ser sometida.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- corroboró con Ron con ímpetu sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Señor Weasley!- oyeron gritar a la enfermera.- No voy a permitir jaleos en mi enfermería, así que le agradecería que se marchara y dejara descansar a mi paciente.

-Sí, lo siento, Sra. Pomfrey.- murmuró antes de salir casi corriendo y sin ni siquiera despedirse.

En cuanto a usted, Srta. Langdon, me temo que tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta la noche. Si su magia está bloqueada no es bueno que vaya paseando por estos pasillos llenos de peligro.

Kara suspiró resignada. No tenía otra alternativa que obedecer, aunque la idea de pasar toda la tarde en la enfermería le resultara casi insoportable.

Las horas pasaron lentas y aburridas, sin otra distracción que ver como cambiaban las tonalidades de la luz que entraba por las ventanas y el ir y venir de la enfermera, a pesar de que no tenía ningún paciente más a parte de ella. Deseó salir de ahí más veces de las que se pudieran contar, e incluso barajó la idea de tirarse por una de las ventanas. Por fin, cuando la luz comenzaba a desaparecer y a ser sustituida por las velas y las antorchas, la liberaron de su confinamiento. Y poco tardó en salir de allí.

Sus pasos eran veloces, sin embargo su cabeza a cada paso que avanzaba hasta la sala común parecía que le iba a explotar de la tensión. Cuando llegó frente al retrato la señora Gorda estaba bebiendo vino.

"C_ómo no_" pensó con ironía la morena.

Carraspeó un poco la garganta llamando la atención de ésta que la miró ceñuda.

-Jovencita no es de buena educación interrumpir a los mayores.

-Homo homini lupus est.- dijo cortante.

La señora Gorda resopló, Kara esperaba que le recriminara de nuevo su comportamiento tan pasivo, sin embargo la dejó pasar. Aunque ella hubiese preferido en su subconsciente quedarse escuchando sus irritaciones antes que verle la cara a Ron precisamente. Estaba ya dentro y su respiración al igual que su corazón se agitó como el oleaje en el mar, antes de caminar directa a su habitación en la que sin duda sería "abrasada" a preguntas por sus compañeras, se dispuso a escuchar por si estaba "él" precisamente.

Se pegó a la pared como una buena espía y puso la oreja.

-_Harry no deberías hacer la redacción tan corta, además está escasa de documentación sobre los elfos._

_-Hermione no seas ceniza._

_-¡Tú cállate Ron! Que la tuya no llegará ni a la "T" de trol._

-_Harry, por favor, explícame por qué la soporto._

Estaba ahí. Su primer pensamiento fue el de salir corriendo fuera de allí como buena rata cobarde. Sin embargo su orgullo siempre podía más.Se infló como un pavo y comenzó a caminar.Sabía que estaba siendo observada por todos, llegaba ya a las escaleras, cuando Hermione se levantó como si se hubiese quemado y corrió hacia ella abrazándola.

-¡Kara¿Cuándo has salido de la enfermería¿Y porque no nos has avisado antes? Habríamos ido a por ti.-Kara se paró a pensar las dos respuesta que le daría a la castaña, cuando la voz de Ron impidió que ella abriese si quiera la boca.

-Hermione, no es una cría como para tener que llevarla a cuestas. Además ¿No ves que quería pasar desapercibida?.-Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo Kara se sonrojó y evitó mirarlo directamente al menos.

-Gracias Hermione.

-Sí, gracias Hermione –inquirió Ron con voz petulante. Kara se encendió como una fogata y cerró con fuerza los puños

-¡Déjame en paz Ron!.-Ron sonrió con algo de picardía volviéndola a sonrojar.

-¿Enserio quieres que YO te deje a TI en paz, Kara?.

-¿Pasa algo? –acabó preguntando Harry curioso.

Kara observó que Ron iba a contestarle a Harry, así que se le adelantó bastante histérica:

-¡Nada! Entre él y yo no ha pasado nada¿Qué podría pasar?. Después de todo no soy yo la que tiene trastornos de personalidad. Yo no beso a mis amigas y luego me voy corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas. No soy yo la que hace que los demás se hagan la picha un lío y luego los dejo tirados. Por cierto.- paró durante un segundo para coger aire.- me he roto la muñeca, y dado que mi magia está bloqueada no puedo curarme, salvo de forma muggle.

Dicho eso y sabiendo que la tomaban por loca subió de tres en tres los escalones directa a su habitación.

Harry se giró violentamente hacia Ron con la furia bailando en sus ojos. Éste se había quedado parado en el sitio como si le acabaran de lanzar un _Petrificus Totalus. _Nunca pensó que una pequeña provocación como esa haría estallar a Kara de esa manera. Después de todo, siempre lo había estado haciendo. Siempre había estado bromeando con el tema de que si se liaban o si no, que si Kara le ponía los cuernos... Pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, pensó que ella reaccionaria así. Que gritaría en medio de la Sala Común que la había besado.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? – Ron miró temeroso a Harry, que parecía capaz de lanzarse a su cuello en cualquier momento. Buscó apoyo en Hermione, pero ella sólo lo miraba con la boca abierta y más pálida que la cera.- Ronald Weasley...- susurró Harry furibundo mientras agarraba al pelirrojo del cuello de la túnica.- ¿ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?

-¡Oye¡No me grites!.- exclamó mientras trataba de zafarse de las manos de Harry.

-¿Que no te...¿Que no te grite¿Pero tú te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer¡Su novio acaba de morir¡Lo menos que necesita es que vayas tú y la confundas!

-¡Y tú que sabes qué es lo que necesita¡Tú no sabes _nada_¡Lo que estás es celoso! Sabes que nunca podrás conseguir nada con ella, que está fuera de tu alcance y te hace hervir la sangre que yo haya llegado más lejos que tú.- gritó una vez se hubo librado de Harry.  
-¿Pero cómo te atreves?

Pero Ron ya no lo escuchaba, se había dado la vuelta y había salido de la Sala Común antes de que ni siquiera tuvieran tiempo a suspirar.

-¡Será imbécil!

Hermione que todavía seguía paralizada en medio de la sala, atinó a reaccionar y a pronunciar torpemente algunas palabras.

-Tranquilo Harry, ya sabes como es Ron: cuando se ofusca no piensa en lo que dice.

-Sí...- contestó, Pero Hermione no supo que pensar, ya que seguía mirando el hueco del retrato por el que ron había desaparecido, con una mirada que expresaban unos deseos homicidas que habría intimidado incluso a Snape.

-Harry, en serio. Dentro de un rato volverá y se disculpará. Olvídalo. Yo... voy a ver cómo está Kara. Luego, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Hermione subió las escaleras dejado a Harry solo con sus pensamientos. Mientras se dirigía a la habitación de las alumnas de sexto se preguntó que debía esperar de su amiga. Es decir, era consciente de los juegos que se llevaban entre ella y Ron, pero jamás pensó que de verdad llegarían a algo, aunque ese algo fuera un simple beso. De alguna manera, y aunque era más bien reacia a admitirlo, se sentía un poco decepcionada... y celosa.

Tocó con suavidad la puerta de madera coronada por el cartel en el que ponía "6º Curso". Le pareció oír que le contestaban desde dentro, así que sin estar muy segura abrió la puerta. Kara estaba tirada de cualquier manera en la cama, mirando hacia el techo con la mirada perdida y el brazo escayolado sobre su pecho. A penas giró la cabeza para mirarla una vez hubo entrado. No había llorado, eso era seguro, pero tenía una expresión rara: como si todo aquello no fuera con ella, como si perteneciera a otro lugar.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mal.- a pesar de lo cortante de sus contestaciones, el aire no estaba tenso.

-Disculpa a Ron, ya sabes cómo es...

-Hermione, no tienes que disculparte por él.- le cortó mientras se incorporaba.- No estoy enfadada con él. Lo estoy conmigo misma. Me siento un monstruo.- la cara de Hermione fue todo un poema.- Me siento un monstruo porque no siento la muerte de Matthias tanto como debería, no estoy lo suficientemente triste, y eso me horroriza. Lo de Ron ha sido un simple bache. El estaba confundido y yo demasiado débil. Nada más. Aunque me alegro haberle ayudado. De todas maneras, me siguen preocupando esos extraños cambios de humor que tiene.- comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Que no estas demasiado triste¿Que lo has ayudado?.- la prefecta sacudió la cabeza confundida.- ¿En qué momento me he perdido?

Una sonrisa que no era capaz de describirse apareció en los labios de Kara. Hermione no supo como interpretarla, pero la puso francamente nerviosa.

-Le gustas.

-¿Qué?

-A Ron, que le gustas. Pero se creía que yo también le gustaba, de ahí lo del beso. No tienes motivos para estar celosa de mí. Sólo lo veo como un amigo.

Hermione se dejó caer en una de las camas con un gesto que podía pasar perfectamente por un desmayo. Incluso por un momento, hizo creer a Kara que así había sido, así que la castaña se levantó asustada a ver como se encontraba su compañera. Al ver que ésta estaba en perfecto estado y que simplemente estaba sorprendida, volvió a sentarse en su propia cama.

-No sé cómo no te has dado cuenta antes. Quiero decir, ya se sabe el dicho ese: "quien se pelea se desea".

-Kara¡Por Dios!- exclamó Hermione incorporándose repentinamente y provocándole un mareo.- Eso es lo típico que se dicen los niños pequeños para picarse los unos a los otros. Creía que estabas por encima de eso.

-Lo siento.- murmuró su amiga todavía con una sonrisilla traviesa en sus labios.- Entonces¿Qué vas a hacer¿Te vas a declarar y vais a vivir felices y comer perdices para siempre?

-¡Kara!

-Vale,vale. Lo siento...- dijo mientras levantaba ambas manos en un gesto de paz.

-No estoy como para pensar en relaciones ¿sabes? Se acercan los exámenes finales y además con todo lo que ha pasado de Matthias y el resurgimiento de Vold...bueno, de él, no quiero añadir el amor a la larga lista mis problemas.

Kara perdió el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir Hermione era más que aplicable a su situación.

-Sí, te entiendo.

-Oye, creo que deberías bajar y hablar con Harry. Después de irte se a alterado mucho y Ron y él han terminado bastante mal.

-Oh, no. ¿Otra vez?.- Kara se pasó una mano por la cara mientras Hermione se encogía de hombros con cara de circunstancias.- ¿Cuántos problemas voy a tener que superar con los Weasley? A veces me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no ser amigos.- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Cuando bajaron de nuevo a la sala común se encontraron con una escena de lo más violenta: Harry estaba de pie junto a la chimenea con una expresión en el rostro que vagaba entre el abatimiento y el odio más absoluto. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, se encontraron con el profesor Snape, que parecía tan impasible como siempre a las furibundas miradas del ojiverde. Ron había aparecido poco después y ahora se ocultaba tras el profesor de Pociones. No eran las únicas que contemplaban la escena, ni mucho menos. Los pocos alumnos que en ese momento estaban allí- pues ya era tarde y los que quedaban eran de cursos superiores- miraban con un interés morboso.

En un intento casi ridículo de aliviar la tensión. Kara bajó los escalones de tres en tres, igual que hacía unos minutos loas había subido, aún a riesgo de caerse y de romperse la otra muñeca. Casi corrió hacia Harry, aunque este no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella le puso una mano en el hombro. Sólo entonces, apartó la vista de su odiado profesor para fijarla en Kara.

Eso pareció sosegarlo, porque esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y con aparente tranquilidad fue a sentarse en el sillón más cercano al fuego. Luego y como si de a cámara lenta se tratase, Ron salió de detrás de Snape y se acercó con cierto rictus de temor hacia donde estaban ella y Harry. Se quedó mirando a ambos durante un momento y entonces sus hombros se relajaron, en un gesto de rendición.

-Lo siento.- murmuró entre dientes y con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Perdón?.- Harry, a pesar de que lo había oído perfectamente no dejó pasar al oportunidad de humillarle aunque sólo fuera un poco. Esa actitud le valió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Kara.

-Lo siento.- repitió el pelirrojo ajeno a la agresión.- Mi comportamiento de antes...ha sido penoso. En serio, de verdad no sentía las cosas que te dije...

Harry lo miró con recelo. Lo cierto es que las escenas que Ron se había acostumbrado a montar cada cierto tiempo lo tenían un poco cansado. Con eso sólo lograba llevarse un disgusto, que aunque luego desaparecía cuando las cosas se arreglaban, no dejaba de ser un disgusto. Y ese año en particular se estaba llevando muchos. Y no sólo de Ron. De Kara, de Ginny e incluso Hermione había estado un par de días si hablarle. Por eso, cuando el pelirrojo le pidió perdón no pudo evitar pensar que esa no sería la última vez que lo hiciera, habrían muchas más. Y eso era desalentador.

Aún así, no rechazó la mano que su mejor amigo le tendía.

Kara alteró su mirada de uno a otro y con una sonrisa y sin poder ocultar la emoción se lanzó al cuello de ambos, uniéndolos en un abrazo. Poco después, otro par de brazos se unía a ellos.

-Que contenta estoy por vosotros. Es una estupidez que discutáis por mi culpa.

Un suave carraspeo les advirtió que no estaban solos. Snape, cuya presencia había sido ignorada hasta ese momento, había observado la emotiva escena con una expresión algo desagradable en su cara. Sólo entonces, Kara se dio cuenta de quién era el que realmente estaba allí. Ya era extraño ver a profesores acercarse a las salas comunes de las respectivas casas, pero ¿Snape¿En Gryffindor?

-Señorita Langdon, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento.

Kara se acercó hasta él con paso vacilante. Él le extendió lo que parecía un sobre amarillento de tamaño folio.

-Ahí dentro está lo que me pidió. No había mucho, pero creo que... le servirá.

Ella levantó la cabeza hasta poder mirar a los ojos de sus profesor. La gratitud que sentía hacia él en era tan inmensa que no podría habérsela expresado en palabras, así que dejó que un torrente de pensamientos saliera de su cabeza. Snape pareció captar el mensaje, porque una mueca de incomodidad se formó en su rostro.

-De nada.- contestó agrio. Y sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

-¡Espere, profesor!.- dio dos pasos rápidos para poder alcanzarle.- Necesito que me haga otro favor.- conforme iba hablando iba bajando el tono de voz, hasta que al final Severus tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza para poder oírla.- Necesito ver a... bueno a él. Cuanto antes mejor. Me preguntaba si no lo importaría llevarme.

-Hasta navidad no era la próxima visita.

-Lo sé, pero esto es urgente.

-Esta bien.- accedió finalmente.- Mañana espere en el aula después de clase.

Y esa vez si que se fue sin darle tiempo a replicar.

Kara repasó mentalmente el horario, dándose cuenta que la última hora de el día siguiente era Pociones. En cuyo caso, no tendría que poner ninguna excusa mal inventada ante sus amigos.

Con el sobre entre sus manos temblorosas volvió a la zona iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea, donde el resto le esperaba. En el mismo momento en el que se sentaba en uno de los sillones junto a Hermione, Ginny apareció corriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Lo siento! Es que...- paró un momento para coger aire.- Es que Flitwick me castigó por hechizar a uno de 3º.

La mirada reprobatoria tanto de Hermione como de la propia Kara no se hicieron esperar. Harry estaba como ausente y Ron...bueno, era Ron.

Después de que Ginny contara su historia, todo el mundo calló. Metiéndose cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. No era difícil darse cuenta del temblor que sacudía las manos de la más pequeña del grupo. Pero es que ahora que tenía en sus manos aquello que tanto ansiaba, no sabía si de verdad quería abrir el sobre. Nunca había visto a su madre. Aquella sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, y no estaba segura de estar preparada.

Lentamente, se escurrió del sillón hasta quedar sentada sobre la moqueta que cubría el suelo y con cuidado despegó el sello de cera que cerraba el sobre. Sonrió al ver su contenido. Una foto en blanco y negro de tamaño folio calló sobre sus manos. Un hombre y una mujer jóvenes le sonreían desde ella. Él era alto y guapo, con el pelo oscuro lo suficientemente corto como para llevarlo de punta. Con sus brazos- que bajo el suéter se podían adivinar musculosos- rodeaba a la mujer, que a penas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Ella no era especialmente guapa, pero tenía algo que hacía que no se pudiera apartar la vista de ella. Tenía una larga melena que en ese momento llevaba lisa y su rostro emanaba una felicidad que daba envidia.

Kara logró retener las lágrimas justo a tiempo, que a causa de la emoción, amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

-Vaya.- susurró Hermione en su oído. Sin que se diera cuenta, se había ido inclinando hacia ella y ahora miraba la foto por encima de su hombro.- ¿Quiénes son?

Le pasó la foto para que pudiese verla mejor, mientras sacaba la siguiente: de menor tamaño y en color. La imagen mostraba la mujer con su larga melena pelirroja esta vez ondulada suavemente. Sus ojos grises brillaban cuando de vez en cuando miraba a su compañero. Él se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta que había comenzado a rizársele y también se había dejado perilla. La foto en color mostraba que tenía los ojos de un verde intenso.

-Son mi padres.

No tuvo que girarse ni levantar la vista para darse cuenta de que tanto Hermione como el resto de sus amigos se le habían quedado mirando. Podía sentir sus miradas clavándose en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Déjame ver.- dijo Ginny mientras le arrebataba la foto a Hermione. No habló durante más de un minuto y por cada segundo que pasaba su rostro iba adoptando una nueva expresión.- Esto...vaya. Hay que ver. Tu padre era...

-Guapo.- dijo Hermione.

-Muy guapo.- coincidió su amiga.- Y tu madre...bueno ¿Estás segura de que vosotros dos no sois familia?.- preguntó señalando a Harry y a Kara consecutivamente.

-¿Qué?.- Harry, sorprendido ante la pregunta miró a Kara, que estaba igualmente sorprendida. Con cuidado cogió una de las fotos a color que ella –Kara- le tendía.

-No vas a negar que el parecido con tu madre es...- comenzó Hermione.

-Asombroso.- terminó el ojiverde.

-Mi madre era muggle.- intervino Kara.- Además, Lily era mucho más guapa. Estaría bueno que Harry y yo fuéramos familia.

-Yo tengo que preguntarte algo.- interrumpió Ron- ¿Qué demonios hacía Snape con fotos de tus padres?

La chica le miró con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer preguntas comprometedoras?

-Bueno, mi padre fue a Slytherin, y aunque era de distinta generación, pues eran amigos- dijo a falta de un término mejor. No iba a decir que era mortífago y que se reunían en cuando el Señor Tenebroso los convocaba.- y...¡Oh, Dios!.- exclamó al ver una de las fotografías.

Inmediatamente se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. La foto en sí no era graciosa, lo que la hacía reír eran los recuerdos que ésta evocaba. Ella subida en un columpio y su padre empujándola desde atrás. A penas había cumplido los 5 años.

-Me acuerdo de esto. Era el jardín de mi casa, el césped estaba húmedo porque el día anterior había llovido. Cerca había una zona donde la tierra se había levantado formando un charco. Dios...Mi padre se emocionó tanto columpiándome que terminé cayéndome y yendo a parar al charco de barro.¡ El vestido era nuevo!.- exclamó con indignación al recordar otro de los detalles.- Encima el muy patán sólo atinó a reírse mientras yo me ahogaba en ese charco de mierd...bueno, de barro.

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

Kara que todavía estaba divagando en sus recuerdos tardó en darse cuenta de que le hablaban.

-Eh... ¿Qué?

-Que por qué hablas en pasado.

-Bueno, es obvio. Es una anécdota, no te la voy a contar como si estuviera sucediendo en vivo y en directo. ¿No te parece?

Esa contestación dio por zanjada la conversación.

Aquella noche, mientras trataba de dormir, no pudo alejar la imagen de sus padres felices y abrazados, como si nada más ocurriera a su alrededor. Por primera vez se preguntó si aquella felicidad había sido rota por culpa suya. Por primera vez se culpó a sí misma de la muerte de su madre. Su padre nunca lo había insinuado, nunca le había dejado pensar que lo ocurrido hubiera sido culpa suya. Pero en ese momento, y por alguna razón aquel pensamiento acudía a su mente cada vez con mayor fuerza.  
Una repentina opresión en el pecho la dejó sin respiración y no se aflojó hasta que las lágrimas se le saltaron de los ojos. Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera sobre la almohada pudo ver un par de ojos rojos que parecían observarla desde la oscuridad.

Casi como por un milagro, a la mañana siguiente despertó con el tiempo justo como para arreglarse e ir a clase- La cabeza le dolía horrores y los cuerpos de sus compañeros no era más que vagas sombras; las voces sonaban distorsionadas y aquella opresión en el pecho volvía repentinamente dejándola durante unos segundos sin aliento. Todo aquello sumado a su brazo escayolado le hacía lucir un aspecto lamentable.

Las clases, las horas mismas, pasaron horriblemente lentas. A la hora de comer ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para llevarse los alimentos a l boca. Se quedó recostada sobre la mesa con los brazos rodeando su cabeza intentando amortiguar los ruidos que se producían a su alrededor.  
A pesar de que Hermione, Ginny e incluso Ron se habían preocupado por ella, le quitó hierro al asunto alegando que podía ser el comienzo de una gripe. Gracias a un poder superior o simplemente a su sistema inmunológico, hacia media tarde todos sus males comenzaron a remitir lo suficiente como para que a la hora de Pociones no tuviera la intención de vomitar sobre su caldero. Lo cual fue todo un alivio para Ginny, su compañera de pupitre.

Una hora después, y sin ningún accidente en su haber, se dirigía junto a Snape al ya más que conocido claro del Bosque Prohibido, donde se desaparecieron.

La imagen de la mansión frente a sus ojos volvió a impresionarla. Aquella construcción tenía algo que simplemente la fascinaba, la encandilaba. Pero a la vez era sumamente intimidante. Aquella sensación le recordó al mismo sentimiento que la invadía cuando se encontraba cerca de el Señor Tenebroso. Aunque en el segundo caso, la intimidación superaba con creces la fascinación.

Snape se separó de ella cuando atravesaron las puertas de la mansión, dejándola sola en medio del vestíbulo y sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Finalmente optó por acercarse a la sala de guardias a preguntar, pero descibrió que allí no había nadie. Comenzó a vagar por la mansión, asomándose a cuantas habitaciones podía pero el lugar parecía estar desierto. Después de más de media hora de vagar sin rumbo, terminó subiendo a la primera planta y traspasando las puertas de roble.

Ni siquiera en el segundo comedor había alguien. Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando vio a Snape salir por una de las puertas. Con forme el profesor se iba alejando, metiéndose por otra puerta, ella se acercó a la primera. Detrás de ésta podía oír a gente hablando y un zumbido extraño que le recordaba vagamente al que emitía cierta máquina muggle. Cuando por fin se atrevió a abrir la puerta lo que vio la dejó asombrada. Y ese calificativo, probablemente ni siquiera estaba a la altura.

Varias filas de ordenadores de última generación se disponían ante ella, y a su derecha, ocupando casi por completo la pared, había una enorme pantalla que en esos momentos mostraba un mapamundi con varios puntos señalados en rojo. Aquello parecía la sala de operaciones de cualquier agencia de seguridad. En una de las últimas filas varios hombres se agrupaban en torno a uno de los ordenadores. Podía reconocer la cabellera rubia de Lucius Malfoy entre los demás, y Voldemort sobresalía por su altura y porque parecía estar dictándole algo al rubio.

Ninguno pareció darse cuenta de su presencia así que se acercó silenciosamente hacia ellos. Incluso parada junto a Djin, no repararon en ella.

-Dejadme a mí.- dijo de pronto. Todos dieron un respingo y se giraron a la vez para mirarla. Voldemort se sorprendió de no haberla oído entrar. No se acostumbraba al hecho de no poder acceder a su mente, por lo que no podía saber donde se encontraba en cada momento. Pensó por eso mismo, que a partir de ese momento tenía que poner más medios para poder controlarla. También se fijó en que levaba el brazo en cabestrillo y frunció el ceño pensando qué le había ocurrido.-Quita.- dijo apartando a Lucius de la silla. Cuando éste le dejó sus sitio se lo agradeció. Vio que en la pantalla aparecía la ventana de un procesador de textos en que apenas había escrito una línea. Miró a los mortífagos esperando a que alguno dijera algo, pero todos se mantuvieron en silencio- ¿Y bien¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-En realidad, la cuestión es ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?.- le preguntó Djin.

-Escribir, obviamente. No es por menospreciaros, pero incluso con una mano rota escribiría más rápido.

No se oyó ningún comentario, aunque todos los mortífagos compartieron miradas entre ellos. Entonces, la voz de Voldemort resonó en la sala, recitando el texto que Kara se puso de inmediato a transcribir. Y era cierto lo que decía. Incluso sólo con la mano izquierda consiguió terminar de redactar en menos de 5 minutos. Después, el Señor Tenebroso le hizo levantarse y salió de la sala con ella.

-Creía que odiaba todo lo relacionado con los muggles, pero tiene montada una buena centralita de operaciones.-comentó mientras nada más salir de aquella sala, giraban hacia la izquierda y caminaban hasta llegar al final del pasillo. Allí se encontraron con dos puertas: una frente a ellos y otra a la izquierda. Voldemort abrió ésta última dejándole paso a su aprendiz.

La habitación parecía ser su despacho. Había un escritorio con dos sillas delante de éste y las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías llenas de libros y muebles que guardaban objetos de lo más extraños. La hizo sentar en una de las sillas mientras él rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba frente a ella. Sólo entonces se dignó a contestarle.

-Es cierto que no me agrada lo muggle, pero he de admitir que esas ratas tienen objetos realmente útiles.-dijo con un tono que destilaba desprecio mientras se recostaba en la silla.- Pero ése es un tema que no viene al caso. Me sorprende tu visita, porque no esperaba verte hasta navidad.

Ignorando los escalofríos que le provocaba el hecho de que Voldemort la tratara con tal cordialidad y familiaridad, Kara le contestó: - Ya bueno, pero necesitaba saber qué tipo de entrenamiento voy a seguir. Qué debo esperarme y qué se espera de mí.

-Así que previsora ¿Eh?.- dijo con una medio sonrisilla calificable de peligrosa.- Tu entrenamiento comenzará en Navidad, y por supuesto, pasarás las vacaciones aquí. Es una suerte que ni tus compañeros ni tus profesores sepan del fallecimiento de tu padre, eso nos ahorra tener que inventarnos excusas para sacarte de la escuela.- aseveró. Kara, muy a su pesar, estaba de acuerdo.- Será diario, y a parte de las clases que ya te mencioné anteriormente, tendrás una más, de cultura general e historia. Para ello contrataremos a un profesor a parte. Me temo que entre mis seguidores no abunda la cultura- añadió con un deje de pesar.- Por el momento sólo puedo hablarte de en qué consistirán mis clases: nuestro objetivo principal será que aprendas a cerrar tu mente, aunque tengo entendido que eso se te da bastante bien, y a defenderte correctamente. No con esos bobos hechizos que os enseñan en la escuela, sino con magia de verdad. Estoy seguro de que en un par de meses serás capaz de batirte en duelo con el mejor de mis mortífagos. Eso, sumado a las clases físicas de Lucius hará de ti una combatiente excelente.

-Convertirme en una asesina infalible, al fin y al cabo.

-¡No! Estás muy equivocada, mi querida Kara ¡Es más que eso! Tú tienes un poder extraordinario y una capacidad de aprendizaje sin igual. Tu misión no es convertirte en una simple asesina, sino en una mujer capaz de _dirigir._

Kara apartó la vista consciente de lo que Voldemort quería decir. Pero no estaba segura de estar preparada para ello. De hecho, pensaba que ni siquiera estaba preparada para lo que se le avecinaba.

-Pero por el momento creo que podrías explicarme qué hace mi aprendiz con el brazo...así. Por cierto ¿Qué tal lo llevas después del incidente de Koeberline?.- la mirada de la chica se volvió fría y dura cuando lo oyó pronunciar su apellido. A pesar de que había tratado de esconderlo en lo más hondo de sus sentimientos ,un pequeño brote de odio surgía cada vez que pensaba en la escena de Hogsmeade con él mirándole desde las alturas. A Voldemort no le pasó desapercibida esta reacción.

-Por lo visto mi magia está bloqueada. Y lo llevo bien, gracias- contestó secamente.- Creo que ya es hora de irme.-miró el reloj algo preocupada.- Me fui sin avisar a mis amigos, y puede que estén preocupados.

-¿De verdad? Es una pena, esperaba que te quedaras un rato más.- en un par de segundo llegó hasta Kara que ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Apoyó una de las suyas para impedir que pudiera abrirla. En ese momento, todo el cuerpo de la chica se volvió rígido.

-Ehh... no, lo siento, yo tengo prisa.- respondió nerviosamente al sentir la respiración de Voldemort golpear contra su nuca.

Lentamente, él retiró la mano que le impedía la salida, y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, salió casi huyendo de la habitación. Voldemort se quedó en la puerta, observando como ella se alejaba rápidamente por el pasillo. Mientras la seguía con la mirada, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

Y ahora la hora de los review 

**_Canuta:_** siento haber tardado tando, ya he dicho arriba mis razones. En serio, espero que puedas perdonarme.

**_Ennaira Skywalker:_** tú y tus locuras. Hasta donde yo sé el tatu no se le ha infectado, pero todo puedo ser. En cuanto a cierta escena, bueno, pues ahí la tienes XD. Ya sabes que Ron no es mi fuerte y que este fic es practicamente un OOC pero espero que te haya gustado. Ahora, temo que Kara caiga en el rol de...de puta, vaya, porque al paso que va no tardará en conseguirlo. Espero que después de todo este tiempo sigas leyéndome. Ya sabes uqe aunque no me lea todo lo que escribos, desde las tinieblas sigo apoyándote eh?? XD Mikelis mi joven padawan!

**_Celestana:_** holaaaa?? sigues por ahíi?? porfaa, vuelve con tus conjuraciones!! XD ¿Cómo que quien ha gritado? Te refieres al principio?? Pues Kara, claro, que se pone histérica perdida. A mi también me dio penita matar a Matti, pero era necesario sabes??Por cierto, si que aprové el examen, algo es algo XD. Bueno, espero que aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo todavía te acuerdes de mi y de mi fic jijijiji. Bss!!

Y aquellos que leen, o leían: gracias por hacerlo aunque no me dejéis vuestra opinión. Si bien es cierto que con un review me hariáis más feliz, puedo conformarme con vuestra presencia

Mikelis!!

_Gaiadrëa_


	22. Lobo No Come Lobo

**Discaimer:** Estoy ya más que cansada de decir que no, que nada de lo que salga por aquí es mío excepto Kara y un par de personajes más.

Bueno, antes de nada :FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! ( que también viene con rima) Espero que estéis pasando unas buenas fiestas y que Papá Noel o los Reyes Magos os traigan muchas cosas. Tengo que disculparme de nuevo por haber tardado enactualizar, aunque me alegro al decir que no he tardado como la última vez XD. Esta vez ha sido por razones de salud y porque simplemente no estaba inspirada. De todas maneras espero que os guste. También siento deciros que todavía queda fanfiction para rato. De hecho me temo que va a ser como la biblia en verso, y que a partir de ahora va a ser un pco más oscurillo...si cabe. Espero no morir en el intento de acabarlo.  
También quiero dar las gracias a** Lucía**- aunque no creo que se pase por aquí- por ser mi beta reader. Siento no haber esperado a que me mandaras tu veredicto para publicarlo, pero es que tenía a otra pesada dándome la vara para que lo colgara. Y es a esa pesada a la que también le doy las gracias, a **Arianne, **por escribir esa escena que a mi no me salía y que luego he terminado retorciendo un poco.

21. Lobo No Come Lobo

La noche avanzaba y ella seguía revolviéndose en la cama. Había algo que la carcomía, una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo. Una energía extraña le atravesaba las venas, como si algo hubiera despertado. Cansada de dar vueltas entre las sábanas sin ningún sentido, en silencio y como tantas veces antes había hecho, se puso la bata y las deportivas y se echó por encima la capa invisible. Con cuidado de no hacer crujir ningún escalón bajó hasta la Sala Común, y al comprobar que no había nadie se dirigió hacia la salida. La Señora Gorda estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que nadie pasó por su hueco cuando se abrió.

La luz de la luna llena bañaba los pasillos dándole a todo el castillo un aspecto fantasmal. Hacía rato que las rondas de los profesores habían terminado por lo que el silencio reinaba en todo el lugar, interrumpido solamente por el sonido de sus zapatillas al andar. A pesar de que cuando lo requería podía ser inusitadamente silenciosa, en aquella situación, por más que se esforzara, iba a ser en vano. Pero no se preocupó, estaba más ocupada admirando la manera en que la luz dibujaba sombras sobre las estatuas y las paredes. Le encantaban aquellas situaciones. Era en ellas en las que se sentía la reina del castillo, como si no hubiera otro medio millar de estudiantes durmiendo en ese momento. Además se respiraba una atmósfera de calma que hacía que todos sus problemas desaparecieran. Todavía no entendía cómo los profesores podían prohibir los paseos nocturnos, cuando con toda seguridad, eran el mejor remedio para el estrés estudiantil.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se quitó la capa dejando que su figura fuera bañada por la luz. Con paso rápido se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se alegró de ver que no la había sellado. La abrió lo justo para poder salir sin que ésta chirriara. Una vez fuera, lo primero que hizo fue estremecerse porque hacía más frío del que había pensado, pero aún así se descalzó y realizó un hechizo reductor sobre las zapatillas y la capa invisible, logrando así que le cupieran en uno de los bolsillos de la bata.

El contacto de sus pies con el mármol de los escalones le produjo otro escalofrío, pero siguió avanzando hasta que pisó el césped. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al sentir el suave cosquilleo de la hierba bajo sus pies y comenzó a corretear y a danzar juguetonamente alejándose cada vez más del castillo y acercándose peligrosamente a los lindes del bosque. Muchos animales y otras criaturas se acercaron sigilosamente para observar a aquella humana que se comportaba de manera tan rara, danzando y saltando como un antiguo espíritu celta del bosque, y todos ellos sintieron la necesidad de unirse a ella, pero algo todavía más fuerte y oscuro les advirtió que no lo hicieran. En un momento dado, cuando estaba prácticamente en el bosque, una fuerza interior la empujó a hacer una locura.

Le aulló a la luna llena.

Lo hizo como si fuera un lobo auténtico, inluso el sonido resultó creíble, y fue como si algo saliera de ella en el momento mismo en el que separó sus labios. La sonrisa creció en su boca y con el aliento agitado se apoyó en uno de los árboles del linde. Desde su posición todavía podía ver las luces y la entrada del castillo. La luna emanaba tal luz que podía ver sin ningún problema el camino que había recorrido, que no era poco.

Cerró los ojos tratando de normalizar su respiración hasta que notó que la suya no era la única. Cerca de ella podía oír un una fuerte respiración mezclada con gruñidos y que no parecía para nada humana. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con un enorme lobo castaño que la observaba atentamente a unos metros de ella. Se dio cuenta de que de hecho, se interponía entre ella y el camino más rápido hacia la escuela, lo cual dificultaba la huida, pero también se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo no le decía que huyera, a pesar de que comenzaba a asustarse. Pudo ver que el lobo, casi con brillo inteligente observaba como su pecho subía y bajaba, y como poco a poco pero con paso seguro fue acerándose hasta que su hocico le rozó el estómago. Ni que decir tiene que se estremeció ante el contacto. A pesar de que la tela del pijama la protegía- la bata hacía mucho que simplemente estaba como adorno- no pudo dejar de notar que el hocico de la bestia- y algo doloroso se agitó dentro de ella cuando pensó de esa forma sobre el animal- estaba helado.

Cuando se fijó en los ojos del lobo, cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¿Profesor Lupin?- ¿Quizá el hombre lobo no la había atacado todavía porque la había reconocido¿O simplemente estaba saboreando el miedo de su próxima víctima?

Otro gruñido volvió a sonar, esta vez unos metros más allá, y de repente un enorme perro negro saltó sobre el lobo con ferocidad, apartándolo bruscamente de Kara.

-¡Sirius!- lo reconoció.

El perro reaccionó ante su nombre y se giró para lanzarle un gruñido de advertencia mientras enseñaba los dientes. Kara supo entonces que la había liado y que lo único que podía hacer era regresar a la escuela y esperar allí a Sirius.

Mientras corría hacia el edificio se preguntó cómo demonios se había olvidado del pequeño y peludo problemilla del profesor Lupin. ¡Y no sólo del profesor Lupin! Las leyendas que hablaban de una manada de hombres lobo que habitaban en el Bosque Prohibido eran algo más que simples leyendas para asustar a los alumnos. Pero también se preguntó porqué su profesor no la había atacado. Tenía entendido que en su forma animal, los licántropos carecían de razón humana, que eran incapaces de reconocer a nadie y hacer diferencias.

Cuando llegó a los escalones del castillo devolvió sus zapatillas y la capa a su tamaño original. Se echó la capa para protegerse del frío y de miradas indiscretas y se sentó a esperar al animago. Sólo se la quitó cuando lo vio aparecer varios minutos después en su forma humana, aunque descalzo y con la camisa y los pantalones desgarrados.

-¡¿Estás loca¿Quieres matarte o qué demonios te ocurre?.- le gritó cuando todavía estaba a varios metros de ella.

El especto del moreno junto a su voz, que a causa de la reciente transformación, sonaba más grave y raspada que nunca sólo le permitieron articular un leve "lo siento".

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

No se resistió cuando Sirius le puso una mano en la cintura y la hizo caminar hacia el interior del castillo. Cuando estuvieron dentro, disimuladamente y con un movimiento de varita, le recompuso la ropa. No esperaba que eso aplacara el enfado de Sirius con ella, pero lo prefería a tener que andar con él al lado prácticamente desnudo. Después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio negaría que era atractivo y capaz de alborotar las hormonas de cualquier adolescente.  
El hombre demostró que seguía siendo un merodeador capaz y en la plenitud de sus facultades, ya que sin apenas luz fue capaz de llegar a la Sala Común por medio de varios atajos y sin perderse. Debía saberse el castillo de memoria porque ni siquiera ella se movía con tanta seguridad incluso de día.

Llegaron a la Sala Común cuando apenas quedaban unas brasas en la chimenea. Con gesto rápido Sirius cogió la varita de Kara e hizo aparecer varios leños que pronto comenzaron a arder, iluminando de nuevo la habitación y calentándola.

-Ahora vas a explicarme qué demonios te pasó por la cabeza para salir a los terrenos en una noche de luna llena.- dijo bruscamente mientras le devolvía la varita.

Kara miró al suelo azorada:- No podía dormir.

-¿Y no podías tomarte una tila o algo como las personas normales? Creía que usabas más la cabeza. Salir en una noche de Luna llena...

-Lo.. lo siento.

Sirius suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro. No quería reñirla no darle la típica charla de padre, pero realmente se había preocupado por ella.

-¿Por...por qué el profesor Lupin no me atacó cuando me vio?- la voz de Kara sonó débil y lejana pero la pregunta sonó fuerte en la cabeza de Sirius; también él se preguntaba lo mismo, y no encontraba una respuesta factible.

Todo el mundo sabía que los hombres lobo no eran precisamente racionales cuando adoptaban su forma animal, por eso mismo la actitud de Remus Lupin era de lo más extraña.

No lo sé, pero eso no quita que has corrido un grave peligro. Puede que simplemente estuviera pensando por donde comenzar. Imagínate qué podría haber pasado si yo no hubiera aparecido.

En cierta manera Kara sabía que tenía razón, pero en su fuero interno, estaba segura de que el profesor Lupin no la habría atacado. Había algo en los ojos del lobo, ese brillo inteligente que le había impedido huir, que le resultaba familiar y cogedor; como reencontrarse con un viejo familiar.

-Prométeme que no vas a volver a hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme que no vas a volver a salir a los terrenos de noche. Nunca sabes qué es lo que te puedes encontrar, y no quiero que te pase nada.- la voz de Sirius sonó seria y dura sin dar lugar a réplica, pero el rostro de Kara cambió de una expresión de arrepentimiento a de inconformismo y molesta.

-¿Qué?- repitió sin creer lo que oía-. ¡De ninguna manera¡No tengo la culpa de que el profesor no se haya tomado su poción matalobos!

-¡Kara¿Es que no lo entiendes¡No te estoy dando ninguna alternativa! Ahora mismo podría llevarte al director para que te quitaran medio centenar de puntos y te expulsaran de la escuela por pasear por el castillo y por los terrenos sin permiso y exponiéndote al peligro de los hombres lobo, pero no lo hago porque creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para recapacitar y corregir tu comportamiento.

-Si crees que debes llevarme al director, hazlo, pero no te voy a prometer nada. No creo que tú precisamente seas el más indicado para decirme lo que no debo hacer. Y no te engañes, no me llevas al director porque sabes que si me echan, Harry la pagará contigo.

Había dado justo en el clavo. A pesar de no demostrarlo con demasiada efusividad, Harry apreciaba a Kara y Sirius sabía que su ahijado nunca le perdonaría que la echaran por un chivatazo suyo. También era cierto que no era quién para darle lecciones de cómo comportarse, de hecho era el menos indicado, pero eso no quitaba que se preocupara por ella.

-Maldita juventud. Os creéis que lo sabéis todo, pero en realidad no sabéis nada. Os tendrían que dar un par de buenas bofetadas para espabilaros.- dijo con abatimiento mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. Kara se quedó de pie mirando al hombre.

-Lo siento…- terminó diciendo un par de segundos después- Sé que no debería haber salido y todo lo que estás diciendo lo dices por mi bien, pero estoy francamente cansada de que se me trate como a una niña pequeña. No te lo tomes como algo personal.

-Kara, escucha.- dijo Sirius mientras tomaba a la muchacha por los hombros haciendo que tuviera que agacharse hasta quedar arrodillada entre sus piernas-. Entiendo que te sientas frustrada por como se te trata en ciertas ocasiones, pero a ojos de la sociedad todavía eres un niña, poco puedes hacer.

-¡Pero estoy mucho mejor preparada que muchos de los magos que hay hoy en la calle!

-¡Y yo no lo dudo! Pero hasta que no acabes tus estudios no puedes hacer nada sino aguantar.

Kara se mordió los labios a causa de la rabia, pero no pronunció palabra. Miró a Sirius con la esperanza de que éste cambiara de opinión, pero él ni siquiera le miraba. Despacio, se puso en pie y tras lanzar una mirada furtiva al fuego que ahora ardía vivarachamente, susurró un leve "buenas noches", dejando a Sirius sólo. Parecía que nadie había notado su ausencia, porque al regresar a su habitación los ronquidos de Ginny resonaban sin ningún tipo de variación. En silencio se dirigió hacia su cama y cuando se deslizó entre las mantas y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran, emitió un pequeño suspiro de alivio. A pesar de todas las emociones de la noche a penas tardó un par de minutos en quedarse dormida

Después de ese día, los demás, uno tras otro pasaron sin dejar huella, volviendo la vida de Kara cada vez más y más monótona hasta llegar al punto de que parecía moverse por simple automatismo. La mayoría lo atribuían a la muerte de Matthías, pero en realidad no tenía nada que ver con él. Si bien era cierto de que su recuerdo siempre estaba presente, aquella nube que se cernía sobre su cabeza era producida por otra persona y por la certeza de que su vida iba a ser cada vez más y más dura. Así llegó el último día de escuela justo ante de las vacaciones de Navidad, junto con la correspondiente salida a Hogsmeade. Ella se negó en rotundo a salir, a pesar de que Hermione y Ginny , las dos juntas, le insistieron una y otra vez hasta la exasperación. Con una sonrisa triste se despidió de sus amigos en las verjas de la escuela. No se le escapó la mirada de reproche que le dirigieron sus dos amigas.

-¿Tu no vas?- le sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas; el profesor Lupin la observaba desde una distancia prudencial.

-No. No tengo muchas ganas- murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el castillo.

- Deberías ir. Te vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco.

-Demasiados recuerdos en un mismo lugar.- contestó sin dejar de caminar. No tenía ánimos como para encontrarse en el mismo lugar que su profesor. Durante toda la semana había tratado de estar el menor tiempo posible en la misma habitación que él, pero en ese momento que estaban completamente solos la única alternativa que le quedaba era seguir caminando. También era cierto que él no había mostrado ningún indicio de recordar lo ocurrido en el bosque, pero quería evitar cualquier situación violenta.

-Sabes de sobra que los problemas no se resuelven huyendo, que no desaparecen; sólo se esconden. Si te enfrentas a éste demostraras que estás hecha de una pasta más dura de lo que el resto del mundo cree. Además, esperaba que me trajeras chocolate de Honeydukes.- concluyó con un tono casi de broma.

Cuando Kara se giró descubrió que su profesor no se había movido del sitio y que la esperaba con una capa y una bufanda en la mano, detalle en el que no había reparado anteriormente. Le tendió ambas prendas con ademán amistoso, aunque ella los cogió con el mismo semblante melancólico.

-¿Chocolate negro o con leche?

Lo último que oyó antes de traspasar las verjas fueron las carcajadas lobunas de su profesor.

Se maldijo a sí misma por no tener un poquito más de voluntad. Eso y por no haberse calzado con unas botas, ahora que la nieve le calaba en los zapatos y se derretía dentro de sus calcetines. Se arrebujó en la capa y se colocó bien la bufanda con fin de vitar más frío. Si se le tenía que congelar algo prefería que sólo fueran los pie y no el cuerpo entero. Al cabo de media hora divisó las primeras casas de la aldea; para ese entonces no eran sólo los calcetines lo que tenía mojado, los pantalones estaban completamente chopados hasta la altura de la rodilla y daba gracias de que sólo fueran hasta allí.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea. Su primer intención había sido ir a comprarle el chocolate al profesor Lupin, pero viendo su estado prefirió ponerse a resguardo de la nieve y secarse un poco antes de pillar ninguna pulmonía.

En vez de dirigirse a las Tres Escobas, donde seguro estaban sus amigos, se desvió por una de las callejuelas hasta llegar al Cabeza de Puerco. Supuestamente no dejaban entrar a los menores, pero Aberfoth ya la conocía lo suficiente como para no tener reparos en dejarla a entrar. Ni siquiera lo saludó al entrar. Se fue directamente a una de las mesas del fondo, en un rincón lejos de cualquier ventana y casi aislada del esto de los ocupantes de la sala. Durante un buen rato estuvo mirándose las manos entrelazadas hasta que, por fin, Aberfoth la atendió. Dejándose llevar, pidió que le trajera un wishky de fuego. Después de todo, aquél era el último día de libertad que tenía; después iba a estar fuertemente controlada...

Así pasó el tiempo, sin que el líquido desapareciera de su vaso con la salvedad de un par de tragos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era casi de noche y todavía tenía que visitar Honeydukes. Fue entonces cuando notó que algo no iba demasiado bien; al levantar la vista del vaso se encontró con dos ojos que la miraban inquisidoramente; ojos como el hielo que se derretían lentamente mientras bajaban la mirada hasta completar la visión satisfactoriamente. Algo se removió en el interior de la chica, algo que la llevó a sonreír a ese desconocido hasta el punto de parecer estar coqueteando con él. Se dio un golpe mental por su comportamiento. ¿Qué demonios se creía que hacía? Para evitar mayores males, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la barra para pagar la bebida, a pesar de que la mitad se había quedado en el vaso; pero no pudo evitar en un acto inconsciente, que su mirada se clavara en la de él.

Había algo en la mirada de ese extraño que la turbaba. Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de entre sus labios cuando descubrió que éste no se había limitado a observarla, sino que después de que ella hubiera felicitado las fiestas a Aberfoth y hubiera salido del local, la había seguido.

Una mano se cerró en torno a su brazo impidiéndole avanzar. No se dejó intimidar ante la altura del sujeto, que debía rondar por el 1'90, ni siquiera por ese brillo extraño que había en sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó al notar cada vez más presión en su brazo.

-No creo que quieras saberlo.- respondió él enigmático y con una voz increíblemente suave.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, él había acortado las distancias uniendo sus labios en un suave beso, casi inocente. A pesar de ese comienzo, a los pocos segundos, el beso no resultó ser tan casto, y antes de que pasaran a mayores Kara se separó.

No podía hacerlo.

Por Matthías.

-¿Quién eres?.- preguntó él en esa ocasión.

-No quieras saberlo.

En su voz resonó un deje melancólico que se perdió en la oscuridad que reinaba ya en las calles de Hogsmeade. El hombre aflojó su mano hasta que Kara pudo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Con una sonrisa indefinida se despidió de aquel perfecto desconocido al que había besado a las puertas de una taberna.

* * *

**_Celestana:_** pederasta?? alaaaaa que cochina!! XD Bueno, te recuerdo que el fic es un Vody/OC, así que no hay nada decidido, pero vamos de momento el malo maloso no se ha hecho pederasta. Simplemente está "influenciando" a su aprendiz XD. Y sólo faltaba que Harry y Kara fueran hermanos, osea, que además de pederastia, en mi fic habría incesto (ups!! se me ha escapado!! XD, nah, es broma). Pues bien servidas ibamos. Y tranquila que no os he olvidado ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si sois ls que me animáis a seguir escribiendo . Espero que hayas tenido una buena entrada de año y que pases unas buenas fiestas!!

**_Mond:_** madre mía!! te doy la enhorabuena por haberte leído todos los capis de un tirón porque reconozco que todo esto es un tostón que la flipas XD. Me temo que de todas tus preguntas sólo puedo contestar a una y medio contestar a otra. Draco estaba en Hogmeade de visita, obviamente, como el resto de los alumnos, y el tema de Snape, bueno sí, es espía de Dumbledore, Kara no lo ha descubierto todavía pero no tardará. A las demás preguntas espero contestarlas en unos cuantos capis. Espero que no te desesperes!! Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year!!

**_Ennaira:_** jajajajaja gracias por los piropos "Win Won Ying" y deveras que intento no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes como son mis musos, que un día están y otro no XD. POr el tema de Harry y Kara, tranquila, que no,no son hermanos, sólo recalqué el parecido que tenían ambas madres. Por lo demás, por mucho que me insistas, no voy a hacer que Ron se acueste con Kara, porque podría darme algo. Leeme las letras "no-voy-a-hacer-que-se-acuesten" XD. Espero que te guste el capi y ¡mira! ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el siguiente, si mis musos me ayudan. ¡Feliz año a ti también!

Y a todos aquellos que leen pero que no dejan sus comentarios( me gusta creer que hay más gente que me lee), feliz año también, porque vosotros también sois una parte importante de este hobbie que es la lectura. Aunque... si me dejárais un comment como regalo de navidad tampoco pasaría nada...jiji

Mikelis!!

Noa-Wan


	23. Dulce Navidad

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto -salvo Kara y algun que otro personaje más- me pertenece todo es de la multimillonaria Rowling.

**N/A: **Siento mucho tardar tanto en actualiar, pero lo cierto es que ando bastante escasa de inspiración y de tiempo. Creo que con eso lo digo todo XD. Por favor, si encontrais algún fallo en el argumento o algo que me he dejado suelto,, avisad, poruqe ya no me entero ni de lo que escribo :D

**22. "Dulce" Navidad**

-¿Seguro que no te quiere venir conmigo de vacaciones? En mi casa hay espacio de sobra y ya sabes que a mis padres no les importará.

-No, de verdad Hermione. Estoy bien. Me voy a ir a mi casa a pasar las fiestas con mi padre.

-¿Seguro? Si quieres algo o cambias de idea mándame una lechuza...

-Sí, no te preocupes y vete ya, que perderás el tren.

Hermione se despidió de Kara un abrazo. De seguro se iban a echar de menos. Harry y Ron habían salido un par de horas antes, junto con Ginny, y a pesar de que habían prometido escribir y tan sólo iban a estar dos escasas semanas separados, ya se sentía un poco más sola.

Pocos pasaban las vacaciones en el castillo, ni siquiera los alumnos de cursos superiores. De hecho, en la Sala Común sólo quedaban unos pocos de 2º y 3º y uno de 5º.

-¿No te vas estas vacaciones, Louis?.- preguntó al más mayor , que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás cercanos a la chimenea.

-¿Mmhh?- el aludido levantó la vista del libro que leía y se quitó las gafas para poder ver mejor a su interlocutora.- No. Mis padres se van a ...Cuba, creo que me dijeron, a pasar las vacaciones , y lo cierto es que no me apetecía mucho.-contestó con cierto tono de desdén en su voz-. ¿Y tú? Creí que pasarías las vacaciones con tu familia.

-Ya. Sí.- su respuesta escueta quedo pendida en el aire mientras se dejaba caer junto al chico-. Estoy esperando a que vengan a por mí. Parece ser que creen que incluso con 16 años todavía no soy capaz de llegar a casa sola.

-Típico...

-¡Feliz Navidad Kara, Louis!.- oyeron que exclamaba una voz. Ambos se giraron para ver a los hermanos Creevey con sendas maletas a punto de salir. Los dos saludaron con la mano y les devolvieron las felicitaciones.

-A este paso te vas a quedar tú sólo en el castillo.

-No sería una gran desgracia.

-¿Kara?.- les volvió a interrumpir una voz más grave y sin duda de un hombre ya adulto.

La chica se giró para ver al hombre. Vestía una túnica plateada con ribetes verdes y no parecía encontrarse demasiado a gusto en aquella sala.

-Vaya, parece que han venido a por mí. Nos vemos, Louis. Que pases unas buenas fiestas.- pronunció mientras se ponía en pie.

-Igualmente.

Cogió las dos maletas en las que había metido todo lo que consideraba necesario y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Hola Djin

-Kara...

Caminaron en silencio hasta la zona que Dumbledore había habilitado para que los familiares y alumnos pudieran aparecerse. Sin mediar palabra Kara se cogió al brazo del mortífago y a penas tardó unos segundo en sentir el ya más que conocido gancho bajo su ombligo tirando de ella. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en el vestíbulo de la mansión Riddle. Las maletas cayeron un par de segundos después a su lado.

-Espero que pronto me dejen aparecerme, odio estos viajecitos

-Oh,vamos. Mirále el lado positivo: así tienes una excusa para agarrarte mí.- rió Djin.

-Viva la humildad.-contestó arqueando una ceja-. No te ofendas, pero eres demasiado mayor para mi, y creo que no eres mi tipo.

La risa de Djin volvió a resonar en el vestíbulo junto con la de Kara, pero ambas se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de unas pisadas que parecían provenir de las escaleras.

-Vaya, veo que ya has llegado.

Kara se giró sorprendida. Voldemort se acercó a ella con tal naturalidad que le pareció casi inhumana. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de un pantalón de vestir negro, mientras que una pequeña cadena plateada sobresalía de su chaleco de terciopelo verde oscuro que llevaba encima de una camisa también negra. Con tranquilidad sacó su varita y con un simple movimiento hizo que las maletas desaparecieran.

-Déjame acompañarte a tu nueva habitación.- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, dando a entender que no aceptaba réplica-.Buen trabajo, Djin.

_Demasiado pedir era que diera las gracias_

-Hasta otra, Djin.- alcanzó a decir antes de que Voldemort prácticamente la arrastrara escaleras arriba.

El Lord Oscuro la condujo por pasillos que ya había visto, hasta el segundo piso. Por el camino se encontraron con Lucius Malfoy que hizo un simple movimiento de cabeza como saludo. Aparte de ese inesperado encuentro, la casa parecía estar completamente vacía. O eso, o todo el mundo huía del contacto con el Señor Tenebroso, que también parecía una opción bastante razonable.

Al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio, en vez de girar hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba la "sala de operaciones" y el pasillo hasta el despacho de Voldemort, giraron a la derecha. De aquel lado, tan sólo había llegado hasta la puerta que llevaba al aula donde iba a practicar pociones, a unos pocos metros de la entrada del gimnasio; lo que había más allá era un misterio para ella. El hombre no pareció reparar en los pensamientos de la chica – lo que demostraba que era realmente buena en Oclumancia- porque siguió caminando sin decir palabra y siquiera mirar a su aprendiz. Giraron una esquina hacia la izquierda, dando lugar a un rincón igual que había en el otro extremo de la planta. Igual que allí, también había dos puertas: una al fondo y otra a la derecha. Pero además había otra a la izquierda. De todas maneras prefirió no preguntar nada.

Voldemort se paró frente a la que había a la derecha.

-Estábamos redecorándola. Espero que te guste.- dijo con una más que clara sorna mientras cogía el pomo de la puerta y lo hacía girar.

Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a Kara. No fiándose de lo que pudiera pasar, metió una mano en el bolsillo en el que llevaba la varita, agarrándola fuertemente. Dio un par de pasos hacia la habitación que se encontraba en la semi penumbra. Después de echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor comprobando con no era ninguna trampa, se detuvo a observar la estancia con más atención. Y se llevó una sorpresa.

Un moqueta de color granate, parecida a la del pasillo cubría todo el suelo. En a la izquierda había una gran cama con doseles y sábanas negras con bordes plateados; a los pies de la cama había un gran baúl como en Hogwarts, y en la cabecera, a ambos lados, una mesita de noche con lamparitas; a la izquierda de la cama también había un gran armario que ocupaba toda una pared y el cual dudaba mucho que pudiera llenar; la pared derecha estaba vacía salvo por un par de cuadros y un espejo de cuerpo entero; al frente, un enorme doble ventanal daba luz a la habitación. Dos cortinas de color crudo lo cubrían dándole un toque cálido a la habitación, inexistente gracias al resto de los elementos decorativos.

-Ehm…-alcanzó a decir.- No está mal… Gracias, supongo.

-Tu ropa está en el armario. La cena es dentro de una hora.

Kara oyó como la puerta se cerraba, dándole a entender que se había quedado sola de nuevo. Un suspiro salió de su boca y volvió a echar un vistazo a la habitación con un deje de tristeza. Claramente no era como su habitación en la casa de su padre, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Quizás con un par de hechizos y añadiendo su propio toque, podría llegar a considerarla su habitación.

Se acercó hasta el armario para comprobar que efectivamente allí se encontraba toda su ropa, pero también otra que no había visto nunca. Observó que coincidían con su talla y supuso que alguien se había encargado de comprarle ropa más "adecuada, puesto que la mayoría de su guardarropa estaba compuesto por prendas muggles.

Aquella planta, siendo la residencia del Lord Oscuro, estaba completamente vacía. Eso le dio la libertad que quería para explorar. Así descubrió que la puerta que había junto a su habitación era el baño. Suponía un pequeño contratiempo que éste se encontrara fuera de su habitación, pero por lo menos no se encontraba en la otra punta del pasillo. La idea de correr por la casa cubierta sólo con una toalla no la divertía en absoluto.

Descubrió también que la puerta de enfrente ocultaba un pasadizo, aunque no se aventuró a atravesarlo. A parte de aquellas tres puertas, no había ninguna más en aquel pasillo. De hecho, no había mucho que ver. La clase de Snape y el gimnasio estaban cerrados a cal y canto; el zumbido de los ordenadores le daba dolor de cabeza y no se atrevía a acercarse a los "dominios" de Voldemort. Así pues, atravesó el doble portón de roble, saliendo a la zona común. Aquella área rebosaba de actividad; los mortífagos que allí se refugiaban iban de habitación en habitación repasando planes y añadiendo los últimos detalles a las operaciones.

Había llegado justo en la hora del cambio de guardia, momento en el que los guardias que vigilaban y se apostaban a ambos lados de la puerta cambiaban sus puestos. Vio como Gibbs, uno de los mortífagos con los que había tenido más relación, salía de la sala de guardias y se colocaba en su puesto.

Kara sabía que no debía molestarlo mientras cumplía su función, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Hola Gibbs.- saludó al hombre cuando llegó a su lado. Éste la miró de reojo sin moverse ni un ápice de su puesto-. Puedes hablarme, no te va a ocurrir nada por pronunciar unas pocas palabras.

-No estoy muy seguro de que deba distraerme. Podría ganarme un buen castigo.- dijo por lo _bajini_ y sin apartar la vista del frente.

-Gibbs, soy la discípula del Lord¿qué mejor excusa que esa? Soy el segundo escalafón en esta jerarquía, así que te _ordeno_ que mantengas una conversación conmigo.

El hombre se relajó inmediatamente y se permitió mirarla a los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su barbudo y envejecido rostro. Él era prácticamente la única persona de aquel lugar que tenía las manos limpias, puesto que a pesar de apoyar la causa de Voldemort, no estaba de acuerdo con utilizar métodos violentos; por ellos mismo, era junto a Bella, una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba plenamente.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la Kara que yo conocía?- bromeó mientras guardaba la varita en el cinto y se apoyaba relajadamente en la pared-.Parece que el poder te sienta bien. ¿Qué querías contarme?

Lo bueno de aquel hombre era que cuando te preguntaba algo, lo hacía desde la preocupación y el sincero interés, y no desde el cotilleo y la curiosidad como la mayoría de las personas.

-Me voy a volver loca en este lugar. He llegado hace a penas media hora y ya me estoy desesperando. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Ambos sabemos que no sirvo para esto.

-Bueno, eso de que no sirves lo dices tú… Yo tengo fe en ti.- terminó con sorna.

-No me ayudas, Jason. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Me ves tú lanzando _crucios_?

-Bueno, ya has empezado a dar órdenes, así que tan mal no se te dará…- comentó con despreocupación.- Mira, Kara.- continuó poniéndose serio-. He vivido bastante, lo suficiente como para ver que las cosas cambian, las personas cambian; se adaptan. Tú no tardarás en hacerlo. Además piensa en todo lo que vas a aprender: hechizos, técnicas de combate...

-Sí, pero ¿A qué precio¿al de la vida de una persona? Es un precio que no estoy dispuesta a pagar.

Biggs se encogió de hombros. Esa no era una decisión que dependiera completamente de ella y lo sabía perfectamente. Con nerviosismo miró la hora, viendo que apenas quedaban 5 minutos para las 9. Con pesar tuvo que despedirse de Gibbs, aunque le prometió ponerle al tanto de lo que fuera ocurriendo en su vida.

Subió las escalera deprisa mientras el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo de mármol resonaba en todo el vestíbulo. Cuando llegó al final de los escalones se paró resollando. Inspiró y espiró un par de veces para recuperar el aliento y después continuó a través de las puertas. Sus tacones volvieron a resonar anunciando su llegada. Se dirigió hacia la izquierda y se paró frente a la puerta del comedor.

_Dios santo._

Se alisó la falda con gesto nervioso y tocó un par de veces en la inmesa mole de roble que hacía veces de puerta. No sin dificultad consiguió abrirla lo suficiente como para colarse por el hueco. Al hacerlo entro en una inmensa habitación- más de lo que ella había imaginado- decorada de manera austera. El suelo era de mármol como en el resto de la casa, la luz provenía de dos enormes lámparas de araña colgadas justo encima de una mesa rectangular que ocupaba prácticamente todo el salón. Había dos chimeneas a ambos lados y la pared del fondo estaba decorada por tres enormes cristales. Vislumbró a Voldemort en la otra punta del salón, sentado a la mesa.

-Puntual. No esperaba menos.

A pesar de la considerable distancia que los separaba, Kara oyó la voz de su maestro como si estuviera junto a ella.

-Siéntate.- le ordenó sin dejar tiempo para replicas, indicándole con la mano su sitio.

Kara sintió en el momento en que él le indicó dónde estaba su lugar, un escalofrío que la recorrió desde su espinilla hasta la coronilla, proporcionándole más desconcierto del que ya de por sí traía.

Curiosamente, la silla se apartó sola cuando se acercó a ella.

-¿ Qué tal la habitación?. –le preguntó Voldemort con una mirada bastante extraña.

"_Qué diablos… ¿la habitación? Aquí hay gato encerrado, y espero que no sea Cronshanks"._

-Un poco fría, pero bien, gracias. Aunque... –no sabía si debía continuar."_Si intenta matarme por esto, juro que pasearé mi trasero transparente por su habitación asustándole".-_Bueno, me gustaría saber si podría prestarme un elfo para que me ayudara a decorarla. Me encantaría añadirle un par de estanterías.

Comenzó a sudar frío y su cuerpo se estremeció. La mirada de él era como el puro hielo y a la vez más intensa que el mismo fuego.

-Por su puesto, cuando quieras.- contestó, y aunque Kara no podía verle bien, por el tono de su voz supo que estaba sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece si ahora cenamos?

El comienzo de la cena fue formal y sin ningún tipo de sobresalto. La cena apareció de la nada, como ocurría en Hogwarts y a penas intercambiaron un par de frases. Aunque, finalmente y totalmente harta, cómo era de esperar por el tenso silencio que reinaba en la estancia, Kara aclaró su garganta llamando la atención de Voldemort, que la miró crítico. Ante esa mirada, Kara quiso que la tierra la tragase. Bien era cierto que Voldemort la trataba con algo más de digamos "cariño" - más bien condescendencia-que a los otros mortifagos, no obstante era Voldemort.

-Creo que… -realmente no sabía qué decir en ese instante para salir del apuro, pues la mirada del Lord era gélida –será mejor que vaya a la cama, es un poco tarde y…

Pero, él la interrumpió alzando una de sus imponentes manos.

Kara parpadeó confundida, la actitud que mostró Voldemort tras callarla pasó de fría a pasiva, cosa que la sorprendió enormemente ya que no la dejaba ir.

"_Qué narices querrá ahora. Joder, no se da cuenta de que me pongo nerviosa junto a él…Claro que si se diese cuenta seguro que se reiría de mí. Doy gracias al saber Oclumancia que puedo evitarlo."_

-Me parece que –comenzó a decir él, sacando de sus pensamientos tan poco ortodoxos a la chica –es hora de hablar claro.

Kara se tensó tanto que su cuerpo dio la sensación de haber pasado de carne y hueso, a ser de hierro frío.

"_¿Hablar claro?... perfecto otra más y acabaré en la fosa junto a los Potter; bien, no te muestres nerviosa"._

-¿Sobre qué, señor?.- su voz no tembló ni un ápice y su cara era como una máscara de porcelana.

Voldemort sonrió en un momento dado. En ese instante Kara notó cómo si un dragón le arañara las entrañas. Fuego y dolor.

-Supongo que habrás oído hablar sobre lo qué es un horrocrux. O ¿me equivoco?.

"_Así que era por eso… ¡un momento¿Por qué me siento cómoda de repente?, por todos los aurores de Londres, necesito un loquero"._

Suspiró pesadamente quitándose lo que parecía ser un peso de encima. Y adquirió su típica expresión de sabelotodo, muy al estilo Granger.

-Claro señor, aunque admito que no sé mucho sobre el tema.

Voldemort intensificó su mirada, al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Kara, que de nuevo notó cómo el dragón de sus entrañas la arañaba con fuerza. ¡Cómo era posbile que desde tal distancia siguiera inspirándole ese "respeto"?

-Cuéntame lo que sabes.-más que una petición, parecía una orden.  
-Bueno… he podido saber de ellos gracias a un libro que hay en Hogwarts y…

De nuevo, Voldemort alzó la misma mano acallando las explicaciones de su alumna.

Kara volvió a tensar su cuerpo.

"_¿La he fastidiado? Mierda si sigo por este camino no podré ayudar a nadie"._

-Grábate esto muy bien en la memoria Kara –el tono que utilizo le puso el vello de punta a la chica – en el momento en que te "pida" una explicación sobre lo que sea –Voldemort estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no vociferarle -¡ve al grano directamente!.

Kara abrió mucho sus ojos, la garganta se le secó rápidamente, al igual que su habitual tono rosado en las mejillas desapareció dejando paso a un tono blanquecino. Las lágrimas se le acomularon en los ojos.

-Ahora, repetiré la misma pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de los horrocruxes, Kara?. –siseó Voldemort.

La morena parpadeó unas cuantas veces evitando que las lágrimas cayeran. Su cerebro iba a la velocidad de la luz pensando en las miles de explicaciones que podría darle a Voldemort sobre los horrocruxes.

Ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

-¿Y bien?. –volvió a insistir.

La chica volvió en sí, y forzó una sonrisa.

-Lo siento señor, pero creo que lo más conveniente es que me explique sobre es…  
-¡Mi señor!. –bramó repentinamente una voz atrás de ellos.

Voldemort se levantó cómo un resorte de su asiento, y se acercó hasta Colagusano que estaba temblando y con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Kara arqueó las cejas curiosa, si Colagusano se había atrevido a interrumpir, es porque algo importante había ocurrido.

Observó cómo Colagusano le susurraba cosas a Voldemort.

"_Será idiota… maldito Petegrew, prometo llevar a Harry hasta ti para que se vengue"._

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Voldemort.

-Kara ve a tu habitación. –su voz sonó más grave de lo habitual.

La castaña asintió, y al pasar por al lado de Colagusano le dedicó una de sus mejores miradas asesinas.

Después de salir del salón, algo seguía agitándose en su interior. Tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno había ocurrido. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla como forma de desahogo. Algo había ocurrido cuando Voldemort le había gritado. Le había dolido. Y no en su orgullo de estudiante sabelotodo, precisamente. Era algo más profundo. Y no lo entendía.

Caminó cabizbaja hacia su habitación. Podía ver su reflejo en el blanquísimo mármol que revestía el suelo de la parte inferior del piso. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa; seguía siento ella. Había pasado la primera prueba más o menos ilesa, y la próxima vez no la pillaría desprevenida. Llegó a su habitación un par de minutos más tardes y se encontró con una grata sorpresa: allí estaban sus estanterías y es más ¡Ahí estaban sus libros! Todos y cada uno de los libros que habían ocupado las estanterías que cubrían las paredes de su habitación estaban allí, colocados en el mismo orden en varias enormes estanterías.

"_Vaya, qué rápido"_

Se acercó a uno de los muebles y cogió un libro al azar. Un pequeño libro con tapas de cuero y dibujos en dorado. "Cuentos de Shoun", rezaba el título. Era un pequeño libro de cuentos que su padre solía leerle cuando era pequeña. Con cariño acarició la cubierta y el lomo, pasando dos dedos sobre éste.

-¿Qué te parece la reforma?

Estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado después de ella; y se sobresaltó de tal manera cuando oyó la voz, que el libro salió volando de sus manos.

Se giró para recoger el libro, pero se encontró con que Voldemort se agachaba para hacer lo mismo. Con un movimiento suave se lo devolvió, y ella lo cogió con gesto temeroso, esperándose otra reacción violenta.

-Deberías cuidar más lo libros.- aseveró.

Kara se mordió la lengua intentando no contestarle para así evitar despertar su ira.

"_Cuidar libros...Y tú deberías intentar no provocarme un paro cardíaco"_

_-_Lo siento, señor.  
-Me he tomado la libertad de traerte tus libros. Tengo una buena biblioteca aquí, pero pensé que te gustaría tener los tuyos propios.  
-Ha sido muy rápido. Gracias.- respondió ella con sinceridad.  
-Se me olvidaba decirte que mañana por la noche habrá un baile.- sorprendida, Kara abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar pero Voldemort la cortó.- No acepto réplicas.

La chica agachó la cabeza resignada. No le gustaban los bailes. De hecho, creía que se había librad de bailar al abandonar Hogwarts, perdiéndose el tradicional baile de Navidad. Pero estaba equivocado. Lanzó una mirada de reproche al Señor Tenebroso, pero éste ya se había dado la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Bufó un poco molesta. Bailar...

"_Maldita sea ¿ no había otra manera de celebrar la Navidad?"_

Lanzando improperios en voz baja se cambió y salió de la habitación para ir al cuarto de baño. Allí se lavó la cara, los dientes y se peinó. Al regresar a la habitación, antes de acostarse se dedicó a hechizar los regalos de Navidad para que a la mañana siguiente aparecieran en la habitación de su correspondiente dueño.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se metió en la cama, revolviéndose un par de veces hasta encontrar la posición idónea- A pesar de lo ocurrido, no tardó en conciliar el sueño, y durmió durante toda la nuche sin ningún tipo se sobresalto y sin saber que alguien velaba por su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente la luz que entraba por el enorme ventanal la despertó cuando cayó directamente sobre su rostro. Con un gruñido estiró de las sábanas con la intención de cubrirse y evitar que la luz la alcanzara. Al cabo de un par de minutos se cansó de luchar contra la luz solar y terminó retirando las sábanas y la colcha de sopetón. Todavía con los ojos medio cerrados se echó una bata por encima y salió al balcón; dejó que el calor del sol la bañara y la hiciera despertar. Lo cierto es que para estar en pleno invierno en esa región- pues no sabía bien dónde se encontraba exactamente- no hacía precisamente demasiado frío.

Observó el paisaje durante un par de minutos apoyada en la barandilla, intentando que éste le infundiera la tranquilidad que no tenía. Después de un par de inspiraciones volvió a entrar en la habitación, encontrándose con algo que no estaba, o que al menos no había visto cuando se había levantado : una pila de regalos.

Con más ilusión de la que había tenido últimamente se acercó hasta los pies de la cama y cogió el primero de los regalos. Era un pequeña cajita envuelta con un papel sencillo y un bonito lazo rojo. Al abrirla supo perfectamente de quien era. Ginny le había enviado una preciosa pulsera de la amistad de color rojo y plateado. En una pequeña nota adjunta ponía que ella tenía la misma pero en dorado y blanco, y que aquello simbolizaba que u amistad duraría por siempre. Bueno, eso no era algo de lo que Kara pudiera estar muy segura, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero le agradecía el detalle.  
El segundo regalo resultó ser un poco más grande en tamaño aunque tenía el mismo papel, por lo que dedujo que debía ser de Ron. Éste le había mandado una caja nada desdeñable de chucherías de Honeydukes. Ella se rió ante la ocurrencia; sólo alguien como Ron podía hacer un regalo así.  
El tercero podía deducirse simplemente por la forma : era un libro que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando y en una edición limitada y sólo Hermione era capaz de gastarse tal dineral en un libro. Entonces no se arrepintió de haberse gastado buena parte del dinero que solía llevar encima en su regalo: otro libro.

Pero no fue aquello lo que le impactó de aquel regalo, lo sorprendente era la carta que venía con él. A Kara se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando leyó lo que ésta decía: en resumidas cuentas le informaba de que habían sido atacados por un grupo de magos, evidentemente mortífagos, aunque nadie de su familia había resultado herido puesto que no estaban en casa cuando se produjo el ataque.  
Fue entonces cuando comprendió la urgencia con la que Colagusano se había dirigido a Voldemort la noche pasada. El odio surgió de repente, recorriendo rápidamente sus venas. Sabía que no podía decir nada, que si no se descubriría su tapadera pero ¿cómo permitir que atacaran a una de sus mejores amigas y ella no hiciera nada para impedirlo?

Sabía que ya tenía estropeado el día de Navidad, pero continuó abriendo los regalos e intentando olvidarse de las palabras de Hermione. En cuanto terminara con lo que estaba haciendo, le respondería.

El siguiente paquete era un poco más grande, y por la tarjeta supo que era de Wela, la ama de llaves de su casa y la mujer que la había cuidado desde pequeña. Descubrió una enorme bandeja con los dulces caseros que más le gustaban; incluido el delicioso bizcocho con el cual la encandilaba. También vio un enorme álbum de fotos con fotos de sus padres. Algunas de ellas era las mismas que Snape había conseguido, pero había otras que nunca había visto. Una de las que más le sorprendió fue la que salían su padre y Lucius Malfoy en la época de Hogwarts con túnicas Slytherin incluidas. Por aquel entonces, Malfoy padre llevaba el pelo corto pero ya se entreveía ese porte imponente que le caracterizaba. Ambos se abrazaban de los hombros y saludaban a la cámara con una sonrisa de suficiencia. También había fotografías de su madre, aunque pocas eran en movimiento. En todas ellas resaltaba su pelo rojo fuego.  
Con cuidado dejó el álbum a un lado y miró a su alrededor buscando algún hueco en las estanterías para colocarlo.

El siguiente regalo era grande y blandito y no pudo si no reírse cuando descubrió lo que era: Un enorme lobo de peluche blanquito, cuando lo estrujó fuertemente contra ella vio la carta de Harry en la que le deseaba feliz navidad. Se preguntó cómo había descubierto el ojiverde lo mucho que le gustaban los lobos. Con cariño colocó el enorme peluche encima de la cama sin hacer y aprovechó para dejar el álbum de fotos encima de una de las mesillas.

Iba a volver con el resto de los regalos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Dio gracias a Dios el llevar una bata encima, porque la idea de Snape viéndola en pijama no era agradable. Su profesor entró con ese aire solemne característico y con la inseparable "capa revoloteante" tras él.

Sin decir nada le tendió un pequeño paquete, liviano y envuelto en papel de color marrón, sencillo y sin complicaciones. Ella lo miró sorprendida. No se esperaba aquello. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos fue a coger el paquete, pero lo apartó justo cuando sus dedos se cerraban sobre él.

-¿Qué...?  
-¿Y tu cabestrillo¿Y la escayola?- preguntó Snape inquisidoramente al ver que el brazo de su alumna se encontraba sin sujeción alguna.  
-Conseguí desbloquear mi magia.- después de su última visita a Voldemort, la magia volvía a fluir por ella como si nada hubiera pasado., lo cual era todo un alivio. – Me tomé varias pociones y ya creo que estoy bien.  
-De todas maneras, en cuanto regreses al castillo, ve a ver a la Señora Pomfrey.  
-Sí, señor.

Sólo cuando obtuvo de la chica la respuesta que quería, le tendió de nuevo el paquete. Ella con mal disimulada ansiedad y un par de movimientos rasgó el sencillo papel que lo envolvía.

-Vaya...-murmuró mientras contemplaba los guantes de cuero que venían dentro de la caja.  
-Están hechos a medida para ti. No son unos guantes cualquiera, estos te permiten hacer magia sin varita. Me pareció que te serían útiles.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó los guantes y comprobó que ciertamente le quedaban perfectos. Sin saber como usarlos, simplemente extendió la mano y pronunció un sencillo hechizo.

-_Accio almohada!- s_orprendida, observó como la almohada volaba desde la cama hasta ella.-Es impresionante.

-De nada.- dijo lacónicamente el profesor mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

_Pero si no le he dado las gracias_.

Kara se encogió de hombros y regresó de nuevo a sus regalos. Todavía le quedaban dos por abrir. Se decidió por el paquete alargado, envuelto en un papel de color verde brillante y con un lazo plateado. Era obvio quién era el remitente.

Observó cuidadosamente la enorme caja alargada de madera tallada que tenía ante sus ojos. Parecía ser roble y había unos símbolos extraños grabados en la tapa, pero no se molestó en descifrarlos en ese momento. Estaba más ocupada intentando abrir el cierre plateado.

-¡Joder!.- soltó impresionada una vez consiguió abrir la caja. No era una chica que acostumbrara a decir improperios, pero la ocasión lo merecía.

La caja por dentro estaba forrada de terciopelo negro y brillante, pero lo más llamativo no era eso. Era lo que contenía: una enorme espada con una hoja que rozaba el metro de largo, sin contar con la empuñadura. La blandió con ambas manos, temiendo que pesara demasiado para ella, pero descubrió que era más liviana de lo que parecía. La hoja era de un color plata brillante que destellaba a la luz del sol y con toda probabilidad lo haría de noche. Podía incluso verse reflejada en ella. La cruz era de plata y representaba las patas y las garras de un dragón mientras que el puño era de cuero negro; el pomo, también de plata, representaba la cabeza de un dragón y tenía por ojos dos rubíes.

Kara se quedó francamente maravillada ante aquella belleza. Al hacer un par de movimientos oyó el aire silbar a su paso, y fue como música para sus oídos. Con cuidado de no dañarla, la guardó en la vaina de madera revestida de cuerno negro y finalmente la devolvió a la caja.

El último regalo no fue tan gratificante como ella esperaba. No estaba envuelto. Pero eso no suponía un problema, el problema era lo que representaba.

Un vestido.

No podía negar que era bonito, precioso de hecho –escote palabra de honor, blanco y con adornos plateados- pero no le gustaba lo que aquello quería decir. El maldito baile de esa noche.

"_Órdenes de arriba"_ ponía simplemente en la nota que iba con el vestido y con letra de Bellatrix.

Aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Molesta, se levantó y salió como un tornado de su habitación atravesando el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de Voldemort. Éste estaba sentado en su magnífica silla detrás de su escritorio con el rostro completamente tranquilo.

-¡De ninguna manera!.- gritó nada más entrar en la estancia. El Señor Tenebroso levantó los ojos hacia ella con un brillo de interés.- ¡No pienso ir a ese baile de ninguna manera¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo!- ¿De dónde demonios estaba sacando el valor para gritarle de esa manera al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos?

Voldemort arqueó una ceja con gesto claramente irónico. ¿Acaso estaba su aprendiz gritándole¿En bata? Un suspiro de cansancio escapó de entre sus labios.

-Irás. No puedes hacerle el feo a Bellatrix después de que te haya regalado el vestido.

_Oh, claro. Bellatrix._

Kara bufó furiosa sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa. Con la cara roja de enfado dio media vuelta para irse.

-Feliz Navidad, Kara.- dijo Voldemort

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un portazo.

* * *

Largo y tostón, pero qué se le va a hacer. En momentos de crisis mejor esto que nada no?? XD

**_CRISPI: _**muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leertelo XD Me alegro que te guste. Como ves no lo dejo, pero me temo que si que lo abandono de vez en cuando. Probablemente, éste sea el fic con más índice de abandono de toda la web XD. De todas maneras gracias a ti, por leerlo y comentar y no a mi. Yo sólo escribo lo que sale de esta loca cabeza. Espero qu este capi también te haya gustad. Aunque para ser sinceros nome ha gustado ni a mí.

**_Ennaira: _**que no la voy a liar con Ron pesada!! Lo tuyo es pura obsesión eh??. Hay que ver. En cuanto a la escena con Paul- yo no recuerdo haber dicho el nombre del chico todavía- espérate a ver l que se biene. Me temo que voy a tener que resumirlo bastante y no voy a poder meter todo lo que yo quería porque esta historia se está haciendo ya muy larga, pero a ver si consigo sintetizar lo más importante. Y por millonésima vez, no, la madre de Harry y la de Kara no son hermanas ni nada de nada, sólo se parecen XD. NO hay nada más salvo el aura mística esa que envolvía a las dos. Espero no haberte aburrido demasiado con este capítulo. Te prometo que el próximo es más entretenido. Besos mi joven padawan!

Ale, hasta el próximo capi, a ver si con suerte no tardo tanto como con este.

Besos!!


	24. Baile en el Infierno

**Disclaimer:** no, nada de esto es mío por más que me empeñe. Tan sólo unos pocos personajes. :D

Hoy no os voy a dar la lata. Simplemente que espero que os guste y que porfis me dejéis vuestro bonito rr si teneis tiempo. Me animaría mucho jejejeje.

**-----------**

**23. Baile en el Infierno.**

Con el ceño fruncido comenzó a escribir una contestación a Hermione, pidiéndole perdón por no poder estar ahí y diciéndole que podía contar con ella para lo que quisiera.

_Eres una cínica, Kara._

¿Cómo podía escribirle eso cuando en apenas unas horas iba a acudir a un baile con toda la gente que había organizado el ataque? Su enfado interior la llevó a apretar demasiado la pluma, haciendo un pequeño agujero en el pergamino. Lo que le faltaba. Cansada y con un incipiente dolor de cabeza latiendo en sus sienes, hizo desaparecer la carta para que cualquiera de las lechuzas de aquella mansión pudiera entregarla a su destinatario.

Masajeando sus sienes observó la caja abierta con el vestido dentro. Éste parecía estar mofándose de ella con su blanco impoluto. ¡Y los zapatos a juego! Aquello parecía un atentado contra su integridad emocional; una bomba justo en el centro de sus sentimientos. Ahora bien, sí el baile resultaba ser una catástrofe, iba a asegurarse de que todas las culpas fueran para otra persona. Ella no se había responsable de nada.

Suspiró resignada.

Un "plof!" sonó cerca de ella, sobresaltándola. Una elfina había aparecido a los pies de su cama con el típico no-conjunto que caracterizaba a los elfos domésticos.

-Perdone, señorita, venía a arreglar la cama.- dijo con la voz sorprendentemente aguda- incluso para una elfina- y con la cabeza gacha.

-Oh, no importa.- inmediatamente se puso de pie del revoltijo de sábanas al que había quedado reducida su cama.

Con tan sólo un par de chasquidos de sus dedos hizo la cama y recogió todos los envoltorios de los regalos. Los paquetes aparecieron correctamente colocados encima de la cama.

-Menuda eficacia.- murmuró impresionada por la rapidez.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tickie, señorita.

-Muchas gracias, Tickie.

La elfina no contestó, sólo cumplió con su obligación y luego se marchó con otro "plof!"

Una vez se hubo quedado sola volvió a tenderse en la cama sintiéndose un poco desconsiderada con respecto a la elfina. Puso las manos detrás de la nuca y contempló el techo como esperando que éste iniciara una conversación con ella. Así pasó el resto del día: en la cama viendo el álbum de fotos de Wella, leyendo alguno de los libros de las estanterías, o contemplando maravillada la espada. Hasta que a media tarde alguien se atrevió a sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-Es un alivio ver que por lo menos no vas en bata.

Kara giró la cabeza hacia la puerta con aire molesto. Inmediatamente después la volvió a girar hacia el ventanal. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos con su señor.

-Como quieras.- con tono resentido, Voldmort se acercó hasta la cama, dejó algo en ella y luego se marchó.

Con gesto cansado giró la cabeza para ver el paquete junto s su brazo; a pesar de su orgullo y su cabezonería debía admitir que le llenaba de curiosidad saber qué había dentro . Maldita sea, si es que en realidad no era más que una niña pequeña. Tomó el paquete entre sus manos y alo agitó para averiguar que éste sonaba. ¿Qué había dentro?

Aquello debía ser una broma. Él jamás haría algo así ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Seguro que en ese mismo momento él estaba en su despacho en su cómoda y elegante silla riéndose de ella al imaginar su cara. "Creo que le pegan al vestido" rezaba la nota que venía con la caja. Con sumo cuidado tomó el colgante de plata. El dije tenía forma de serpiente. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante regalo? Es decir, ella no esperaba nada.

-¡Hola querida!- saludó Bellatrix al entrar en la habitación.- ¿Has visto mi regalo?.- Kara frunció el ceño dándole a entender lo que pensaba de su regalo.- Oh, vamos, sólo es un baile. Una cena, un par de pasos y todo habrá acabado.

Sabía que en realidad, la mortífaga tenía razón y que ella sólo estaba exagerando. Pero tenía una simple y poderosa razón : era una torpe, una catástrofe andante a la hora de bailar. A su lado, un elefante con tacones era como un bailarín de ballet.

Cuando Kara expresó sus pensamientos, Bellatrix la miró con compasión.

Si quieres yo puedo enseñarte algunos pasos.

El rostro de Kara se iluminó como si acabara de recibir la mejor noticia del mundo.

-¿De verdad?

-Cálzate esos tacones y ven.- contestó la morena mientras abría sus brazos.

-¡Gracias Bella!.- Kara se tiró literalmente sobre ella, rodeándole el cuello y apretándola fuertemente contra ella.

- Ni que te salvara la vida, niña.

"_Pues casi"_

Kara se puso los zapatos y comprobó que éstos no se rompían bajo su peso. Estaba mas que acostumbrada a andar con tacones pero éstos eran tan bonitos y parecían tan frágiles que daba la impresión de que con un simple roce se iban a romper; nada más lejos de la verdad. Y además eran increíblemente cómodos. Era como andar con zapatillas de estar por casa.

-Yo haré de chico.- dijo mientras le indicaba la posición correcta.

La espalda recta y siempre con la mirada en el frente, eso era lo básico. Una de las manos de Bella se colocó en su cintura mientras que con la otra le sujetaba su mano derecha. La mano libre de Kara debía ir en los hombros de ella. Poco a poco comenzaron a dar pequeños pasos, lo justo para que Kara pudiera familiarizarse con el ritmo. Bella recibió un par de pisotones, los cuales soportó estoicamente, pero descubrió que la chica no era tan patosa como creía. Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora había aprendido los pasos básicos para poder bailar algo sencillo sin herir a nadie y salir ella misma con vida de la situación. Había cogido el ritmo rápidamente y una vez superada su inseguridad todo marchó sobre ruedas.

-Bueno, no ha ido tan mal. Creo que tienes posibilidades. No te vas a convertir en una bailarina del ballet ruso, pero por lo menos sobrevivirás a esta noche.

-Mi coordinación es pésima. Pobre de aquél al que le toque bailar conmigo; o bien termina con los pies agujereados o con varios moretones gracias a una caída. Menuda bailarina estoy hecha.

-Eso es porque no has tenido un buen maestro.

-Nunca he tenido que verme en esta situación, siempre he podido escabullirme de estas estupideces. Cuando vivía mi padre nunca acudía estas reuniones ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo ahora?.- se quejó.

-Ahora tienes más responsabilidades. Además, eres los suficientemente lista como para saber que es mejor no hacer enfadar al amo.

-_Amo_.- murmuró con asco.- ni que fuéramos perros. -Bellatrix pareció ignorar ese comentario ya que continuó con su charla como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-...ahora arréglate, ponte guapa y disfruta. Recuerda, a las 9.- concluyó con una mirada que le advertía que ni se le ocurriera escapar- ¿Recordarás todos los pasos?  
-Que sí. Soy patosa pero por lo menos tengo el suficiente cerebro como para recordar unos pocos pasos.- contestó fingiendo estar dolida mientras le ponía las manos sobre los hombres y la conducía hacia la puerta.- Ahora ya puedes irte y decirle a tu amo que no se preocupe, que no me voy a escapar. Soy una muchacha muy dócil. De todas maneras ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Esto más que una mansión parece una cárcel.

Bellatrix rió al mismo tiempo que Kara le cerraba la puerta apenas a un palmo de sus narices. Una vez sola se dejó caer con la espalda pegada a la puerta hasta que su culo dio con el suelo. Se quitó los tacones y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz con intención de desestresarse. Qué remedio. Tenía que comenzar con el ritual propio que suponía prepararse para un baile, eso que ella tanto odiaba: bañarse, arreglarse...

Sales para desentumecer sus músculos, gel exfoliante para dejar su piel limpia y suave, acondicionador para el pelo... Después de secarse se encontró con el segundo problema: el peinado. ¿Qué peinado era el más adecuado para la ocasión¿ Debía dejárselo suelo¿Alisárselo¿Hacerlo desaparecer? Finalmente optó por lo simple y típico: un moño con un par de mechones sueltos.

Con el vestido ya puesto se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. En realidad no estaba tan mal. De hecho...estaba estupenda. Todavía no se había puesto los tacones pero sentía que le faltaba algo. Miró hacia la cama y vio la caja abierta con el colgante y el anillo. Quizás si...

A las nueve en punto salió de la habitación dispuesta a acudir al comedor, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que todo el segundo piso estaba lleno de gente que poco iba entrando en el comedor. Se quedó paralizada en lo alto de la escalera. ¿De verdad tenía que enfrentarse a toda esa gente? Tuvo que apoyarse en la baranda para no caer. Cuando había dicho un _baile_ nunca imaginó que sería un baile de tan envergadura. Observó como poco a poco el segundo piso se fue vaciando hasta que al final sólo quedó ella. Quizás todavía tenía alguna oportunidad de huir; podía esconderse en su habitación, o subir a la azotea, o salir de la mansión y esconderse en los terrenos...

-¡Kara!- dio un pequeño salto sobre sí misma cuando oyó la voz llamarla.- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?.- al girarse vio al Sr. Malfoy acercarse a ella.- ¡Vaya! Estás... increíble.- obviamente el color se le subió hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Gra...gracias.

-¡Padre! Padre ¿Dónde te habías...?- Kara se llevó una mano a la cara cuando vio aparecer a Draco. Éste se quedó estático mirándola desde la derecha de su padre.- ¿Langdon?

-Hola ,Malfoy.- saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿De verdad eres tú?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza y mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Completamente.

-Pues estás...

-Sí, bueno¡ya vale!.- lo cortó rápidamente. No necesitaba ni quería oír más comentarios acerca de su vestido o su aspecto. La ponían nerviosa. Malfoy padre los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Draco ¿por qué no acompañas a la señorita Langdon hasta el salón? Por lo visto, no se siente con ánimos y necesita algo de ayuda.

-Por supuesto padre, será un placer.

Mientras Lucius se adelantaba, Draco le ofreció su brazo. Cuando ella lo aceptó, él colocó su otra mano sobre la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos. "Tranquilízate" le dijo. ¿Tranquilizarse? Si no podía estar más tranquila. Las manos le sudaban bajo esos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta el codo, pero a pesar de todo estaba muy pero que muy tranquila.

Draco la ayudó a bajar las escaleras, mostrándose amable en todo momento. Aquella era una faceta del Slytherin que desconocía pero desde luego no iba a pararse ahora a preguntarle dónde la había escondido durante todos aquellos años. En realidad, y aunque le costara admitirlo, encontraba alivio en saber que no iba a estar sola durante toda la velada y que por lo menos contaría con la compañía de Malfoy júnior.

Cuando llegaron junto a las puertas abiertas, Kara paró en seco estirando de Malfoy.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola.- le amenazó. Draco enarcó una ceja.

-Vale...pero no me aprietes tanto el brazo que me haces daño. Es sólo un baile, por el amor de Dios.

-Ya hablaremos de bailes cuando esto termine.- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Estás lista?  
-Nunca .

-De acuerdo.

Sin esperar ninguna otra palabra, Draco la arrastró hasta el interior del salón que había sido ampliado mágicamente. Kara se quedó extasiada ante la decoración y la iluminación. El aire parecía transportar pequeñas partículas doradas por el ambiente, dándole al lugar un toque cálido que sin duda no pertenecía al resto del edificio. La gente andaba de un lado a otro, saludándose y conversando unos con otros. Varias mesas habían sido colocadas estratégicamente con la intención de proporcionar a todos los invitados un asiento, y de que además estos estuvieran orientados hacia la mesa principal, colocada a la izquierda del todo, frente al resto. Igual que en Hogwarts. El espacio restante, el centro del salón, en el que todo el mundo se reunía ahora, estaba habilitado como pista de baile.

A penas hubo puesto un pie dentro de la sala, todas las conversaciones enmudecieron y los invitados se giraron a mirarla. Hubo un par de cuchicheos, pero prontamente acallados por una voz que resonó por encima de las demás.

-¡Mi querida Kara!- tan pronto como Voldemort la vio entrar se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia ella.- Qué placer que nos acompañes.

-El placer es mío.- contestó inclinándose levemente.

"_Hipócrita, mentirosa"_

Voldemort sonrió – si es que se podía llamar sonrisa a una especie de mueca torcida que no expresaba sino condescendencia-y condujo a los dos jóvenes a través del salón hasta la mesa alta. Allí comenzó a presentar a la gente, la cual más de la mitad ya conocía. O bien eran mortífagos a los que ya había visto en reuniones anteriores o bien eran parientes de alguno de sus compañeros de escuela. Ese trayecto tuvo que recorrerlo sola, puesto que Draco se había colocado en su lugar de la mesa, y tuvo que hacerlo con la mejor de sus sonrisas pintada en los labios.

Pero de nada le sirvió fingir cuando llegó hasta la última persona. Si los ojos no se le salieron de las órbitas fue por pura suerte, porque estaba segura de que no había abierto jamás tanto los ojos, al igual que estaba segura de que jamás había estado tan roja, y el hecho de que el vestido fuera blanco no ayudaba a disimularlo.

-... y éste es Paul Becker. Se encargará de impartirte clases de Historia.- Kara giró la cabeza alarmada ¿clases de Historia¿con él?

-Un placer.- dijo extendiendo su mano. El hombre, debido a su estatura tuvo que agacharse para poder cojerla y besársela. A pesar de llevar el guante, pudo notar el calor de sus labios traspasar la tela y sintió como todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir. Y esos ojos. No apartó la vista de los suyos en ningún momento y eso la hizo temblar. Era la misma mirada que le había dedicado en el Cabeza de Puerco.- Espero que no sea demasiado duro conmigo.

-Sólo lo justo.

-Entonces de acuerdo.

Por fin, después de toda la tanda de presentaciones, pudo llegar hasta su silla, a la izquierda de Voldemort. A su lado, tenía a Draco, que se levantó de inmediato para ayudarla a sentarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Podría estar mejor.-dijo inclinándose hacia él.- Sálvame.- Malfoy rió entre dientes.

-Cálmate, un rato más y ya.

Todo transcurrió de un modo más o menos tranquilo durante la cena. Admitía que Malfoy estaba resultando ser un compañero excepcional y que la hizo sentirse bastante a gusto durante buena parte de la noche. A su lado, Voldemort parecía ignorarla, puesto que no le había dirigido la palabra. Sólo se dedicaba a mirarla de vez en cuando- miradas que no escapaban de su percepción- y a cruzar unas pocas palabras con las personas que tenía sentadas a su derecha. Sentado unos asientos más allá de Draco estaba Paul. Sus miradas se cruzaron un par de veces, pero el hombre pareció saber respetar su espacio vital y en ningún momento le dedicó ninguna mirada que pudiera ser malinterpretada. ¿Quizás porque el Señor Tenebroso miraba constantemente en esa dirección?

-Señor Malfoy.- dijo en un momento dado, inclinándose sobre la mesa par poder ver a Lucius, que se sentaba junto a Snape.- Se me ha olvidado agradecerle su regalo, señor. Una verdadera joya.

Lucius, que en ese momento conversaba con Djin, se giró y le dedicó una mueca de suficiencia.

-¿Verdad que sí? Hecha a mano y a medida especialmente.- dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz.- La idea de la empuñadura en forma de dragón fue idea de mi hijo, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto- asintió. ¿Era ella a la única a la que se le hacía raro tratar a Lucius de manera tan formal? Acostumbraba a llamarlo "Señor Malfoy", pero no de esa manera.- Quizá podría enseñarme a utilizarla.- sugirió con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Estaré encantado, siempre y cuando cuente con el visto bueno de su maestro.

"_Estoy segura de que me lo dará; cuantas más formas de matar aprenda, mejor para él"_

"_No deberías pensar así de él"- _sonó otra voz en su cabeza.

"_No se meta en mis pensamientos, profesor Snape"_- contestó asustada al ver que sus barreras mentales habían bajado.

"_Está pensando tan alto, que es imposible no oírlos. Tenga más cuidado"_

Notó como la presencia de Snape dentro de su cabeza desaparecía. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de su boca, haciendo que Voldemort se girara para mirarla con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Ella desvió la mirada. No tenía ganas de arriesgarse. En ese momento llegaron los postres, su salvación; quizás sólo tuviera que aguantar un cuarto de hora más y luego podría irse. O huir...

Pero no. Sucedió lo que más se temía, su pesadilla hecha realidad: nada más terminar los postres, Voldemort se puso en pie para dirigirse a los presentes; ella estaba demasiado ocupada despedazando su _brownie_ como para enterarse de lo que hablaba, pero supo perfectamente cuál era su intención cuando vio una de sus manos tenderse hacia ella.

Se había resignado ¿No? No le quedaba otra opción.

Tomó su mano y un calambre la recorrió cuando lo hizo; juntos se encaminaron hacia el centro de la pista bajo la atenta mirada del resto de la gente. Se colocó en la posición que Bellatrix le había enseñado: la espalda recta, los brazos perpendiculares al cuerpo... El cúmulo de sensaciones casi la hizo desfallecer cuando él la tomó de la cintura y entrelazó sus manos. Ella puso su mano en su hombro y notó como se tensaba; también se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, aún a sabiendas de que corría el riesgo de que pudiera entrar en su mente. Pero no iba a bailar con los ojos pegados al suelo. Había algo repulsivo y a la vez atrayente en todo aquello.

El colgante con forma de serpiente brilló momentáneamente, y Voldemort fijó su vista en él. Luego, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios, aunque no dijo nada.

La música comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente ellos comenzaron a moverse. Por suerte para Kara, el ritmo no era muy rápido, pero tampoco demasiado lento, por lo que pronto pudo adaptarse; de todas formas, el que llevaba el hilo conductor era él, y debía admitir que no lo hacía mal, así que no le costó seguirle. Pronto, el resto de la sala no se convirtió en más que un borrón, los sonidos fueron desapareciendo, hasta que sólo quedó la música. Tan sólo podía notar sus pies moviéndose y sus ojos clavados en ella ¿Por qué la miraba así¿Qué era ese extraño brillo en sus ojos?

La mano se cerró un poco más sobre su cintura, obligándola a acercarse más a él. Tan sólo un par de centímetros, pero lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentir su calor corporal. Era bajo, sí, y lo demostraban sus manos frías, pero había calor al fin y al cabo.

No era como en una de esas escenas de película, en la que la princesa estaba encantada con el príncipe. Aquello era un baile, sí, pero ellos hacían algo más que bailar; en su fuero interno lo sabían. Peleaban. Peleaban por tener el control de la situación. La fiereza en sus miradas lo decía. En silencio, Kara lo estaba retando.

El baile parecía no tener fin y ella sentía que estaba llegando al fin de sus posibilidades; si la música continuaba durante mucho tiempo, terminaría tropezándose consigo misma. Después de un par de vueltas, la música cesó y de pronto se vio despertada de aquel extraño trance. A su alrededor, los invitados aplaudían. Voldemort retiró la mano de su cintura, pero continuó sujetándola de la otra. Casi con desdén hizo una pequeña reverencia y le besó el dorso de la mano.

Se maldijo por ello, pero Kara sabía que se había sonrojado.

-¿Me permite?.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los ojos de Voldemort se entrecerraron, pero finalmente la soltó y la dejó ir con el otro hombre. Con pasos largos y elegantes regresó a la mesa, aunque no apartó la vista de ella.

-Hola de nuevo.- saludó él mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo. La música que sonaba era mucho más lenta que la anterior; ideal para los arrumacos. No esperaba que nos reencontráramos en estas circunstancias.

-Yo ni esperaba que nos reencontráramos.- contestó ella. Estaban demasiado cerca y él era demasiado alto como para que pudiera verle bien la cara sin lesionarse el cuello, así que terminó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.- Va a ser mi profesor...

-¿Me tratas de usted?

-Discúlpeme si le hago sentir mayor.- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, aunque él no pudo verla. Paul emitió algo parecido a un gruñido.

Su mano subía y bajaba por la espalda de Kara, recorriendo la zona que no estaba cubierta por el vestido. Esto provocaba escalofríos en la chica; pero no dijo nada. Podía sentir también su respiración golpear su hombro. Al contrario que el Señor Tenebroso, él era cálido. Su cuerpo desprendía un calor moderado y el ritmo constante de su corazón le ayudó a concentrarse en el baile y no en las extrañas sensaciones que estaba teniendo.

Cuando la música cesó, no se separaron inmediatamente, si no que se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro durante unos segundos, hasta que Kara reaccionó. Con la mirada buscó a Draco. Lo encontró a unos pocos metros de ella, y éste pareció darse cuenta de que la castaña lo necesitaba, porque se despidió inmediatamente de su acompañante y fue a por ella.

-Te la robo.- le dijo a Paul, mientras la cogía del brazo y no daba tiempo al rubio a contestar.

Mientras salían del salón, Kara fue consciente de que dos pares de ojos claros tenían su vista fija en ella.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. A mi personalmente no me disgusta. Aunque no sabía como caracterizar a Voldemort... Las críticas son bien recibidas!!

**CRISPI:** cmo verás no he tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez!! Espero que te haya gustado. Anímate a escribir miujer, que nunca está de más. AHora, no te voy a quitar la razón en lo de que eres una viciosilla; deja que ya habrá tiempo de que Voldemort la acose y le haga la vida imposible. Por cierto, tú con quién quieres que se quede?? jejeje

**Ennaira Skywalker:** a ti ya no sé que decirte. Bueno, que gracias por inspirarme y por iluminar mi camino loveee . Qué bonito que queda. Y que bueno, ya tienes aquí la actividad que querías pesada. EN cuanto a Voldy, qué te esperabas?? es Voldy no podemos cambiarlo. Ya veré como desarrollo su relación con Kara. Ya sabes que yo soy un poco romanticona, así que no sé cómo me saldrá eso de "bruta" jajajaja. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, mi joven Jedi. Ya sabes, ere mía, y de nadie más. XD

Y a los que me leen o me tienen en sus alertas, gracias también!! -aunque luego os de la vagueza de dejar un mísero rr- También contais. :D

Besos!!


	25. Sin Retorno

**Disclaimer: **lo mismo que en capítulos anteriores.

Bueno, nuevo capi. He intentado no tardar en actualizar pero la verdad es que se me va la olla y ahora que he empezado con las vacaciones pues me ha entrado pereza. De todas maneras intentaré seguir escribiendo y a ver si consigo publicar otro cap. antes de que se acaben las fiestas. Pero no prometo nada!

Ya sabeis que las críticas son bien recibidas :D

**24. Sin retorno**

Kara se dejó caer en uno de los escalones con un suspiro. Draco se sentó a su lado mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta del traje. Ella se deshizo de los guantes blancos, dejando al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa que poco a poco iba difuminándose. Con dos dedos acarició su relieve.

-Gracias por salvarme.- murmuró.

De nada. La verdad es que yo también comenzaba a necesitar ayuda. Me estaba aburriendo.- contestó mientras se recostaba.- Por cierto, te he visto muy suelta en el baile...

Kara le miró de reojo:

-Supongo que se me cambió el chip en el último momento.- susurró. No tenía ganas de hablar de ello. La aparición de Paul le había supuesto un grave contratiempo, y tampoco había escapado de su percepción que Voldemort tampoco lo miraba muy bien.- ¿Qué sabes de Paul Becker?.- preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado interesada.  
-¿De Becker?.- Draco frunció el ceño intentando recordar.- No mucho, la verdad. No es mortífago, hasta donde yo sé.

Kara se sorprendió ante esa información. Si no era mortífago ¿cómo había ido a parar allí¿había ido por voluntad propia o por el contrario, le habían obligado a punta de varita? No sería la primera vez- y desde luego, tampoco la última- que Voldemort conseguía aliados a base de fuerza y amenazas. Un pequeño porcentaje de los mortífagos que se refugiaban en aquella mansión eran magos que habían sido obligados a unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso y que habían tenido que esconderse para no poner en peligro a sus familias, por lo que el caso de Paul no era especial.

Pero había algo en ese hombre que la hacía sentirse incómoda. 

Sin poder resistirlo, terminó contándole a Draco su encontronazo con su futuro profesor en la taberna de Hogsmeade. El Slytherin escuchó la historia sin añadir ningún comentario, sin emitir su juicio hasta escucharlo todo; pero conforme Kara iba avanzando en su relato, la cara del rubio se iba descomponiendo en un gesto de alarma y de sorpresa. Hasta que al final terminó con la boca abierta. La chica tuvo que agitar una mano delante de sus ojos para que volviera en sí.

Pues no es listo el tipo...

¿Qué quieres decir?

Quizás sabía quien eras. A lo mejor...Bueno, no es algo bonito de decir, pero a lo mejor te utilizó.

Kara estuvo de acuerdo con él. No se le había ocurrido, pero era una idea completamente factible. Después de todo ella era la tutelada de Voldemort, teóricamente la segunda al mando; cuando completara su entrenamiento, estaría lista para dirigir a los mortífagos en ausencia de su señor. ¿Quién no querría ganarse, por tanto, sus favores?

-Pero hay un problema: si se supone que no es mortífago, no puede saber de mi existencia.

-Eso es cierto.- admitió Draco rascándose la barbilla.- ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que da igual. Si el tipo besa bien, aprovéchate.

-¡Malfoy!.- exclamó ella indignada y con los colores subiéndole rápidamente.- No digas tonterías por favor- ¿dónde había quedado el huraño Slytherin de mirada arrogante?.- Después de lo de Matthias no tengo ganas de meterme en ningún lío.

-En el lío ya te has metido...- canturreó el rubio socarronamente. Ella le dedicó una mirada fulminante, aunque las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon hacia arriba levemente.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado teniendo una conversación de este tipo con Draco Malfoy. Era inútil intentar olvidar las pequeñas discusiones que habían tenido en el pasado, pero tampoco era imposible pensar que con el tiempo podrían llegar a cultivar una amistad lejos de todo aquel ambiente de caos y muerte. En circunstancias diferentes había ocurrido lo mismo con Ron. ¿ Por qué no con Malfoy?

-¿Sabes qué? Que me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo clase y no tengo ganas de llegar tarde el primer día.

-Te compadezco. Clases en vacaciones...

Un gruñido surgió de la boca de la chica, pero no se quejó. Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió del rubio y luego subió las escaleras directa a su habitación.

No se durmió inmediatamente, sino que después de ponerse el pijama salió al balcón con el álbum de fotos en las manos. A la luz de un pequeño farol que había colgado en la fachada junto a su balcón observó las fotos mientras el refrescante aire de la noche despejaba sus ideas. Había sido una tarde dura y una noche sorprendente. Había resuelto con eficacia su problema con los pasos de baile, pero por el contrario, había aparecido otro mucho mayor, y no sólo por el tamaño de éste.

Paul había levantado en ella sensaciones desconocidas hasta entonces. Se había asustado al volver a ver esa mirada clara y traspasadora, sin embargo, otra fuerza mayor la atraía irremediablemente hacia él. ¿Cómo evitar todas esas sensaciones si a a partir de entonces iban a compartir incluso techo?

A la mañana siguiente todos esos pensamientos habían abandonado su mente. Tan sólo tenía sitio para el entrenamiento que estaba a punto de comenzar. Tan nerviosa estaba que ni siquiera bajó a desayunar; tan sólo se tomó un vaso de zumo que Tickie hizo aparecer en su habitación.

A las seis y media de la mañana salió de y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, que ocupaba gran parte de la planta. 

Por lo visto, la Sala Especial no era lo único con material muggle que había allí. No supo que esperarse cuando entró, pero definitivamente aquello superaba sus expectativas: el gimnasio era una sala bien iluminada con las paredes y el suelo revestidos de una madera clara; a pesar de no tener los típicos instrumentos muggles para ejercitar los músculos, si que había varias espalderas, colchonetas... La pared más grande- la de enfrente nada más traspasar la puerta- estaba cubierta por un espejo y al fondo de la habitación había dos puertas que llevaban a sendos vesturarios.

Lucius Malfoy estaba en el centro de la sala vestido con ropa deportiva y esperándola con su típica pose altiva.

Desde allí le tiró un revoltijo de ropa que resultó ser un chándal y unas deportivas. Hacia años que no se vestía de esa manera, así que cuando salió del vestuario y se vio en el espejo, la sorpresa cruzó su rostro.

-Lo primero que haremos será enseñarte a ser rápida. De nada sirve tener fuerza si no tienes capacidad para evitar los ataques.

Para qué engañarse: la clase fue más dura de lo que Kara se esperaba. A pesar de centrarse en la velocidad, la manera que tenía Malfoy de hacerlo era bastante extraña. Empezaron con ejercicios de flexibilidad- de los cuales la mitad no pudo a hacer a causa de la risa que le daba ver al mortífago en posturas extrañas- pero terminaron con hechizos de Piernas Saltarinas. Kara , de ya reconocida torpeza en cuanto a coordinación de pies, se pasó media clase recorriendo la habitación a saltos.

A pesar de todo, al terminar, se sentía satisfecha. No había estado mal para ser la primera clase. Cansada, pero productiva.

Le dio el tiempo justo para ducharse, cambiarse y salir escopetada hacia la siguiente clase: la de Snape.

Ésta fue un alivio, puesto que Snape parecía conocer sus habilidades bastante mejor que Lucius y no le exigió demasiado. Repasaron algunas de las pociones más importantes que habían dado en la escuela y le mandó una redacción sobre el Veritaserum, con el que empezarían en clases siguientes. El problema vino con la siguiente: Voldemort.

Él si que resultó ser duro, aunque igualmente su clase también resulto ser la más interesante.

-Buenos días, Kara.- saludó cuando la vio entrar, todavía con el pelo mojado.

-Buenos días, señor.

-¿Qué tal las primeras clases?

-Interesantes...- fue la contestación escueta de ella. El despacho había sufrido una importante remodelación: todos los muebles habían sido apartados y protegidos con un hechizo dejando así un gran espacio en el centro de la habitación; el suelo, además había sido cubierto con una especie de acolchado.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?.- preguntó sorprendentemente animada.

-Practicar las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí. Sé que tienes un buen nivel en cuanto a hechizos se refiere, por lo que no creo que sea necesario profundizar mucho, pero quiero que aprendas a utilizar correctamente las Maldiciones. A pesar de lo simple que parece, no son fáciles de dominar. Empezaremos con la _Cruciatus._- todo el ánimo que había sentido momentos antes se había esfumado.- Por lo pronto, sólo quiero me busques un poco de su historia. No vamos a empezar inmediatamente a maldecir a la gente.

Kara no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio. A pesar de que estaba ansiosa por aprender, las Maldiciones Imperdonables eran terreno pantanoso. Nunca le habían atraído especialmente. Demasiado crueles para su gusto.

-Ahora empezaremos con la Oclumancia, aunque también tengo entendido que se te da bastante bien.

Ella asintió. Ése era su terreno; si había algo de la rama oscura que se le diera bien era la Oclumancia. Pero no era lo mismo estar entre decenas de personas y bloquear a alguien que intentaba captar tus pensamientos accidentalmente, que enfrentarse cara a cara sabiendo que el oponente iba a poner todos sus esfuerzos en hacer caer tus barreras mentales.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, rígidos, a unos pasos el uno del otro. Pronto, Kara una presencia extraña rondar por los alrededores de sus pensamientos. No atacaba, sólo observaba y analizaba la situación, como intentando buscar un boquete en el muro. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sabía que de repente estaba con el ceño fruncido y con gotas de sudor perlándole la frente intentando repeler el fortísimo ataque del Señor Tenebroso. El ataque la había pillado por sorpresa y había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo extra para repeler la primera embestida. Comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza y la vista se le nublaba; podía notar como un fino hilo de pensamientos se apunto de escapar de sus murallas. Apretó los dientes esforzándose todavía más; la fuerza con la que la estaba atacando era increíble; demasiado incluso para ella, que creía dominar el tema. Con las barreras casi destrozadas hizo un último esfuerzo por rechazar a su maestro y por lo visto funcionó, porque al momento siguiente los dos estaban en el suelo empapados en sudor.

-Realmente impresionante.- susurró Voldemort mientras miraba su reloj.- Tres horas. Has aguantado tres horas mi ataque y no me has dejado ver ni un resquicio de tu mente..- sus ojos la observaban curiosamente, como un niño que acaba de encontrar un nuevo tipo de gusano en el fango.

-¿Tre...tres horas?.- jadeó. 

-De reloj. Vaya...-su voz sonaba realmente impresionada.

Kara no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando recuperar el aliento y evitando que el dolor de cabeza fuera a mayores. Pudo incorporarse al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando el dolor quedó reducido a meras palpitaciones.

¿De veradad habían estado tres horas rechazando el ataque¿tres horas? Entonces era más fuerte de lo que ella se pensaba.

- Creo que por hoy has tenido suficiente. De hecho, ya llegas tarde a tu próxima clase, pero me ocuparé de que el profesor Becker pueda esperar un poco más mientras tú te recuperas.

-Gracias señor.

-Antes de ire, toma.- dijo mientras traspasaba el hechizo protector y se acercaba a una de las estanterías. Luego le tendió un libro.- Estúdiatelo.

-¿_Pársel_?

-Sí. Puede parecer una tontería, pero quiero que aprendas a hablarlo.

-Sí, señor.

-Ya puedes irte.

Su próxima clase era Historia de la Magia Oscura, con Paul Becker.

Lo primero que el hombre vio aparecer por su clase fue una adolescente arrastrando los pies y con un aspecto pésimo. No se parecía para nada a la muchacha que la noche anterior le había encandilado. De hecho, si no fuera porque no podía ver a través de ella, hubiera jurado que era un fantasma. Estaba pálida y sudorosa, llevaba el pelo húmedo y la ropa descolocada. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho el Señor Tenebroso?

Por su parte, Kara se dejó caer en el único pupitre que había en la habitación sin reparar en la figura que la observaba. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto y más fuerte que antes. Tan sólo pensaba en que se acabaran las clases por ese día y en poder acostarse hasta el día siguiente. Enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos con un quejido; aquello era peor que una resaca. Notó un olor afrutado cerca de ella y levantó la cabeza lo justo como para ver un vaso y la mano que lo sostenía.

-Es poción revitalizante, te ayudará.

Kara cogió el vasó dio las gracias y tomó todo el contenido de un solo trago. Sabía a cítricos: naranja, limón... Enseguida notó como la energía regresaba a su cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza iba menguando.

Satisfecho al ver que su aspecto mejoraba, Paul le tendió el libro que utilizarían como guía. Ella lo observó con cuidado y sus ojos brillaron al leer el título; eso hizo que algo se revolviera en el interior del hombre. Indicándole cómo sería la dinámica de sus clases, comenzó a hablarle de Salazar Slytherin. Mientras ella hacia aparecer pergamino, plumas y tinta para tomar apuntes, él se giró hacia la pizarra que le habían facilitado para ir escribiendo conforme le iba explicando. Durante un rato no oyó nada más que su propia voz y el lento rasgar de la pluma, hasta que otro sonido se elevó sobre los otros dos. Con el ceño fruncido se giró para descubrir que su alumna se había quedado dormida con la boca abierta y un pequeño hilillo de baba le caía manchando el pergamino.

Se llevó una mano a la cara. Demonios, justo lo que le faltaba.

Con sigilo se acercó hasta ella y se agachó lo suficiente como para que su aliento rozara su mejilla. Una de las mangas se le había subido hasta dejar al descubierto una Marca Tenebrosa casi invisible. Alzó uno de sus dedos para rozarla, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

Con cuidado, la cogió en brazos. La sintió removerse y decir algo entre dientes, pero luego calló con un suspiro. La sujetó bien fuerte contra él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro; el aliento de ella le rozaba el cuello, provocándole escalorfríos. Se dirigía hacia la puerta con paso seguro cuando ésta se abrió de golpe y con estruendo. 

Kara se revolvió de nuevo, pero no despertó.

Voldemort lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules. No era su señor y por lo tanto no tenía razones para obedecerle salvo el dinero que le pagaba para eneñar a su aprendiz, pero había algo en él que le intimidaba y le hacía agachar la cabeza. Su mirada paseó de él a la chica en sus brazos, y al pararse en esta última un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Le di una poción revitalizante- agachó la mirada al sentir algo en sus pies . Nagini daba vueltas alrededor suyo.- y se quedó dormida.-volvió a levantar la mirada-. Pensaba llevarla a su habitación.

-Yo la llevaré.- le cortó.- Avise a Severus Snape y dígale que prepare una poción del sueño.

-Sí, señor.

Voldemort tomó a su aprendiz en brazos que inmediatamente enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y murmuró algo al oído del mago oscuro que palideció – más aún, sí cabía- momentáneamente. Luego, con paso rápido salió de la habitación con la serpiente tras sus talones.

* * *

**_CRISPI:_** qué parrafada ni que nada? Si los reviews largos son la mar de chulos jejejeje. Dices que no eres viciosilla pero te digo que eres el review número 69. ¿Mera coincidencia? jajajaja. ME alegro mucho de que te esté gustando, aunque te puedo asegurar que de momento no tengo la habilidad de leer las mentes - le estoy pidiendo a Voldy que me enseñe, pero no quiere-así que ya sabes, cualquier sugerencia, crítica o pregunta no dudes en exponerla. En cuanto al Voldy-kara nu sé, me da la impresión de que me está sliendo un poco soso... quiero decir que pra los capis que lleva la historia ya po´drían aver avanzado jajajajaja. Bueno, quizás en próximo capítulos, quién sabe. Besos wapa!

**_Ennaira Skywalker:_** me vas a hacer sonrojar! Em alegra sacarte una sonrisa de vez en cuando, es bueno. Ya sabes uqe sin tus consejos este fic se habría quedado muerto hace tiempo, así que... love Hay veces en las que me gustaría ser cmo Kara. La verdad e suqe la tía tiene dos cojones, pero lo qeu pasa es que en ocasiones es un poco tontita y le pierde el espírito de adolescente que tiene XD A ver si saca de una vez la fiera que lleva dentro y se los carga a todos- la primera a Ginny no? y ya te quedajár que ahora a penas sale- jajajajaja. Pues eso darling, que no te preocupes, no hace falta que me marques, ya sabes que yo te soy fiel . Besos!

Gracias otra vez a todos los que leen aunque no dejen rr, y a los que me tienen a mi o a la historia en favoritos o con alerta. (venga, vaguetes, que no os cuesta nada decirme unas cuantas palabras jejeje)

Besos!

Gaia-drea


	26. Duerme

**Disclaimer:** Pues no, nada de esto es mío, excepto Kara y pocos personajes más.

**N/A:** Tenía el capítulo acabado desde la semana pasada , pero por diversos motivos no he podido colgarlo antes. Sorry!! En general el capi no está mal, aunque podría haber estado mejor. Como vereis estoy intentando acelerar un poco el fic, poruqe sino se va a hacer eterno y voy terminar con 60 capítulos XD.

Ale, espero que os guste!!

* * *

_"Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte;  
dormida, me atrevo a verte;  
por eso, alma de mi alma  
yo velo mientras tú duermes."_

25. Duerme

Cuando despertó se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Estaba mareada y tenía la vista nublada. Descubrió que estaba en la cama de su habitación, con los doseles a medio echar. Se removió ligeramente. No recordaba nada...o casi nada. Había llegado a su clase de Historia, se había sentado en su pupitre y a partir de allí todo era un borrón negro.

-Me llamaste Tom.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para descubrir que su maestro estaba recostado en un enorme butacón junto a ella. En sus rodillas había un libro abierto por la mitad, señal de que llevaba un buen rato allí. Sus ojos azules centelleaban en la semi oscuridad de la habitación.

-Has estado pronunciando mi nombre en sueños. Poca gente conoce mi nombre muggle, así que me pregunto cómo lo habrás averiguado.- no había enfado en su voz, ni siquiera reproche, sólo una simple curiosidad y quizás, algo de complacencia.

-Lo siento... - en la mesita de noche vio un frasco vacío de lo que pudo identificar como poción para dormir sin sueños. Eso lo explicaba casi todo.

Él no contestó. Con un movimiento de mano el libro que tenía en las rodillas se cerró y voló hasta su lugar en una de las estanterías.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logró incorporarse y se restregó los ojos para intentar aclarar su vista. Un largo bostezo salió de su boca y ni siquiera se molestó en disimularlo. Luego se desperezó y apoyó la espalda en la pared intentando que ,al estar fría, la terminara de despejar.

Voldemort seguía mirándola con atención, sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos. El hecho de que su aprendiz supiera su verdadero nombre lo había sorprendido. Nadie entre sus seguidores sabia nada de su vida de estudiante, ni siquiera los más allegados, por lo que era imposible que se lo hubiera oído a su padre, o a Malfoy, ni siquiera a Snape. Pero había un hecho que lo preocupaba todavía más, y es que ni siquiera le había importado. Se había sorprendido, sí, pero de alguna manera no le importaba que ella supiera algo de su "vida anterior".

-Es igual, no has cometido ningún crimen.- su voz sonaba relajada pero se endureció al pronunciar la siguiente frase.- Aún así, no me llames de esa manera delante de nadie

-Sí, señor.

Kara miró a su alrededor sintiéndose un poco incómoda. No sabía cómo comportarse delante de su maestro. Cansada de estar en la cama, hizo amago de ponerse en pie. Justo en ese momento, Voldemort hizo lo mismo mientras le tendía una mano. Ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Podía ser inocente, pero no tonta; y ese comportamiento no era normal.

-Por si acaso.- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros con toda naturalidad.

-Creo que puedo levantarme yo sola, gracias.- le contestó mientras rechazaba su mano. Todavía quedaban vestigios de orgullo Gryffindor en ella, y de momento no tenía ninguna intención de echarlos a perder.

Con obstinación apoyó ambas manos en la cama y se puso en pie tambaleante. Al principio se mareó pero consiguió manterner el equilibrio. Con pasos vacilantes dio la vuelta a la cama y se encaminó hacia el balcón. Cuando sus pies tocaron la fría piedra desprovista de moqueta, del suelo, un escalofrío la recorrió.

Comenzaba a atardecer. El sol arrancaba reflejos de tonos anaranjados al paisaje, dándole un aspecto todavía más mágico si cabía. Desde el bosque cercano que rodeaba la mansión podía oírse los últimos cantos de los pájaros antes de regresar a sus nidos; a su vez también comenzaba a oírse el ulular de las lechuzas y el resto de aves nocturnas. Una suave brisa acariciaba las copas de los árboles y su propio pelo, jugueteando con él como un niño travieso.

Se apoyó en la balaustrada de piedra y miró hacia abajo : hombres que iban y venían peinando cada rincón del terreno, velando por la seguridad de cada uno de los habitantes de la casa. Allí todos se alimentaban de todos. No había nadie ocioso, todo el mundo tenía una tarea asignada. Deseó alejarse de ese ajetreo, estar sola en la mansión. Recordaba las que habían sido sus vacaciones de los últimos años : ella sola, en su mansión, con la única compañía de Wela- que por supuesto, se marchaba cuando ella se lo pedía- y de sus libros. Adoraba poder pasear por el jardín de su casa descalza, en pleno verano y con el césped recién regado; adoraba poner perdido el vestíbulo de su casa al entrar en ella con los zapatos embarrados; adoraba quedarse hasta las tantas en su salón con la chimenea encendida y viendo uno de los mejores inventos de los _muggles_ : el televisor.

Allí no tenía nada de eso. Sólo tenía los fríos saludos por cortesía de los mortífagos. Falsas sonrisas de comprensión que no eran más que condescendencia u odio encubierto. A penas un par de personas sentían empatía hacia ella. Si la "respetaban" era porque todavía quedaba en sus mentes restos del recuerdo de su padre- un gran hombre que eligió un mal camino- o por su posición actual. Y ella era consciente. Era consciente de que con formular su deseo, podía acabar con la vida de cualquiera; un simple movimiento de mano y tendría lo que quisiera.

Volvió al mundo real cuando notó una tela deslizarse sobre sus hombros. Era su túnica.

Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de su maestro.

-No querrás resfriarte ¿verdad?

¿Resfriarse? Todavía llevaba la ropa de la mañana ¿Cómo iba a resfriarse?

-Supongo que no.

-Bien.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato, apoyados en la balaustrada codo con codo y viendo simplemente como el sol se iba poniendo y la Luna ocupaba su lugar. La Luna, aquél satélite que tanto maravillaba a Kara. Había algo en ella tan misterioso y atrayente...la Dama de la Noche; una luz en la oscuridad.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta.- se sinceró. Miró a Voldemort sin dejar se sonreír. Durante un momento pareció que sus ojos eran grises, pero al segundo siguiente la ilusión había desaparecido. Él lo atribuyó al reflejo de la Luna.

Algo se removió dentro de él que le hizo regresar a su comportamiento habitual.

-Creo que será mejor que entremos. Comienza a hacer frío.

Kara le echó un último vistazo a su "amiga" y siguió a su maestro hasta dentro de la habitación. Con un solo movimiento de varita, Voldemort hizo que se cerraran los enormes ventanales, se corrieran las cortinas y se encendieran las lamparitas que habían en ambas mesillas de noche.

-No es necesario que bajes a cenar. Descansa, mañana te espera otro día duro.

Hizo caso de lo que le decían. Una vez su maestro se hubo marchado se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama. A pesar de haberse pasado medio día durmiendo, todavía se sentía un poco cansada. Al cabo de media hora, volvía a dormir a pierna suelta, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que silenciosamente, alguien se había vuelto a colar en su habitación.

OoooOoooO

-¡Esto es un desastre!-gritó mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo exhausta y sudada.

-Vamos, levántate.

-¡Me niego! Es la quinta vez en una sola mañana que me ganas. ¡Estoy harta!

Lucius se llevó una mano a la cara. Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a punto de terminar y a pesar de que habían avanzado rápido, habían tenido que frenar bruscamente cuando descubrieron que si combinaban defensa y ataque, Kara resultaba ser...un poco patosa.

Su agilidad había mejorado bastante, al igual que su velocidad ( ahora sólo salía con un par de moretones de cada clase) y había aprendido rápidamente las técnicas de autodefensa _muggles_ , pero a la hora de combinar todos los aspectos la cosa no resultaba ser tan eficiente. Frustrada, incluso le había pedido a Lucius que le diera clases extra por las tardes, pero no había manera. La espada se le resistía.

-Por Dios, Kara. No puedes pretender ser una combatiente perfecta en tan sólo dos semanas. De hecho, es bastante sorprendente que hayas aprendido tan rápido teniendo en cuenta...tu escasa coordinación

-Vaya, muchas gracias.- musitó todavía desde el suelo.- Es un gran consuelo saber que todo el mundo me considera una torpe.

-No te estoy llamando torpe, sólo resalto lo evidente.- como regalo recibió una mirada envenenada de la castaña.- Kara, un verdadero guerrero sabe que al perder una batalla, está mejorando su arte de mejorar la espada. Sabrá luchar con más habilidad en el próximo combate.

-Esa frase no sirve conmigo. ¡A penas consigo sostener la espada!

-Ten paciencia.

-Paciencia...- refunfuñó mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía los pantalones. Recogió su espada del suelo, la envainó y se volvió hacia su profesor.- Pues mira la paciencia que tengo: me voy.

Al rubio no le dio tiempo a replicar, porque efectivamente, su alumna se había marchado.

Kara salió frustrada del gimnasio. Tardes de agotamiento para nada. Era una negada con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Con un gesto molesto se recogió el pelo enmarañado en una coleta y conjuró una toalla para secarse el sudor. Ni siquiera iba a regresar a su habitación ¿para qué perder más tiempo? Se dirigió directamente hacia la clase de Snape.

Éste parecía ser el único que no le daba tanta importancia a su entrenamiento, porque durante las dos semanas que llevaba asllí, sólo se habían dedicado a repasar pociones que ya había estudiado en la escuelo. Muchas era interesante recordarlas, como las curativas, las revitalizantes y otras cuantas; pero estaba segura que no era eso lo que Voldemort quería que Snape le enseñase. Además, el comportamiento del profesor de pociones había cambiado repentinamente desde había un par de días.

-_¡Cuidado por donde vas!_

Paró en seco cuando oyó la voz. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada. Pensó que había sido una broma de su mente para sacarla de sus cavilaciones y devolverla a la realidad. Entonces notó como algo le rozaba las piernas.

-_Ah, hola Nagini.-­_dijo cuando descubrió a la serpiente.- _Perdona, no te había visto_

_-No importa, pero mira por donde vas y no te quedes soñando. _

_-Sí, sí. Lo siento._

Por alguna extraña razón, desde hacía un par de días era perfetamente capaz de hablar pársel. A pesar de que había estado estudiando el libro que Voldemort le había prestado y que había sido capaz de formular un par de frases, un día de repente, se despertó y descubrió que entendía perfectamente a la enorme serpiente que siempre la había intimidado tanto. Al explicarle el extraño suceso a su maestro, él tampoco había sabido darle una razón, pero le había dicho que mejor no se quejara. Ahora tenía una cosa menos que estudiar.

-_¿Vas a ver a Snape?-_le preguntó la serpiente con sus ojos sin párpados clavados en los suyos. Ell asintió.-_Pues dile que el amo quiere verle para que le informe de las últimas novedades de la Orden. Ese viejo...Dumbledore, lleva mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Seguro que está tramando algo._

Kara supo que la cara se le había desencajado. Sólo alcanzó a asentir dando a entender que había captado el mensaje. Vio a la serpiente deslizarse de vuelta al despacho del Señor Tenebroso mientras ella se quedaba allí, en medio del pasillo. Snape ¿miembro de la Orden? Eso explicaba porque el viejo y loco director de Hogwarts confiaba de manera tan ciega en el oscuro profesor. De alguna manera sabía que las lealtades del mortífago estaban con él. Y ella también lo sabía.

Y también sabía que eso le suponía un problema.

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la clase de Snape. Éste ya había puesto un caldero al fuego y había apuntado la poción que practicaría hoy en una pequeña pizarra. En ese momento se encontraba detrás de su escritorio con la vista pegada en un pergamino en el que escribía a gran velocidad. Al verla entrar levantó la mirada durante unos segudos, pero no le dijo nada hasta que terminó lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, ella no se había movido de la puerta. Desde allí lo miraba con reproche y una muerca descorazonadora en el rostro.

-Hoy harem...

-¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?.- le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir.- ¿Por qué me ocultó durante todo este tiempo que estaba trabajando para Dumbledore?.- Snape palideció y una mueca agria cruzó su rostro.- Sabía que yo no estaba cómoda aquí, y aún así me mantuvo lejos de lo que podría haber sido la solución.

-No sé de que habla, Langdon.

-El Señor Tenebroso quiere verle para que le ponga al día de las últimas novedades, _Profesor Snape_ recalcó las dos últimas palabras para remarcar su decepción él. Durante la última semana se habían acostumbrado a tutearse.- Quizás debería ir ya. Ya sabe, al amo no le gusta esperar.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Snape cruzó la habitació para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Kara le cogió del brazo.

Sus ojos eran grises, gélidos, y al igual que había pasado en el castillo cuando se la encontró destrozando los baños, sintió que con esa mirada le arrebataba parte de su fuerza, parte de su magia. Intentó apartar la vista, pero por alguna extraña razón le era imposible. Y comprendió cuál era esa extraña razón. La chiquilla había logrado controlar su mente; en un momento de descuido se había introducido en ella y había anulado su voluntad.

Al contacto de la mano de la chica con su brazo, sintió la Marca Tenebrosa arder. Reprimió una mueca de dolor.

Ni se le ocurra decirle a Dumledore nada de mí, ni de mi misión.- susurró amenazante.- Si descubro que lo ha hecho, por mucho que me pese, le delataré ante Voldemort. Estoy segura de que le interesará saber dónde están las lealtades de uno de sus mortífagos favoritos.

¿De verdad crees que va a hacer caso a una simple niña?- se atrevió a decir.

No tentemos a la suerte.

Después de un movimiento brusco dejó que su profesor se marchara. Luego, ella se dejó caer en el lugar que solía ocupar. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Amenazar a Snape? ¿Amenazar a la única persona que podría haberla sacado de todo aquello?

Había sufrido un ataque de pánico; la simple idea de que Dumbledore pudiera enterarse de todo la había hecho enfermar. No era sólo que Dumbledore se enterara- después de todo, si había podido perdonar a Snape, por qué no a ella- eran las consecuencias de que lo hiciera : Harry y por descontado el resto de sus amigos. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar el niño que vivió al enterarse de que alguien al que acababa de entregar su confianza estaba infiltrado en las filas de Voldemort? ¿Y Ginny? El simple hecho de salir con un Slytherin había provocado que casi terminaran matándose. Ron, Hermione...Todos.

Si se descubría su verdadera identidad podía despedirse de toda su vida. Se quedaría sola y sin amigos. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar. Había tenido que llevar en silencio la ausencia de su padre y de su madre, ¿por qué tenía, entonces, que seguir sufriendo?

Todo era muy injusto.

Una vez se hubo calmado apagó el fuego sobre el que estaba el caldero y salió del aula. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era despejarse.

Cruzó el pasillo hasta la puerta que estaba al otro lado del gimnasio. Dio varios golpes suaves en la puerta y esperó a que le contestaran desde dentro.

-Adelante.

-Buenas.- saludó mientras asomaba la cabeza. Paul levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Creía que no nos tocaba clase hasta después.

-Y no nos toca.- contestó ella mientras entraba.- Pero necesitaba molestar a alguien.

-Me alegra saber que te soy útil de alguna manera.

-Por supuesto; yo sé sacarle partido hasta al trasto más inservible.

Paul hizo una mueca que pretendía representar el dolor que le había provocado su comentario.

Ella, en vez de sentarse en su pupitre se sentó en el escritorio, a su lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta y mirándolo. El dejó de lado el libro y también la miró.

-¿Quieres contarme algo?

-Ayer soñé con Matthias.

No era de eso de lo que precisamente quería hablarle, pero servía igualmente. De una manera extraña y después de los baches iniciales habían logrado conectar, encontrando así un aliado el uno en el otro en un mundo al que ambos sentían que no pertenecían.

-Ah, tú exnovio...

-Sí, ése mismo. Por lo visto, debes caerle bien, porque me habló de ti.- Paul la miró con mayor interés. Desde hacia varios días Matthias había aparecido en los sueños de la chica, pero sólo para hacerle compañía.- Decía que eras un buen tipo y que debía confiar en ti; tienes suerte de tener tan buen aval...

-Si es que en realidad soy un angelote.- le sonrió. Disimuladamente, había colocado una de sus manos en la rodilla de la chica.

-No te emociones.- añadió mientras apartaba de la mano del hombre de su pierna.- Tener un buen aval no te da derecho a tomarte tantas confianzas...

-Y yo que me ha había hecho ilusiones...- suspiró fingiendo abatimiento.- Sólo un besito...

-Paul...

Con un movimiento rápido la cogió de la cintura y la hizo sentarse sobre sus rodillas, a horcajadas. Ella contuvo la respiración sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par; como una presa que mira asustada a su cazador. Una presa muy apetecible, de hecho.

-Sólo uno...pequeñito.- susurró al borde de sus labios, con su aliento acariciándole. Ella llevantó un dedo en señal de advertencia. Podía sentir su corazón bombeando rápidamente, a punto de estallar.

-Ni se te ocurra.- él chistó.

-Qué lástima.

Lentamente, ella se recolocó sobre sus piernas, quedando las suyas propias colgando por uno de los lados de la silla. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro sin que él quitara sus manos de su cintura.

-Que conste que es porque no quieres.

-Por supuesto que no quiero. Aprovechado.

-¡Pero si hasta tu ex dijo que era un buen partido!

-No; dijo que eras un buen tipo, no un buen partido.

Kara sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa con sus ojos chispeando. Aquellos ojos que eran tan iguales y tan diferentes a otros... Eran unos ojos sinceros, puros, del color del cielo despejado, que le recordaban a una soleada tarde de verano. Por lo visto, sentía una extraña debilidad por los ojos claros.

-Algún día lo conseguiré: caerás rendida ante mis encantos.

-No lo dudo.- murmuró ella mientras se recostaba entre sus brazos.- ¿Qué tal si echamos una cabezadita?

-¿Y la clase?

Ella que ya tenía los ojos cerrados abrió uno sólo para mirarlo. En esa posición parecía una niña pequeña.

-¿Quién necesita clases cuando se puede dormir?

-Tienes toda la razón.- concedió él mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo y cerraba los ojos.

Cuando salió un par de horas después de la clase, todavía bostezando se encontró de frente con Snape, que en ese momento salía del despacho de Voldemort. Ambos se quedaron quietos y callados en medio del pasillo mirándose, analizándose mutuamente.

Kara se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia su habitación para cambiarse y prepararse para comer, pero el brazo de Snape le bloqueó el camino.

-No le diré nada a Dumbledore. Es cosa suya decidir dónde está su lealtad. Pero no crea que lo hago por usted; sólo defiendo mis propios intereses.

Kara enarcó una ceja.

-Todos conocemos a gente que intenta tapar sus buenas acciones con ironía y desinterés; como si amor fuere sinónimo de debilidad.- dijo

Luego se marchó dejando a Snape sólo en medio del pasillo.

OoooOoooO

Las vacaciones de Navidad acabaron, y con ellas la "tranquilidad" de la que Kara había estado disfrutando. A la vuelta de los días de descanso se encontró con todo sus amigos; incluso con una Hermione algo demacrada pero feliz de regresar al castillo. Las aguas parecían volver a su cauce. El castillo le daba una seguridad que la mansión Riddle no le transmitía; pero sabía que en poco tiempo tendría que abandonar la seguridad del nido. De hecho, a partir de ese momento, todos los fines de semana regresaría a la casa para seguir con su entrenamiento. La excusa había sido que su padre estaba muy enfermo y quería pasar sus últimos momentos con ella.

Podía ser una torpe, pero era toda una maestra engañando.

Le prometió a Ron terminarse con él la ingente cantidad de dulces que le había regalado y que no había tenido tiempo de probar. Después de darles las gracias a todos por sus regalos, subió a su habitación a dejar todas sus cosas. No había podido llevarse consigo la espada, ni los libros de los que había estado estudiando, puesto que habría resultado extraño, pero Paul le había provisto de varios manuales bastante instructivos que no llamaban demasiado la atención.

Cuando bajó de nuevo se encontró con Harry, al que no había podido saludar antes.

-¡Hola!

-Así que era eso lo que no me querías enseñar ¿eh?.- dijo mientras la abrazaba. Kara pudo ver que en una de sus manos sostenía un pergamino enrollado y sujeto con un lazo rojo. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Mereció la espera?

-Desde luego. Ron lleva todo el viaje quejándose porque dice que a mi me has sacado más guapo que a él.

Rió. Rió con una risa franca, como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- rugió Ron desde lo alto de las escaleras; Harry que todavía tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Kara, rió por lo bajo. –Es imposible sacarte más guapo, porque todo el mundo sabe que yo _soy_ más guapo que tú.- continuó mientras bajaba los escalones hasta reunirse con ellos.- Por cierto, ella- señaló a Kara.- es mía, yo la ví antes, así que no la toques.

Arrancó a Kara de los brazos de Harry y la estrechó entre los suyos propios mientras le sacaba la lengua al ojiverde. La chica seguía riendo.

-No te pongas celoso, Ronald. Toda tuya...

-Eh, eh, que yo no soy de nadie.- consiguió decir ella todavía entreriendo.- Sólo seré de aquél que yo decida. Y de momento, no sosis ninguno de los dos. Lo siento chicos.

-Pues menudo chasco...

Así, poco a poco, todos volvieron a su rutina diaria, aunque el ambiente entre ellos estaba enrarecido. Lo achacaron a que se acercaba la época de exámenes, época en la que tanto Hermione como Kara se ponían histéricas; aunque eso no explicaba las extrañas desapariciones de la pequeña, que ni siquiera daba señales de vida en las horas libres. Además, Ginny estaba harta de tener que ir cargando todos los días con el correo de su amiga. Cada día, sin falta, recibía un enorme sobre. La castaña se excusaba diciendo que eran noticias de su padre y de su estado de salud, cuando en realidad era temario para estudiar y trabajo que le enviaban desde la Mansión Riddle.

La sobrecarga que tenía con el material de estudo la hacia muy susceptible a estímulos externos: durante los último días había reaccionado de manera muy violenta en varias ocasiones cuando se la había molestado mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca o terminaba de leer algún libro en la Sala Común; incluso llegó a maldecir- aunque sin querer- a un compañero que la había sorprendido rondando cerca de la Sección Prohibida. Aun cuando entraban en su habitación sin avisarle, se molestaba. Y todo aquello tensaba mucho el ambiente.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue la desaparición del profesor Lupin, que no llegó puntual a una de sus clases con su alumnos de 6º.

Kara se mordía las uñas intranquila. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba acumular la mayor cantidad de conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras, y esa clase en particular era una de las pocas que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder. Ginny la miraba con una ceja arqueada, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Kara, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

En ese momento entró en el aula la profesora McGonagall acallando todas las conversaciones. Su rostro estaba serio, aunque podía apreciarse un pequeño tic en el labio inferior, y cuando habló lo hizo con una voz monótona e impersonal, como si hubiera ensayado el discurso ante el espejo para hacerlo más creíble :

-El profesor Lupin está indispuesto y no podrá dar clase hoy; en unos momentos llegará su sustituto.

En cuando la jefa de estudios abandonó la clase, todas las conversaciones se reanudaron, aunque esa vez todas trataban el mismo tema. ¿Por qué el profesor Lupin no podía dar clase? La Luna llena no estaba cerca, de hecho, faltaban tres semanas para lapróxima. Ginny, al igual que ella, también estaba en ascuas, pero además añadió otro interrogante: ¿por qué no lo sustituía Sirius? ¿quién mejor que un exauror para dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

De repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y anque las conversaciones se detuvieron momentáneamente, un murmullo general recorrió la clase cuando el sustituto entró.

"_No me lo puedo creer"_

-Madre del amor hermoso.- murmuró Ginny a su lado mientras se comía con los ojos al rubio de metro noventa que sonreía a todos con cara de circunstancias.

Hasta que su mirada se detuvo en ella.

Co la cara todavía descompuesta por la sorpresa, alcanzó a dedicarle una tibia sonrisa, también de circunstancias. ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí?

Regalándole un guiño- ella rezó, mientras se sonrojaba, por que nadie se hubiera dando cuenta- se colocó tras la mesa del profesor y echó un último vistazo a sus alumnos.

Kara se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era un principiante en todo aquello. Se le daba bien hablar delante de la gente; se desenvolvía con soltura, era directo y sabía como expresarse para darse a entender; con ciertos cambio en el tono de voz era capaz de cambiar la atmósfera de la clase y lo descubrió como un orador excelente. No tenía reparos en regalar una sonrisa o un guiño deesos ojos azules suyos a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a recibirlos; y era capaz de dedicar una palabra amable en cualquier momento. En definitiva, tenía carisma.

Pero ella sabía que detrás de esa máscara de dulzura con esa sonrisa de conejito de peluche, se esncondía todo un canalla. Un lobo con piel de cordero ¿Era dulce? Por supuesto; pero ambos sabían que é no estaba allí para repartir dulzcura como gominolas ni para enseñar a un grupillo de adolescentes sobrehormonados nuevos hechizos de Defensa.

En cino minutos, después de un breve discurso los tuvo a todos en el bolsillo. Especialmente a las féminas.

Miró a Kara cómplice y ella negó con la cabeza. "Eres un canalla y un engatusador" decía su mirada.

Cuando la clase terminó ella se demoró adrede recogiendo sus cosas y aunque Ginny se empeñaba en esperarla, terminó cediendo después de un par de miradas duras de la castaña y se marchó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Él recogía sus libros, sus plumas y el tintero, y los metía en una cartera de piel marrón. Levantó la mirada durante unos instantes y sus ojos se clavaron en los de la chica. Luego curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Dar clase, naturalmente.

-Naturalmente- repitió ella.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que con el uniforme estás muy...?

-¡Paul Becker!- lo interrumpió ella escandalizada.

-Vale,vale.- dijo él con un tono conciliador a la vez que levantaba ambas manos en señal de paz.

Después de guardar todas sus cosas se irguió en toda su estatura, imponiendo respeto con su físico. Luego dio la vuelta a la mesa y se apoyó en ésta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Observó a la chica con curiosidad: llevaba el uniforme estándar de la escuela, con el nudo de la corbata correctamente apretado y toda la ropa en su sitio. Tan típico de ella. Lo único que no parecía en su sitio era el pelo castaño brillante, que le caía de manera desordenada por los hombros hasta media espalda. En su rostro había una mueca de discoformidad y desconfianza, pero su actitud era segura. Con las manos en los bolsiñños de la túnica, no apartaba la mirada de él. Al cabo de un par de minutos su expresión cambió a una sonrisa satisfecha y entonce se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido: la muy maldita le había leído la mente. Entrecerró los ojos molesto. Si quería saber algo que se lo preguntara. Le iba a ser sincero.

-Es una livio saber que no me espías.

-Para eso ya está Snape.- contestó de mala manera. La cara de ella se agrió un poco.- Y yo que venía a verte porque te echaba de menos...

-Oh, pobrecito- replicó ella zumbona y con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- ¿Qué le has hecho a Lupin?- preguntó luego seria.

-Me ofendes. Nada, naturalmente. Tú profesor se encontraba indispuesto de verdad

-Y tú sólo has aprovechado la oportunidad.

-Naturalmente.

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-¿El qué?

-"Naturalmente"

-Naturalmente.

Kara bufó exasperaba mientras le dedicaba una mirada envenenada. A veces era él el que parecía un adolescente. De hecho, estaba segura de que se comportaba de esa manera sñolo por el placer de hacerla rabiar; encontraba alguna especia de diabólica satisfacción en ver cómo se sonrojaba y exudaba enfado por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

-Un día de estos,- le dijo mientras lo señalaba con un dedo- un día de estos me vengaré y entonces desearás no haberte cruzado en el camino de Kara Langdon- mientras hablaba se había ido acercando hacia él hasta que pudo darle un par de golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo acusador.- Conocerás mi lado oscuro...

-Tú no tienes de eso.- rió él casi con desinterés.

-¡Por supuesto que lo tengo!

-No trates de engañarte. No eres...

Calló.

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Poco a poco la paciencia de Kara se había acabado hasta dejar a la chica completamente fuera de sí , y esos ojos brillantes mirándola burlonamente sólo contribuían a enfurecerla más. Los suyos propios habían pasado a ser de un marrón aguado que no llegaba ni siquiera a ser verde pero que eran una clara señal de que él no debía seguir jugando. Paul había obviado la señal y había continuado hablando, soltando su verborrea y la mente casi enajenada de Kara sólo pudo encontrar una solución:

Lo besó. En un gesto brusco e impropio de ella lo agarró de la túnica y estiró de él hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Para ella fue sorprendente comprobar que sus labios sabían mejor de lo que jamás se había imaginado. Y él...él estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. Con otro tirón hizo que él se encorvara para poder acceder mejor a sus labios. Y entonces, ocurrió el milagro: Paul despertó de su letargo momentáneo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y actuó en consecuencia. Con frenesí mató los últimos centímetros que quedaban entre su cuerpo y el de la chica cogiéndola de la cintura y apretándola contra él.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando notó sus grandes manos deslizarse suavemente hacia abajo, pero aún entre sus labios, esbozó una sonrisa y con los brazos rodeó su cuello. Podía sentir su calor corporal, ese del cual tanto había disfrutado y tanto la había turbado en el baile; podía senti el pecho y el abdomen de él rozar el suyo propio cuando respiraban. Su lengua se había hecho paso entre sus labios y exploraba cada uno de los rincones de su boca y no le desagradaba en absoluto. De hecho, tuvo que reprimir un gemido de placer.

Con un suave movimiento y como si de una pluma se tratara consiguió levantarla para dar la vuelta y sentarla sobre la mesa haciéndolo todo más cómodo para ambos. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de la chica, evitando así cualquier posible escapatoria. Bajo sus dedos podía sentir el pulso de la chica, cada uno de sus latido, el suave palpitar de su vida que con un simple roce se aceleraba hasta límites insospechados. Eso lo excitó en sobremanera, pero justo cuando iba a profundizar- más si cabía- el beso ella se separó agitada, buscando aire.

Con ojos brillantes lo miraba, lo miraba como si nunca antes hubiera mirado a nadie. Era una mirada que traspasaba. Tan pura y tan inocente que resultaba obscena. Sintió entonces una de sus pequeñas manos colocarse sobre una de las suyas propias y deslizarla hacia abajo sin apartar la mirada. Su tacto reconoció el cambio de la tela del jersey a la tela de la falda; pero su mano no se detuvo allí. Siguió su camino hacia abajo, hacia lo desconocido hacia lo...deseado. La tela de la falda se acabo, y su mano se detuvo allí.

Ella lo seguía mirando. Y sonreía.

* * *

No voy a hacer comentarios XD Mejor que opineis vosotros

**_CRISPI:_** antes que nada quiero agradecerte que me hayas añadido a tu lista de autores favoritos. Muchas gracias wapa!! Jejjeje. Bueno, no soy una viciosilla, pero admito que mi mente en ocasiones es...algo calenturienta. XD Bueno, ya ves lo que ha pasado con Paul, o si no lo ves, puedes imaginártelo jajajajaja.En cuanto a Voldy, tranquila, que aunque ella haya regresado a Hogwarts va a seguir haciendo acto de presencia y de hecho va a atormentar a la pobre Kara.Quiero que comience a haber guerra entre ellos.. Si te soy sincera yo me impaciento conmigos misma poruqe escribo y escribo, pero nunca escribo lo qeu tengo que escribir (no sé si me entiences). Ah! Te repito que no te preocupes por la largaria del review, ya ves, si a mi me encantanXD. Bueno, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Besos wapa!!

**_Ennaira Skywalker: _**probablemente no era esto lo que te esperabas verdad?? pero ya sabes cómo soy y que cierto tipo de escenas no me salen ni queriendo. Lo siento!! XD No te preocupes por criticar, criticar es bueno siempre que lo hagas para ayudar, claro. Lo de Draco te comprendo, pero vamos aquí todos se comportan de manera rara y quería pensar que detrás de esa capa de frialdad tiene que haber un ser humano que sepa contar algún chiste; además no iba a dejar a Kara sin ningún apoyo no?? En cuanto a lo del pársel. La verdad es que no estoy muy segura porque en el libro no especifica nada; de todas maneras es un fic : si he resucitado a Sirius y a Dumby, por qué no voy a hacer que Kara hable pársel?? XD. Bueno, pues eso ya me dices que te gusta y qué no!! Besos mi antigua padawan!!

Otra vez tengo que agradecer a todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen rr (o a los que leían) y tienen esta historia en sus favoritos o en alerta : **Afodita Black, Anna Yaco-Chan, Arianna Lovegood, CRISPI** (aunque tú si dejas rr XD),** Eldah BuenAmor, Lia Du Black, Luna Kitty-Lovegood, Salamandra Majere, benevolentsnape, jana94 y marosa394**

Besos!!

Gaia


	27. Discipulus Potior Magistro

**Disclaimer: **Nada del universo Harry Potter me pertenece, eso es obvio ¿No?

**N/A: **Casi no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo, en verdad tengo excusas- he estado mal de salud, en el hostpital y además lo estudios me tienen bastante absorbida- pero de todas maneras incluso yo veo exagerado el tiempo qeu llevo sin actualizar. Aunque en realidad no me extraña viniendo de mí y teniendo en cuenta que soy posiblemente la persona más inconstante que pisa la faz de la Tierra XD. De todas maneras espero que todavía quere alguien que pueda disfrutar de este capi, uqe por cierto, me parece uqe me he pasado de largo XD

Tomadlo como una compensación

Love ya!

"_Juego un triste papel  
que nunca podré  
llegar a entender.  
Hoy pongo a prueba mi fe,  
mi vida daré, y no sé por qué"_

_-"Levántate y Anda" Avalanch_

**26. Discipulus Potior Magistro**

Iba caminando sola por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Había dejado a Ginny atrás, comiendo en el Gran Comedor, y después de pasar por uno de los baños de las chicas se dirigía a la biblioteca a adelantar trabajo. Y a pensar.

Después de lo ocurrido con Paul se sentía extraña, pero no incómoda. Él se había quedado en el castillo durante dos días más y luego se había marchado de nuevo a la Mansión Riddle. Después de ese día, una carta más le llegaba todas las mañanas con el correo. Y no se quejaba. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, Paul era todo lo que se podía esperar de un hombre, era dulce y cariñoso, siempre con una palabra de apoyo en los labios. Sabía hacerla sentirse querida y ella admitía...que le encantaban sus abrazos.

Los fines de semana siguientes habían sido toda una aventura. Su entrenamiento se había endurecido bastante, pero las clases de Paul habían resultado ser un alivio. Mientras que con el Señor Tenebroso, Lucius o incluso Snape, no tenía tiempo para el descanso, su clase de Historia se había convertido en un oasis en medio del desierto; y Paul era el agua que beber. No sólo disfrutaba en sus clases si no que fuera de éstas había resultado muy buena compañía. Tanto había sido así que terminó sustituyendo sus largas horas en la biblioteca particular de Voldemort por paseos por los terrenos con Paul.

Y los rumores habían comenzado. Podía oír a los guardias de la puerta murmurar cuando ella pasaba por su lado; y cuando Paul y ella se encontraban en cualquier lugar común, nunca faltaban las miradas recelosas. Bellatrix se lo había advertido : que tuviera cuidado, le dijo y que no se dejara ver mucho con el rubio. Eso no sólo podía hacer recelar a los simples mortífagos.

Pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en otras cosas como para atender detalles nimios.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se colocaba bien la cartera sobre un hombro.

El pasillo estaba desierto y tan solo se oían sus pasos.

-Hola.-susurró alguien a su oído.

Sobresaltada dio un brinco hacia un lado mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. ¡Por Dios Santo! ¿Qué demonios...? Se giró para ver de dónde provenía la voz y una figura salió de entre las sombras de detrás de una puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y todavía con la respiración agitada por el susto su boca se abrió en una muda mueca de sorpresa.

-Mi...¿Mi señor?

-Buenos días Kara.- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿cómo...?

-¿Cómo he logrado entrar?- ella asintió- Conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano, hay muchos pasadizos que todavía siguen ocultos. Además, no venía con la intención de atacar a nadie, por lo que los hechizos defensivos no han actuado contra mí.

Ella asintió, entendiendo lo que le decía, pero la situación le superaba. Era surrealista pensar que el mago tenebroso más poderoso y peligroso de toda la historia estuviera en la fortaleza de sus enemigos más directos. Allí, como si tan sólo estuviera de paseo.

Con un suave estirón, él la metió en la habitación de la que había salido. De pronto se encontró en un largo pasillo de aspecto tétrico y lleno de telarañas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Al avanzar, las antorchas se iluminaron repentinamente revelando aquel sitio todavía más tenebroso. Miró a su alrededor con atención ; no lograba reconocer ese pasillo. Voldemort se apoyó en una de las estatuas y la miró con el reflejo del fuego bailando en sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Tercer piso, ala oeste ¿Te suena?-_oh, Quirrel_- Veo que sí.- con aire despreocupado miró a su alrededor.- Estuve apunto de volver, casi lo consigo si no hubiera sido por ese...Potter.- escupió el último nombre con desprecio.- Va a tu misma casa ¿no?

Kara procuró cerrar su mente antes de contestar. No estaba segura de hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la seguridad de su amigo por un simple descuido suyo. Con el Señor Tenebroso siempre se tenía que andar con pies de plomo. Después de todo, era un maestro de los engaños.

-Sí, señor; pero es un curso mayor que yo. Él, la comadreja Weasley- un pinchazo atacó a su estómago con dijo esto último- y la sangre sucia.- otro pinchazo, todavía más doloroso.

-Ya veo.- contestó mientras ladeaba la cabeza observándola con atención.

Para evitar su mirada, Kara se dio la vuelta y recorrió el pasillo. Las estatuas no encajaban con ningún otro elemento decorativo del castillo y desde luego representaban escenas oscuras: muecas de horror y espanto, un mago desfigurado, expresiones de dolor...Llegó hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde se encontró con una enorme puerta de madera. Estaba cerrada. Con un movimiento de varita consiguió desbloquearla; la abrió lo suficiente para poder meter la cabeza.

Inmediatamente le vino un tufo a aire viciado, polvo y olor a perro que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos. La habitación estaba vacía e iluminada por una simple ventana que apenas proporcionaba luz. En medio de la habitación pudo ver una enorme trampilla. En una esquina también se veían restos de una cadena que tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido utilizada para sujetar a un animal de dimensiones enormes, y un arpa con varias cuerdas rotas.

Conocía la historia de la Piedra Filosofal; su padre se la había contado como su fuera un cuento de hadas, y un par de años después la había oído de la misma boca de Harry. Diferentes versiones de una misma historia.

-Supongo que no era muy cómodo estar debajo del turbante.- se le escapó. Sorprendida por su atrevimiento, se llevó las manos a la boca, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Él arqueó una ceja, pero no pareció molesto.

-Desde luego que no. Un poco asfixiante.

Kara se descolgó la mochila y sacó de ella varios cuadernos y pergaminos que tendió a su maestro. Cuando volvió a colgarse la cartera, notó un alivio en la espalda.

-Los trabajos que me pidió.

-¿Vas por ahí con trabajos sobre las Artes Oscuras?.- le preguntó incrédulo y casi preocupado.- Creí que eras un poco más respon...

-Están protegidos por un hechizo, señor. Aparte de sus trabajos, también hay varios resúmenes que me pidió el profesor Becker.

Voldemort frunció el ceño ante la mención del profesor de Historia pero no hizo ningún comentario. Accedió a entregar los resúmenes, que con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo desaparecer en el aire.

-Quiero enseñarte algo, vamos.- le dijo conduciéndola fuera del pasillo.

-Señor, no quiero ser indiscreta, pero ¿y si le ven?

Voldemort sonrió:- Que tú me veas no quiere decir que los demás puedan hacerlo.

Kara salió primero comprobando que no había nadie en el corredor. Era extraño ir andando por los pasillos del colegio con el mago oscuro a su lado como si nada ocurriera. ¿Y si se encontraba con Harry o con alguno de sus amigos? No podía asegurar que Voldemort perdiera el control y terminara cometiendo una locura que además la metería a ella en un lío. Pero a esa hora la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban comiendo o descansando por lo que no se encontraron con nadie, salvo un par de Hufflepuff. Voldemort además, demostró tener un gran control sobre si mismo: caminaba a su lado, silencioso, mirando a su alrededor como recordando viejos tiempos; con las manos en los bolsillos daba la impresión de ser un hombre despreocupado y no un asesino de masas.

Lo miró un par de veces intrigada. ¿Qué podía querer del colegio si no venía a hacer daño a nadie?

Él le devolvió la mirada y aunque era incapaz de leer la mente, dio a entender que sabía lo que estaba pensando. Aún así no contestó.

-Señorita Langdon.- la llamó alguien desde su espalda.

Se quedó estática en el sitio. Aquel era el momento menos indicado para que nadie la parara y menos el director. A su lado, Voldemort parecía sereno, pero había palidecido considerablemente y tenía los puños apretados con fuerza. Con todas sus fuerzas deseó que el profesor no quisiera más que saludarla y no se acercara más. Pero por desgracia, no fue así: cuando se giró el hombre se acercaba a ella con grandes pasos, su eterna sonrisa y sus gafas de media luna sobre la nariz.

-Profesor Dumbledore- saludó.

-Quería hablar con usted sobre...- calló un momento casi olfateando el aire, como si hubiera algo extraño en el ambiente. Con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, Kara cruzó los dedos rezando porque no se diera cuenta de nada. Inteligentemente, Voldemort se había apartado un poco, dejando una distancia prudencial entre el viejo director y él.

-¿Ocurre algo señor?

El hombre volvió a la conversación y la miró con sus siempre brillantes ojos azules: -No; creía haber sentido algo, pero supongo que son imaginaciones.

-Quizá una ráfaga de aire; estos corredores son muy traicioneros.

-Quizás...- murmuró. Luego retomó su habitual tono de voz.- Lo que venía a decirle era que he estado revisando su horario y creo que deberíamos hacer algunas modificaciones. Es imposible que siga manteniendo el mismo ritmo de trabajo ahora que se acercan los exámenes, y la profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo conmigo en que deberíamos reducirle el número de clases que cursa.

-Pero señor...- se quejó- No es necesario, voy bien.; incluso tengo horas libres.- mintió. Desde luego tenía horas libres, pero las pasabas en la biblioteca terminando los trabajos de las dos "escuelas".

-Kara- con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un pergamino en el que pudo ver su horario.- Ningún estudiante puede, ni debe estar sometido a tanta presión. He tenido esta misma conversación con la señorita Granger.

Sí, y ella estaba segura de que Hermione había contestado lo mismo que ella. Que no. Que se negaba a dejar una de sus clases. Era cierto que iba un poco- bastante- agobiada, pero incluso el año pasado cursaba más asignaturas y en ningún momento le habían propuesto una reducción de horario.

Voldemort miró por encima de su hombro para poder ver el pergamino que Dumbledore le estaba mostrando y una mueca de disgusto cruzó su rostro. Por desgracia, el viejo director tenía razón: el horario de su aprendiz era casi imposible de soportar y si a eso se le añadía el trabajo extra que le mandaban desde la Mandón Riddle...

Se le escapó un pequeño gruñido que sólo fue audible para Kara, que se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que estaba detrás de ella.

-Lo siento Kara, pero tendrás que dejar algunas clases- dijo el director- Por supuesto tienes tiempo para pensarlo, no hace falta que me contestes ahora.

Kara agachó la cabeza y miró el horario. ¿Cómo abandonar una de sus clases? ¿Cómo diferenciar a unas por encima de las otras? Si bein era ciero que tendría más tiempo para el resto de asignaturas e incluso para ella misma, lo cierto era que le resultaba casi imposible descartar alguna.

-Señor...- intentó protestar de nuevo. Dumbledore dirigió una mirada elocuente. No tenía elección.- De acuerdo. Mañana tendrá una respuesta.

Dumbledore se despidió y siguió su camino corredor abajo. Ella se quedó con la mirada fija en el muro, el pergamino en las manos y Voldemort detrás. Con gesto grave y casi furioso arrugó el pergamino y lo tiró a un rincón, luego continuó caminando sin saber dónde debía ir. Voldemort la siguió sin comprender su reacción.

La alcanzó y la paró justo enfrente de las puertas de los baños estropeados.

-¿Todo esto por una asignatura?

Ella se giró bruscamente hacia él con expresión dolida. Le brillaban los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. ¿Qué iba a saber él de lo que significaba para ella tener que dejar una asignatura?¿Qué iba a saber él de sentimientos?

-Es algo más que una asignatura.

Parecía que iba a entrar en el baño, pero en el último momento se dio la vuelta y siguió andando pasillo arriba. La mochila se balanceaba detrás de ella y a causa del peso provocaba que ella también se balancease dando la impresión de que andaba en zigzag.

Él comenzó a seguirla pero a los pocos pasos su voz le detuvo.

-No me siga. Quiero estar sola.- su voz sonó sorprendentemente autoritaria, incluso para él, que no se esperaba que le hablara así. Por ello mismo no se movió del sitio.

Dejó que se marchara sola. La dejó ir con su túnica ondeando tras ella y el sonido de sus pasos decepcionados resonando en sus oídos. Agachó su cabeza y se miró las manos de largos dedos; miró el anillo de plata con la esmeralda engarzada. Ésta brilló momentáneamente. Era hora de volver.

OooOooO

Kara salió del vestuario con una toalla blanca colgada del hombro. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y de su cintura colgaba un pequeño cinto con su varita. Lucios la esperaba en el centro de la habitación también con ropa de deporte; estaba haciendo estiramientos frente al espejo. Kara se le unió. Estiraron cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, poniendo ella especial énfasis en las piernas, que eran su punto débil. Estaban a punto de comenzar con los hecizos cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió dando paso a toda una fila de gente que se fue colocando en las espalderas. Entre la gente allí presente, se podía distinguir a Djin, Gibbs, Bellatrix e incluso Paul que la miraba con cara de preocupación. La fila se cerró cuando Voldemort entró.

Ambos- Lucius y Kara- se envararon al verlo entrar. Llevaba una túnica verde oscuro de terciopelo con los ribetes en plateado, mientras que el resto de la ropa era negra; y su mirada no expresaba nada.

-Buenos días.- dijo a todos y a ninguno.- Siento mucho esta interrupción, pero he de admitir que estaba deseando ver cuánto ha progresado Kara.- la aludida tembló de pies a cabeza.- Así que propongo que hagáis un duelo.- dijo mirando al rubio y la castaña respectivamente.- A vida o muerte...

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la habitación. Kara lo miró con la cara desencajada. ¿Qué se creía que era? ¿El César? ¿Un duelo a muerte? Estaba más que claro quién llevaba las de perder. De reojo miró a Lucius que permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando al Señor Tenebroso con semblante serio.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!- exclamó ella. Lucius la miró sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?

Sabía que la estaba provocando. Sabía que con ese simple comentario sacaba su vena orgullosa que anulaba la analítica. Era entonces cuando salía su lado Gryffindor, y perdía el control.

-Ni en sueños.

-Estupendo.- aplaudió Voldemort.- Mi mejor mortífago contra mi aprendiz. ¿Alquien quiere apostar?- el silencio era casi ensordecedor.- ¿No? ¿Nadie?

Ella ni se molestó en mirarle. Con paso decidido se dirigió hacia Paul, que estaba a un par de pasos al lado de él; le dio la toalla que colgaba de su hombro mientras que él le dirigía una mirada preocupada.

-Por favor, ten cuidado.

-Si salgo de ésta, me tienes que invitar a cenar.- bromeó ella intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Trato hecho.- él le sonrió intentando infundirle ánimos.- Recuerda: me gustaría cenar con una persona entera. Intenta conervar todos tus miembros.

-Más cuidado tendría que tener Lucius, que tiene más miembros colgando que yo- comentó en voz alta. Lucius le dedicó una sonrisa torva.

Ambos se colocaron en medio del gimnasio, uno frente a otro. Luego dieron la vuelta y andaron diez pasos antes de detenerse; entonces ambos sacaron sus varitas y tomaron su posición de ataque. Kara podía sentir su corazón bombearle violentamente en el pecho; estaba a punto de darle un ataque y los ojos de Lucius, clavados en los suyos con una fiereza que no había visto hasta entonces, no ayudaban. Tragó saliva e intentó concentrarse y recordar la mayor cantidad de hechizos que había aprendido hasta le fecha. No dudaba de que el rubio utilizaría las Maldiciones Imperdonables, pero si podía, ella lo evitaría.

Podía sentir la mirada de Tom clavada en ella. Y también la de Paul.

El primero en atacar fue Lucius, que no dudó en utilizar un _cruciatus_ como primer hechizo; con un rápido movimiento – entonces dio gracias a las duras clases de agilidad- logró evitarlo y la maldición cayó donde milésimas de segundo antes había estado su pie. Malfoy ya estaba levantando la varita de nuevo cuando ella gritó _"Impedimenta! _, que bloqueó el hechizo del rubio, y aprovechando, le lanzó otro hechizo que lo mandó a la otra punta de la habitación. "_Expelliarmus!", "Icarcaero!" "Obruso!"_ pronunció seguidamente; Lucius quedó desarmado, atado y con una venda sobre los ojos. Pero aunque algunos mortífagos habían comenzado a aplaudir, ella todavía seguía con los sentidos alerta. No podía ser tan fácil ¡Era Lucius Malfoy! Y ciertamente no era tan fácil. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Malfoy ya no estaba donde lo había dejado.

-¡Bu!- susurró alguien en su oído.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor intenso y agudo como no había sentido antes. Cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo se estremecieron y la Marca Tenebrosa- visible porque iba en manga corta- casi se iluminó como un neón. Soltó un grito desgarrador que salió del fondo de su garganta y el dolor cesó de pronto. Intentó incorporarse, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó de nuevo al suelo. Podía sentir la mirada decepcionada de Lucius sobre ella. Todavía la apuntaba con la varita y la suya propia se encontraba a varios metros de ella y sin ninguna posibilidad de ser recuperada. No podía defenderse; estaba acabada. A no ser que...

Con actitud derrotada se arrastró hasta los pues de Lucius y se agarró a sus tobillos en postura suplicante. Notaba en el ambiente una nueva atmósfera. Creían que iba a suplicar por su vida.

Intentó concentrarse sólo en sí misma y en las manos aferradas a los tobillos de Lucius; trató de ignorar el ruido y los murmullos de los espectadores. Incluso cerró los ojos intentando sentir como la magia recorría sus venas. Un para de segundos después los volvió abrir y poco a poco levantó la cabeza. Lucius seguía mirándola. Clavó sus ojos en ella y ella le dedicó una sonrisa torva.

-_¡Crucio!_- susurró.

Inmediatamente el rubio comenzó a convulsionarse de manera violenta pero ella no soltó sus tobillos; al cabo de unos momentos cayó frente a ella empapado en sudor. Jadeaba y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Ella se apartó unos pasos y trató de alcanzar su varita, pero él la agarró de uno de sus tobillos y estiró de ella justo cuando ya tenía el trozo de madera entre sus manos. Intentó clavar als uñas en el suelo, se revolcó y pataleó, pero él tenía más fuerza. En uno de sus impetuosos ademanes su pie golpeó algo blando. Lucius profirió un gemido de dolor y aprovechando esa distracción, se apartó y se puso de pie. Apoyó un mano en el espejo paa poder mantenerse en pie; él estaba a varios metros con una mano en la nariz, que le sangraba abundantemente. Ella misma se limpió la sangre que le salía del labio. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Se sobresaltó cuando algo le golpeó el pie con fuerza. Para su sorpresa vio la vaina de su espada. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Lucius también había recogido la suya propia y tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa.

Sonrió con satisfacción al oír el silbido de la hoja saliendo de la vaina. Sintió un placentero cosquilleo al aferrar el puño con ambas manos, e incluso le pareció que los dos rubíes que funcionaban como los ojos del dragón centelleaban. La hoja brillaba amenazadora, como si fuera consciente de lo que ocurría. El peso del ama se alivianó, desapareció entre sus manos; cuando se sintió preparada, se abalanzó contra su maestro. Él hizo lo mismo y ambas espadas entrechocaron en el aire con gran estrépito. Con la espada por encima de su cabeza hizo fuerza tratando de hacer retroceder a su maestro, pero por mucho que se esforzara, él seguía teniendo más fuerza bruta que ella.

A los pocos segundos tuvo que apartarse para evitar ser cortada por la mitad. Aún así no le dio tregua; volvió a la cara y pronto ambos se vieron envueltos en una verdadera lucha. Kara puso en práctica como mejor pudo todos los movimientos que había aprendido durante sus clases; estaba segura de poder decir que su juego de pies era mucho mejor de lo que nadie hubiera imaginado y que además había algo en la espada que le infundía fuerzas para continuar aun cuando el sudor perlaba su frente y el cansancio comenzaba a agarrotar sus músculos. Pero eso no evitó que en un intento de finta, Lucius la desarmara.

Lanzó un grito de sorpresa cuando vio su espada volar por la habitación hasta ir a parar a los pies de Voldemort. Paralizada por la sorpresa, no pudo evitar que la espada de Lucius le cortara en el brazo, haciéndole una herida que llegaba desde el hombro hasta debajo del codo. Gritó de dolor y se llevó una mano a la herida. Ésta sangraba abundantemente y en unos pocos segundos las gotas se escurrían por su brazo y manchaban el suelo. Intentó levantar el brazo pero le fue imposible; en ese momento hasta un_ cruciatus _hubiera resultado placentero.

Analizó su situación y supo que o se arriesgaba o no alía viva de allí. No tenía posibilidad alguna de recuperar su varita- que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación- ni la espada, que ahora yacía en el regazo del Señor Tenebroso, y no estaba en condiciones de mantener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con su profesor. El intenso dolor del brazo apenas le permitía sostenerse en pie. Como pudo, cogió el cinto donde guardaba la varita y lo utilizó como torniquete para el abrazo, intentando cortar así la hemorragia.

El miedo comenzaba a hacer mella en ella; en un principio había creído que la lucha a vida o muerte era una broma, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Lucius iba más que en serio. Sus ojos tenían un brillo sádico y podía sentir la emoción que lo invadía siempre que estaba a punto de cobrase a una nueva víctima.

Como a cámara lenta, vio como Lucius corría hacia ella con la espada en alto. Había llegado su momento. Cerró los ojos y levantó su brazo sano- el derecho- como si eso fuera a detener al mortífago. Rezó como no había hecho en su vida, rezó a cualquier dios que en ese momento quisiera escucharla.

-_¡Filigro! _- gritó.

Notó como una ráfaga de aire la golpeaba de lleno, azotando su pelo y haciéndola reotroceder. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo estática, esperando el golpe de la espada que nunca llegó.. Por ello abrió primero un ojo luego el otro: Lucius estaba en el suelo con la espada a su lado. Se miró sorprendida la mano todavía suspendida en el aire. Había funcionado, lo había conseguido. ¡Había hecho magia sin varita!

Si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en su éxito, se habría dado cuenta del murmullo de sorpresa uqe recorría la habitación; se habría dado cuenta de que sus pelo y sus ojos habían cambiado de color. Todavía podía sentir la magia recorriendo las yemas de sus dedos, haciéndole cosquillas, rogándole que la dejara salir.

Y así lo hizo cuando Lucius se lanzó de nuevo a por ella.

-_¡Protego! _

Un haz de luz salió directamente se su mano tomando forma de barrera protectora que se interpuso entre ella y el mortífago. Él retrocedió de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. Con otro movimiento de mano, terminó de desarmarlo, haciendo volar la espada de sus manos. La cosa se iba igualando.

Pero si creía que la cosa acababa ahí, estaba muy equivocada. Aún si varita, Lucius le envió un _cruciatus_ que esquivó por poco. Ya n podía más, estaba completamente agotada; con suerte podría aguantar un par de minutos más y luego caería al suelo derrotada. ¿Así iba a acaba? ¿Después de todo lo que había soportado?

A través del espejo y sin necesidad de girarse podía ver la mirada de Voldemort clavada en ella. Era una mirada casi de decepción como si hubiera esperado algo más de ella. Entrecerró los ojos en una mirada de enfado ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera? ¿Acaso no veía su aspecto? Ahora que ella misma se había dado cuenta de sus cambios, el panorama era mucho peor: el labio inferior hincado y con una brecha, la camiseta rota, el brazo ensangrentado, su pelo negro fuera de la coleta y enmarañado... Lo único que parecía mantenerse impasible eran sus ojos grises, que estaban fríos y sin ninguna pizca de emoción, a pesar de que en su fuero interno estaba muerta de miedo.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Lucius.

Si iba a morir lo haría de frente y mirándolo a los ojos.

En un último arrebato, Kara se lanzó hacia él dispuesta a hacerle el mayor daño posible. Sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo, pero nunca llegó a tocar a Lucius. O al menos, no lo hicieron sus manos...

Sintió el cosquilleo de la magia, esta vez recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Lucius deformado en una expresión que bailaba entre el miedo y la sorpresa. Comprendió por qué cuando vio que no era sus manos los que estaban sobre su pecho si no un par de enormes patas de pelaje blanco.

Intentó expresar sus sorpresa, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un extraño gruñido que resonó en toda la habitación; le siguió un silencio casi ensordecedor. Giró a penas la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo del gimnasio... o lo que se suponía que debía ser su imagen : la de una enorme loba de pelaje blanco y ojos grises.

Se le vino el mundo encima.

Recordó entonces a unos niños de primero maldiciéndolas, a Ginny y a ella; las extrañas transformaciones que tenía de vez en cuando, sus colmillos, la cola...

Sin saber cómo había terminando siendo una animaga.

Sabía que ahora tenía el control de la pelea, que con un simple zarpazo podía acabar cono todo aquel espectáculo montado para el disfrute de una sola persona. De alguna manera sabía que Lucius no podía acabar con ella ahora.

Deslizó una de sus zarpas hacia el cuello del rubio y la dejó reposar ahí.

-Mátalo- pronunció en voz alta Voldemort. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él con sorpresa, pero Kara seguía manteniendo la mirada en los ojos asustados de Lucius.

¿Matar? Ella no era una asesina.

Con un ágil movimiento se apartó del cuerpo de Lucius y luego miró a su alrededor. Había ganado la pelea y eso le era suficiente. No pensaba manchar sus manos de sangre, aunque la sangre fuera de un asesino.

-¡Mátalo!- volvió a repetir Voldemort mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella emitió un pequeño gruñido y giró la cabeza para clavar sus ojos grises en azules y fríos de él. Para ser la primera vez que utilizaba ese cuerpo, se movió con gran agilidad hacia él en actitud desafiante. Pero a pesar de lo que la gente esperaba que hiciera, justo cuando sólo les separaban unos pasos, ella se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras y oyó como sus pezuñas rozaban el intacto suelo de mármol. Salió a la zona común y volvió a bajar las escaleras. Los guardias se alarmaron cuando la vieron dirigirse hacia ellos; sacaron las varitas dispuestos a atacar, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo ella ya había traspasado las puertas principales.

Sin parar en ningún momento siguió corriendo hasta llegar al bosque que ocupaba gran parte de los terrenos. Allí se dejó caer bajo un árbol intentando recuperar el aliento. Notaba como la pata delantera izquierda le daba pinchazos y aunque podía ver un bonito corte, éste ya no sangraba. El instinto animal que se había apoderado de ella le indicó que debía lamerse la herida para evitar que ésta se infectara.

Al cabo de unos minutos detectó que algo se movía entre los árboles dirigiéndose hacia ella. Puso todos sus sentidos alerta, dispuesta- a pesar de estar herida- a saltar y atacar a cualquiera que se le acercara. Pocos minutos después vio aparecer la cabellera rubia de Paul; le siguieron sus ojos preocupados que se iluminaron en cuanto la vieron.

-Por Dios, Kara.- se lamentó mientras se agachaba junto a ella. Ella, por su parte, gimió lastimosamente.- Déjame ver esa pata.- Estiró la para herida mientras se recostaba a sus pies.

Con un movimiento de varita Paul hizo a parecer un frasco con un líquido verdosos de aspecto muy sospechoso. Al destaparlo, el olor no ayudó a mejorarlo. Sin ningún miramiento echó el líquido en la herida, de la que comenzó a salir un líquido blanquecino. Kara se removió inquieta; escocía y picaba y el dolor era espantosamente horrible.

-Calma.- la tranquilizó. En cuanto la herida dejó de soltar ese líquido extraño, le aplicó una pomada y luego realizó un hechizo sanador. Finalmente la vendó.- Ya está. ¿Ves como no era para tanto, exagerada?

Ella contestó con un gruñido molesto mientras le fulminaba- o al menos lo intentaba- con la mirada. No era para tanto. Por supuesto que no era para tanto que intentaran hacerte pedacitos con una espada mientras una veintena de personas te observaban al más puro estilo del circo romano; por supuesto que no era para tanto que tu maestro te ordenase matar a una persona que conocías desde que tenías uso de razón; por supuesto que no era para tanto que de repente te convirtieras en lobo.

Kara cerró los ojos cansada, intentando mitigar el dolor. Paul, que estaba junto a ella poyado en el árbol, comenzó a rascarle detrás de las orejas. Ambos se quedaron así durante un tiempo, sin hablar y sin molestarse el uno al otro. El sonido del viento al pasar a través de las ramas del bosque y la repentina tranquilidad que parecía reinar en el ambiente, provocó que finalmente terminara cayendo dormida. Él esbozó una sonrisa al oír el suave ronquido de la chica en su forma animal. Los colmillos le sobresalían levemente y de vez en cuando movía la cola agitada en sueños. Al cabo de un par de horas despertó sobresaltada y resollando como si acabara de recorrer una gran distancia.

Miró a Paul con sus ojos grises y él le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa. Ella podría tomar cualquier forma, pero su mirada sería siempre la misma. Si algo había aprendido durante todos sus años de entrenamiento tanto con su padre como con Voldemort era a , en ocasiones, mirar a través de su interlocutor, como si pudiera explorar en su interior. En realidad no era más que una táctica que utilizaba para intimidar a la gente, pero ahora que ganaba práctica con la Legeremacia se esta volviendo una herramienta muy útil.

-Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos.- dijo Paul mientras le daba un par de palmadas en el lomo; luego se puso en pie y se sacudió los pantalones. Ella trató de incorporarse y para su sorpresa puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema. La para parecía estar bien a pesar de que una delgada línea, prueba del corte, la recorría en su parte superior.

Desaparecería en unos días.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, arrancando destellos anaranjados al paisaje. La temperatura había bajado un par de grados en las últimas horas, provocando que de entre los labios de Paul y de las fauces de Kara se escaparan pequeñas volutas de vaho; ella podía agradecer, sin embargo, que su grueso pelaje la protegiera del frío.

Los guardias que se apostaban en el exterior de las puertas las abrieron inmediatamente al verlos aparecer entre la neblina. El rumor de que la aprendiza del Señor Tenebroso podía convertirse en un lobo se había extendido como la pólvora pero no todos habían tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo, pero ahora que lo hacían, muchos se habían quedado sorprendidos e intimidados ante el tamaño del animal, que triplicaba el de un lobo normal.

Cuando traspasaron las puertas ya había gente esperándolos, entre ellos Voldemort, que los miraba con los brazos cruzados desde el pie de las escaleras. Cuando vio que Kara- o la loba- parecía caminar sin problemas, su expresión se relajó.

-Hasta que te digas a aparecer.- dijo mirando directamente a la chica. En ese momento sonaba como un padre que reprochaba a su hija el haber llegado cinco minutos tarde de la hora acordada. A ella no le pasó inadvertido y se sintió molesta al ver que , a pesar de cómo la había tratado, seguía intentando controlarla.

Hizo amago de esquivarlo e ignorarlo, pero él se interpuso en su camino intercalando su mirada de ella a Paul. Finalmente frunció el ceño.

-Becker, puede marcharse. No tiene nada más que hacer aquí.

Paul dudó unos segundos, pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada y que Kara tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort ella sola, asintió y dio media vuelta abandonando la mansión con pasos rápidos.

-En cuanto a ti- dijo girándose y encarando a la chica.- vamos a tener una conversación tú y yo. No ahora, pero pronto.

"_Cuando quieras"_

Para su sorpresa se desapareció ante sus ojos, dejándola sola en medio del vestíbulo. Bueno, no completamente sola, en realidad. En lo alto de las escaleras vio la figura de Lucius que la miraba atentamente. Con parsimonia comenzó a subir los escalones hasta llegar hasta el rubio. Parecía que le costaba moverse y tenía un ojo morado- estaba segura que debajo de la ropa había alguno que otro moratón más- pero por lo demás parecía encontrarse bastante bien.

Con un gemido se agachó para poder acariciarle la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el blanco y sedoso pelaje del animal. Ambos pares de ojos grises se encontraron; los de él turbios y misteriosos y los de ella, claros refulgentes y casi blancos, plateados como la luna llena. El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero que en ningún momento reflejaba alegría, era una sonrisa amarga, como la del que sabe que algo no iba bien.

-Ahora comienzo a darme cuenta de por qué no quieres estar aquí, de por qué tu padre no quería meterte en todo esto.- suspiró y volvió a ponerse en pie haciendo una mueca de dolor.- Ves a dormir, necesitas descansar después de lo ocurrido hoy.

La loba asintió. Lucius le sujetaba la puerta para que pudiera pasara al área privada. Con paso rápido subió las siguientes escaleras y giró a la derecha para dirigirse hacia su habitación. A penas había traspasado la puerta, volvió a su forma humana cayendo al suelo en el acto a causa de la debilidad de sus piernas. Observó sorprendida que a penas quedaba rastro de la herida que Lucius le había infligido; sólo una pequeña línea rosada de un color algo más claro que el resto de su piel... que ahora estaba completamente cubierta por moratones.

-Tickie...- susurró casi sin fuerzas- Dos milésimas de segundo después apareció la elfina con sus grandes ojos reluciendo en la oscuridad, que en cuanto la vieron se entrecerraron con preocupación-...prepara el baño.

La elfina regresó cinco minutos después para indicarle que el baño estaba listo. Agarrándose a las estanterías consiguió ponerse en pie y apoyándose en la pared llegó al baño. Casi a trompicones se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera de agua caliente, que fue como el séptimo cielo. Sus músculos se relajaron de golpe provocando que se hundiera sin remedio en la bañera. Se incorporó alarmada y escupiendo agua. Aquello era lo que necesitaba para terminar de despejarse.

Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el frío mármol. Su olfato captó entonces el olor de las esencias relajantes que Tickie había añadido al agua. Pronto las burbujas comenzaron a golpear sus doloridos miembros, arrancándole un suspiro. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

Cuando despertó el agua todavía seguía caliente, por lo que dedujo que su sueño no había durado demasiado. A un lado, en una silla, la elfina había dejado un tubo de pomada para los moratones, una toalla y rompa limpia. Y menos mal, porque en su intento de no volver a caer al suelo, a ella se le había olvidado completamente.

Se incorporó, se secó y se aplicó la pomada- que por cierto, no olía demasiado bien- por todo el cuerpo, incluyendo el rostro, donde tenía un ojo a la funerala y un labio hinchado. Luego se secó el pelo con un hechizo e inmediatamente después, al llegar a la habitación, cayó rendida en la cama.

Una suave melodía la despertó horas después, cerca de la media noche. Se desperezó en la cama, notando que el sueño reparador había hecho desaparecer casi todos sus dolores y la pomada había hecho lo mismo con los moratones.

La música volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte, despejándola por completo. Podía reconocer la melodía, sabía que la había escuchado antes. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se echó una bata por encima, y con los pies descalzos abandonó la habitación. Había algo en aquella sucesión de notas que la llamaba, que removía algo en su interior; algo que le era familiar, pero que a la vez sólo podía recordar vagamente como si no hubiera sido más que un sueño. Sus pies descalzos apenas hacían ruido en el suelo enmoquetado. A pesar del dolor que todavía sentía, apretó el paso y recorrió el pasillo en unos minutos. Con forme iba avanzando la melodía sonaba más clara y cercana. Bajó las escaleras hasta la primera planta y cruzó las dobles puertas. Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que algo le indicar hacia dónde se debía dirigir. La música no parecía provenir de ninguna de las habitaciones de los mortífagos, así que volvió a bajar las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo. Los guardias habían dejado su puesto en el interior de la casa para patrullar por los exteriores. De noche la mansión sabía defenderse por sí sola.

Entonces se dio cuenta de dónde provenía: de la sala sin ventanas

Con cautela se acercó hasta el marco de la puerta hasta que pudo ver a alguien sentado en el piano que había al fondo de la habitación en la esquina izquierda y cuya silueta estaba recortada por la luz de la chimenea, que en ese momento estaba encendida.

Desde que la habían marcado 12 años atrás, no había vuelto ver la sala iluminada. Nada había cambiado. Los sillones no habían cambiado de lugar, la mesa seguía en el mismo lugar. Y el magnífico cuadro del lobo. Ése que tanto adoraba. Lo único que no recordaba haber visto era el piano.

Se deslizó silenciosamente dentro de la habitación sorteando los muebles que se le cruzaban en el camino hasta llegar al piano, quedándose detrás de quien lo tocaba.

Sabía dónde había escuchado antes la melodía, sabía qué le recordaba.

Mi padre compuso esa canción para mí. Solía tocarla cuando era pequeña.

Él no dejó de tocar, pero giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder verle el rostro. Clavó sus ojos fríos en los de ella y la hizo estremecer.

Kara se dejó caer a su lado, observando como su largos se deslizaban rápida y ágilmente sobre las teclas, dejando que en el punto álgido de la canción las notas la invadieran,se introdujeran en ella y unas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparan de sus ojos cayendo sobre el piano. Casi sin darse cuenta y de manera inconsciente, sus propios dedos comenzaron a presionar algunas de las notas provocando que él la mirara con desconcierto. Conocía la canción. Poco a poco comenzó a tocar una de las dos voces hasta que terminaron tocando mano a mano. Ambos envueltos en una melodía que para la muchacha era como un hechizo. Era su canción. Y él la estaba tocando.

Las últimas notas resonaron en la habitación.

Ella suspiró.

-Gracias.

* * *

Es un capítulo un poco raro, o al menos esa es la impresión que yo me he llevado al leerlo, pero bueno, en realidad todo queda en vuestras manos. POr cierto, la canción de la última parte del fic es una canción y recomiendo a todo el mundo que la escuche, porque es una de laspieas de piano más bonitas que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. A mi me gusta mucho. Aquí dejo el link : htt p/ / es .youtube. com/watch?vlxRIx ovS7n Q .Acordaos de juntar los espacios. (está así porque si no no me deja escribir la dirección XD).

**_Mond:_** claro que me acuerdo XD. Creo que no es uqe tu lleves mucho tiempo sin dejar rr, soy yo, que hace mucho que no actualizo. Me alegro que te siga gustando y me halaga que en vez de estar estudiando estés leyendo esto. de hecho, eso me recuerda que yo tengo exámenes mañana también y que no debería estar aquí XD. Bueno, a lo que iba, que muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome!!

**_Iriahs:_** te has leído todo este tostón en dos días?? en ese caso te felicito; menudo espíritu de supervivencia que tienes XD. Lo de la tensión sexual es algo que me molesta hasta a mí, a sí qeu no te cortes en decirlo, pero te prometo que no lo hago adrede. No tengo intención alguna en que tenga nada con Snape, con Lucius o con Sirius ( me los reservo para mis placeres privados jajajaja). Espero qeu este capi te haya gustado, y ya sabes si ves algún rastro de TS, avisa!! Bss!!

**_Ennaira Skywalker:_** voldemort ve a Kara como a una hija?? bueno, no era mi intención, pero ahora que lo pienso puede que tengas razón yque me esté equivocando a la hora de enfocar la manera de esciribr que tengo con Voldy. La verdad es que es un personaje que creía más fácil, pero resulta que se me está complicando. XD Maldito asqueroso XD. Ya sabes por qué Kara siente esa afinidad especial con Lupin y compañía ( si has leído esto antes que el capi, te recomiendo que lo olvides XD). A ver si ahora que comienzan las vacas conseguimos hablar más a menudo!!. Besos wapa!! Te quieroo!!

**_CRISPI:_** otra amante de Becquer! Que bien!! Lo cierto es que no tengo mucha gente que lea poesía a mi al rededor. Yo simplemente adoro a este autor. La rima que tú me has puesto me la tuve que aprender en el colegio. Yo no podría elegir una sola, pero lo cierto es que la que puse antes no va a ser la última que aparezca, con un poco de suerte. Por cierto, muchas gracias por las canciones de "Chris Tara". Me han inspirado mucho, y de hecho, probablemente saque alguna en próximos capis, si no es que saco las dos . Espero que este capi también te haya gustado, aunque me temo que he retorcido un poco a Voldy. Besso wapa!

Y a los que no dejan rr o tienen la historia en sus favoritos, muchas gracias de todas maneras!! Sois un apoyo igualmente!!

Love ya!

Gaia-drea


	28. Cuando Todo Esté Dicho y Hecho

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes salvo aquellos que no aparecen en la serie de Harry Potter son míos. (creo que es obvio) No hay intención alguna de infringir el copyright y por supuesto, no me lucro haciendo esto XD

**N/A:** antes de que me mateis, quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. He estado fuera del país y no he tenido oportunidad de escribir, así que... Sé que no es una buena excusa para no haber actualizado en 3 meses, pero bueno...

Espero que disfruteis de este capi,aunque es un poco extraño.

Por cierto, ya que estoy, le dedico este capi a **Mara**, que ha estado toda la tarde dandome el coñazo con que actualizara. XD

"_Apartarse de la pasión,  
__o entregarse cieamente a ella,  
__¿cuál de las dos actitudes es la menos destructiva?"_

" _Yo lo había adivinado  
__y tú sigues sin saber que se ha acabado,  
__por una vez escúchame.  
__Lo ves, lo ves.  
__Mirános aquí diciendo adiós"  
__ -Lo ves, Alejandro Sanz_

27. Cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.

Había sido tan extraño... ¿Cómo podía cambiar así? ¿Cómo podía odiarle un segundo y al siguiente actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Comenzaba a pensar que sufría de trastorno bipolar, porque sino, no lo entendía. Después de aquel espantoso fin de semana – porque lo había sido- había regresado a la escuela dispuesta a enfrentar todas las preguntas que se le vinieran encima. Después de todo, no era normal llegar a clase con una brecha en el labio, uno ojo morado y demás golpes por el resto del cuerpo. La excusa perfecta había sido que se había caído por las escaleras de su casa y aunque Ginny y el resto parecían haberse tranquilizado, había podido ver por el rabillo del ojo a Harry mirándola suspicazmente. Sabía que el moreno no la creía y eso comenzaba a preocuparla. Podía dar al traste con todo su secreto.

La parte buena de todo aquello es que había logrado controlar su animagia. Había descubierto que cuando se enfadaba o estaba en peligro era cuando se transformaba; de alguna manera la ira, el peligro activaban su magia y le permitían transformarse con mayor felicidad, como un mecanismo de autodefensa. Pero ya había logrado transformase sin necesidad de que estuviera en peligro su integridad física, y eso era un gran avance. Tampoco había tenido que pasar por la fase humano-lobo, con los dientes y el pelo oscuro, aunque después de su última transformación se había pasado un par de horas con una cola blanca asomando entre los pliegues de su túnica. El único problema sin solucionar es que cuando se enfadaba sus ojos se aclaraban y su pelo se

oscurecía; eso no había cambiado.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y sabía que pronto llegaría el momento, que Voldemort y Harry tendrían que enfrentarse, que uno de los dos habría de morir porque así lo decía la profecía- El moreno estaba cada vez más esquivo, más huraño; pocas veces se le veía sonreír, y cuando lo hacía era una sonrisa hosca, sin brillo,. Y si con el resto del mundo parecía estar de mal humor, con era elevado al cuadrado. De alguna manera había notado que había algo extraño en la chica, y para qué engañarse, Kara lo agradecía. Desde el principio del curso había estado sufriendo por esa nueva amistad que había entablado con el moreno, porque sabía que si Tom lo descubría, ambos podían darse por muertos.

-¡Kara!-la chica se giró para ver quién la llamaba y soltó un improperio por lo bajo al ver a Harry corriendo hacia ella.-¡Espera!

Incómoda se colocó bien la mochila sobre el hombro mientras se detenía en medio del pasillo esperando el que moreno la alcanzase. Clavó su mirada en el suelo y comenzó a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo nerviosa.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó él serio. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era; no tanto como Ron, pero si que le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros. Y ahora la intimidaba.

-Supongo.

Sin mediar palabra, la cogió del brazo y literalmente la arrastró pasillo arriba hasta un aula vacía. Con un golpe abrió la puerta y tras hacerla pasar, casi empujándola, la cerró de un portazo. Ella se pegó a la pared contraria, justo al lado de una ventana, observando temerosa al que creía que era su amigo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- le espetó mirándola con furia.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!- ella reaccionó y le gritó también- ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?

Él hizo ademán de levantar la mano, cosa que francamente la sorprendió, la dejó helada. ¿Pensaba pegarle? ¿Él?

-Ponme una mano encima, Potter, y te quedas sin ella.- amenazó.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.- se disculpó, aunque su voz seguía siendo dura y sus ojos fríos. – Aunque sigo queriendo que me cuentes qué te pasa.

-No me pasa nada.- respondió cortante.

-¿Y qué son los moratones entonces?

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Me caí por las escaleras!

En apenas dos pasos, Harry la alcanzó, empujándola contra la pared y cogiéndola fuertemente de un brazo. Su rostro estaba apenas a un palmo del de la chica y podía notar su respiración agitada.

-No me mientas Kara.- ella gimió de dolor cuando comenzó a apretar su brazo.

-Me estás haciendo daño.- gimoteó.-¡Harry! ¡Suéltame!- con su brazo libre le dio un bofetón.

Él la soltó bruscamente, haciéndola caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y soltó un gemido de dolor cuando se sobó la zona que Harry había apretado. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moratones y estaba segura de que a partir de ese momento podía añadir unos cuantos más a su colección.

-¿Eres imbécil?- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry seguía mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, con un brillo peligroso en ellos. Su llanto no parecía intimidarle. Se agachó frente a ella y la cogió fuertemente del rostro para obligarla a mirarlo, haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Ella seguía llorando cuando clavó sus ojos en los de él. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para introducirse en su mente, pero sabía que algo había ocurrido para que en ese momento se mostrara tan agresivo con ella.

-No me mientas.- susurró, poniéndole el vello de punta.

-No te miento. Déjame.-sollozó.

Le hizo caso; se puso en pie y se apartó de nuevo de Kara. Ella hizo lo mismo y se pegó a la pared. Se enjugó las lágrimas con las manos temblorosas, recogió la mochila del suelo y re recolocó la ropa. Con pasos apresurados se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Creía que eras de otra manera Harry; de verdad que lo creía.- dijo antes de marcharse.

OooOooO

De espaldas a la ventana de su despacho observaba a uno de sus mortífagos que le informaban de las últimas noticias de sus distintas operaciones, sin embargo no lo escuchaba. Algo más le ocupaba la mente; no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero por algún motivo no lograba concentrarse.

El mortífago en cuestión hizo aparecer un mapa , colocándolo encima del escritorio, y con la varita señaló un punto en concreto. Con aire distraído Voldemort se acercó.

-Ya veo.- comentó. De pronto sintió un extraño dolor en el brazó que le hizo resoplar de dolor y llevarse una mano a la zona dolorida. El mortífago lo miró preocupado.

-¿Está bien, señor?

-Sí.- respondió él con voz ahogada.- Puede marcharse, Merney.

El mortífago hizo caso inmediatamente, sin dejar de mirar algo preocupado a su señor. Tom ,por el contrario, ignoró a su siervo y apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio, resoplando. Otro ataque de dolor regresó. Esta vez se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lanzó un verdadero grito de dolor.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

OooOooO

Recorrió lo que quedaba de pasillo hasta las escaleras con la cabeza gacha. Se dejó caer en uno de los primeros escalones, apoyando la cabeza en la fría pared de piedra, notando latir el golpe que se había dado momentos antes.

Suspiró frustrada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo todo aquello?

Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella , pero ni se molestó en girarse. Si era Harry de nuevo no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él. Estaba cansada. Era un obstáculo detrás de otro y comenzaba a cansarse de tener que sortearlos todos. Cuando había dicho que prefería mantener las distancias con Harry, había querido decir "mantener las distancias", no "terminar enemistados". Al paso que iba podía dar las gracias si antes de las vacaciones de verano le quedaba algún amigo.

El sonido de los pasos se detuvo a su lado, y alguien puso una mano en su hombro. Se giró para ver quién era y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Paul sentado junto a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin importar si alguien podía verlos se le abrazó fuertemente. Él dio un pequeño beso en los labios y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, pegándola a él.

-Por fin una cara amiga.-suspiró con su cabeza en el hombro de él.-¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?.- añadió mirándolo. Él sacó un sobre de color marrón del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-Cobrando.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿Tienes clase ahora?.- Kara negó con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres que demos un paseo? No quiero imaginarme el lío en el que te puedo meter si alguien te ve así conmigo. Aún así.- bajó la voz hasta llegar a ser un simple susurro.- me apetece pasar un rato contigo.

Ella se sonrojó y rió por lo bajo sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería Paul. Pero no se iba a engañar, ella también lo echaba de menos. Mucho. Además tenía algo que pedirle. Sabía que era un gran riesgo para él, incluso para ella. Pero era algo que necesitaba hacer.

-Siento mucho la manera en la que trató T...el Señor Tenebroso el otro día. No te merecías ese desplante.- le dijo mientras ambos se ponían en pie. Paul le cogió la mochila y se la colgó al hombro.

-No fue culpa tuya. ¿Cómo andas con las heridas por cierto?- le puso una mano en la espalda para obligarla a caminar. Algunos de los alumnos que pasaban por allí en ese momento lo reconocieron y lo saludaron.

-Bueno...bien. La del brazo casi no se nota, pero he tenido algunos problemas con algunos compañeros y bueno, digamos que he añadido algunos moratones a mi colección.

-¿Tus compañeros te pegan?.- le preguntó deteniéndola en medio del pasillo y con una mirada feroz.

-¿Qué? ¡No!.- contestó ella nerviosa.- Ha sido un accidente.

-Eso espero, porque me da igual que sea menor de edad. Si alguien te pone una mano encima, yo le pongo dos.

Kara rió al escuchar la amenaza de Paul. Era tan poco creíble que resultaba incluso cómica. Si había alguna persona en la tierra incapaz de pegar a alguien, ese era Paul. Con sus casi dos metros de estatura le hubiera resultado relativamente sencillo deshacerse de cualquiera, pero resultaba que era un pacifista consumado. Uno de aquellos de "haz el amor y no la guerra". Por ello, era sorprendente verlo en un entorno como el de los mortífagos.

Ella le dio las gracias por su defensa, pero le dijo que era innecesario; nadie iba a ponerle la mano encima.

-No pasa nada por enfadarte, de veras. Tienes todo el derecho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque somos humanos. Tú también eres humano ¿verdad?

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.- contestó misteriosamente.

-¡Kara!

-Oh, mierda...- temerosa se giró para ver como Hermione se acercaba hacia ella con gesto enfadado. No sabía qué había hecho, pero sólo con ver la cara de la castaña podía averiguar que a ella no le había sentado demasiado bien.- Oye- se giró hacia Paul- ¿qué te parece si...¡corremos!?

No había terminado la frase, cuando echó a correr pasillo abajo, estirando a Paul consigo. Éste la siguió sin dificultad, alcanzándola en cuatro zancadas y en unos pocos pasos más adelantándola. Podían oír los gritos de la prefecta unos metros más atrás, acercándose cada vez más, y eso la ponía todavía más nerviosa.

Odiaba correr.

Al girar una esquina se dio cuenta de que había perdido a Paul. El pasillo estaba vacío y todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Sólo se oían sus resuellos y el eco de los gritos de Hemione. Al comprobar que esta no estaba muy lejos, comenzó a correr de nuevo hasta que de algún lado salió una mano que la arrastró al interior de una habitación.

Chocó contra el pecho de alguien. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, pero cuando lo hicieron pudo reconocer como Paul. Éste le puso un dedo en los labios indicándole que guardara silencio. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, pegando su espalda al pecho de él. Los pasos de Hermione se oían cada vez más cerca, hasta que prácticamente estuvo encima de ellos. Kara aguantó la respiración y se tapó la boca con las manos. Paul tenía sus brazos enroscados alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. No aguantaba el aliento, pero respiraba suavemente, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja.

Los pasos sonaban al otro lado de la puerta. Hermione se movía buscándolos Oyeron abrirse y cerrarse algunas puertas. El abrazo de Paul se volvió más fuerte, haciéndola entender que estaba preocupado. Pero para suerte de ambos, Hermione pareció cansarse porque los pasos fueron alejándose poco a poco de donde ellos estaban.

Kara se quitó la mano de la boca y lanzó un suspiro de alivio mientras se separaba de Paul y se apoyaba en la pared.

-Por poco.

-¿Por qué corríamos exactamente?

-Porque mi vida estaba en peligro.- él arqueó una ceja.- Cuando Hermione Granger te mira de la forma en la que me estaba mirando a mí, más vale que te eches a temblar. Sinceramente, ya he tenido bastantes sobresaltos hoy como para tener que aguanta una bronca de la prefecta.

-Pero no te puedes esconder de ella eternamente.

-Obviamente. Sólo espero a que se calme un poco y sea capaz de hablar civilizadamente.

-Bueno, es una pena que haya tenido que aparecer, porque yo tenía toda la esperanza de verte mojada...

-¿Mojada? Pero si hace un calor para morirse. Paul, de verdad comienzo a creer que desvarías.- entonces se dio cuanta de sus intenciones.- ¿de verdad crees que soy tan tonta como para dejarme tirar al lago?- él esbozo una sonrisa.

-Caíste en mis brazos...

-Sí, entonces eso demuestra que soy rematadamente tonta.- él hizo con una mueca de disgusto.

Con ágil movimiento logró deshacerse de él. Poco a poco había ido arrinconándola contra la pared, pero la llevaba clara si creía que se lo iba a poner tan fácil.-

-Quieto parado Becker, fue una vez y no creas que tus cartas me van hacer caer rendida a tus brazos. Bastante tienes con que te dejo que me toques.

-Fue una vez, pero estoy casi seguro que será de las mejores que tendrás en tu vida.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí.- exclamó ella con sorna.- Me encanta clavarme plumas en el culo. Realmente me pone mucho.-

Pese a todos los mitos eróticos había descubierto que encima de un escritorio no era el sitio más adecuado para ninguna clase de actividad que no fuera...escribir. Paul abrió los ojos sorprendido por la manera de responder de su "alumna". Siempre había pensado que sería bastante más recatada a la hora de hablar sobre ciertos temas

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?.- le oyó preguntar. Con un movimiento de varita iluminó la habitación.

En un principio había creído que estaban en un aula vacía o en uno de los armarios de la limpieza, pero aquella sala era bastante más grande, y vagamente familiar. Entonces reconoció las paredes llenas d estanterías con libros, el suelo enmoquetado y el diván.

-En la Sala de Menesteres. La sala que cambia a voluntad del que la invoca; te ofrecerá todo lo que necesites.

-¿No te parece curioso, que la Sala esta crea que necesitamos una cama?-comentó el rubio señalando una enorme cama con dosel que ella no había visto previamente. Ignorándolo, se quitó la túnica y la dejó en el diván.

-¿Cómo puede estar encendida la chimenea? Pretenden que me ase de calor.- hizo que de su varita brotara un chorro de agua, apagando el fuego del hogar.

-Vamos Kara.- la cogió de la cintura y la levantó en el aire llevándola de nuevo hasta el centro de la habitación.

-Me vas a meter en un gran lío.- susurró ella con ambas manos en su pecho.- Si alguien se entera...

-Pero nadie lo hará.- le susurró al oído mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta el nudo de la corbata y lentamente comenzaba a deshacerlo. Cuando liberó su cuello de la presión de la tela, depositó un suave beso allí. Kara suspiró.-Vamos...- con un simple movimiento la cogió en brazos, quedando así ambos a la misma altura; ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de sus cadera y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él deslizó una de sus manos hasta su pierna, levantando la falda. Kara rió: le estaba haciendo cosquillas.-¿Preparada?.- le preguntó.

Estaba serio, pero sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial, con emoción y parecían más azules que nunca. Ella lo prefería así: serio, en sus trece y mirándola como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Era entonces cuando sentía que algo la traspasaba. Era divertido estar con el Paul gracioso, el niño grande; pero era el adulto, el provocador, el que realmente la cautivaba.

Como contestación a su pregunta le dio un breve beso en los labios. Él sonrió y se encaminó hacia la cama.

OooOooO

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama con las sábanas a penas tapándolos hasta la cintura. Kara estaba apoyada en el pecho desnudo de Paul mientras él jugaba con su pelo y ella con una de sus manos. Todavía unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían sus cuerpos. Liberando su mano, Kara trazó pequeños círculos sobre las blanquísima piel de Paul.

-Es sorprendente ver como funcionan las cosas.- comentó ella despreocupadamente. Su mano bajó hasta el estómago del rubio, empezando a trazar los círculos alrededor del ombligo.

-Pero no ha sido tan malo ¿no?.- él atrapó su mano y la llevó a su boca, dándole un pequeño beso y después depositándola de nuevo sobre su pecho.

Kara se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

-No estaba hablando de eso.- protestó.- Me refiero a que a veces pienso que no soy la misma persona. Que debo haber cambiado, o que tú has cambiado, o que las cosas no son siempre lo que parece.

-Lo sé.- la tranquilizó él.- Sólo te estaba tomando el pelo. Me gusta hacerte sonrojar.

Kara soltó un gemido de frustración. Molesta se separó de Paul y le dio la espalda con toda la intención de salir de la cama, pero él la agarró de nuevo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, devolviéndola a entre las sábanas. Pegó su pecho a su espalda, y con un brazo rodeó su cintura mientras que el otro hizo las funciones de una almohada para ella. La apretó fuertemente contra sí y enredó sus piernas con las de ella anulando cualquier posibilidad de escapar. Luego le dio un beso sobre el hombro desnudo. No acostumbraba a dar esas muestras de cariño, pero con ella le era imposible evitarlo.

-No pienses que voy a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente.- susurró a su oído.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, Paul.

-Miedo me das.- bromeó él, pero calló para dejarla continuar.

-Necesito que me lleves a Alemania. Este fin de semana.

Paul pensó que estaba bromeando, que aquella no era más que otra de sus bromas de mal gusto, pero descubrió que estaba seria y que no había pizca de broma en sus ojos.

-¿Alemania? ¿Qué se te ha perdido en Alemania?.- pareció recapacitar- Oh, ya entiendo.

-Tengo la impresión de que va a pasar algo, no sé el que, pero antes de que ocurra quiero concluir algunos capítulos de mi vida...por si acaso.

-La verdad, no sé si debería, es un gran riesgo para ambos. No es como verse a escondidas, estás desobedeciendo deliberadamente a tu amo.

-No estás obligado a nada y no hace falta que me contestes ahora; el viernes tengo una visita a Hogsmeade, puedes contestarme entonces.

-de acuerdo.- coincidió.- El viernes, ¿en el Cabeza de Puerco?

-No, en las Tres Escobas. Será mejor que seamos discretos.

Paul se echó a reír de repente, sin venir a cuanto y con una risa franca que pocas veces le había oído. No era una de sus medias sonrisas, ni una sonrisa tímida, eran verdaderas carcajadas. Envuelta en su abrazo, Kara se giró sin entender nada de lo que ocurría. Lo miró confusa, hasta que por fin dejó de reír.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? En el Cabeza de Puerco.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Él prácticamente se la comía con la mirada, y ella...bueno, ella andaba entre la ebriedad y una insana fascinación por esos ojos azules que la miraban sin perder detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar su primer beso? ¿Cómo iba a olvidar la sensación que le sobrecogió cundo él la agarró del brazo? Y mira donde habían terminado.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

-¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice? ¿por qué me acerqué a ti, aún teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad y que no nos conocíamos de nada?

-Creo que no quiero saberlo.- susurró ella con temor mientras escondía la cabeza en su pecho. Él le hizo levantar el rostro.

-Lo hice porque brillabas. Eras como un pequeño ángel en medio de todo aquel desorden, brillabas con luz propia, pero aún así, estabas herido, tenías las alas rotas.- dijo él con su eterna voz suave.- Y entonces me miraste. Vaya, fue, increíble.- ella intentó cortarlo diciendo "no exageres", pero el prosiguió- Después de aquello no esperaba volver a verte y sin embargo cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando al entrar en aquél salón te vi, allí toda vestida de blanco junto a _él_. Menuda visión. Jamás pensé que terminaríamos tal y como estamos ahora.

-No eres el único.- de repente miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared y suspiró con pesar.- Creo que es hora de que me vaya, en unos minutos tengo clase.

Él la liberó de su abrazo y dejó que recogiera toda su ropa del suelo. Mientras se vestía no le quitó un ojo de encima. Lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, y ambos lo sabían pero es que no podían evitarlo. Al menos él no podía. Estaba seguro que a la chica no le sería difícil olvidarlo, aún era joven y podría entregar su corazón a otra persona. Sabía también que en un principio no había sido otra cosa que un sustitutivo de su fallecido novio, Matthías. Y en un principio no le había molestado. Pero ahora que sabía que aquello tendría que acabar algún día- porque tenía claro que no podía durar- se sentía impotente. Quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo con ella.

Kara terminó de vestirse y después de recoger al mochila se acercó de nuevo a la cama, donde todavía yacía Paul envuelto en las sábanas. Se agachó lo suficiente como para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos el viernes.- dijo ella.

-Sí; hasta el viernes.- si es que él lograba aguantar.

Que Dios le perdonara.

OooOooO

El viernes llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba y con él la visita a Hogsmeade. Mientras esperaba a que el carruaje llegara al pueblo pensó en la respuesta que Paul le daría. Sabía que su petición era arriesgada, pero necesitaba hacer esa visita antes de que ocurriera lo que fuera a ocurrir. Confiaba e el rubio, tenía la esperanza de que su respuesta fuera positiva.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que fue Ginny la que tuvo que darle un par de codazos para avisarla de que ya habían llegado. Bajó con la pelirroja del carruaje y ambas comenzaron a recorrer las calles de la población. El calor iba llegando poco a poco a la región y eso se notaba en que apenas había nieve en los tejados y en las flores ya comenzaban a florecer. Aún así, ese día en especial, predominaba un aire frío que las había obligado a llevar consigo una capa y la bufanda.

La primera parada fue Honeydukes, puesto que Ginny quería aprovisionarse del mejor chocolate. Ella por su parte, estaba demasiado distraída como para recordar que sus reservas de dulces habían sido liquidadas por cierto pelirrojo en menos de una hora. No había quedado a una hora en concreto con Paul, pero sintió un tremendo alivio cuando después de hora y media de dar vueltas, por fin pisó el suelo de las Tres Escobas.

Se sentaron en la mesa habitual, junto a una de las ventanas. Pocos minutos después aparecieron Ron, Hermione que se sentaron junto a Ginny, y Harry, que cogió una silla y se sentó en la esquina de la mesa, dejando a Kara sola en su banco. En cierta manera, incluso lo agradecía. Todos pidieron sus respectivas bebidas y charlaron animadamente, a pesar de que había una cierta tensión en el aire. Kara se mantuvo apartada de la conversación. Miraba de vez en cuando a la puerta, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

Finalmente desistió, dando por sentado que él se había olvidado de su cita, lo cual tampoco era muy descabellado. Seguramente tenía bastantes más cosas que hacer, o quizás no podía arriesgarse a que Voldemort lo descubriera. Por eso se sorprendió cuando oyó a Hermione exclamar:

-¡Profesor Becker!

Kara se giró inmediatamente para encontrarse con la mirada de Paul.

-Vaya, hola. Qué sorpresa.- dijo él.- ¿Puedo sentarme?- los chicos asintieron y Paul ocupó el lugar junto a Kara.- Vaya, ¿cómo os va todo? .- todos y cada uno se encogieron de hombros, dando a entender que no les iba del todo mal. Kara no hizo nada.- ¿Y tú Kara? Tengo entendido que ibas a hacer un viaje a Alemania con tu padre o algo así.- la chica giró la cabeza como un resorte al oír nombrar el país.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

Kara sabía lo que significa esa respuesta. Ella había tomado su decisión, y él también. Estaba todo dicho.

-Creía que te ibas mañana.- eso sí que la pilló de sorpresa. Tampoco sus amigos se lo esperaban porque la miraban incrédulos.

-¿Es cierto que te vas?.- le preguntó Ginny.

-Bueno sí.- su mente funcionaba a mil por hora para conseguir inventar una mentira lo suficientemente creíble.- Ya sabéis que mi padre está enfermo y bueno, tiene que ir a ver a un médico allí.- Ginny la miró con cara de circunstancias.

-Sí tú padre está tan enfermo, ¿cómo es que no es el médico el que se traslada?-cuestionó Harry. En esos momentos debía dar las gracias a que estuvieran rodeados de gente, porque si no , ella se hubiera encargado de despellejarlo allí mismo. Todavía tenían un moratón en el lugar donde él le había apretado, aunque le quedaba la satisfacción de ver, que él tenía una leve marca en el lugar donde ella le había abofeteado.

-Bueno, es un médico bastante bueno y obviamente tiene más pacientes. No va a dejar de atender a los demás sólo por visitar a mi padre.

Harry asintió, coincidiendo con ella, aunque en sus ojos todavía se veía una pizca de recelo. Dando por concluida esa conversación dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, pero no se le escapó la mirada de Hermione. Ella también sabía que algo ocurría. No por algo era la mejor estudiante de todo el colegio.

Ajeno- o aparentemente ajeno- a toda aquella embarazosa situación, Paul en un derroche de naturalidad apoyó su brazo derecho en el respaldo del asiento de Kara, rodeando así sus hombros. Ella lo miró de reojo y arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, sin embargo, se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los brazos en la mesa y evitando cualquier contacto con él. Paul sonrió al notar el movimiento.

Las cervezas volaron una tras otra frente a ellos, salvo Paul que en sus manos mantuvo siempre el mismo vaso de wishky de fuego. Éste volvió a demostrar que tenía don de gentes iniciando rápidamente una conversación con sus amigos, incluyendo a Harry. Demostró también que no sólo sabía de Historia de la Magia, si no que también tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre las Artes Oscuras (probablemente eso fue lo que motivó que Voldemort lo contratara), cosa que interesó tanto a Harry como a Hermione.

En un momento exacto de la tarde, justo cuando las risas de su amigos y de su profesor coronaban el ambiente, Kara sintió como su colgante se iluminaba, aunque nadie más que ella reparó en él. Al mismo tiempo la Marca Tenebrosa se calentó en su brazo, aunque no llegó a quemarla como sucedía cuando él los llamaba.

Sorprendida por esto, se llevó una mano al brazo. En ese momento, la campanilla de la puerta del bar sonó, provocando que instintivamente se girarse y luego, instintivamente se escurriese en su asiento.

-Oh, mierda.-susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo pudiera oírla Paul.

-¿Qué ocurre?-bajó la mirada hasta ella preocupado.

-Mi "tío" está aquí.- el hombre se volvió aún más pálido de lo que era al oírla. Ella se escurrió todavía más en su asiento hasta que optó por agacharse fingiendo que se le había caído algo. Paul evitó girarse para llamar la atención, pero sabía que tarde o temprano los vería. Después de todo él no era especialmente pequeño.

-Vaya. Buenas tardes.

En un intento de incorporarse rápidamente, Kara se dio contra el tablero de la mesa, llamando la atención del resto. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza dolorida mientras Ginny se asomaba por debajo para preguntarle si estaba bien. Con los ajos acuosos logró salir de debajo de la mesa. De un trago se bebió toda la cerveza que le quedaba en el vaso y resoplando se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento haciendo que, para mejorar la situación, el brazo de Paul cayera directamente sobre sus hombros, abrazándola.

-Buenas tardes, he dicho.- repitió Voldemort.

Kara gimió cuando sintió como una daga helada le traspasaba la mente. Ahí estaba, otro de sus trucos mentales. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, reprimiendo un grito de dolor, mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Entre la cortina de agua que cubría los ojos, pudo ver como Harry se frotaba molesto la cicatriz.

-Casi buenas noches, mejor dicho.- oyó decir a Ginny. Si supiera a quien se estaba dirigiendo, probablemente no hubiera contestado así.

-Buenas noches, entonces.

-Buenas noches.- contestaron todos a coro excepto Paul y Kara.

-Si me disculpáis.- dijo la castaña mientras se ponía y en pie y pasaba por encima de Paul para salir de allí.- Nos vemos en el castillo chicos.- Sin mirar a Voldemort salió del local dejando pasmados a sus compañeros. Después de unos instantes de duda Paul la siguió, aunque él sí se volvió para ver el rostro del Señor Tenebroso. Y supo que no estaba nada contento.

Alcanzó a Kara unas calles más abajo. Estaba sentada en un banco, arrebujada en su capa y mirando hacia el infinito.

-La hemos cagado.- le dijo cuando se sentó junto a ella.- después de esto va a estar furioso.

-Nos las apañaremos. No puede hacerte nada, eres su aprendiz.

-Al contrario. Por esa misma razón puede hacerme cualquier cosa, prácticamente le pertenezco.- se llevó ambas manos al rostro.- Ya no puedo empeorarlo más.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de Alemania?

-Supongo que sí.

-Pues entonces es mejor que nos vayamos ya. Ve al castillo, coge lo estrictamente necesario y vuelve. Yo te esperaré en la entrada del pueblo.

Kara asintió e hizo lo que decía. Casi corriendo regresó a los carruajes y se dirigió al castillo. Filch se sorprendió al verla de vuelta tan pronto pero hizo caso omiso de la mirada inquisidora del celador y subió como una centella a la Torre Gryffindor. Allí escribió una breve nota explicando lo ocurrido y adonde se marchaba, dejándola encima de la cama de Ginny. Después se cambió poniéndose ropa _muggle _, cogió un par de mudas, lo metió todo en una mochila, se enfundó de nuevo en su capa y bajó de nuevo dispuesta a atravesar el pasadizo que llevaba hasta el sótano de Honeydukes.

Encontró a Paul a la entrada del pueblo tal y como él había dicho, aunque con la diferencia de que ahora vestía ropa _muggle, _al igual que ella y también llevaba una mochila al hombro.

-¿Nos vamos a aparecer directamente allí?

-No. Podrían rastrearnos. Nos apareceremos en Francia y allí cogeremos un tren hasta Alemania.

-De acuerdo.

El viaje fue más fácil de lo que habían pensado en un primer momento, porque al contrario de lo que esperaban, nadie les había seguido ni rastreado. Eso quería decir que o bien Voldemort no sabía de sus intenciones, o bien – cosa que dudaban mucho- le daba lo mismo. En cualquier caso, para cuando quisiera reaccionar, ellos ya estarían muy lejos.

Después de toda la noche de viaje, llegaron a Berlín en la mañana del día siguiente. Allí miraron la dirección de la residencia de los Koeberline y la buscaron en el mapa para saber donde debían aparecerse. Estaba situada en un pueblo a unos kilómetros de la ciudad. Al contrario de lo que esperaban, el pueblo resultó ser completamente _muggle, _por lo que tuvieron que sustituir sus capas por unos abrigos normales.

El pueblo en sí no era muy grande, pero no conociendo nada y a nadie no sabían hacia donde debían dirigirse.

Hasta que Paul paró a un hombre en medio de la calle.

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme dónde está el cementerio?.- preguntó con un alemán casi perfecto.

El desconocido comenzó a hablar con rapidez, pronunciando palabras enrevesadas. Kara pensó que más que indicarle dónde estaba el cementerio, el hombre parecía estar insultando a Paul.

Pocos segundos después se despidió del hombre y regresó a donde ella estaba.

-Ya está. El cementerio está detrás de la iglesia, que está calle arriba.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Cada día me sorprendes más. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar alemán?.- dijo ella con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Pasé una temporada aquí.-respondió escueto.- Venga vamos.

La tomó de la mano y estiró de ella para que caminara junto a él. Apenas había gente por la calle, por lo que no les importó andar cogidos de la mano.

En realidad, era bastante extraño, pensaba Kara. Jamás se habían comportado como una pareja normal (si es que se les podía considerar una pareja). Se veían a escondidas y la mayoría de sus conversaciones distaban mucho de ser las típicas de una pareja de enamorados, por eso, viéndose agarrada de su mano y caminando junto a él con toda tranquilidad le resultaba casi antinatural.

Llegaron al cementerio cinco minutos después. Tal y como había dicho aquel vecino, estaba detrás de la pequeña iglesia del pueblo. No era muy grande, y sorprendentemente estaba bastante bien cuidado; en la puerta de la verja que cercaba el recinto había una señora que vendía flores. Después de unos momentos de duda, decidió acercarse a la señora y comprarle una flor. Mediante señas le indicó cual quería y después de darle unas monedas _muggles_ regresó a donde Paul.

-Una buena elección.- dijo mirando la _black baccara _que ella llevaba en sus manos.

-Lo sé.

Los dos entraron en el camposanto cogidos de la mano, aunque inmediatamente después de pisar la hierba, Kara se soltó. Con aire caído comenzó a buscar el nombre entre las tumbas, con la esperanza de no encontrarlo. Quizás todo había sido un sueño.

Pero no lo era. Después de buscar durante poco más de un minuto, Paul la llamó desde uno de los rincones. Ella se acercó hasta él y miró la lápida de mármol. Se mordió un labio intentando retener las lágrimas.

-Te dejaré sola.- murmuró.

No se giró para ver a Paul marchar, no le hacía falta. Sabía que el hombre cumplía con lo que decía y que la dejaría sola.

Oyó sus pasos sobre el césped alejándose y el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y luego cerrándose. Inmediatamente después se sentó en el suelo frente a la lápida. Dejó la rosa a sus pies y se quedó contemplando la inscripción con aire distraído. Estaba en alemán así que a penas comprendía nada.

Con dedos temblorosos acarició las letras doradas que formaban el nombre del alemán; estas brillaron al contacto con las yemas de sus dedos, como si pudieran reconocerla. Recordó el escaso tiempo que había estado con él ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que morir? Probablemente- y a pesar del pequeño secreto de su padre- era uno de los pocos Slytherin que no albergaban malas intenciones con los estudiantes del resto de las casas , ni tenía el cerebro lavado con el tema de la pureza de sangre. Había sido un descubrimiento sorprendente, una puerta a un mundo de sensaciones que jamás hubiera imaginado ser capaz de sentir.

Y todo aquello había acabado: su sonrisa, sus chispeantes ojos verdosos, las arrugas que le salían en loas comisuras de estos cuando sonreía, su pelo desordenado y aquel fuerte acento alemán que ella tanto adoraba...Nada de aquello volvería.

Durante unos minutos se mantuvo así, rígida, con la vista perdida en el mármol gris hasta que notó como cambiaba el ambiente y la atmósfera se volvía más opresiva. De pronto sintió como la Marca tenebrosa comenzaba a arderle y supo entonces que era hora de marcharse.

Voldemort habría notado su ausencia y la de Paul y después de la escena de la tarde anterior en las tres escobas, habría atado cabos. Pronto los mandaría buscar y su los encontraba juntos probablemente no ocurriría nada bueno, así que se puso en pie y caminó hacia la salida para buscar a Paul.

Lo encontró sentado en un banco a unos metros de la entrada del cementerio.

-Tienes que irte- le dijo alterada.

-¿Qué?

-Que tienes que irte. Voldemort se ha dado cuenta de que no estamos en la mansión y probablemente no tarde en enviar mortífagos en nuestra búsqueda; si nos encuentran juntos es nuestro fin. Tienes que marcharte, desaparecerte e inventarte cualquier excusa.

-¿Y tú?

-Ya me las apañaré,- Tom- sin darse cuenta se le había escapado su verdadero nombre- sabe tan poco de sentimientos que no creo que se le ocurra buscarme aquí. Tengo tiempo para trasladarme..

No tenía ni idea de cuán equivocada estaba.

Paul accedió a marcharse, aunque no sin antes discutir acerca de su seguridad. Cuando finalmente, después de un par de gritos por parte de ella, se dio por satisfecho, se desapareció con un suave "plop!".

En cuanto se quedó sola, miró a su alrededor, poniéndose en alerta. A pesar de que aquella era una aldea _muggle _, sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta y comenzó a andar hacia el otro extremo del cementerio hasta que perdió de vista la tumba de Matthias.

Saltó por una de las vallas laterales, yendo a parar fuera del cementerio. Por lo visto, uno de los límites del pueblo era ese, porque a partir de allí, lo único que podía ver era una gran extensión de bosque.

¿Podría esconderse allí? Estaba segura de que Voldemort tenía espías en casi todos los lados, pero ¿incluso en un bosque perdido de Alemania?

Sin mirar atrás comenzó a correr hacia los árboles, adentrándose todo lo posible, pero nunca sin perder de vista el linde. Cuando se sintió segura se detuvo y se sentó en una de las raíces que sobresalían del suelo. No tenía ni idea de si aquello servía para algo o simplemente estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que no pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles a Tom.

Entonces se le ocurrió fingir. ¿Y sí actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado? Era lo suficientemente buena en Oclumancia como para que el Señor Tenebroso no pudiera leerle la mente. Con un poco de suerte y algo de habilidad el truco funcionaría.

Nunca había probado a aparecerse sola. Cabía la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal y terminara en pedazos, pero debía correr el riesgo. Intentó aparecerse en Berlín, pero nada ocurrió. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, pero seguía sin ocurrir nada.

Desesperada, lo intentó una vez más. Entonces sintió el ya familiar tirón desde debajo del ombligo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta lo había conseguido.

Kara miró alrededor suya sorprendida. Era todo un placer ver a todo aquel gentío caminar alrededor suya sin reparar en ella, era un placer oír una voz femenina anunciando la salida del próximo tren a pesar de que no entendía lo que decía. Había ido a parar justo al sitio correcto: la estación de Berlín. Con el poco dinero _muggle_ que le quedaba compró un billete para el próximo tren hacia París, que salía en dos horas. Durante esas dos eternas horas trató de mantenerse tranquila y no pensar en el monstruo viperino que debía de ser Voldemort en esos instantes. Se mantuvo alerta y con una de sus manos siempre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta agarrando la varita. Pero las dos horas pasaron sin incidentes y puso subir al tren sin ningún problema.

El viaje hasta París fue eterno. Para cuando llevó a la Ciudad de la Luz, ya era de noche. Si hubiera sido de día quizás se hubiera parado a hacer un poco de turismo, porque después de todo era la primera vez que visitaba la ciudad, pero ahora no había tiempo, debía regresar a Inglaterra.

Despuñes de media docena de intentos logró aparecerse en Hogsmeade. Allí algunas tiendas todavía estaban abiertas, atendiendo a los último clientes del día. Para su suerte, una de esas tiendas era Honeydukes. Aprovechó un momento en el la dueña estaba ocupada ayudando a un niño a alcanzar una tableta de chocolate para colarse hasta el almacén y deslizarse por el pasadizo secreto hasta el castillo.

No encontró ningún obstáculo para llegar a la Torre Gryffindor, salvo el hecho de que Ginny la miró con el entrecejo fruncido al verla aparecer vestida como una _muggle _y con aire agitado. Kara negó con la cabeza indicándole que no debía preguntar nada. Todavía no estaba preparada para contarle lo ocurrido.

Durante el resto de la semana se concentró en sus estudios y se mantuvo más alejada del resto que de lo normal. La Marca Tenebrosa le ardía a todas horas y estaba completamente segura de que cuando regresara el fin de semana siguiente a la mansión, Voldemort no le iba a recibir con un ramo de flores precisamente. También evitó a Snape todo lo que pudo, sabía que tenía algo que decirle, pero no estaba de humor como para escuchar sus reprimendas. Aunque debería haberlo hecho.

OooOooO

A través del ventanal observaba como Snape y Lucius despedían a Paul con apretones de manos. Con los ojos anegados de lágimas se gró hacia Bella, que junto a ella también onservaba la escena. Busco apoyo en los ojos de la mortífaga. Aquello era la muerte en vida. Ni siquiera podía salir a despedirlos tenía que contentarse con su imagen grabada a través de aquel cristal. Y todo por su culpa.

Se mordió un labio furiosa consigo misma.

-Esto es una estupidez. No pienso quedarme aquí viendo como se marcha.- exclamó de repente. Con decisión, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Pero Kara, el Lord...

-Al cuerno con él. Por mucho que quiera cambiarme, voy a seguir siendo humana, y la persona a la que quiero está a punto de marcharse. No puedo mantenerme ajena a eso.

Con un fuerte portazo salió corriendo de su habitación- Bajó saltando los escalones de dos en dos, estando a punto de caerse más de una vez y llevándose por delante a varios mortífagos. Ni siquiera Gibbs, que había abandonado su puesto en las puertas pudo detenerla. De hecho, en ese momento, era casi imposible que alguien pudiera hacerlo. Se detuvo en los escalones que bajaban hasya los terrenos. Paul estaba dándodse un últio abrazo con sus otros dos profesores. Detrás de ellos esperaba el caballo alado que lo llevaría lejos de allí, lejos de ella.

-¡Paul!

Los tres hombres se giraron al oír el grito de la chica. Snape y Lucius se miraron el uno al otro y se apartaron un poco dejando espacio a los otros dos.

Kara corrió hacia el rubio con desesperación y escondió su rostro en su pecho. Los brazos del hombre se enroscaron automáticamente a la cintura de ella al notar como sus lágrimas mojaban su camisa. Ambos eran conscientes de que los dos mortífagos no era los únicos espectadores de la escena..

-Paul...-gimió ella.

-¿Qué haces, loca? Te vas a meter en un lío. No llores por mí, venga.- le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo, sabiendo que posiblemente sería la última vez que lo hiciera.-Tienes que ser fuerte.

-Te voy a echar de menos. ¿Quién va a enseñarme ahora? ¿Quién se va a ocupar de mi? No sirvo para esto , Paul. Yo no tendría que estar aquí...

-Si estás aquí es por alguna razón. Todas las personas sobre la faz de la Tierra tienen un don. En algunas ese don se manifiesta espontáneamente; otras necesitan trabajar para encontrarlo- Kara, tú tienes ese don.

Kara se separó de él y se enjugó las lágrimas. Paul la miraba con un brillo dulce en los ojos.

-No llores, por favor. –la volvió abrazar.- No merezco esas lágrimas.

Kara no contestó sino que tomó el rostro de Paul y lo besó. Inmediatamente después notó un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho que la hizo gemir de dolor, pero no se separó de los labios del rubio. Pocos segundos después notó un segundo pinchado y esa vez si que tuvo que separarse.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- Paul la miraba preocupado.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Tienes que marcharte y no quiero retrasarte más. Vamos, vete.

Paul le dio un último abrazo y luego se separó de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Aquello le dolía más de lo que podía expresar. Jamás hubiera pensado que una despedida hubiera podido importarle tanto, pero realmente había algo en esa chica que le hacía querer quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo el peligro que corría haciéndolo. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Habían cometido demasiados errores y tenían que pagar por ello. Ambos.

Kara volvió a enjugarse las lágrimas y esbozó una débil sonrisa. Paul se dirigió hacia el caballo, que comenzaba a impacientarse. Le dio un último apretón de manos a los dos mortífagos que presenciaban la escena y después, de un salto, subió al caballo. No miró atrás cuando espoleó al animal; simplemente se elevó en el aire y se alejó.

Ella no podía creer que todo hubiera terminado. No podía ser así de simple. Después todo lo que había pasado ¿ese era el fin? ¿esa era su despedida? ¿todos sus esfuerzos sólo habían servido para eso? ¿por qué todos aquellos que le importaban terminaban alejándose de ella?

Para todas aquellas preguntas, sólo había una persona que tenía la respuesta.

Una vez Paul hubo desaparecido, se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar a la mansión. Antes de hacerlo levantó la mirada hacia una de las ventanas; através del cristal pudo ver la pálida figura de Voldemort mirándola. Clavó sus fríos ojos en los de ella, aunque su expresión tenía un matiz extraño, casi como de dolor. Ella frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al pecho. Luego, apartó la vista y se marchó.

**_Aventurilla:_** supongo que tienes razón y que debería actualizar más a menudo, pero la verdad es que me es un poco difícil. Ya no, porque mi inspiración es como el viento, que viene y se va, si no por cuestiones personales y porque como ya he dicho, he estado fuera del país. Tengo toda la intención de terminar el fanfiction, por eso no te preocupes, pero no creo que estorbe. Quiero decir, hay muchos fanfictions sin terminar en esta web, no creo qeu este "estorbe" más de lo que hacen otros. De todas maneras, gracias por ser sincera

**_Mond:_** jajajaja el lobo también es mi animal favorito, por eso puse a Kara como una loba; además también quería que tuviera una especie de afinidad especial con Lupin sin llegar a sobrepasar una relación "fraternal". Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, aunque también es un poco extraño. Me parece que tengo que organizarme jejeje. Espero que hayas podido escuchar la canción, porque es muy bonita. A mi personalmente me gusta mucho . Espero que tu también hayas pasado o estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones . TKM!!

**_CRISPI:_** pues nada muchacha, mi espalda, que parezco una vieja reumática XD NO tengo intención alguna de matar a Lucius!! elpobre no ha hecho nada para merecerselo jajajaj. ¿Has conseguido escuchar la canción? Si no has podido, pone en el youtube "Aerith's Theme Piano" y te saldrá Espero qe sigas soñando con Voldy, yo lo intento,pero el Slytherin parece resistirse a aparecer. XD Espero qeu te guste este capi también, aunque es un poco raro, igualmente jejejeje. Espero que hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones, si es que las has tenido. Tkm wapa!!

**_Ennaira Skywalker_**: no me mates XD. Y creía que verano tendría más tiempo para escribir, pero resulta que es justo al revés. He estado fuera y he estado estudiando así qeu tiempo, poquitoXD Este capi también es raro, así que, ya sabes si tienes alguna pregunta o simplemente quieres pegarme :p jajaja. Espero que tu también tengas unas buenas vacaciones wapa!! Besos!! Tkm!!

Gaia-drea


	29. Puzzle De Mentiras

**Disclaimer: **no, como siempre, nada de esto excepto Kara y algún que otro personaje más me pertenece. Y no no gano nada haciendo esto, salvo un poco de desesperación XD.

**N/A: **Últimamente me estoy dejando muchas cosas en el tintero y eso me da mucha rabia pero bueno. Prueba de ello es la primera canción que aparece aquí abajo que debería haber aparecido en el capítulo anterior, pero se me pasó. Hay muchísimas más canciones que me hubiera gustado poner a lo largo del fic, pero si lo llego a hacer, me temo que hubiera sido más larga la lista con las canciones, que el fic en si mismo XD.  
Espero que os guste este capi anque sea un poco. Yo voy a tratar de empezar con el siguiente, que me da a mi que va a ser probablemente el que más me cueste de escribir de todos. Con eso lo digo todo XD

"_Mirando el exterior  
Hundido entre algodón  
Con los ojos nublados  
Mirando sin mirar  
A través del cristal  
Recordando un pasado  
En el q tu estabas junto a mi  
Si pudiera elegir  
Querria regesar  
Aquel tiempo en el q los dos  
Pensamos q este amor  
No tendria final.."  
__-El más triste adiós. Warcry_

"_Cuando me lo contaron sentí frío  
__de una hoja de acero en las entrañas;  
__me apoyé contra el muro, y un instante  
__la conciencia perdí de dónde estaba._

_Cayó sobre mi espíritu la noche;  
__en ira y en piedad se anegó el alma...  
__¡Y entonces comprendí por qué se llora,  
__y entonces comprendí por qué se mata!_

_Pasó la nube de dolor..., con pena  
__logré balucear breves palabras...  
__¿y qué había de hacer?...,era un amigo...,  
__me había hecho un favor..., le di las gracias."  
__-Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

**28.Puzzle De Mentiras.**

Kara pasó entre Bella y Gibbs ignorándolos a ambos y subió directamente a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo y la bloqueó con un hechizo para evitar que nadie entrara. Inmediatamente después se dejó caer en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos. Hundió la cara en la almohada y gritó ahogadamente llena de rabia. Pegó con el puño cerrado sobre el colchón y comenzó a sollozar.

Todo aquello era una completa locura. ¿En qué se había convertido su vida? En tan sólo unos pocos meses todo había dado un giro de 360 grados. Había pasado de ser una chica que dentro de su desgracia era feliz a ser un completo desastre andante. Y por lo visto, todo aquel que se acercaba a ella también terminaba perjudicado. Primero Matthias, que había muerto en Hogsmeade en medio de una neblina de preguntas que todavía no tenían respuesta; y ahora Paul, que no sólo había perdido su trabajo si no que seguramente quedaría marcado de por vida por culpa de aquella experiencia.

En medio de las lágrimas, la chica se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba sobre algo que no era sábana. Separó la cabeza de la almohada y con la vista borrosa vio una carta que sobresalía de debajo de ésta. El sobre de color marrón tenía su nombre escrito en tinta roja y con una caligrafía que no le fue muy difícil de reconocer.

Dejó la carta en la mesilla de noche más cercana y volvió a hundir la cara en la almohada, sollozando hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Despertó varias horas más tarde, casi a media tarde. Notó un extraño vacía en el estómago, pero no supo decir si era por la falta de comida o por aquel sentimiento opresivo. La carta seguía tal y donde la había dejado, junto a uno de los libros que se estaba leyendo.

No la cogió, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. En cambio, se puso en pie y se dirigió al armario para coger una muda de ropa. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un baño relajante, algo que le ayudara a olvidarse de todo, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes. Con una sola llamada Tickie apareció dispuesta a servirla en lo que quisiera. Ella deshizo el hechizo de la puerta y se dirigió al baño junto con la elfina a esperar que la bañera terminara de llenarse.

No se sorprendió al ver su aspecto reflejado en el espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos, la nariz congestionada y los labios hinchados. Su pelo, además estaba hecho un desastre. Por ello cuando se deslizó dentro de la bañera sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban. Observó con sorpresa que la Marca Tenebrosa estaba de un color negro azabache, pero no quemaba ni escocía como solía ocurrir. Con dos dedos acarició el relieve de la marca y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal: su piel estaba fría, helada- Nada que ver con su temperatura corporal habitual. Se hundió todavía más en el agua con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

20 minutos después salía del agua y comenzaba a secarse. Sus ojos ya no estaban rojos y su estado anímico parecía estar un poco mejor, aunque sus pupilas eran de color gris, lo que significaba que algo no iba del todo bien. De todas maneras estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se preocupó de secarse el pelo. Se peinó, se puso unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de tirantes y regresó a su habitación, bloqueando la puerta tras de sí. Debí ocupar su mente con cosas completamente ajenas Paul, aunque viendo en su escritorio el último trabajo sin terminar que debía haberle entregado, era un poco difícil. Terminó encontrando su distracción en el libro que Hermione le había regalado por Navidad.

Un rato después, con el pelo todavía húmedo, salió a la terraza a disfrutar de las últimas horas del día, llevándose el libro consigo. Pero algo más captó su atención. Una figura caminaba por el césped completamente sola (con lo que había que descartar a los guardias que siempre iban en parejas) vestida con un pantalón negro y una camisa de lino de color crema, casi blanca. No lograba reconocerla. Ninguno de los mortífagos osaría pasearse por los terrenos a sus anchas y sin el uniforme, y no podía ser un extraviado porque aquel lugar estaba hechizado para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo ni de casualidad.

Mientras ella intentaba averiguar quién era, la figura seguía acercándose. Era un hombre, y bastante alto, de eso no había duda alguna. La figura avanzó unos metros más y entonces descubrió quién era. Quiso regresar a su habitación, pero era demasiado tarde. Él la había visto.

-¡Kara!- ella se detuvo al oír su nombre. Se asomó por la balaustrada de piedra para ver a Voldemort bajo su balcón.-¡Tenemos que hablar!

-Pues mira por donde, no me apetece escuchar.- se atrevió a contestar.

-¡Kara Langdon!

-¡Tom Riddle!

-¡Jamás te atrevas a levantarme la voz!

-¡Y tú deja de tratarme como si fuera tu juguete!- le espetó llena de furia.-¡Si tu vida es una mierda, lo siento, pero deja de joder la mía y de hacerme desgraciada!

Voldemort cerró los puños al oír la contestación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? ¿Quién se creía que era? Estaba francamente sorprendido por la actitud de la muchacha, que en las última semanas había demostrado no ser como él pensaba y se había revelado como alguien con más carácter del aparente.

-¡No te consiento que me hables así!.- gritó el Señor Tenebroso desde abajo mientras levantaba una mano. Kara bufó al sentir una presión en el cuello y cómo el aire se le escapaba de entre los labios. ¡Estaba intentando ahogarla! Voldemort pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio que el rostro de su aprendiz se tornaba de un color peligrosamente rojo. Bajó la mano inmediatamente. Kara se agarró a la balaustrada para no caer y notó como los pulmones se le volvían a llenar de aire. Dio varias bocanadas mientras intentaba no caerse al suelo del mareo.

Con los ojos llorosos miró una última vez hacia abajo y luego se metió en su habitación jadeando y dejando a Tom abajo con expresión desencajada.

-Dios,¿qué estoy haciendo?

Aquella noche no bajó a cenar con él, ni siquiera contestó a los golpes que Bella se pasó dando a su puerta durante más de 20 minutos. Ni tampoco cuando Djin llegó con su característico estilo, ni cuando Lucius intentó persuadirla, ni siquiera cuando Snape amenazó con tirar la puerta abajo directamente. Todos ellos recibieron la misma respuesta.

Sólo se decidió a salir cuando estuvo completamente segura de que la mayoría de los mortífagos habían regresado a sus casas o estaban ya en sus habitaciones. Para entonces, las luces del segundo piso estaban apagadas y en la primera planta sólo habían pequeñas velas encendidas para guiar el camino. La lámpara de araña del vestíbulo también estaba apagada, aunque eso no impedía que Kara se diera cuenta de los dos guardias que estaban apostados frente a las puertas.

Durante unos instantes parecieron dudar, pero con una feroz mirada suya comprendieron que era mejor dejarla pasar.

-Si alguien os pide explicaciones, mandádmelo a mí.- les ordenó.

Ciertamente le estaba cogiendo el gustillo a aquello de dar órdenes. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que la llevaría por el mal camino y la alejaría de sus intenciones. Estaba allí para aprender, no para convertirse en la mano derecha de Voldemort, por mucho que él quisiera. Pero el poder era tentador.

Salió al frescor de la noche y se sentó en las escaleras que llevaban hasta la hierba. Allí, se sacó la carta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón corto. Tenía que ser fuerte...una vez más.

Él la vio sentada apoyada en uno de los pilares con una fina sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y un trozo de papel entre sus manos, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que todo alrededor suya era oscuridad, parecía brillar con una tenue luz. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Era tan pura, tan inocente...A penas comprendía cómo se atrevía a mirarla, temiendo llenarla de oscuridad, de marchitar lo único bello que quedaba en su vida. Y a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, seguía brillando. Sólo por eso la admiraba.

-¿Sólo te hago desgraciada?-susurró, más para el aire que para ella.

Pudo observar como se tensaba al escuchar su voz. Con gesto rápido guardó el papel en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se giró para plantarle cara. Sus ojos volvían a ser marrones, pero su mirada era igual de fría. ¿No podía comprender, acaso, que sólo quería lo mejor para ella? ¿Que toda aquella seguridad sólo era para protegerla? Y ella le recompensaba con miradas frías.

-Respóndeme, Kara.

-Por supuesto que no, mi Lord.- respondió ella mirando de nuevo a la nada. Se puso en pie y comenzó a bajar los escalones hasta que sus pies tocaron la hierba.- También me hace sentir miserable, infeliz...

Voldemort se acercó a ella, pero Kara volvió a retroceder. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en lobo y se preparó para correr hacia el bosque, pero él fue más rápido y con un sólo movimiento de su mano, la paralizó. Sólo cuando llegó hasta ella deshizo el hechizo, pero para entonces, había agarrado la cabeza de la loba para poder mirarla directamente a lo ojos.

-¿No lo entiendes Kara?.- la loba gruñó y enseñó los dientes mientras sus ojos refulgían.- Te elegí a tí por encima de cualquier otro. Podría haber escogido a cualquiera, pero fuiste tú a la que señalé con mi dedo. Porque eres especial.- los largos dedos de Tom se deslizaron hacia detrás de las orejas de Kara, acariciando el suave pelaje blanco.- No por tu padre, ni por tu madre, sino por ti misma. Tú eres mi elegida.

-_Eso no justifica que me aparte de todos aquellos a los que quiero.-_resonó la voz de Kara en su cabeza. Voldemort abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba que el control mental de su aprendiz fuera tal que fuera capaz de comunicarse mentalmente. Eso no quitó que pudiera oír el resentimiento en su voz.

-El trabajo de Becker ya no era necesario.- respondió duramente.- Ya no eran necesarios sus servicios.

-_¿Quizás porque me distraía? Y eso no era nada bueno para sus planes._

-No sé qué quieres decir.

-_Le molesta que cualquier persona se acerque a mí. Pero no le pertenezco, soy su aprendiz, no su esclava. Todavía tengo libertad de pensamiento y eso es algo que nunca podrá arrebatarme._

La loba apartó la cabeza de entre las manos de Voldemort y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin embargo no echó a correr. Se quedó sentada en la hierba mirando hacia el infinito, con los ojos grises brillantes. Voldemort ocupó un sitio a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas en posición india, mirando también al infinito.

Su enfado era obvio y no se lo reprochaba, pero había algo que debía saber y es que no le permitiría tener una relación mientras durara su entrenamiento. Se lo había comunicado en una de sus primeras reuniones, pero aún así ella había decidido hacer caso omiso de sus mandatos. No podía permitir que un simple romance- o lo que fuera que tuviera con Becker- la desviara de su principal objetuvo que era convertirse en su mano derecha y si las cosas se torcían un poco...en su sucesora. Por ello, aunque en cierto modo le pesara, debía ser duro con ella. Aunque lo cierto es que no sabía si valía la pena si para ello tenía que enemistarse con ella...y hacerle desgraciada. Ciertamente no era eso lo que quería.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó como la loba, que seguía impasible a pocos centímetros de él, seguía mirando al infinito. A pesar de la poca luz su pelaje relucía en la oscuridad y en sus ojos se reflejaban la luz de las antorchas colocadas a lo largo de toda la fachada del edificio. Sinceramente, no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo en ese momento, y la loba comenzó a aullar sobresaltándolo. Kara se incorporó y comenzó a correr detrás de la estela del cometa, internándose en la semi oscuridad. El suelo tembló entonces y se oyó el aullido de la loba. Tom se puso en pie alarmado, pero un par de minutos después vio como Kara regresaba en su forma humana con algo que brillaba entre sus manos. Parecía una simple roca incandescente, pero aquel brillo rojizo se combinaba con algunos destellos azules. Era un trozo del cometa.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es lo que acabas de hacer?

-Y me lo dice el hombre que intenta dominar el mundo.- respondió ella con sorna.

-Y¿qué haces desclaza? ¡Vas a resfriarte!.- exclamó al ver que en efecto, su aprendiz no llevaba zapatos.

Kara arqueó una ceja y miró a su maestro incrédula.

-Espera, tú eres Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia, intentas dominar el mundo...¿y lo único que se le ocurre decir es "vas a resfriarte"?- se llevó una mano a la boca intentando reprimir una carcajada.- ¿Quién me está enseñando Artes Oscuras, Voldemort o Madame Pomfrey?- esta vez no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante su propio chiste.

Los ojos de Voldemort chispearon y por un momento se volvieron rojos, pero ella no pudo verlo porque ya había tomado rumbo al interior de la mansión con el trozo de cometa entre sus manos. ¡Se había atrevido a burlarse de él!

-¡Ey, Voldy!-lo llamó desde la puerta. ¿Voldy? ¡¿Voldy?!- Toma.- con un movimiento le lanzó un trozo de la piedra. Él la cogió al vuelo y la observó durante unos instantes. Luego devolvió la vista a su aprendiz. Ahora que la luz proveniente de la mansión la iluminaba podía ver que su Marca era de color negro intenso. Pero no era eso lo que más captó su atención: gracias a la camiseta de tirantes y a los shorts, podía ver que tanto las piernas como los brazos tenían varios moretones. Hacía ya varias semanas de su enfrentamiento con Lucius; era imposible que fueran los mismos moratones cuando incluso la cicatriz de su brazo había desaparecido prácticamente.

Kara se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa burlesca dibujada en los labios, pero en cuanto atravesó el umbral de la mansión , la sonrisa le resbaló de la cara y fue sustituída por un semblante enfadado y el entrecejo fruncido. No lo odiaba , pero no soportaba la manera en la que la trataba: como si fuera un objeto, algo que le perteneciera. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que era un ser humano? El día que al tratara como una igual y no como algo a lo que debía controlar, ese día se ganaría su confianza.

OooOooO

Entró en la Sala Común con la mochila a hombros y agotada después de la última clase. Sin ningún miramiento se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, tirando la mochila al suelo.

-¡Eh, cuidado!

-Lo siento Ronald.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Sólo estoy cansada.- contestó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y la túnica.- Y necesito chocolate.- añadió.

-Ya pareces Lupin.

-No te quedará chocolate ¿verdad?.- preguntó haciendo caso omiso del comentario del pelirrojo.

-No, me lo terminé todo.

Kara chascó la lengua. Quería chocolate, y lo necesitaba ya. Miró al pelirrojo que parecía enfrascado en algún tipo de trabajo sobre artes oscuras y optaba por ignorarla.

-Podríamos ir a Hogsmeade...-murmuró más para el aire que para nadie en particular.Ron levantó la vista del pergamino y la miró por el rabillo del ojo.-Vamos, Ron. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?.- preguntó Ron, centrando finalmente su atención en ella.- Llevas más de medio curso más que rara y ahora quieres que salgamos a ¿Hosmeade? Estás loca.

-Sólo intentaba arreglar las cosas ¿vale? Luego no digas que estamos enfadados por mi culpa.

-Lo siento, Kara, pero las cosas no se arreglan así, con una chocolatina.

-Vale, como quieras.- contestó ella dolida. Se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas.- Yo voy a cambiarme para ir; si quieres vienes, y si no, pues ahí te quedas.

Kara subió a su habitación, donde se encontró con Ginny leyendo "Corazón De Bruja". Sin mediar palabra con ella, dejó la mochila encima de la cama y buscó algo de ropa para cambiarse en el armario. Se quitó el uniforme y se puso ropa muggle casual. Cuando estaba buscando otra túnica, Hermione entró en la habitación.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- le preguntó. Después de aquella huida precipitada su relación tampoco había sido la mejor, pero por lo menos habían logrado hablarlo como personas civilizadas. Ginny levantó la mirada y dejó a un lado su revista, no estando segura de si debería intervenir.

-Sí, tengo algo que hacer.- contestó ella con la cabeza metida todavía en el armario. Finalmente encontró una túnica púrpura que le serviría.

-¿Vas a salir del castillo?

-¿No es evidente?

-¡Pero no puedes hacerlo, va contra las normas!

-Hermione, no tengo ganas de discutir ahora, necesito salir de aquí durante un rato ¿vale? Tanto estudiar me va a derretir el cerebro. Voy a ir a Honeydukes ¿queréis algo?

La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras ponía los brazos en jarra. Ginny le dijo que se conformaría con una piruleta o lo que fuera. Kara tuvo que sortear a Hermione, que se había interpuesto entre la puerta de la habitación y ella, para poder salir. Podía sentir su mirada reprobatoria clavada en la nuca, pero ahora no era momento de pedir disculpas. Tampoco estaba haciendo nada especialmente peligroso, sólo iba por un poco de chocolate. Cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras recordó que se le olvidaba algo. Regresó arriba, encontrándose otra vez a Hermione que no se había movido de la puerta.

-¿Has recapacitado?

-No, es que se me olvidaba la mochila.- respondió con una sonrisa.

La prefecta bufó molesta, pero ella hizo caso omiso y retomó su camino hacia fuera de la Torre. Cuando bajó a la Sala Común, Ron seguía en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado y ni siquiera la miró cuando pasó por su lado.

"_Que le zurzan"_

Nada más salir del retrato de la dama Gorda, rebuscó en su mochila hasta que encontró la Capa Invisible, inmediatamente después se dirigió hacia la estatua que guardaba la entrada al pasadizo secreto que llevaba a Hogsmeade. Aunque cuando decía "secreto"...Bueno, no estaba segura de poder considerar secreto a algo que probablemente conocían media docena de personas, o incluso más.

Pocos minutos después llegó hasta el final del pasadizo y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta que se dio en la cabeza con la trampilla de madera. Había olvidado que la escalera era más corta de lo que pensaba. La abrió apenas un par de centímetros para comprobar que no había nadie alrededor, luego tuvo que mover una caja de cartón que estaba colocada justo encima de ella. Ahogó un grito cuando un bote de cualquier tipo de golosina cayó de la caja y fue a darle en una de las manos que agarraban la trampilla.

-¡Me cago en la ... !

Con los ojos acuosos salió del pasadizo y se sacudió la túnica de polvo, luego sólo esperó el momento oportuno para salir del almacén a la tienda, cubierta siempre con la Capa Invisible, por su puesto.

No le costó demasiado decidirse en sus compras, aunque compró más de lo que esperaba. Después de terminar con los dulces, se dirigió a reponer algo de su material escolar, como plumas, tinta y pergamino, que ya comenzaban a escasear y finalmente miró algo de ropa. Cuando hubo terminado se dirigió al Cabeza de Puerco a beber algo y a saludar a Aberfoth. No podía arriesgarse a pasarse por las tres Escobas y que Rosmerta o alguna otra persona la reconociera como alumna de Hogwarts, porque en ese caso, estaría en un buen lío.

El hermano de Dumbledore la recibió tan entusiasta como siempre, aunque no puso ningún reparo en servirle algo de beber. Para mantener su anonimato se sento en una de las esquinas de la barra, medio cubierta por las sombras. El local no estaba precisamente abarrotado, pero si algo había aprendido era que no debía correr riesgos. Sólo había un par de borrachos en una de las mesas y algunas almas solitarias desperdigadas entre la mugre del lugar. Ella se concentró en su bebida y dejó a los demás disfrutar la suya hasta que unas palabras captaron su atención.

-...y ahora ha sido el turno de Becker.

A varios metros de ella, casi al otro lado de la barra, dos hombres de aspecto poco fiable hablaban entre ellos en susurros lo suficientemente altos como para que ella pudiera escucharlos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oh, vamos, no seas estúpido. Primero Koeberline y ahora Becker. Es obvio ¿no?

Kara reconoció a uno de los hombres que estaban hablando. Era un mortífago menor, del Círculo Exterior. Lo había visto un par de veces por la mansión y era un habitual de las misiones de poco rango. ¿Qué demonios hacía un mortífago en Hogsmeade? ¿Tan cerca de Hogwarts?

-¿Insinuas que el Lord mató a Koeberline?

-No, no lo insinuo. Lo aseguro. Es extraño ¿no te parece? Queda con la chica y aparece muerto enmedio del pueblo. ¿Y quién estaba al lado del cadáver? Él. Ella rehace su vida con el guapo profesor ¿y qué ocurre? Él lo manda a tomar viento.

También reconoció al otro: Martin, uno de los guardias que se encargaba de hacer rondas por los terrenos. Se cubrió el rostro con la capucha de la túnic y con cuidado de no ser vista se acercó a los hombres hasta quedar sólo a un par de asientos de ellos.

-¿No crees que es ir demasiado lejos?

-Venga Martin, parece mentira que no sepas como es el Lord. Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si alguien le molesta a Él o a algo que le pertenezca, y estoy seguro de que piensa que ella es suya. Aunque claro, quien lo pensaría viendo las miradas que se echan.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, es obvio que Quien-Tú-Sabes no la ve solamente como su aprendiz; si fuera así no se tomaría tantas molestias en su seguridad y nosotros dos no estaríamos aquí. Probablemente veía a los otros dos como una amenaza y decidió librarse de ellos. Aunque Becker corrió más suerte que Koeberline.

-Dios Santo...

-Pero no digas nada de esto, tiene que quedar entre nosotros dos

-Si quieres mantener tus secretos a salvo, quizás deberías hablar en voz más baja.-ambos se giraron a la vez para verla envuelta en su túnica escarlata.- Aunque claro, quizás querráis hablar conmigo- un par de ojos grises centellearon bajo la capucha.

-Mi Lady yo...

-Así que estais aquí para vigilarme ¿eh? Pues por lo visto no estáis haciendo vuestro trabajo demasiado bien. Pero es vuestra noche de suerte porque me habéis dado información muy útil y sólo por eso no terminaréis muertos. Muchas gracias.- les dio a ambos unos golpecitos en los hombros.- Disfrutad de vuestras bebidas.

Encuanto salió del local sintió como si una ráfaga de frío se colara dentro de ella, congelándola y luego como si alguien le hubiera clavado un puñal helado por la espalda. La respiración le fallaba y tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se agarró el pecho dolorida. Algo no iba bien. Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente. No podía soportarlo. Era demasiado.

Volvió a Honeydukes y se metió en el almacén si darle importancia a si alguien la había visto o no. El camino de vuelta a Hogwarts lo hizo prácticamente corriendo. Tenía que hacer algo. Y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Cuando regresó a la Sala Común, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado. Ron seguía enfrascado en su trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuyo pergamino parecía un poco más largo en ese momento.

-Que lo disfrutes.- le dijo lanzándole una tableta de chocolate. Su voz no había sonado como la suya propia, sino más tosca y gutural.

Ron se quedó mirando el cocolate entre sus manos e inmediatamente después se puso en pie y la siguió.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! -la cogió de un brazo y la hizo girarse, pero con quien se encontro no era con Kara, si no con alguien de rasgos parecidos, pero con ojos girses y colmillos.

Kara rugió con furia y se soltó del pelirrojo dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Luego subió a su habitación para encontrarse con Hermione y Ginny en la misma cama riendo y hablando sobre algo que en ese momento no le importaba.

-¡Dios santo Kara! ¿Qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Nada.

Ignorándolas dejó la mochila encima de la cama y de una sola patada abrió su baúl. Entonces se puso a rebuscar en él hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: la caja que Voldemort le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

-En cuanto puedas, dale la bolsa de Honeydukes a Lupin.- ordenó a nadie en concreto.

Comenzó a sacar cosas de la caja: cartas, papeles viejos, fotografías... hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó una pequeña caja sencilla y sin adornos; dentro estaban los guantes que le había regalado Snape. Se los puso y siguió buscando en la caja hasta que encontro otra bastante más grande tallada en roble. De ésta última sacó la espada que en su día le había regalado Lucius y se la coló en la cintura con el cinto,luego con un simple gesto de la mano volvió a meter todo en la caja pequeña, ésta en el baúl y cerró el baúl con un encantamiento.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione la miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?-preguntó Hermione con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Kara sustituía sus deportivas por unas botas de aspecto militar que acababa de sacar de debajo de su cama.

-Tengo...algunos asuntos familiares que tratar.

Cuando hubo terminado de prepararse se dirigió de nuevo a Ginny para recordarle que por favor le diera la bolsa de Honeydukes a Lupin e intentó salir de la habitación, pero Hermione volvía a interponerse en su camino.

-Quita de en medio, Hermione.- le dijo clavando sus ojos grises en ella.

-Ni hablar ¿se puede saber dónde vas con...eso?-preguntó refiriéndose a la espada que ahora yacía oculta bajo la túnica abrochada.

-Ya lo he dicho. Tengo unos asuntos que resolver.

-¿Con espadas?

-¡Hermione, quítate de en medio!.- gritó esta vez con voz ronca y enseñando los colmillos.

La castaña respondió casi al instante apartándose y pegándose a una de las paredes asustada. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan fuera de sí. No parecía ella. Era casi un...monstruo.

-No me sigais.- dijo en un susurro pero que se escuchó claramente.- Y no le digais a nadie que me marcho. ¿Entendido?-ninguna de las dos contestó.- ¡¿Entendido?!

-Sí, sí...

-De acuerdo.

Sin mediar palabra salió de la habitación casi corriendo dejando a las otras dos chicas asustadas y preocupadas. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a su amiga?

* * *

El siguiente capi se va a poner interesante, o al menos eso lo voy a intentar, auque para ello tendría que ser largo, lo cual querría decir uqe tardaría más en postear...Bueno, ya veré cómo me las apaño. Espero que os haya gustado !!

**_Ennaira Skywalker:_** me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la parte romanticona. Ya sabes que a mi todo eso no se me da muy bien y soy muy insegura. Matar gente se me da de puta madre, pero ponme a escribir un beso que me cago XD. Intenté que la escena de Hermione persiguiendo a estos dos fer cómic, pero me parece que fuiste tú la única que se rió jajajaj. Y ya no sé qué voy a decir de este capítulo, es de todo menos real XD. Y hay un par de situaciones que parecen incluso ridículas, pero oye, yo me reí mucho escribiéndolas XD. Bueno, espero que te haya gustadoo y ya sabes... ¡TKM mi ex-padawan!

**_Mond:_** oh! si a mi me encantan los reviews largos!! por eso no te preocupes!! Por cierto, te entiendo perfectamente con lo del ADN y tal. Yo tuve que estudiarlo el año pasado y casi me da algo, así que tienes mi apoyo XD. Espeor que te haya gustado este capi y bueno...ya ves uqe Voldy ha salido un poco más, y en el capi siguiente saldrá un poquito más. En cuanto a la canción...bueno a mi me gusta mucho. Uno de mis amigos solía tocarla con el piano y me encantó y desde entonces estoy super enamorada. Tkm!! Espero leerte pronto!!

**_CRISPI:_** sí ya leí lo de HP. Me tienen contentos los de WB. Bueno, como ya has podido ver en este fic sale más Voldy y en el capi siguiente con un poco siguiente saldrá todavía más...aunque no sé si para bien, o para mal...muhahahahah!! Lo de Paul tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, parece que Kara eta destinada a estar sola :S Yo también les cojo cariño a los personajes, no te creas. Espero que tu también hayas pasado un buen verano, y por su puesto que te guste este capi!! Ya vuelve el amigo Becquer!! Y las canciones que me enviaste no tardarán en aparecer jejejej. TKM wapa!!

Gaia-drea


	30. Vade Retro

**Disclaimer: **bueno, es obvio que casi nada de esto sigue sin pertenecerme, porque si no ahora sería rica . No tengo ninguna intención de infringir el copyright.

**N/A: **bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir. No he podido actualizar antes porque he empezado bachillerato, y bueno, si alguien está en estos cursos sabrá que meten mucha caña XD Espero poder colgar el próximo capítulo antes jejejejeje.

_Quiero escapar, quiero salir,  
No aguanto más la oscuridad,  
me falta el aire al respirar.  
Quiero escapar, quiero salir...  
¿qué es este sitio?...  
¿qué hago aquí?...  
No tengo ganas de imaginar  
que ha llegado mi final...  
**-**__**En un lugar sin Dios- Warcry**_

_Todo el día, controlando  
Todo el día, vigilando  
Cada paso en el camino  
Vas marcando mi destino  
Persiguiendo mis anhelos  
Provocando mis desvelos  
__-**Nadie- Warcry**_

_Dejé la luz a un lado y en el borde  
__de la revuelta cama me senté,  
__mudo,sombrío, la pupila inmóvil  
__clavada en la pared._

_¿Qué tiempo estuve así? No sé;  
__al dejarme la embraguiez horrible del dolor,  
__expiraba la luz y en mis balcones  
__reía el sol._

_Ni sé tampoco en tan terribles horas  
__en qué pensaba o qué pasó por mí;  
__sólo recuerdo que lloré y maldije,  
__y que en aquella noche envejecí.  
**-**__**Bécquer**_

**29. Vade Retro.**

Entró hecha una furia en la mansión; desde su puesto al lado de la puerta Gibbs la miró con semblante preocupado. No le dijo nada ni le saludó; no había tiempo. Mientras caminaba con la vista al frente se chocó con varios mortífagos que protestaron pero que no se atrevieron a encararse con ella. Los ignoró y siguió su camino; incluso cuando Bella le salió al paso para detenerla, sólo le dedicó una mirada fría.

-Kara, detente. No ganas nada enfrentándote a él,- le dijo poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros para frenar su avance- sólo conseguirás enfadarlo.

-Que me mate-retó- que me mate como hizo como Matthias. O que me haga desaparecer como hizo con Paul.

Con un movimiento brusco se deshizo de ella y siguió su camino sin que la mortífaga la siguiera. Cruzó las dobles puertas de roble encontrándose con el blanquísimo suelo de mármol. Como siempre, el piso estaba vacío. Sus pasos sonaron furiosos contra las paredes. Subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar frente a la puerta del despacho de su "amo". No llegó a tocarla puesto que ésta se abrió con estruendo. Los latidos de su propio corazón le llegaban hasta los oídos, ofuscándola y nublando su razón.

Ahí estaba él tan sereno como siempre. Ningún sentimiento varió su rostro cuando la vio entrar como un huracán. Parecía que hubiera estado esperando esa reacción desde tiempo atrás.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin llamar?

Se estaba burlando de ella y ni siquiera la miraba a ala cara. Apretó los puños con furia contenida en un intento por controlarse, aunque hacía tiempo que había perdido el control sobre sí misma.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mí.-dijo ella con su voz todavía gutural. Fue eso lo que hizo que el Señor Tenebroso levantara la vista y la mirara ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

-Oh, ¿la pequeña Kara se ha enfadado?- preguntó con sorna mientras se ponía en pie y rodeaba su escritorio hasta quedar apoyado en él.

Las manos de la pequeña Kara comenzaron a calentarse y a emitir vapor inconscientemente mientras el ambiente de la habitación también se caldeaba. Luego, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, Voldemort prendió fuego. Kara tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cara para protegerse los ojos de la repentina luz. Las llamas lamieron su cuerpo a penas unos segundo y cuando éstas desaparecieron, lo único que hizo el Señor Tenebroso fue reír. El fuego no lo había afectado

-¿ Es que no te he enseñado nada mejor?

Se acercó a ella que gruñó y enseñó los colmillos, pero no se alejó. Kara esperó hasta que estuvo frente a ella, prácticamente pegado y entonces...Un bofetón resonó en toda la habitación. Puede que fuera inmune al fuego, pero no a un ataque físico porque inmediatamente después se llevó una mano a la mejilla abofeteada.

-No sé ni cómo te atreves a mirarme. No eres más que escoria.

Con gesto despreciativo escupió a sus pies y seguidamente salió de la habitación dando un portazo. No tardó mucho en comprobar que no se iba a salir con la suya tan fácilmente cuando al girar una esquina se encontró con dos guardias que se encaraban hacia ella. En cuanto la vieron corrieron hacia ella. No había manera de evitarlos. Uno de ellos la rodeó con sus brazos impidiendo que se moviera. Ella se revolvió intentando liberarse, pero no había manera. Ellos eran más fuertes.

-¿Qué pasa Voldy? ¿No puedes tu solo conmigo?

Voldemort apareció y con un movimiento de varita hizo volar la suya hasta sus manos.

-Es sólo por seguridad. No voy a permitir que nadie se rebele contra mí.

Kara volvió a revolverse, pero el mortífago la tenía bien agarrada. Con todas sus fuerzas pisó el pie del mismo, que aulló de dolor e inmediatamente la soltó. El otro ya se dirigía a ella pero antes de que si quiera pudiera tocarla le dio una patada en los bajos fondos que lo dejó amargado en el suelo junto a su compañero. Fue entonces cuando Voldemort hizo un amago de cogerla del brazo, pero con un leve movimiento Kara desenvainó su espada. El Señor Tenebroso se detuvo al momento con la hoja de metal acariciando la piel de su cuello.

-Ni te acerques.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Por el momento, mantenerte alejado de mí. Abandono esta farsa. No pienso compartir techo con el mismo monstruo-y recalcó esta última palabra.- que mató a mi novio. Puedes quedarte con tus delirios de grandeza porque yo me largo.- escupió con desprecio mientras clavaba duramente sus ojos en él.

Él avanzó un paso al frente desafiante, desplegando todo su esplendor y con sus ojos llameando fuego azul. Nadie le abandonaba sin ninguna represalia; el problema era que la chica poco o nada más tenía que perder: no le quedaba familia y todo su mundo giraba entorno a los mortífagos.

Ella no se dejo amedrentar por su estatura ni por toda la rabia que parecía estar conteniendo. Sujetó la espada con mas fuerza y advirtió como un hilillo de sangre recorría el cuello de Voldemort y se colaba entre los pliegues de su camisa.

-Ni lo sueñes, Langdon.

-¿No?- ella bajó la voz hasta que quedó en un simple susurro.- Puede que el fuego no te afecte pero ¿qué tal si una espada te atraviesa el corazón?- movió la punta de la espada de su cuello hasta su pecho. Él pareció pensarse dos veces su siguiente movimiento.- Eso me parecía.

Sin bajar la espada retrocedió un par de pasos. Luego echó a correr hasta su habitación. Sabía que no iba a servir de nada. Él iría tras ella y con un solo movimiento de su varita la dejaría desarmada. Pero no iba a rendirse sin pelear.

Tal y como había adivinado, apenas unos segundos después de haber cerrado la puerta, oyó unos golpes y como alguien intentaba echarla abajo. Ahora si que estaba atrapada. Sopesó la opción de bajar por el balcón, pero por lo visto se les había olvidado enseñarle como volar. Su única alternativa era volver a blandir la espada.

Voldemort logró finalmente echar la puerta abajo sobresaltándola. La mano que sujetaba la espada tembló cuando los ojos de él se clavaron en los suyos. Eran rojos; de un rojo intenso que casi podía sentir cómo le quemaba las entrañas- Por algún motivo desconocido y a pesar de que estaba muerta de miedo no podía apartar la vista de él. Toda su valentía se había esfumado unos instantes atrás.

De pronto sintió como un agudo pitido se le clavaba en los tímpanos haciéndola gritar de dolor y llevarse las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, tirando la espada al suelo en el proceso. Voldemort aprovechó el momento para aproximarse a ella y cogerla del cuello. Con increíble fuerza la empujó contra una de las paredes de la habitación provocando que se golpeara la cabeza.

Kara aulló de dolor mostrando así sus colmillos, aunque sus ojos volvían a ser marrones.

-¿Quién se atreve ahora a desafiarme , eh?- murmuró Voldemort acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella. Podía notar su aliento rozar sus labios. Hizo un rápido amago de morderle, pero él apartó la cara justo a tiempo.- Tsk,tsk,tsk ¿voy a tener que enseñarte modales también?

Tom sintió como algo se removía en su interior al tener a su aprendiz tan cerca. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuello bajo la presión de su propia mano; como se le aceleraba el pulso, la respiración. Había logrado derribar sus barreras mentales. Tenía total control sobre ella; era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ella. Se sorprendió cuando notó como algo cálido mojaba su mano y comprobó que Kara había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

-Pide perdón.

-Nunca.

-De acuerdo.-suspiró.-_¡Crucio!_

Después del ataque mental que estaba sufriendo, Kara no fue capaz de soportar la maldición así que se desplomó a los pies de Voldemort, que no paró su ataque hasta que vio que el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a convulsionarse. Probablemente era así como siempre la había querido tener, pensó la chica: a sus pies; frágil, derrotada y sumisa.

-Pide perdón y todo habrá acabado.

La voz del hombre sonó suave de una manera tan espeluznante que le provocó un escalofrío. Se había acuclillado y alargaba una mano hacia ella para tomarle el rostro.

-Mataste a Matthias.

Con gran velocidad Kara cogió el brazo tendido hacia ella y clavó sus colmillos en el antebrazo. Voldemort bramó de dolor, pero ella apretó todavía más y mordió hasta que saboreó la sangre del Señor Tenebroso en sus labios.

Fue una sensación extraña, casi sobrenatural. Ya era sorprendente que tuviera sangre y no veneno en sí mismo, pero más sorprendente era comprobar que su sangre no era de sabor metálico, como la del resto de los humanos, si no de un sabor dulzón. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera cuando sintió varias gotas de su sangre deslizarse por su garganta.

De un empujón Voldemort la apartó de él, mostrando así la fea marca de sus colmillos en el antebrazo. Miró a Kara con los ojos llenos de furia y comprobó que un hilillo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios. Tenía una mirada endiabladamente desafiante y enseñó los colmillos para constatar que si volvía a acercarse a ella, recibiría el mismo trato.

Aprovechando el momento en el que él se llevó una mano al brazo para parar la hemorragia, Kara intentó ponerse en pie para huir de allí, pero le temblaban demasiado las piernas. De repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas, la vista se le nubló y sus propios sentido parecían estar jugándole una mala pasada. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse sentada, por lo que terminó tendida en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

Voldemort pareció olvidarse de toda su furia durante unos instantes al ver a su aprendiz tirada en el suelo. Con el brazo aún sangrando llegó a su lado y la observó con atención. Estaba pálida y había comenzado a sudar. Fue entontes cuando reparó de nuevo en el hilillo de sangre.

-Kara, dime que no has tragado nada de mi sangre.

Con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una venda alrededor de su brazo para que cortara la hemorragia durante unos instantes. Con la mano libre limpió los restos de sangre de los labios entreabiertos y la barbilla de Kara. Era suya, era su sangre.

-Mierda.

Aún con el brazo herido, se las apañó para cogerla en brazos y salir de la habitación. La chica pareció revolverse un poco pero no se resistió. Estaba demasiado confundida.

-Suéltame.-murmuró entre delirios.

-Me encantaría hacerlo, pero no me apetece que te mueras ahora mismo. Prefiero matarte con mis propias manos.

Con los ojos entre abiertos vio que la cara de Voldemort estaba muy cercana a la suya y que sus ojos volvían a ser de brillante azul.

-Puedo andar.-se quejó.

-No, no puedes.

-¡Claro que sí!

-De acuerdo.

Con poca delicadeza la dejó en el suelo para que andase por sí misma. Trató de dar un par de pasos, pero todavía tenía la vista borrosa y estaba confundida. No tardó mucho en marearse y en trastabillar. Por suerte para ella, un brazo la agarró de la cintura para evitar el golpe.

-Te lo dije.- sentenció Voldemort mientras la volvía a coger en brazos.

Kara gruñó, pero no dijo nada y poco después se desmayó.

Por su parte, Voldemort observó que el sudor comenzaba a perlar la frente de su aprendiz, debía darse prisa si no quería que fuera demasiado tarde. Era la segunda vez que se encontraban en esa situación, y aunque el roce del cuerpo de ella con el suyo propio no lo repelía precisamente, debía admitir que aquella no era la mejor manera de acortar distancias. ¿ De qué servía todo su esfuerzo si su aprendiz terminaba muerta?

Cuando llegaron atravesaron las puertas de roble, se cruzaron con Lucius Malfoy, que contempló la escena anonadado.

-Llama a Snape. Voy a necesitar de sus servicios.- ordenó.

Cuando Kara recuperó la conciencia notó de inmediatamente que no se encontraba en su habitación. A penas había luz y el aire estaba bastante viciado, además, la cama en la que estaba no era ni de lejos tan cómoda como la de su cuarto. Intentó incorporarse pero todavía estaba demasiado desorientada y por alguna razón los músculos le fallaban.

-Si fuera tú, no me movería demasiado.- dijo una voz entre la penumbra.

-Creía que había dejado claro que no quería que te acercaras a mi.

-Bueno, me encanta llevarle la contraria a la gente.

-¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?

-Qué te has hecho tú a ti misma, querrás decir.

La silueta de Voldemort apareció entre las sombras dándole un aspecto oscuro y todavía más temible si cabía. Con paso elegante se acercó a ella y la miró durante unos segundos, luego se sentó en al cama a su lado. Ambos clavaron su mirada en la del otro, desafiándose mutuamente en silencio. Kara fue la primera en apartarla. No iba a arriesgarse a que volviera a entrar en su mente.

-Deberías darme las gracias; te he salvado la vida.

-Gracias... por arruinármela.

Tom se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenándolo inconscientemente. Tenía que admitirlo: en ocasiones perdía la paciencia. Su aprendiz era desesperante y orgullosa incluso en ocasiones en las que su vida corría peligro. Quizá era eso lo que le impulsaba a seguir trabajando con ella, a tratar de ...dominarla.

-Bebiste sangre mía.

Inmediatamente, la mirada de Kara se dirigió a su brazo derecho, envuelto cuidadosamente en una venda de color blanco. Ahora ambos habían dejado una huella, una marca visible en el otro. No estaba segura de que le fuera a quedar cicatriz, pero sí que podía asegurar de que mientras tanto se acordaría de ella por el dolor.

-No es que esté muy orgullosa de ello...

-Lo que estás es gilipollas.- Kara se quedó anonadada por la franqueza y simpleza con la que le había hablado.- Deberías saber que mi sangre es tóxica.

¿Tóxica? ¿TOXICA? ¿Qué clase de ser humano tenía sangre tóxica? Sabía que su "amo" era..extraño y peligroso pero de ahí a tener veneno en la sangre.

-Qu...¿Qué?

-He estado alimentándome durante años de fluido de serpiente. ¿ No te dice eso nada?

-No tengo ganas de pensar.

-Bueno, en realidad vas a tener mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo lo decida.- dijo él abarcando con un gesto de la mano la pequeña habitación.- Aunque llevamos demasiado tiempo perdido. Hay que ver lo que eres capaz de dormir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Llevas una semana en la cama. Tu historia bien podría titularse...¿cómo era ese cuento _muggle_? ¡La Bella Durmiente!

¿Una semana durmiendo' ¡Era imposible!¡ Las clases! ¿Había alguien dado una explicación en la escuela? ¡Alguien tenía que haberse dado cuenta! Ginny, Hermione, Ron o incluso Harry. Alguno de ellos tenía que haber pregutado por ella. N era sólo una alumna que faltara a la escuela; era la mejor estudante de su curso.

-No puedes dejarme aquí.- dijo con un brillo de súplica en sus ojos.

-Tienes que aprender, Kara.- contestó él pasando uno de sus fínisimos dedos por una de sus mejillas en lo que pretendía ser una caricia.- La próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de desafiarme.

Luego, en un parpadeo, desapareció.

Kara se quedó de nuevo sola, encuelta en la semioscuridad sin saber qué hacer. Los minutos se sucedían y le siguieron las horas. Alquien tuvo la amabilidad de dejar una bandeja con comida en la puerta de la celda, pero no se molestó en moverse.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro, cada uno igual que el anterior. El peor momento de todos era lo noche, cuando encogida en su camastro oía los gritos y súplicas de los otros prisioneros. El hecho de saber que había otra persona al otro lado de la pared la consolaba, pero sus alaridos poblaban sus pesadillas.

OooOooO

Despertó con un grito ahogado, envuelto en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Se incroporó y apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo, quedando sentado al borde de la cama. Se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa y clavó la mirada en la parede, luego se llevó una mano al pecho desnudo, notando su corazón acelerado. Notó la angustia recorrer su cuerpo.

La imagen de una mujer tumbada en un camastro temblando de frío y miedo se le clavó en la mente.

Cerró los ojos tratanado de borrar esa imagen de sus retinas, pero por el contrario notó como algo caliente le recorría una de las mejillas. Se llevó una de sus manos al rostro y con un dedo recorrió la única lágrima que había derramado en años. Casi con horror observó la pequeña gota temblorosa y se maldijo a sí mismo.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

OooOooO

Las comidas siguieron llegando puntuales a su celda y al final no pudo evitar rendirse. Si seguí sin comer terminaría muerta de inanición. No era ningún banquete : varios trozos de pan, queso y leche, pero era suficiente como para mantener algo de sus fuerzas. Pronto descubrió quien era el que le llevaba las comidas. Lo reconoció gracias a su olor, una mezcla de canela y menta. Lucius Malfoy.

Nunca le dirigió un palabra, pero ella sabía que era él.

El único momento en el que se le permitía tener contacto con otra persona era cuando la sacaban de su celda tres veces al día, siempre a la misma hora, para ir al baño. Entonces descubrió que el resto de celdas estaban cerradas con fuertes puertas de metal y no era como la suya, con una simple reja. Con el paso de los días terminó aprendiéndose el turno de los diferentes guardias y el tiempo que tardaban en hacer el cambio de guardia.

Voldemort regresó un día a visitarla, encontrándola sentada en su camstro mirando sin mirar a la pared, mientras que un rayo de luz que atravesaba la pequeña ventana con barrotes caía directamente sobre ella.

-¿Kara?.- la llamó. Ella se giró para mirarlo.Estaba pálida y parecía consumida y la luz de sus ojos había cambiado ligeramente. Se removió cuando lo vió entrar en la celda.- Dime, Kara ¿has aprendido ya a comportarte?.- al ver que la chica no era capaz de mantener contacto visual con él, alzó su rostro con uno de sus dedos.

-Supongo.- murmuró. Voldemort se encuclilló para quedar a su mismo nivel.

-Muy bien. Sabes que si eres una buena chica serás recompensada. -por encima de su hombro, Kara vio que había dejado la puerta de la celda abierta. Quizás esa era su oportunidad.

-Sí.

-Sí...¿qué?

-Sí...maestro.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Voldmort a la vez que acariciaba suavemente el rostro de la chica. Esta se estremeció ante el contacto pero no se apartó.

-Me alegro de que hayas aprendido la lección.

Los ojos de Kara se estrecharon. En una abrir de ojos empujó a Voldemort haciéndolo caer al suelo e inmediatamente después saltó sobre él e intentó salir de la celda. Pudo oír la exclamación de sorpresa del mago oscuro, pero este supo reaccionar rápidamente. Antes de que si quiera hubiera podido dar diez pasos, Kara se vió empujada contra la pared que había frente a su celda.

-¿Qué cres que haces, niña?- oyó la voz de él en su oído.- Creía que habías aprendido la lección.

-Hay muchos tipos de lecciones. La más valiosa de todas es saber que cuanto más lejos esté de tí, mejor.-contestó ella con la voz ahogada. Él la apretó todavía más contra la pared.

-Ni creas por un sólo instante que tienes alguna oportunidad de alejarte de mí, querida.- susurró tan cerca de su oído que incluso pudo notar sus labios rozándola. Con un simple gesto la hizo girar, quedando cara a cara y enfrentando sus penetrantes ojos azules y luego colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para evitar que se escapara. Ella se removió tratando de escapar de su abrazo, pero lo único que consiguió es provocarle una sonrisa torcida. Él era demasiado fuerte para ella.- La carne es débil, Kara, pero el alma es fuerte. Y la tuya me pertenece.- murmuró acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro hasta que sus labios quedaron a unos centímetros de ella. Una de sus manos se despegó de la pared y recorrió la curva de su cuello y su barbilla. Finalmente, con un solo dedo, acarició sus labios. Ella, desafiante, clavó sus pupilas en las de él.

-Si hay algo de mí que te pertenece, no es otra cosa que mi odio.

En ese momento la puerta de los calabozos se abrió dejando ve a Lucius Malfoy con una bandeja de comida en la mano. Tanto Voldemort como Kara se giraron a la vez para ver al rubio, que a su vez los miraba con expresión desencajada. Aprovechando ese momento de confusión, Kara se escurrió por debajo del brazo de Voldemort que todavía estaba pegado a la parez e hizo su camino fuera de la mazmorra, empujando a Lucius en el proceso.

-¡Mierda!-oyó exclamar al Señor Tenebroso detrás de ella.

Con las piernas todavía débiles, corrió como no había corrido en su vida. Desorientada se dirigió a las escaleras sorteando al resto de los mortífagos. Con un golpe sordo abrió las puertas de roble y entró en el ala privada de la mansión. Con desesperación miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo para bloquear la puerta, pero el piso estaba vacío y no le daría tiempo a ir a una de las habitaciones a coger algo y volver.

El tiempo que estuvo parada sin saber qué hacer fue el tiempo que Voldmort necesitó para llegar hasta ella corriendo. Cuando intentó huir de nuevo, era demasiado tarde; él la alcanzó y ambos cayeron al suelo de mármol.

-¡Suéltame monstruo!- gritó ella bajo el peso del cuerpo de Tom.

-Ni hablar, querida.- contestó él con una sonrisa endemoniada.- Te dije que no irías demasiado lejos. ¿No te ha quedado claro que me perteneces?

-¡Yo no soy de nadie!- puso sus manos en el pecho de él intentando apartarlo de sí. Lo único que consiguió fue arrancarle unas carcajadas.

Kara trató de concentrarse. Pensó en varias maneras de librarse de él, pero ninguna de ellas parecía ser demasiado efetiva. Mientras tanto, Tom seguía encima de ella y parecía no tener intención de moverse.

-¡Vade retro, demonio!-gritó.

Nunca pensó que tendría efecto, pero Voldemort salió volando hasta la otra punta del vestíbulo chocando contra la pared. Observó sorprendida como trataba de ponerse en pie a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Una pequeña risa se escapó de entre sus labios. _"Vade Retro"_

Pero tuvo que dejar la diversión para otro momento porque él comenzaba a incorporarse. Tan pronto como se lo permitieron sus piernas echó a correr escaleras con la intención de huir de él. Sólo pensó en correr y en alejare lo más posible. Corrió sin importarle a donde iba, incluso se chocó contra la pared, pero ni siquiera lo notó. Llegó a su habitación pocos segundos después y bloqueó la puerta con su silla aunque sabía que no serviría para nada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada. Se había encerrado a sí misma en su propia trampa.

Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió con un estruendo provocando que la silla saliera volando por el ventanal, que estaba abierto; incluso tuvo que agacharse para evitar que la golpeara.

-No creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente.

* * *

**_Mond:_** holaaas! No te preocupes por los reviews, lo importante es saber que todavía me lees XD En cuanto a Voldy y Kara...bueno, ninguno de los dos son precisamente muy inocente; los dos tienen sus motivos oscurillos y ganas de fastidiar al otro jeje. Bueno ya ves que he intentado hacer a una Kara guerrera, pero es que Voldy es mucho Voldy y no es un tipo cualquiera con el que te puedas enfrentar. Espero que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes que yo le digo a mi amigo que lo felicitas. Besos wapa!

**_CRISPI:_** jajajaj has leído bien tranquila. Gracias por el 10!! Bueno, Voldy es un ser humano no?? creo...ainoa se ahoga en dudas. Espero que esta vez duermas también bien y a ver si con el próximo capi lo vuelvo a conseguir jejej. Ya sabes que si tienes alguna queja o sugerencia sóo tienes que decírmelo. TKM!!

**_Ennaira Skywalker:_** ya sabes que yo no soy belicosa especialmente pero mujer, no estoy tan pasmada como para dejar a Kara sin hacer nada, o sin intentarlo al menos. Ya le queda poquito al fic , si te sirve de consuelo jajaja. Aunque el problema es que ahora es cuando más ideas me acuden para que alrgue el fic. ¡pero no pienso hacerlo! XD Algún día le tiene que llegar la hora a Kara :P Espero que te guste. Bss wapa!

Gaia-drea


	31. Rendición

**Disclaimer:** como siempre, nada que reconozcais de los libros o las pelis es mío. Y nada de esto lo hago con ánimo de lucro.

**N/A: **supongo que tendré que disculparme- como siempre- por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Ains...Bueno, me quedé sin ordenador y digamos que el bachillerato me tiene un poco agobiada, así que porfiiiiis, no me mateis ¿Si? **cara de cordero degollado** XD Ah! Me queda avisar de que este capi es un poco raro...un poco _bastante._ Así que supongo que puedo admitir tomatazos y lanzamientos de otro tipo de vegetales al final, si no os gusta. ^^

¡Enjoy!

**30. Rendición**

Kara se asomó desde detrás de la cama. Voldemort estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, escudriñando con sus ojos penetrantes la habitación. Todavía no la había visto. En silencio se escurrió hasta el suelo y rezó a todos los dioses y santos _muggles_ que conocía. No esperaba que le sirviera de mucho, pero desde luego la magia no la podía ayudar.

Volvió a asomarse pero él había desaparecido. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde se había metido? Despacio, muy despacio salió de detrás de la cama y se puso en pie. Con mucha cautela se acercó hasta la puerta y se asomó al pasillo, mirando en ambas direcciones, pero sin encontrar nada. Frunció el entrecejo. Todo aquello resultaba muy sospechoso. Cerró la puerta sin dejar que esa mueca de preocupación abandonara su cara.

-¿Me buscabas?

Kara ahogó un grito y se llevó una mano al pecho asustada.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró de cara con Voldemort que la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona. Ella intentó apartarse de él, pero le cerró el paso sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Casi sin darse cuenta comenzaron a dar vueltas por la habitación. Kara esquivándolo, y Voldemort evitando que ella se fuera demasiado lejos. Ella misma se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que resultaba la situación.

-¡Basta!

-¿Por qué?-Voldemort no dejaba de sonreír.- Me estoy divirtiendo.

-¡Pero yo no!

-Vamos Kara.- él avanzó un paso, y a su vez ella retrocedió uno.- eres tú quien ha empezado este juego, no pretendas abandonarlo ahora.

-Pero es que resulta que no es un juego. ¡Se trata de mi vida, Tom!

El susodicho pareció dudar unos instantes al oír su nombre y su sonrisa se borró momentáneamente del rostro; pero regresó momentos después con renovada fuerza y no dudo en dar un paso más adelante. Kara retrocedió de nuevo. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que él decidió que era suficiente.

Para entonces el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Ella podía verlo a través de los ventanales de su habitación. Tom estaba justo enfrente suya y le tapaba la mayor parte de la vista pero es no evitaba que pequeños destellos anaranjados se colaran a través de los cortinajes y arrancaran reflejos dorados al pelo de él. Ahora que estaba a contra luz, no podía ver bien su rostro, pero sabía de alguna manera que seguía sonriendo.

-Crux sancta sit mihi lux, non draco sit mihi dux, vade retro satana, nunquam suade mihi vana, sint mala quae libas, ipse venena bibas.-recitó de memoria. Esto arrancó una sonora carcajada a su maestro.

-Por mucho que lo quieras creer, no soy el diablo querida; no soy el Mal.

Dio un paso más al frente, acercando su cuerpo peligrosamente al de la muchacha. Ella trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas chocaron con algo y perdió el equilibrio. Agitando sus brazos trató de agarrarse a cualquier cosa para no caer, pero lo único a lo que sus manos consiguieron aferrarse fue a la camisa de Tom, haciendo que él cayera con ella en la cama.

Él puso los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo justo a tiempo para evitar aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo. Con las manos todavía en su pecho, ella jadeó sorprendida.

-El Mal habita en todos nosotros, Kara.- pronunció Tom con voz suave y casi en un susurro.- Todos tenemos una parte oscura, y tratar de ocultarla y reprimirla sólo nos hará más mal.

-Sí, pero no hay Oscuridad sin Luz.

-Ni Luz sin Oscuridad. ¿Qué fue antes, el huevo o la gallina? Tenemos que pensar que son dos cosas que se complementan, a tú elección está cuál quieres desarrollar.

-Por lo visto, desde que nací mis elecciones no han contado para mucho.- contestó ella desviando su mirada de sus ojos azul zafiro. Trató de incorporarse, pero él hizo más fuerza y la mantuvo bajo su cuerpo.

-No, Kara, justo al contrario: tus elecciones son las que te han traído aquí. En cualquier momento podrías haber ido a Dumbledore y haberle contado todo lo que sabes, pero no lo has hecho. ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de todo el odio que desprenden tus ojos cada vez que miras a alguno de mis mortífagos, en el fondo, dentro de tu corazón, sabes que perteneces a este lugar. Ellos no te entenderían, no entenderían esa avidez de conocimientos, incluso por lo oscuro, que tienes; no entenderían el pasado de tu familia; y desde luego no entenderían en lo que te has convertido.

-¿En...en que me he convertido?-casi le daba miedo preguntar.

-En una _mujer_ muy poderosa.-una de sus manos se separó del colchón y se acercó a su rostro. Con uno de sus dedos acarició su mejilla, desde el pómulo hasta la barbilla.- Sabes cosas que ninguno de esos estúpidos de la Orden del Fénix ni siquiera podrían soñar con saber. Has logrado adentrarte en la Oscuridad...sin perder tu propia Luz.

-Yo...no...- se removió nerviosa e intentó zafarse del hombre.

-Te he dado poder; he alimentado tu odio, tu ira...-susurró a su oído. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole escalofríos.- Tu deseo...

Tom observó como de manera gradual los ojos de su aprendiz se volvían grises al mismo tiempo que dejaba de debatirse y volvía a clavar su mirada en él. Ella arqueó una de sus finas cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

-Mi ¿deseo?

-Odias a mis mortífagos, pero ¿qué hay de mí?- esa sonrisa socarrona volvió a dibujarse en su rostro, molestando en sobremanera a la chica que sólo pensó en cómo borrarla.

-Creo que te estas desviando del tema.- volvió a empujar el pecho de Voldemort, pero no consiguió nada. Sólo consiguió que su sonrisa se ensanchara todavía más.- No seas engreído. Aparta...- no podía concentrarse con el aliento de Tom rozando su cuello y comenzó a titubear.

-Kara...-canturreó.

Los labios del hombre se deslizaron de su oreja a su cuello. Los ojos de Kara se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa y no pudo evitar resoplar. Voldemort no se detuvo; acarició con sus labios todo su cuello, subió por la mandíbula y se detuvo en la mejilla, presionando suavemente ese punto. Pudo notar como la resistencia de su aprendiz iba disminuyendo, hasta que finalmente sus manos pasaron a ser un simple adorno en su pecho.

Siguió recorriendo la piel tersa de su rostro hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Se detuvo allí conscientemente, notando como la respiración de ella se aceleraba. Pero no era la única que estaba sufriendo los efectos de aquel momento. Con las manos todavía en su pecho notó como el corazón de él se aceleraba . Al darse cuenta de donde habían estado sus manos durante todo aquel rato las apartó rápidamente. Se percató de que Tom sonreía contra su piel.

-Pídemelo, Kara...-susurró demasiado cerca de sus labios como para que ella pudiera mantener el control sobre si misma.

-¿Qué?

-Pídeme...que te bese.

-Ni lo sueñes.-contestó tratando de girar el rostro.

-Tan obstinada como siempre.

Voldemort clavó sus ojos en los de ella; la observó con atención tratando de averiguar qué estaba pensando ¿Por qué esa mirada escondía tantos secretos? ¿Por qué le intrigaba tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía atraído a ella? Sólo había una persona que podía resolver sus dudas y la tenía entre sus brazos, a su merced.

Volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella hasta que pudo notar su aliento golpeando sus labios. Con la mano que antes había utilizado para acariciarla ahora la usaba para sujetar su rostro.

Estaba tan cerca...

Finalmente hizo lo que durante tantas noches había anhelado hacer: la besó.

Y ella le correspondió.

Kara se estremeció cuando notó los fríos labios de Tom posarse sobre los suyos. Ni siquiera cerró los ojos a causa del shock, pero luego, como si de un resorte se tratara, algo se activó dentro de ella y le impulsó a corresponderle. Dejó que la lengua de él acariciara sus labios y posteriormente entrara suavemente en su boca, explorándola por completo. No se apartó cuando ambas lenguas se rozaron. En cambio, pronto entró en el juego y contestó al roce.

Esto sorprendió a Voldemort que se detuvo unos instantes y abrió los ojos sólo lo suficiente para comprobar que todo aquello no era una alucinación. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto angelical. Conducido por una fuerza mayor que él, se inclinó y casi de manera animal le mordió el cuello. Kara abrió los ojos repentinamente y lanzó un grito de dolor a la vez que clavaba sus uñas en la túnica de su maestro. Luego, con un fuerte empujó lo apartó de ella y lo hizo caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Se llevó una mano al cuello aliviada al ver que no la había hecho sangrar. Entrecerró los ojos y miró con rabia a su maestro que trataba de ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Él no tardó en levantare, pero no contestó. La miró intensamente durante unos segundos y luego simplemente la agarró por la nuca y volvió a besarla. Ella gimió entre sus labios cuando su cuerpo la presionó contra la cama. Algo parecido al pánico la invadió cuando sintió la gélida mano de su maestro deslizarse bajo su ropa. Dio un respingo y tembló, aunque no supo decir por qué. El se detuvo de nuevo, visiblemente excitado y con la respiración entrecortada golpeando los labios de la chica. Ella aprovechó para alejarse de él, quedando apoyada sobre sus codos en medio de la cama.

-Kara...-susurró con los ojos brillantes.- quiero saber qué se experimenta al sentir tanta pasión por algo.

Lentamente se fue deslizando hacia ella, que yacía en medio de la cama sin mover ni un músculo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pretendía. ¡Estúpida de ella que había pensado que sólo pretendía jugar con ella!

-No es posible...-murmuró.- Tú no...tú no puedes...

-¿Qué¿ ¿Sentir? Oh, Kara, claro que puedo, siempre he podido; pero tengo que admitir que desde que estás cera mío, ciertas _sensaciones_ se han amplificado. Soy humano, después de todo.

-Ni lo sueñes. Si tu sangre es tóxica, a saber de qué están compuestos el resto de tus fluidos corporales.

Aquello arrancó una carcajada al mago oscuro.

-Te puedo asegurar que el resto de mis fluidos corporales son normales.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba de nuevo sobre ella. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a protestar porque al momento siguiente había atrapado sus labios.

-Sé...que me...voy ...a arrepentir.-murmuró entre besos.

-Deja el arrepentimiento para mañana, sólo siente.

Finalmente decidió dejarse llevar. Había cometido demasiado errores en su vida, por uno más que pasara a engrosar su lista no iba a suceder nada. Quizás era el peor de todos desde cualquier punto de vista, pero estaba cansada de intentar hacer lo correcto. Había pasado 16 años de su vida sufriendo por no saber qué hacer, por tener que elegir entre dos formas de vida totalmente incompatibles entre sí. Siempre había seguido a la razón; las únicas dos veces que se había guiado por el corazón habían terminado en desastre total. Esta era la tercera y probablemente la última vez.

Con un ágil movimiento los hizo rodar sobre la cama, quedando así ella sobre él. Con un amago de sonrisa puso sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa uno a uno y con pasmosa lentitud. Mientras tanto él se dedicaba a acariciar su espalda por encima de la camiseta que la cubría. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Quería sentirla cerca de él, y quería hacerlo ya.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? Creía que ya eras una experta en esto.

-Oh sí, pero me parece más divertido si te torturo durante un rato.

-Preferiría que me torturaras después, si no te importa.

-Mmm...deja que me lo piense.- dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre él y haciendo que ambas narices se rozaran.-No- . Y cuando él ya esperaba que sus labios se unieran, ella desvió la trayectoria y depositó un casto beso en su mejilla acompañado de una risita.

Casi como venganza él deslizó una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de la chica. Con un suave roce fue subiendo por su espalda hasta dar con el broche del sujetado. Se detuvo allí, dibujando círculos con uno de sus dedos mientras ella seguía con su propia tarea. Cuando terminó de desabrochar el último botón acarició su pecho suavemente y con cuidado. Fue a besarlo allí, pero él la detuvo y cogió su rostro para besarla en los labios. La lengua de él rozó sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar; ella la dejó pasar y gimió cuando la sintió explorar toda su boca.

Sin separarse, Tom se incorporó haciendo que ambos quedaran sentados, ella encima de él, y aprovechó para profundizar su beso. Mientras las manos de él se deslizaban hasta su cintura, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y hundió sus manos en su cabello, revolviéndolo. Su cuerpo buscaba contacto con en el de él inconscientemente; quería sentir su piel contra la suya. Por ello, sus manos viajaron de su pelo hasta sus hombros y se encargaron de quitarle la camisa, que hacía tiempo que había perdido su función.

Él hizo lo mismo con su camiseta. La hizo levantar los brazos y con un sólo movimiento la pobre prenda quedó reducida a un mero adorno en el suelo junto a su compañera masculina.

Inmediatamente después él se dedicó a atacar su cuello y su clavícula a base de besos y pequeños mordiscos mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y su abdomen. Esto provocaba escalofríos de placer a Kara, quien no pudo evitar gemir de nuevo.

La estaba volviendo loca a base de bien. Cada una de sus caricias le ponía la piel de gallina y le despertaba unos instintos que jamás pensó que podría albergar. Lo único que quería era sentirlo, saborear su piel y sentir como sus manos navegaban por todo su cuerpo. Estaba perdiendo el control de sí misma.

Con un ligero empujón ambos volvieron a caer tumbados sobre el colchón provocando una suave risita a Kara que volvía a estar debajo. Con un gesto tierno, Tom apartó unos mechones de pelo que le caían sobre los ojos, y luego, volvió a besarla. No se cansaría de hacerlo, pero sabría también que no tendría muchas más oportunidades. Y entonces, sin que ella se diera, cuenta, se deshizo del sujetador.

Ella emitió un quejido de consternación y se dispuso a desabrochar el pantalón de él con determinación. No le costó tanto como la camisa y exclamó triunfante cuando la prenda fue a hacer compañía al resto de la ropa, lo que provocó la risa de Tom. Éste también se deshizo de los pantalones de ella, dejándola prácticamente desnuda. Entonces se detuvo para admirarla.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando paseó su vista por cada centímetro de su piel, desde su rostro hasta sus piernas, pasando por sus pechos y el abdomen. Pero necesitaba algo más que mirar. Nunca le había gustado la frase de "se mira , pero no se toca".

Comenzó por los labios, y lentamente fue descendiendo por la mandíbula, el cuello, la clavícula, un hombro y se detuvo en uno de sus pechos. Allí se recreó, jugando con su pezón mientras con una mano acariciaba el otro pecho. Kara se mordió los labios intentando ahogar el placer que estaba sintiendo; tenía las manos agarrotadas de la fuerza con la que se estaba agarrando a la colcha. Pero no pudo resistirlo, y cuando sintió la lengua de él jugar insistentemente con ella emitió un gemido que bien podría haberse oído en toda la mansión y sus terrenos.

-Eso es, Kara. Grita para mí.- susurró contra su abdomen.

En ese momento aprovechó para deshacerse de la última pieza de ropa que la cubría, acariciando la parte interior de sus muslos, y todas sus piernas en el proceso. Esto provocó que ella las abriera involuntariamente y Voldemort sonrió, sabiendo lo que esto quería decir.

Hizo su camino de vuelta hacia arriba, arrancando pequeños suspiros de la muchacha y cuando llegó hasta su rostro la vio sonrojada, con los labios entre abiertos, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respirando irregularmente. Sólo lo miró cuando acarició una de sus mejillas.

Se miraron durante unos instantes, mientras él se colocaba entre sus piernas. Kara volvió a morderse el labio cuando sintió como él se presionaba contra la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

-Kara...- murmuró él. Ella sólo asintió. Y rodeando su cuezo con sus brazos le dio un último beso.

Kara gritó. Gritó cuando con una fuerte embestida él la penetró. No esperaba que fuera dulce o sensible, pero la había pillado tan de sorpresa que sintió como su garganta se desgarraba en el grito. Él también gimió, pero no se detuvo; siguió empujando, entrando y saliendo de ella, despacio al principio para ir aumentando la intensidad poco a poco. Kara también lo acompañó con un movimiento de sus caderas mientras gemía de puro placer. Y ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha para ver quién podía más. Conforme Tom fue aumentando la rapidez e intensidad de sus embestidas, los gemidos de Kara se fueron agudizando más y más, hasta que llegó un momento en el que ambos comprendieron que era imposible que no los hubieran escuchado. Pero eso ya no importaba. Ya nada importaba.

Él mordió su cuello, ahogando así los gemidos que intentaban escapar de su boca y ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda, sabiendo que iba a dejar marcas. Para evitar que le hiciera más daño, Tom la cogió de las muñecas encerró sus manos en las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos; y Kara gritó cuando en el proceso, sin querer, él rozó su Marca Tenebrosa.

Con un par de embestidas especialmente fuertes, Kara sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió entera e inconscientemente gritó el nombre de Tom mientras llegaba al clímax. Él la siguió pocos segundos después, gritando también su nombre mientras se derramaba dentro de ella.

Tom salió de ella y se derrumbó a su lado empapado en sudor mientras ambos tratan de normalizar sus respiraciones.

Inconscientemente ella buscó el calor corporal de él, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Él los tapó a ambos con las sábanas y la cogió para recostarla sobre su pecho. No quería dormirse, quería asegurarse de que lo ocurrido había sido algo real. Se dedicó a acariciar su cabello mientras miraba por la ventana como iba anocheciendo. Hubiera querido quedarse así para toda la eternidad. Sólo como un hombre con su mujer entre sus brazos. Sin guerras, ni profecías; sólo él y Kara.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió como ella se removía entre sus brazos.

-Buenas noches.- susurró él.

Kara terminó de abrir los ojos y bostezó sonoramente; luego, alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Hola.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó él temiendo que de un momento a otro ella se arrepintiese y saliese corriendo. Pero Kara sólo emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-No del todo, pero lo estaré.- sentenció mientras volvía a poyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Se sentía extraña, y no sólo por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Era algo más. Como si algo completamente desconocido se hubiera introducido en su cuerpo, llenando un hueco vacío hecho expresamente para ello, y que ella no sabía que existía. No quiso pensar en ello. No en ese momento.

-Tengo un regalo para ti.

-Tus regalos me dan miedo.- bromeó ella. Él sonrió y tomó su brazo izquierdo. Con un solo gesto, pasó la palma de su mano por la zona donde todavía podía verse la sobra de la Marca Tenebrosa, que desapareció inmediatamente.- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó ella observando su brazo, ahora intacto.

-Que ya no eres mi mortífaga. Ni mi aprendiz.- ella alzó la mirada sorprendida.-Ya no. Ahora eres mi igual, mi segunda.

-Gracias, supongo. Aunque...creo que ya no podré volver a Hogwarts ¿verdad?- preguntó angustiada.

-No pienses en eso ahora. Ya lo arreglaremos.

Kara sabía que lo decía en serio, pero también sabía que no había posible solución. Después de lo ocurrido aquella noche no sería capaz de mirar a la cara a sus amigos sin delatarse. Pensó que quizás así era mejor. No podría haber mantenido una doble vida por mucho más tiempo. Quizás así podría por fin dormir tranquila por las noches.

Por el momento se conformó con abrazarse a Tom, quedándose dormida sobre su pecho, sintiendo que allí, nada podía hacerle daño.

* * *

Lo avisé. Avisé que era un capítulo _extraño_, así que ya lo sabeis. ^^

_**April Black Lupin**_: hola!! muchas gracias por tu review ^^. Sí, ya sé que Kara tiene un carácter del demonio, para ser un personaje que yo misma he creado se me estaba haciando imposible manejarlo, pero supongo que ahí radica lo que me gusta de ella : que nunca se decide, que lo quiere todo, y al final se queda sin nada. Si es que es una abusona. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Besos!!

_**Ennaira Skywalker**_: regresé!! después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a la vida fictioneril!! y menos mal, ya me estaba muriendo sin poder escribir. Espero qeu este capi no te defraude, ya sabes, este tipo de cosas nunca se me han dado bienXD. A ver cuando puedo ponerme al día con tus fics!! Aunque los de Crepúsculo todavía no me los puedo leer: no he terminado con Amanercer. te kieroooo!!

**_Mond:_** buenooo, ya has visto lo interesante que se ha puesto el asunto jajajaja Tenía ganas de sacar a una KAra poseída y por lo visto salió bien, aunque no del todo. El problema que tienen estos dos, es que son como bipolares, quieren matarse y a la vez no. Es lo que llamaríamos una relación destructiva "no puedo vivir contigo, pero tampoco sin tí" Ya veremos como se resuelve XD Espero que este capi te haya gustado y haya estado a la altura de las espectativas .^^ Besets!!

**_CRISPI:_** jajajajaja. Es que la BSO del juego es muy bonita, a mi me inspira mucho. Bueno, ya ves a que hemos llegado. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y dejarte así con las ganas, pero supongo que me entenderás con lo del bachiller y todo eso. Nunca pensé que sería tan agobiante. YA me dirás que te ha parecido el capi; yo sigo con mis dudas, pero lo hecho, hecho está. POr cierto, no me tienes que dar las gracias por escribir, gracias a ti por leer ^^. Besos wapa!!

Sólo me queda decir, que gracias por la paciencia y por no matarme. Ah!! y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!

_Gaia Drea_


	32. Regreso

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, y como tantas veces antes he dicho anda de esto me pertenece, alvo los personajes y localizaciones que no podais reconocer como parte de la saga de Rowling.

No me voy a detener mucho en pedir disculpas por no actualizar antes, porque sinceramente, no tengo perdon XD Asi que si alguien todavia se digna a dejarme un review, puede despotricar en contra de mi todo lo que queira y más. Seguramente yo lo de la razón. Sólo quiero comentar que el ordenador me va un poco mal asi que si veis que hay alguna errata en cuanto a acentos y tildes, me las perdoneis (pleaaaaseeee). He intentado revisar el texto, pero seguro que alguna se me ha colado.

Ahora, disfrutad! ^^

_Cuando no se puede volver atrás,  
sólo debemos preocuparnos  
por la mejor manera de seguir hacia delante._

-Paulo Cohelo

**30. Regreso.**

El invierno tocaba a su fin y con el las nieves, el frío y el viento helado de Enero. El ambiente estaba mas caldeado, y se notaba a cada paso que dabas. Ahora, Kara era capaz de andar por la mansión sin tener que ir con dos capas de ropa y arrebujada en su túnica. Había que ver el frío que hacia en ese lugar a pesar de los hechizos térmicos...

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya se acercaba Pascua y el ambiente, a parte de caldeado, estaba enrarecido; no sólo por la nueva actitud de Voldemort hacia Kara- y viceversa- sino porque se notaba en el aire que iba a pasar algo, que se estaban preparando para lo que tenía que ocurrir.

Mortífagos no paraban de ir y venir por la mansión y por lo terrenos; aquel lugar parecía un hormiguero en época de colecta, y desde que Kara había decidido que no podía regresar a la escuela, aquel ambiente no le ayudaba en absoluto. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día en el gimnasio pegándole patadas a un pobre saco, y cuando no se dedicaba a la violencia gratuita, se enfrascaba en pesados volúmenes de magia negra provenientes de la biblioteca personal del Señor Tenebroso. En más de una ocasión había terminado en manos de Snape a causa de heridas nada agradables. Pero a pesar de ello, Tom nunca le había prohibido tocar ninguno de sus libros.

De hecho casi podía decirse que disfrutaba del empeño de su aprendiz, si es que todavía podía llamarla así. Todo el mundo en la mansión sabía que había algo más, y a pesar de sus esfuerzo, él había decidido dejar de intentar ocultarlo. ¿Para qué? Los abrazos que ella le regalaba de vez en cuando hablaban por sí solos.

-Mi señor, tengo que decir que luce usted particularmente amenazador esta mañana.- dijo Kara mientras entraba en la sala. Voldemort estaba sentado en su trono de madera tallada y la miró arqueando una ceja. Se oyeron las risas de varios mortífagos.  
-Kara...  
-¿Qué?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa angelical.- Sólo intentaba alegrarte la mañana.

Voldemort suspiró y deseó tener una de las pelotitas anti-estrés que ella misma le había regalado. Pensó que tenía muchos mejores métodos para alegrarle la mañana, pero claro no se lo iba a decir con sus seguidores delante. Aún así, ella pareció captar su pensamiento, porque mientras se colocaba en su lugar, en el Círculo Interior, le sonrió.

Él suspiró e intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer y no en lo que _quería_.

"_Tranquilo, Tommy. Son sólo cuatro órdenes, esperar a que te den los partes y después serás libre como un pájaro"  
"¡No me llames Tommy"_

Kara ahogó una carcajada. Se mantuvo en silencio y con la cabeza gacha a los pies de su maestro mientras el daba las órdenes del día y era informado de los últimos movimientos de su gente y de la Orden. Por Hogwarts todo parecía seguir bien y por lo visto el Trío de Oro no había vuelto a hacer ninguna de las suyas, lo cual era sorprendente.

-Pero hay otro problema.- dijo Snape. Voldemort le instó a que continuara.- Siguen haciendo preguntas sobre la señorita Langadon. En realidad, todo el profesorado lo hace, y Black y Lupin comienzan a ponerme nervioso...

"_Black y Lupin siempre te ponen nervioso, Snape"_

-¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

-Creo, mi señor, que la señorita Langdon debería dar alguna señal de vida. No digo que regrese a la escuela, eso sería demasiado peligroso para todos. Pero debería hacer algo...

¿Algo como qué?- en ese momento Kara se levantó.

¿Puedo hablar, mi señor?

"_Si te dijera que no, ibas a hacerlo igualmente"_

_-_Adelante.  
- Mis amigos y compañeros piensan que mis escapadas los fines de semana era a causa de una enfermedad de mi padre. Quizás el profesor Snape podría decir en la escuela que he desaparecido porque mi padre ha muerto y necesitaba estar sola. Eso les ofrecería una explicación de por qué he desaparecido.

Voldemort pareció cavilar durante unos instantes. Miró a Snape y luego a la chica.

-¿Cuándo es la próxima visita a Hogsmeade?

-Dentro de dos semanas, mi señor.- contestó Snape.

-Kara, quiero que vayas a Hogsmeade, te dejes ver y vuelvas. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?.- la chica asintió.  
-Será como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.- luego pareció recapacitar sus palabras.- Aunque_ claro, algunos pueden encontrar esto algo difícil._

Le lanzó una significativa mirada a Tom, que se removió en su asiento y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle. Se oyeron algunas risas que sofocó con una sola mirada. Kara sonrió de lado y se levantó para marcharse. Tom prácticamente la fulminó con la mirada, lo que sólo provocó que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Con un gesto de la mano la despidió y ella no esperó dos segundos para marcharse.

Nada más atravesar la puerta de doble hoja dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

_"¡KARA LANGDON!"_

Tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar su risa. Uno de los guardias la miró con una ceja arqueada. Ella le hizo una mueca y subió escaleras arriba, sabiendo que pocos minutos después, Tom iría tras ella. Se encerró en el gimnasio y la tomó con el pobre saco de boxeo. Sonrió cuando oyó la puerta chirriar tras ella, pero no se giró, siguió golpeando el saco hasta que unas grandes y frías manos la rodearon desde atrás impidiéndole el movimiento. Se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no se apartó. Sintió como su aliento le golpeaba en el cuello y le hacía cosquillas.

-Mmmm ¿me permites?-dijo.

Él no contestó pero comprendió que estaba ligeramente disgustado. Tembló involuntariamente entre sus brazos; no quería verlo enfadado. Tom la apretó contra él, apartándola del saco de boxeo.

-Tom.- susurró.

Él la mantuvo entre sus brazos sin pronunciar palabra, sólo hundió su rostro entre sus rizos y respiró su aroma. Kara hizo una mueca de incomodidad. No sabía que pretendía, pero aquella repentina muestra de...bueno, de sentimientos la había dejado completamente desconcertada. Trató de darse la vuelta y él no se lo permitió.

-Tom.- repitió.- Vamos, suéltame. Esto no es divertido.  
-Me has desobedecido.- le oyó decir.- Has hecho que mis mortífagos se rían de mí.  
-¿Qué? Sólo era una broma, no pretendía... Tom, por favor...

Vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo: ella temblorosa entre los brazos de él. Sus ojos se cruzaron en el cristal y ella volvió a temblar. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Voldemort al tiempo que acariciaba el cuello de su alumna con una de sus gélidas manos. Un escalofrío la recorrió y terminó apartándose de él de forma brusca.

-Basta. No tiene gracia.

Él se apartó de ella y se puso detrás del saco para sujetarlo mientras Kara volvía con sus puñetazos.

-Sigues teniéndome miedo.

-Como para no tenértelo.- replicó ella.- A veces se me olvida, pero sigues siendo Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro. Y no te hagas el ofendido que sé perfectamente que no lo estás.

-A veces se me olvida que has mejorado mucho con la Legeremancia.

-Sí, es que he tenido un buen maestro.

Le dio una patada al saco que lo hizo retroceder. Él frunció el ceño.

-No hace falta que me saques la tripas.

-Eres tú el que se ha puesto detrás del saco. No es culpa mía.- siguió golpeando con puños y pies hasta que él se aparto y por la propia propulsión de una de sus patadas, Kara terminó contra el espejo.- Qué simpático.

-A ver si así me escuchas.

_-_Tienes toda mi atención-hizo una mueca de dolor y se sobó la cabeza.

-Yo me voy de viaje y quiero dejar algunos puntos claros.- ella asintió.- Al irme yo, la que se queda al mando eres tu, bajo la supervisión de Lucius y Snape, claro. No quiero nada de misiones suicidas ni de reconocimiento ni nada. Durante estas dos semanas quiero la calma total; que Dumbledore piense que hemos pospuesto la guerra para otro momento. Todos los mortífagos tienen sus respectivas órdenes, lo único que tienes que hacer es comprobar que las cumples, y si no lo hacen...castigarlos.

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes imaginación, seguro que se te ocurre algo.-sonrió maléficamente.- En cuanto a ti, quiero que tengas muy claro lo que tienes que hacer en tu visita a tus viejos amigos. Déjate ver y vuelve. Nada más. Si no puedes evitar hablar con ellos, hazlo lo menos posible y por supuesto, miénteles.

Kara agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Mentir. Eso no era ningún problema, toda su vida se la había pasado mintiendo, el problema iba a ser mirarles a la cara después de todo lo que había sucedido y de como había cambiado en un par de días. Aunque sabía que seguía siendo "buena", la Oscuridad estaba cada vez más enraizada en ella, y el verdadero problema es que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Disfrutaba utilizando las artes oscuras, aprendiendo y maldiciendo. Sólo esperaba no tener que utilizar lo aprendido contra sus amigos.

-De acuerdo. Me ha quedado bastante claro. Controlar, castigar, dejarme ver y no hablar.- resumió.

-Sabía que eras una chica inteligente.- dijo removiéndole el pelo. Ella se apartó y frunció el ceño.

-No me trates como si fuera tu mascota.

Voldemort rió y salió del gimnasio dejándola sola, fulminándolo con la mirada. Enfadada, le dio un puñetazo al saco que lo descolgó de su enganche.

-Lo que me faltaba.

Salio frustrada y con una toalla al hombro.

Como Tom había previsto, las cosas se sucedieron con normalidad. Todos los mortífagos sabían lo que tenían que hacer y la presencia –más o menos- amenazadora de Kara les instó a cumplir sus órdenes como si fuere el mismo Señor Tenebroso el que les estuviera vigilando.

Y mientras sus subordinados iban y venían y paseaban a su alrededor, Kara se encerraba en su habitación o en el despacho de Voldemort para preparar su vuelta a Hogwarts. Quería tenerlo todo bien controlado, que no se le escapase ni un solo detalle, porque sabía que podía fastidiarla en cualquier momento. Sabía que su sentimentalismo o la astucia de sus amigos podían ponerla en un aprieto.

Así llegó El Día, como Kara lo tenía marcado en su calendario. Esa mañana se levantó con náuseas y mareo, y a punto estuvo de quedarse en la cama si no hubiera sido por la persistencia de la elfina doméstica para sacarla de entre las sábanas. Parecía el tiempo no se había puesto de su parte y había decidido reflejar unos sentimientos completamente contrarios a lo que Kara sentía en ese momento. Había salido un día precioso, con un sol radiante y un cielo despejado que haría envidiar a cualquier día normal cerca del Mediterráneo.

La chica suspiró; sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y debía hacerlo con la estoicidad y valentía que le habían enseñado durante todos aquellos meses. Si no ¿de qué había servido su entrenamiento? Si algo había prendido era a ser capaz de cuidar de si misma y a enfrentarse a los obstáculos –y no eran pocos- que la vida le ponía por delante.

_"Eres fuerte, Kara. Tu puedes"_

Claro que toda esa convicción desapareció cuando pisó la plaza mayor de Hogsmeade. En ese momento se sintió como un pequeño conejo desvalido que solo quería regresar a su madriguera. Sinceramente, no le gustaba nada la sensación.

Cubriéndose el rostro con la capucha comenzó a andar para alejarse del gentío. Algunas personas se detuvieron a mirarla –bien, no era muy normal ver a una persona completamente cubierta- pero fueron pocos y se deshizo de ellos rápidamente. Cuando logró llegar a las afueras del pueblo realizó el hechizo localizador que le permitió saber donde se encontraban sus...amigos.

Ahí estaba, la prueba de fuego. Si lograba pasarla...Bueno, se daría por satisfecha si simplemente lograba sobrevivir al día.

Las Tres Escobas, ese era su objetivo. Ser fuerte y enfrentarse a sus miedos, resolver aquel problema y luego volver a casa. Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se detuvo un momento para analizar sus pensamientos. "Casa". ¿Desde cuando consideraba la Mansión Riddle como una casa, un hogar? Mierda. Estaba más jodida de lo que creía.

Con ese pensamiento todavía en mente se dirigió hacia el bar. Entró en silencio, se sentó en la barra alejada de la puerta, se quitó la capucha y esperó.

-¿Kara?

Ahí estaba. Lo que estaba esperando.

-¿Kara Langdon?

Con un suspiro se giró para quedar cara a cara con la brillante y perspicaz mirada de Hermione Granger. Durante unos segundos simplemente se miraron; la mayor estudiando a la pequeña; la pequeña esperando la reacción de la mayor. En esos interminables y eternos segundos no vio pasar la vida ante sus ojos como en una película, pero si juro y perjuro que no volvería a pasar por una situación como aquella.

-Oh, Dios mío...¡Kara!- con una exclamación, Hermione echo los brazos al cuello de su amiga, abrazándola fuertemente.- Kara...¡Kara! ¡Creíamos que te había pasado algo!

-¿Kara?- en medio de el abrazo-de-boa-constrictor de Hermione, pudo oír la voz de Ginny y al momento siguiente la presión sobre su pecho se multiplico por dos.- ¡Kara!

-Eh...si...-comenzaba a faltarle el aliento.- Me...estoy ahogando... Por favor...-jadeo en un intento inútil de coger aire.

-Oh, si...¡lo siento mucho!- Hermione la soltó pero le clavo la mirada, observándola minuciosamente como si pudiera convertirse en humo en cualquier momento.

Mientras tanto, Kara recuperaba el resuello y su cara volvía a su tonalidad normal. Vale, primera fase de la misión superada: introducirse en el ambiente...y no morir en el intento. Ahora venia la parte difícil, la de mentir.

-Ya...Bueno, la próxima vez que nos veamos, intentad no matarme...por favor.

-Pero-pero...¡Estas aquí! ¡En Hogsmeade! ¡Hace semanas que no te vemos!

-Creíamos que te había pasado algo.-apunto Ginny.- Ya sabes, que Voldemort...

-¿Qué? .- levanto la mirada.- ¿Qué Voldemort que?

-Pues...que te había raptado o algo. Es lo que suele hacer.

El alivio inundo el interior de la chica. Casi. Creía que la habían descubierto, pero no, solo había sido una falsa alarme y menos mal, porque no tenia idea de cómo les iba a explicar que en todo este tiempo su vida había sido una mentira. Como el Show de Truman, pero sin cámaras. Claro que al ser magos a lo mejor no entendían la analogía.

-Entonces.- insistió Hermione.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo.- empezaba la actuación.-Esto...he tenido problemas familiares y, bueno, he estado cuidando de mi padre, pero estaba muy enfermo y las medicinas no hacían efecto y yo...-se mordió el labio- Murió hace unos días y no me sentía con ganas de regresar a la escuela.

-Oh.- atino a decir Ginny. Hermion se llevo una mano a la boca mientras se le aguaban los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, Kara.-la abrazo nuevamente y Ginny le apretó el brazo suavemente como gesto de apoyo.- Perdónanos por ser tan insensibles. No deberíamos haberte...Pero es que no contestabas a nuestras cartas.

-Si, lo siento. Es que he estado completamente recluida y fuera de la realidad.- y no sabían hasta que punto esto era cierto.

-Si claro es normal. Pero oye, ahora estas aquí ¿no? Bueno, se te ve bien. Aunque deberías habérnoslo dicho.- le reprocho Ginny.- ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!

Kara sonrió y le dio un abrazo deseando poder contarle todo. Que era una falsa y que no se merecía para nada su amistad. Pero no podía. Voldemort la mataría.

Lo que no podía evitar era que su corazón latiera mas fuerte al tenerlas a su lado. Dios, aquello era felicidad. Como había echado de menos a su amigas. A la loca pelirroja y a la responsable de Herms.

-Pero ¿qué es esto? ¿una reunión de sentimentales? Que asco por dios. Me lo esperaba de Hermione, pero de ti, Ginny.- la voz de Ron resonó en el local y Kara quiso hundirse en su asiento.

-No seas idiota, Ronald.- contesto la pelirroja soltándola y girándose.- ¡Mira quien ha vuelto!

Kara esbozo una sonrisa tímida e hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano. Los ojos azules del que siempre había considerado su mejor amigo se clavaron en los suyos y la examinaron como si fueran rayos X. Fruncía el ceño y parecía no terminar de creerse que estuviera allí, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo único que ella quería hacer era levantarse, correr hacia el y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras le decía lo mucho que echaba de menos sus estúpidas peleas.

Desecho ese pensamiento. No podía hacerlo. Debía mostrarse fría, abatida.

-Hola, Ron.

-Kara...

-¿Kara?- a su lado apareció Harry, que la miro con sus ojos esmeraldas confundido.- Vaya...que...sorpresa...

-Esto es un poco incomodo.- comento ella mientras se rascaba la nuca en un gesto propio de Harry.- Creo que tendría que irme.

-¡No!.- Ron se adelanto hasta llegar a su lado y sin previo aviso la abrazo con gesto posesivo. Como ella quería que hiciera.- Estas loca si crees que voy a dejar que te escapes.- Kara rió y lo abrazo también.- Tienes que volver a clase por favor, Hermione no hace mas que agobiarme con los estudios y necesito que me ayudes a evadirme.

-Gracias por ignorarme, Ron. Ya se que no soy divertido, pero disimula.- bromeo Harry.

Es que genial que estemos todos aquí.- los miro a todos.- Pero no puedo quedarme. He venido solo a hacer unos recados y tengo que irme en seguida.

Pero ¿y la escuela?.- cuestiono Hermione.- No puedes dejar tus estudios ahora. Además se acercan los exámenes finales.

-No voy a volver a castillo, Herms. Tengo un profesor particular que me esta ayudando a mantenerme al día, pero de momento no me siento con ganas de estudiar.

-Supongo que tienes razón, no se lo que haría yo en tu lugar.

-¿Situación? ¿Tu lugar? ¿Qué me he perdido?- pregunto Ron.- Ahora que lo pienso...¿por qué te fuiste de la escuela?

Kara suspiro dispuesta a contar de nuevo la historia cuando otra voz la corto.

-¿Kara?- Tom se hizo paso entre la clientela para llegar hasta donde estaba ella.- Te estaba buscando. Tenemos que volver.

Kara lo miro con expresión desencajada. ¿Qué demonios hacia allí? Se había vuelto loco del todo o tenia unos deseos suicidas demasiado fuertes como para poder resistirlos. No había otra explicación. Disimuladamente miro a Harry que a su vez miraba a Tom con el ceño frunció mientras se pasaba un dedo por la cicatriz. Entonces temió por la seguridad de sus amigos, porque sabia que si los descubrían Voldemort no dudaría en matar a todo aquel que estuviera dentro de la taberna. Y no podía permitir eso.

-¿Tan pronto?- la mirada de Voldemort fue suficiente.- Esta bien. Déjame despedirme.

-Claro.- retrocedió un par de pasos para dejarles "intimidad". Los dos sabían perfectamente que podía escuchar la conversación.

-Bueno, yo...tengo que irme. Siento mucho no poder quedarme mas.- les dio dos besos a cada uno y los abrazo.- Por favor, prometedme que os cuidareis y que me escribiréis aunque no pueda contestaros. Necesito tener contactos en el mundo real, a pesar de todo.

-Por supuesto.- aseguro Ginny.- Voy a ser tu reportera privada en plan "Corazón de Bruja". Pienso contarte todos los cotilleos de la escuela.

-Y yo te iré informando sobre lo que vayamos dando en clase y te pasare apuntes para el año que viene.- dijo Hermione.

-Oh, vamos Hermione.- se quejo Ron.- Si se ha ido de la escuela, es precisamente porque no quiere estudiar y tu la agobias con mas mierdas de esas.

-No son mierdas, Ronald. Es nuestro futuro.

-No pasa nada, de verdad. Lo agradezco. –miro a Ron.- Supongo que tu me mandaras chuches, ¿no?

-Toneladas de chocolate, no lo dudes.

-Yo no se que mandarte.- comento Harry avergonzado.- ¿Revistas de quidditch?

-Eso seria genial.- sonrió ella y le dio un abrazo.- Bueno, chicos, ha sido un placer volver a veros y no quiero ponerme muy sentimental...-volvió a abrazarlos a todos.- Pero os quiero, cuidaros mucho y no os metáis en muchos líos.

-Si mami.- bromeo Ginny.

-¡Sobre todo tu, señorita!

-Hasta pronto.

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y fue hasta donde Tom la esperaba. Juntos salieron de la taberna sin reparar en que cuatro pares de ojos los miraban fijamente. Entre ellos los de Harry, que dejo de tocarse la cicatriz e hizo un mohín.

-¿No os parece que el tío de Kara es un poco extraño?

-¿A que te refieres?.- pregunto Hermione.

-¿A que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos?.- comento Ginny con una sonrisa. Hermione le dirigió una mirada reprobadora.

-No. Mas bien a que...Tiene como un aura extraña y cada vez que esta cerca de mi, me pica la cicatriz.

-¿Crees que podría ser un mortifago?.- la mirada de Ron era preocupada.- ¡Tenemos que decírselo a Kara!

-Kara lo sabría.- contesto la castaña.- Además, no creo que aceptara irse con un mortifago.

-No se.- continuo el ojiverde.- Yo solo digo que ese tipo me da mala espina.

OooOooO

Kara caminaba junto a Tom, tratando de seguir su ritmo rápido y aun sorprendida por su aparición. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y se preguntaba por que había ido a buscarla. ¿A caso no se fiaba de que pudiera completar la misión con éxito? ¿Creía que iba a tener un momento de debilidad e iba terminar confesando? Por dios, ella era mejor que eso. Aun así, sentía que su presencia allí la reconfortaba de alguna manera. Y aquello era lo que mas le preocupaba.

-Podrías haber avisado de que ibas a aparecer por aquí. Creía que estabas matando a unos cuantos magos.- dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Me di cuenta de que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. Como cuidar de ti.

-¿Cuidar de mi?

Tom se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se detuvo inmediatamente. Vaya, aquello había sonado extraño.

-Quiero decir que tenia que cuidar que...no se te fuera la lengua.

-Ya me extrañaba a mi que te preocuparas por mi.- contesto ella algo dolida. Echo a andar de nuevo sin saber exactamente donde se dirigía.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero, Kara. No es para ponerse así.- Tom la siguió.

-Lo se, tranquilo. No se porque me importa.

-Kara, detente.- la agarro del brazo y la obligo a girarse para mirarla.

-No, no me detengo.- estaba llorando.- ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado hacer lo que acabo de hacer? Acabo de engañar a mis amigos, a mis mejores amigos. He fingido que se había muerto mi padre cuando, mi padre, que en paz descanse, lleva unos cuantos años muertos. He fingido ser una persona normal cuando en realidad soy una maldita mortífaga. Yo solo quería ser normal, salir con mis amigos, conocer a chicos y ser feliz. ¿Y que me ha tocado? Vivir rodeada de oscuridad, ver como poco a como me separaban de mis amigos, ver como mataban a mi novio en este mismo lugar y como al final me quedaba sola. Yo...solo...

No pudo seguir hablando. Se llevo las manos al rostro y rompió en llanto. Jamás debería haber ido allí. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que no le iba a afectar. Pero en realidad lo único que quería en ese momento era regresar al castillo, a su cama en la torre Gryffindor y volver a ser la estudiante aplicada de siempre. Sin embargo lo que le esperaba era una fría mansión llena de mortífagos y libros de magia negra que terminarían convirtiéndola en lo que no quería ser.

Tom la miro sorprendido antes de rodearla con los brazos en un abrazo torpe. Kara se agarro a su abrigo y escondió la cabeza en su pecho mientras seguía desahogándose. El le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda suavemente. Alguno que nunca había hecho antes.

Nunca había consolado a nadie.

-Vamos, Kara, esto es un poco incomodo.- se sincero.- Yo no se consolar a la gente y no puedo decir que todo va a ir bien, cuando los dos sabemos que no es así.

-Lo se.- se sorbió la nariz y se separo de el. Tom le paso los pulgares por las mejillas en un gesto tierno e impropio de el para secarle las lagrimas.- Es que no puedo evitarlo. Últimamente he tenido mucha presión y te ha explotado a ti en la cara.

-Bueno, yo soy el causante de esa presión. Me parece justo. Aunque intenta no repetirlo. Siento intensos deseos de asesinar a todo aquel que me replica y aunque tu pareces inmune, no quiero arriesgarme.

-Siempre tendremos esa duda ¿no? Si algún día me mataras.-su mirada se entristeció.

-No creo que quieras hablar de eso ahora. Será mejor que regresemos a la mansión.

Tom miro a su alrededor antes de tomarla de la mano y hacerlos aparecer en los terrenos de su mansión. En cuanto pisaron tierra firme tuvo el impulso de soltar a la joven, sin embargo Kara siguió agarrando su mano fuertemente como si temiera que la abandonara. Caminaron unos cuantos metros cogidos de la mano de modo que incluso parecían una pareja normal. Algo que nunca serian.

Kara lo soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que podían verlos desde la mansión. Tampoco iba a obligarlo a mostrarse débil ante su gente.

-Tengo que hablar con la seguridad de los terrenos.- dijo Tom.- Ve subiendo, te seguiré en unos minutos.

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para entrar en el edificio. Gibbs estaba de guardia en ese momento y la saludo con la cabeza. También vio a Djin hablar con un par de mortífagos novatos y oyó la histérica risa de Bella proveniente del criadero. Subió con parsimonia los escalones que la llevaron a la primera planta y cuando atravesó las puertas de doble hoja de roble sintió que estaba mas segura. El área privada estaba vacía. Mejor para ella. No quería encontrarse con nadie mas.

Cuando Voldemort subió unos minutos después, se la encontró sentada en su cama. Se había quitado la túnica y miraba al vació con expresión afligida que casi lo conmovió. Al oír abrirse la puerta, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el. Eran casi blancos.

-No quiero dormir sola esta noche.

El asintió.

Estaba bien. El tampoco quería hacerlo.

* * *

No sé por que últimamente, no hace más que cambiarme el formato de los documentos y dejarlos raros...¬¬ Con lo que cuesta escribirlos bien en el word. Grrrr..Bueno, no pasa nada. Ahora os contesto a los rewiews auqnue a la mayoria ya os contesté por correo...Creo XD

**_April Black Lupin: _**Hola! Pues sí, como dijiste, Kara tiene un carácter del demonio. A veces creo qeu el personaje me controla a mi y no al reves. Incluso discutimos sobre si debería estar con tom o no! XD Es broma. Pero sí, lo cieto es que al final ha resultado ser una Kara un poco oscura que termina por resignarse y aceptar loq eu es aunque no quiere serlo y buena prueba de ello fue el cap anterior. Este no es tan emocionante ni tiene tanta accion y ni siquiera el encuentro me salio como yo esperaba, pero era algo que Kara debia hacer para o bien terminar de derrumbarse, o ser mas fuerte que nunca. De todas maneras, espero qeu te haya gustado ^^.

**_Yooya: _**Creo que te lo dije por correo, pero tiene mérito si te leíste el ff de un tirón porque ni siquiera yo soy capaz de hacerlo, termino aburriendome. Me alegro de que te encantara ^^ Y gracias una aintenta que sea interesante en todos los capis pero no siempre lo consigue. Aunque tienes razón en lo de Voldy OC, a veces se me va de las manos y en este capi es un claro ejemplo, porque seamos sinceros . Nadie se imagina a Voldemort consolando a nadie XD. Tambien me alegro de que te gustara la escena lemmon. Intente hacerla no demasiado gráfica ni muy sosa y creo qeu se me dio bastante bien para ser la primera escena asi qeu escribia. Ahora he mejorado bastante :P Espero qeu este capi también te guste,aunque resulte un poco más sosín que el anterior. Ya sabes, cualquier qeuja o duda. ¡Rewiew! Besos!

**_Cara de Luna: _**No te preocupes, conozco gente que es capaz de leerse una historia entera y no dejar ningún review, pero está bien. Más vale tartde que nunca. espero que te guste este capi. Por cierto eres una de las pocas persona que no me ha pegado por hacer que Tom y Kara se acostaran XD. Tengo una amiga quequería que terminara a muerte con Ron...Para gustos colores. Lo dicho, espero que te guste este capi y qeu los disfrutes. Xao!

No prometo nada, pero a ver si ahora que estoy de vacaciones consigo escribir más de prisa. De todas maneras tengo que avisar que a este fic ya le queda poquito unos pocos caps y habrá terminado. Me da penita :( Kara ya es casi como una hermanita para mi. XD

Kisses!

Gaia Drea


	33. Portadora de Luz

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, nada de esto es mío, salvo algunos personajes.

Ante todo quiero pedir PERDOOOOON. Madre mía ya ni me acuerdo de la última vez que actualicé este fic. Lo tenía completamente olvidado. Y cuando digo olvidado me refiero a que ni siquiera me acordaba de que me lo había dejado a mitad. Por ello quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto y por si alguien se ha molestado o cualquier cosa. Ya sabeis acepto tomates, apio o lo que me querais tirar XD SORYYYYYY

P.D: Como dije en el capi anterior, el ordenador no me va muy bien asíq eu seguro qeu se me ha colado alguna tilde o alguna falta de ortografía.

_Nobody could reach me.  
__Nobody could defeat me  
__Standing alone in my kingdom of ice.  
__Frost and darkness, poison and silence.  
__And I liked it, my lady of light._

_But I'd never seen a soul like yours.  
__Shining like nothing I knew before,  
__A new star warming my life,  
__so precius, so brilliant, so painful,  
__And I needed it , my lady of light._

_So I looked for you, babe  
__And the moon showed me your face,  
__The waters whispered your name,  
__The wind brought me your smell._

_What can I do, oh, what canI do?  
__If you're the only one  
__I should not look?_

_You could have anyother face,  
__Anyother smell.  
__You could be anyone else.  
__But you, oh, you, why you?_

_I tried to keep you out of my way,  
__Tried to defeat this damned fate,  
__But no ice can freeze your smile,  
__And I liked you my lady of light  
__And I need you, my lady of light._

_What can I do, oh, what can I do?  
__If you're the only one  
__I should not look?_

_You could have anyother face,  
__Anyother smell.  
__You could be anyone else.  
__But you, oh, you, why you?_

-**Laura Gallego. Memorias de Idhún.**

31. Portadora de Luz.

Kara despertó desnuda en una cama que no era la suya y sólo recordó lo que había pasado cuando notó un brazo envolviéndole la cintura. Cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. Había caído otra vez. Maldita sea. Notaba la respiración de Tom golpearle suavemente el hombro y cuando intentó deshacerse del abrazo, este se volvió más férreo.

Supiró resignada y apartó con cuidado el brazo. No quería despertarle. Recogió toda su ropa y salió de puntillas de la habitación para darse una rápida ducha y seguidamente bajar al salón. Ya había anochecido. Cuando llegó le sirvieron la cena ella la tomó sola, pensando en lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes.

Se suponía que ella odiaba, o al menos debía odiar a Voldemort. Sin embargo no lo hacía. Pero tampoco lo amaba, eso lo tenía claro. Su relación-si es qe podían llamarlo así- era más como una lucha de poder en la que ambos se desafiaban el uno al otro para ver quién podía mas. Y ninguno de los dos iba ganando.

Era como una especia de circulo de autodestrucción del que no podía salir. No podía estar cerca de el, pero tampoco muy lejos. Y esa era, probablemente, la principal razón por la que no lo soportaba. Porque un poder sobre ella que no podía controlar.

Salió del salón cuando hubo terminado de cenar y se encontró de morros con Draco Malfoy, que parecía nervioso, atacado. Kara arqueo una ceja al ver como el rubio no dejaba de retorcerse las manos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Draco?- le pregunto.

-¿Ocurrir? No, nada ¿por qué debería pasar algo?

-Bueno...-Kara fingió pensar.- Creo que es tremendamente sospechoso que estés aquí cuando deberías estar en Hogwarts, además de tu lenguaje corporal-señalo tus manos. Y...vamos, Draco, que puedo leerte la mente.

Draco frunció el ceño y la miro acusador.

-Pues deja de hacerlo.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que pasa?

El rubio suspiro resignado.

-Tengo que hablar con el Señor Tenebroso antes de que descubran que me he marchado, pero claro, eso solo será posible si su Maléfica Majestad se digna a aparecer.

-¿Maléfica Majestad?.- pregunto con una risita. Draco se puso rojo hasta la raíz del pelo. Otro mote al bote. Así podría poner a Voldemort de los nervios un rato mas, pensó Kara

-Su mm-abrevio- esta durmiendo pero si quieres puedo darle yo el mensaje.

-Bueno...Si. La verdad es que prefiero que te corte la cabeza a ti que a mi.

-Oh, vaya, que amable.- ironizo ella con voz afectada.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que el mensaje es algo así como "la misión ha sido un fracaso". Bueno, no con esas palabras, ya sabes, estoy seguro que con tu cerebro privilegiado sabrás darles un toque artístico y evitar que te arranque los ojos, pero básicamente, es eso.

Kara abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Draco ya había echado a correr hacia los jardines. Maldito fuera. Si no se mataba ella misma en uno de sus experimentos o Voldemort le arrancaba la cabeza en un ataque de furia, ese chico lograría que acabaran con ella. Suspiro y acepto el encargo, no le quedaba otra. Miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca: Tom seguía durmiendo y probablemente lo haría hasta bien entrada la noche o el día siguiente. Para que negarlo, los dos habían quedado agotados.

Después de un par de horas en la biblioteca alimentando su conocimiento sobre magia negra decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su habitación. Por las noches la mansión estaba tranquila y desprendía un halo de paz que parecía poco propio de un lugar tan mortífero, pero también era verdad que podía resultar...como decirlo...un poco "casa del terror". T todavía era mas espeluznante cuando bajabas a la planta baja desde donde podías oír los rugidos de las diferentes bestias del criadero y los gritos desesperados de los prisioneros pidiendo clemencia.

No, desde luego no ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Camino despacio y los metros que separaban la biblioteca de su cuarto le parecieron interminables. Tenia ganas de echarse en la cama con la ropa cuesta y abandonarse al sueño, pero sabia que no se iba a dormir; se cambio y sustituyo su túnica por unos pantalones cortos y una fina camiseta de tirantes a juego con la noche casi veraniega.

Durante mas de media hora estuvo sentada en la balaustrada de su balcón con los pies colgándole hacia el vacío. Desde las sombras notaba la presencia de alguien observándola. Controlando cada uno de sus movimientos. Y no hacía falta ser adivino para saber quién era.

-Deja de espiarme se que estas ahí.- le dijo a las sombras.

Tom salió de entre las sombras para aparecer a su lado. La miro con el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto casi infantil.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí?

-Tuve un buen maestro.- le miro de reojo con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-Deberías tener cuidado. Podrías caerte.- contesto el mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

-Y eso seria terrible.-se burlo.- Será la comidilla de todos que la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort muriese por caerse de su propio balcón. Ya me lo imagino en los libros de historia.

-Eres idiota, Langdon.- contesto agarrándola mas fuerte.

-Tuve el mejor maestro.

Sin previo aviso el la cogió en brazos y la aparto de la baranda. Kara manoteo e intento resistirse, pero Tom seguía siendo mas fuerte. Finalmente se resigno y le echo los brazos alrededor del cuelo. Argh. Un día de estos se vengaría y se las devolvería todas. Si, justamente eso iba a hacer. Antes de que la Batalla Final aconteciera ella se lo iba a hacer pasar mal.

-Tom, estaba muy tranquila y no pensaba suicidarme. Puedes soltarme.

-Ya, pero ¿no te sientes mas segura en mis brazos?

-¿En los brazos del mago más tenebroso de la historia?- hizo como que se lo pensaba y luego bajó la voz y dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada :- A veces...pero ¿no te preocupa que pudiera entrar alguien ahora y verte conmigo?

-Sinceramente, no creo que nadie se atreva a entrar en tu cuarto sin tu permiso. Te las has apañado bastante bien para imponer tu autoridad sobre la gente. Te he enseñado bien.

-Genial.- ironizó.- Me encanta ser la reina del Terror.

-Como si no te divirtieras haciendo que la gente tiemble de miedo ante tu presencia. Haciéndoles saber que con un simple movimiento de tu mano podrías acabar con todos ellos.

Kara arqueó una ceja entre escandalizada y levemente asustada. ¡De verdad disfrutaba metiéndole miedo a su gente? Y lo que era más ¿De verdad pensaba que ella disfrutaba? No iba a negar que el poder era...estimulante por decirlo de alguna manera. La sensación de la magia más poderosa recorriendo la punta de sus dedos y acariciando cada célula de su cuerpo era sensacional, pero de ahí a disfrutar asustando a la gente y abusando de sus privilegios. No. Puede que una parte de ella hubiera sucumbido a la magia oscura, pero todavía no era como él. Todavía.

Jadeo cuando noto los labios de Tom acariciarle el cuello.

-Basta, Tom. No te rías de mi, porque los dos sabemos que tu no me quieres. Puede que sea un capricho o un juguetito, pero no me quieres.

Voldemort emitió un sonido de desaprobación y pocos segundos después la dejo en el suelo. Kara aprovecho apara regresar a su sitio en la balaustrada; el se apoyo de espaldas a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te quiera?-pregunto en un susurro quedo.

Ella pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de contestar.

-No espero que lo hagas.

Kara sonrió con pesar y en sus ojos se relejo la tristeza. No, no esperaba que le quisiera, pero tampoco quería ser el juguete de nadie. Esperaba que la respetara, al menos un poco. Sabia que se utilizaban mutuamente, pero había algo que no encajaba, algo que no terminaba de gustarle. Quizás era la actitud sobreprotectora de el, quizás era la obsesión de ambos.

-Bueno, por lo menos tenias razón en algo. Y es que si que soy una mentirosa.- comento mientras se ponía de pie en la balaustrada.- Si pensaba saltar.

Y antes de que Tom pudiera asimilar sus palabras se dejo caer al vacío. El se asomo con un grito ahogado como si fuera a darle tiempo a cogerla, pero solo alcanzó a ver un lobo blanco como la nieve perderse entre la espesura del bosque.

Maldita fuera, aquella chiquilla pretendía matarlo de un ataque al corazón o algo parecido, pero no pensaba formar parte de su tira y afloja, así que se sentó en su cama y espero a que regresara.

Un par de horas después, Kara hizo acto de presencia cubierta de hojas pero con el rostro radiante de felicidad.

-¿Ya has hecho el cabra lo suficiente?- pregunto utilizando una expresión _muggle_.

-En realidad-sonrió ella.- he hecho la loba. ¿nunca has probado a correr libre, sentir el viento contra tu cara, gritarle a la nada? A lo mejor así se te quitaba esa cara de estreñido.

-Si no fueras tu, a estas alturas estarías muerta.

-Que suerte que soy yo.

Se sentó a su lado despreocupadamente y comenzó a quitarse las botas. Voldemort la observaba atentamente y con un gesto casual deslizo su mano entre el negrísimo pelo liso de ella. Personalmente, prefería sus naturales rizos castaños. Ella se estremeció involuntariamente, como siempre que le tocaba. No lo graba entender si era por repulsión, miedo u otra cosa.

Si pudiera comprender lo que él sentía por ella. ¿Era amor? No lo sabía, nunca había conocido el amor, así que no sabía diferenciarlo. Pero sabía que rostro se aparecía en sus sueños por la noche y sabía de quién era el perfume que se colaba en sus fosas nasales aturdiéndolo. Y se maldecía por ser tan estúpido como par haber ido a fijarse en la única persona que precisamente estaba fuera de su alcance. Ella.

Porque a pesar de todo, seguía siendo pura. Tenía un rastro de Luz arraigado en su interior contra el que ni siquiera él podía combatir. Y siendo ella la Luz, nunca podría estar con algo tan oscuro como él.

-Maña atacaremos Hogwarts.-dijo en un susurro.

Ella paro lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué no me lo hacías dicho antes? Su mirada se entristeció cuando una idea cruzo su mente.- No confías en mi. Pensabas que iba a ir corriendo a alguien de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Y no pensabas hacerlo?

Callo sabiendo que si decía que no estaría mintiendo, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba segura de lo que realmente hubiera hecho. También tenia amigos entre las filas de los mortífagos, gente que había conocido desde que era a penas un bebe y en los cuales también confiaba, a pesar de todo. Lucius, Djin, Gibbs, incluso apreciaba a la loca de Bella.

-Creo haberte mostrado mi fidelidad mas que de sobra, pero tu sigues dudando. Tienes razón, mis amigos están allí y Hogwarts ha sido mi hogar durante años. No quiero que los destruyas.

-No voy a destruir el castillo, Kara. También ha sido mi hogar. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tus amigos. Si están entre la resistencia...

Dejo la frase en el aire y se hizo el silencio.

-Aun así te apoyaré.

No le quedaba mas remedio, en realidad. Si no lo hacia seria traición, y la traición se pagaba con la muerte. Y sinceramente, de momento ella no quería morir, obviamente.

-Tu no vienes.- sentencio el.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no voy? ¡Soy tu segunda al mando, me habías entrenado para este momento!

-No. Te he entrenado para que cuando yo no este , tu puedas asumir el mando.

-Pero...

-No hay peros, Kara. No quiero perderte en la batalla, y no podría concentrarme sabiendo que tu estas allí corriendo peligro.

Ella se mordió el labio en parte conmovida por la preocupación de el y en parte enfadada y sintiéndose engañada. Todos aquellos meses de entrenamiento, de dolores de cabeza, d poner en peligro su vida, ahora no habían servido de nada porque ella no iba a participar en la batalla. Aquella era su ultima oportunidad de ver con vida a la mayoría de sus amigos; la ultima oportunidad de redimir todos sus errores y de compensar la balanza. El no sabia nada de esto, pero inconscientemente trataba de arrebatárselo.

Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. No quería que sus amigos murieran, no quería que el muriera. ¿Estaba mal sentirse así? Es decir, el era un asesino despiadado que trataba de acabar con la mitad del mundo mágico, pero era el único que la trataba como una mujer adulta cuando la situación lo requería, y sin embargo iba a tener que morir porque era el o el resto de la comunidad mágica. Si solo supera lo que le costaba pensar aquello.

-Tom,. Por favor, no puedes hacerme esto. No puedes dejarme aquí encerrada mientras el resto de vosotros vais a la lucha. Dejarme aquí como la damisela indefensa ¡es de mentalidad medieval! Estoy mas que preparada para luchar y sabes que puedo vencer.

-Escúchame, Kara.- tomo las manos en las suyas y la miro a los ojos.- No tiene nada que ver contigo. No dudo de tus habilidades. Se que podrías con cualquiera; te he entrenado yo. Pero...voy a necesitar que alguien me cubra la retaguardia aquí; alguien que cuando la batalla termine si yo soy eliminado sea capaz de reorganizar a todo el mundo y de guardar la calma.

-Pero yo...¡Yo no sirvo para eso! Yo seré la primera que corra histérica y me esconda debajo de una piedra.- el sonrió y le acaricio una mejilla.

-Y quiero que lo hagas, pero después, cuando todo haya pasado, quizás al cabo de unos años, se que serás capaz de reunirnos a todos de nuevo.

-¿Y alzarme como la Señora de la Oscuridad? Sinceramente, ese sobrenombre te queda mejor a ti que a mi.

El rostro de el se torció en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Le rodeo los hombros con el brazo y la atrajo hacia el en un gesto cariñoso que la dejo helada. Ela acaricio el cabello mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. De aquella manera casi parecían dos agentes normales, cosa que como ambos ya había pensado, nunca serian lo peor de todo es que uno de los dos en algún momento había pensado que podían llegar a serlo.

Eso era lo triste.

-Odio quedarme en la retaguardia, me siento inútil.- hizo pucheritos en un intento de convencerlo.

-No vas a hacerme sentir mal.- la empujo suavemente y la hizo recostarse en la cama sin dejar de abrazarla.

-No me extraña,; eres mas gélido que el hielo.

No tenia ni idea de la verdad que había en esa afirmación. Durante años se había mantenido alejado de cualquier contacto humano, había construido un muro alrededor suyo desde que había sido un niño. Y de repente cuando menos lo esperaba ¡bum! Apareció ella poniéndolo patas arriba. Sólo era una niña cuando la vió por primera vez; pero años después en su reencuentro había comprendido que de una manera u otra su futuro estaba ligado al de esa muchacha. La había acogido bajo su protección. Y esa había sido su perdición.

-Y tu una maldita cría molesta.

-Vivo para molestaros, mi señor.

La tierna sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro lo desarmó.El hizo aparecer una manta y los cubrió a ambos mientras Kara se acurrucaba contra el, aportándole el calor que su propio cuerpo no era capaz de producir. Sólo cuando la tenía cerca era capaz de relajarse.

Sólo con ella.

-Duérmete.- le susurro.- Mañana empieza un nuevo mundo.

* * *

**_Vale13-115:_** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, ya es extrañoq eu la gente siga dejando reviews después de tanto tiempo, asi que gracias! ^^

**_Isis 77: _**Oye,q ue te he hecho caso eh? Que he actualizado :P Si llegas a leer este capi, espero que te guste también.

**_GirlGryffindor: _**Bueno, lo de Kara y Voldy no es muy normal. Entre que la una esta loca y el otro es un psicópata no sé yo si esa relación tiene un futuro bueno XD Pero me alegro de que te haya gustado de todas amneras. ^^

**_Memoriesofkagome:_** kara no es tonta y sabe a quien arrimarse para estar calentita...o para que la protejan XD Me alegro de que te guste, y no te preocupes por los rew. Me gusta pensar que hay mucha más gente que lee este fic a parte de los que dejan rew. Ilusa de mi. XDDD

**_Cielomoon:_** Creo qeu ya te lo dije, pero si te leiste todos los capítulos de un tirón, enhorabuena,porque ni siquiera yo aguanto estar leyendo este fic tanto rato XD. Espero que este cap cumpla con tus espectativas. Y de nuevo, lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Hale, espero que os haya gustado. Sugerencias, peticiones o hostias, ya sabeis...al botoncito de más abajo.

Gaia-drea.


	34. DISCULPAS

Podéis matarme de todas la maneras que se os ocurran. Acepto las más crueles. Me lo tengo merecido. Sé que llevo casi un año sin actualizar este fic, pero he tenido un pequeño problemilla…¡SE ME HA BORRADO TODO O QUE TENIA ESCRITO! U.U guardo todo lo que escribo en un disco duro como copia de seguridad, como cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente. Pues bien, formateé mi ordenador y adivinad lo que pasó con el disco duro. Sí. Hizo "puf". Adiós a todo. A todo el fic y al último capítulo que por fin había logrado terminar U.U Así que me toca reescribirlo. Intentaré hacerlo lo más deprisa que pueda, pero claro, quería darle un gran final al fic, y se me ha jodido el invento.

Espero que podáis perdonarme.


	35. The End I

**Disclaime**r: Nooo, como siempre nada de lo que aparece aqui salvo personajes que no reconozcais de la saga de Harry Potter, es mío.

**N.A:** Os mereceis un premio todos aquellos que habeis tenido la paciencia de leeros todo este fic a pesar de sus continuos abandonos. No se cómo daros las gracias U:U. Pensaba subir el último capítulo de un tirón, pero se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo y con la racha que llevo de quedarme en blanco no sabía cuando iba a tener el próximo ramalazo de inspiración e iba a poder terminarlo. Así que aquí os dejo más o menos la mitad del capítulo. Lo siento por los que les parezca demasiado largo o demasiado corto.  
De cualquier manera, gracias por estar ahí ^^ Por cierto, os recomiendo escuchar la canción "Remember" de Josh Groban para este capítulo...y bueno, toda la discografía de Warcry, que me ha inspirado muchísimo a lo largo de todo el fic.

_Y aunque en el cielo hoy no hay estrellas_  
_yo sé muy bien que ahí están._  
_Y aunque mi vida hoy pierda,_  
_mi alma nunca morirá.  
-Dispuesto a combatir. Warcry._

_Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me,  
in your memory.  
Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me.  
-Remember. Josh Groban___

**32. The End. Part. 1**

-¡Suéltame, Gibbs, o te juro que no respondo de mis actos!.- el hombre gritó al recibir un pisotón.  
-Se ha vuelto loca.- murmuró mientras la sujetaba por los brazos.- Djinn, no estaría de más un poco de ayuda.  
-Oh, no hablar. Prefiero que te lleves los pisotones tú.- respondió el mortífago con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en el rostro mientras observaba a los otros dos forcejear.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La potente voz resonó como un trueno dentro del hall vacío. Kara se quedó quita inmediatamente al reconocer la voz del profesor Snape. Él la miró con severidad al tiempo que con un simple gesto despedía a los otros dos hombres, dejándolos solos en el vestíbulo. Bajó lentamente sin apartar la mirada de ella, intimidándola con su presencia, pero ella estaba demasiado enfadad como para sentirse atemorizada por su profesor.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿A ti qué te parece? ¡Intento no quedarme aquí encerrada!  
- El Señor tenebroso ha dicho que debes quedarte aquí, bajo custodia.  
-Me da igual lo que haya dicho el Señor Tenebroso. ¡Esta guerra es tan mía como tuya!  
-No debes correr peligro, Kara, y en medio de un campo de batalla, ninguno de nosotros podrá protegerte.

-¿Y no se os ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor no necesito protección y que soy muy capaz de cuidar de mí misma?

-Sí.

Esa fue su simple respuesta, luego simplemente calló y la miró fijamente durante unos minutos.

-¿Ya está? ¿Esto es lo único que voy a conseguir de ti?

Bufó. Aquello era increíble. Todo el mundo iba a acudir a aquella batalla y mientras tanto, ella debía quedarse en casa como la mujer que esperaba que su marido volviera a casa con la cena preparada. No , ella no era así, y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que alguien controlara su destino, ni siquiera su maestro- desde luego sobre todo él. Pero no servía de nada enfrentarse a él, así que optó por un plan B. El del engaño. Le haría creer que estaba en lo cierto y que estaba dispuesta a obedecerle. Luego, simplemente tendría que evadir a la seguridad- en la cual cosa ya era toda una experta- y deslizarse por una puerta o por una ventana. Viva el engaño.

-Muy bien. De acuerdo. Me rindo.

Snape arqueó una ceja con gesto incrédulo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Después de todo, no me va a servir de nada ponerme a discutir. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra el regimiento de mortífagos que me vais a asignar?

Después de un momento de duda, Snape habló de nuevo.

-Muy bien. Me alegro de que hayas entrado en razón. Quizás aún haya esperanza para ti.

Kara le dedicó una mirada que intentaba ser amenazante, pero se quedó en un simple gesto que ni siquiera podría haber atemorizado a un gatito. Con una sonrisa ladina Snape se despidió de ella y salió al encuentro de varios mortífagos que parecían requerir su ayuda. Ella aprovechó para subir a su habitación. Probablemente aquella fuera la última vez que estuviera allí así que mientras empacaba lo más elemental en una mochila aprovechó para retener en su memoria el recuerdo de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Todas las paredes estaban ahora cubiertas de estanterías, y aún así faltaba espacio para almacenar los libros, que se amontonaban en cajas en el armario y en pilas en las esquinas de la habitación; del mismo modo, las sábanas que antes habían sido negras y verdes, ahora eran blancas o de colores crema. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el gran peluche colocado en medio de la colcha. Harry se lo había regalado las navidades pasadas y había dormido con él cada una de las noches que había pasado allí. No podría llevárselo aunque quisiera, al igual que el cuadro que coronaba el cabecero de la cama. Aquel cuadro –de un lobo en un paisaje nocturno- había pasado de habitación en habitación por toda la mansión hasta que ella lo había reclamado para sí. Le llenaba de pena tener que dejarlo allí, pero si iba a luchar, no podría cargar con un cuadro a cuestas.

Aunque podría haberle hecho un hechizo de extensión a una mochila, resolvió en llevarse sólo lo más importante, por tanto tendría que dejar atrás todos los libros, ropa y objetos que aunque carecieran de un alto valor emocional, no iban a ayudarle a sobrevivir.

Colocó una mochila encima de la colcha y comenzó a llenarla con lo que consideraba lo más indispensable. Entre ello se encontraba una capa, los guantes que Snape le había regalado y le permitían hacer magia sin varita, varios frascos de pociones curativas y una muda de ropa. Sus manos se detuvieron cuando al pasar junto a una de las estanterías vio el álbum de fotos de sus padres. Dentro además de las fotos de Wela, había colocado fotos de ella con sus compañeros. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente se decidió a colocarlo en el fondo de la mochila, donde nada pudiera dañarlo. Después echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación; no creía necesitar nada más. Había dejado la espada enfundada en su vaina encima de la colcha junto a la mochila, puesto que no podía meterla dentro.

Inmediatamente después de haber terminado con los preparativos sintió un vacío dentro de ella. No volvería a aquella habitación. Probablemente jamás volvería a pisar aquella mansión y eso la entristeció. Había aprendido de todo allí, dentro de aquellas paredes había conocido gente que la había mar marcado para siempre. Y ahora tenía que abandonarlo todo.

No podía seguir alli.

Deshizo el camino que había recorrido un rato antes y salió a los terrenos de la mansión, donde parte de los mortífagos se amontonaban. Lucius dividía al ejército en batallones y les daba órdenes mientras ella se sentaba en las escaleras del pórtico de la mansión.

-Deja de esconderte, sé que estás ahí.- dijo al aire. Djin apareció de detrás de una de las columnas. La había seguido desde el momento en el que había puesto un pie fuera del edificio.- No voy a escaparme. Estoy rodeada de gente ¿ves? No puedo ir a ningún lado.

Él se sentó a su lado en las escaleras y observó también el ejército.

-¿Tú no vas?

-No.- negó con la cabeza.- Mi misión es procurar que tú no escapes. Y lo prefiero así.

-¿Por qué? Creía que tú querías luchar, ya sabes, cargarte a un par de la guardia de Dumbledore.- el semblante del hombre se oscureció.

-Mi mujer trabaja en Hogwarts.

A Kara se le desencajó la mandíbula al oírlo.

-¿Quieres decir que es un espía infiltrado?

-No, Kara, me refiero a que trabaja allí, en las cocinas con los elfos…  
-Pero ella…Tú…  
-Sí. Sabe que soy mortífago.

El cerebro de la chica parecía no ser capaz de similar toda la información entre lineas que el adulto le estaba dando. La idea le parecía una completa estupidez, podría habérselo esperado de cualquier persona, pero no de Djin.

-¿Quieres decir que eres un espía infiltrado?.-tragó saliva.- ¿Vas a matarme?

-No. He aguantado mi tapadera durante demasiado tiempo como para echarla a perder ahora. Pero tú, Kara, vas a tener que elegir. Vas a tener que escoger bando y esa decisión no puede pasar de esta noche.

Kara asintió cabizbaja. No hacía falta que se lo recordara, era muy consciente de ello. El hecho de conocer el secreto de Djin no hizo sino aumentar su admiración por él. No cualquier persona sería capaz de arriesgar su vida para proteger la de otros, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera conocía. Comprendió entonces la carga que el hombre soportaba sobre sus hombros.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Voldemort apareció en el pórtico. Una ola de frío le recorrió la espalda casi de inmediato, como cada vez que estaba en su presencia- Iba vestido completamente de negro salvo por los ribetes plateados de su túnica y su figura hacía promesas de miedo y muerte. Con un sencillo gesto alargó una mano hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Luego chasqueó los dedos y la vistió como él.

-Acompáñame.- ordenó con voz suave. Le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó escondiendo el dolor que sentía por dentro.

-Supongo que no has cambiado de opinión.- susurró.

-No, no lo he hecho. Ahora mismo, y después de matar a Potter, mantenerte a salvo es mi prioridad.

En el fondo incluso se sentía halagada. Vivir con él era como una montaña rusa, como vivir con un animal salvaje que te dejaba rascarle detrás de las orejas pero nunca sabías cuando te iba a morder la mano. Un momento podía resultar un hombre encantador, casi normal, y al siguiente era Voldemort, el hombre que había asesinado a decenas de personas y que acabaría con ella misma si encontraba motivos para hacerlo.

-Vamos, demos un paseo.

Kara asintió y lo acompañó a través de los terrenos. Quizás era porque sabía que aquel podía ser su último día allí, pero la hierba le parecía más verde, los árboles le parecían más altos y le parecía que la brisa le traía olores más puros. Hizo detenerse un momento a su maestro para poder quitarse los zapatos y andar descalza por la hierba se internaron en el bosque y caminaron entre los árboles durante tiempo largo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. ¿Para qué romper el silencio reconfortante que los rodeaba. Sólo se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un claro, que Kara reconoció como aquel que utilizaba para aparecerse desde Hogwarts. El sol estaba alto e iluminaba el claro por completo.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-No sé si voy a pasar de esta noche, sólo quería estar contigo una última vez.- admitió.

-Asó me gusta, con optimismo ¡Qué sentido siente entrar en combate si ya das la batalla por perdida antes de empezar?

-No doy la batalla por perdida, pero consciente del peligro que corre mi vida.

Ella bufó y se separó de él con el ceño fruncido. Caminó por el borde del claro, acariciando con sus manos las cortezas de los árboles. Se negó a mirarlo,. Si quería hundirse, lo haría solo no con ella.

-¿No vas a insistir para que te deje acompañarme?

-no.

Voldemort la observó. Estaba junto a un carbol especialmente alto, apoyada de tal manera contra él , que parecía que estuviera escuchando lo que tuviera que decirle. El sol del medio día brillaba con fuerza y sus rayos caían sobre su cabello, arrancándole reflejos rojizos y haciendo brillar su piel clara. Le daba un aura casi etérea. No quería perderla, quería parar el tiempo y que aquel momento durara para siempre, con ella descalza y entre los árboles, como una ninfa del bosque.

-No voy a insistir sabiendo que la respuesta es la misma. Eso sí, no me responsabiliza de como te encuentres la mansión cuando regreses.

-No será capa No serás capaz de quemar mi casa.-`Caso no sabes lo que hacemos los adolescentes cuando los padres se van? Montamos fiestas.

Ah sí, porque ella era una adolescente normal y corriente que se emborrachaba y buscaba ir de fiesta cuanto más majo.

-Ven aquí.- ordenó.

Ella obedeció y se acercó a él deslizándose por la hierba. Cuando estuvo frente a él, alargó la mano y acarició su mejilla con temor a que fuera a romperse Enredó sus largos dedos en su cabello y la acercó a él para después unir sus labios en un beso suave y casi tierno, Kara suspiró y cerró los ojos al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

No era un más que un beso, un beso casto e inocente, quizás el más inocente que habían compartido, y sin embargo la emoción les recorrió a ambos como un rayo y les golpeó a ambos haciéndoles jadear.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?.- preguntó Kara. Sus ojos se habían, vuelto grises y lo miraban sorprendidos.

-No lo sé…-Tom miró sus manos de las que saltaban pequeñas chispas de energía.- Creo que es magia.

-¿Nos ha golpeado un rayo de magia?

Kara observó sus propias manos de las que salían también pequeñas chispas. Al unir ambas manos un haz de luz surgió de entre ellas. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios y con gesto aparentemente inofensivo se acercó a tom y le colocó las manos en el rostro. Inmediatamente después, éste recibió una descarga que casi lo envió al otro lado del claro.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-No he sido yo, ha sido la justicia divina.- contestó señalando al cielo con un dedo. – Zeus quiere castigarte.

-A Zeus le importo un comino. Ven aquí.  
-Oh, no ni hablar. Si quiero un calambrazo meteré los dedos en un enchufe muggle, gracias.

El sol se había ocultado detrás de unas nubes, y el aire se había vuelto frío de pronto. Arrebujándose en su capa, Kara volvió a colocarse los zapatos y lo miró expectante. Tom levantó una mano y ella fintó justo a tiempo para esquivar un rayo de magia que iba directo a ella.

-¡Para!.- exclamó ella al tiempo que le devolvía el golpe. Una ráfaga de aire frío le agitó el cabello.

Tom alzó la mirada a los cielos con semblante preocupado. No parecía muy contento con el repentino cambio de temperatura y unas pequeñas arrugas de preocupación habían aparecido en su rostro.

-Deberíamos regresar.

Kara miró al cielo intentando encontrar aquello que había preocupado a Tom, pero no encontró nada salvo unas pocas nubes de color grisáceo y que podían llegar a amenazar con lluvia. De todas formas, se colocó la capa y lo siguió de nuevo a través del bosque, que ahora permanecía silencioso.

Caminaron de vuelta hacia la mansión, en silencio y de manera pausada. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte tintando el paisaje de un color anaranjado que caía sobre las copas de los árboles mecidos por la suave brisa. Poco a poco su cabello fue cambiando a su color natural y sus ojos se volvieron marrones. Cuando regresaron al edificio principal Kara se detuvo sorprendida.

Tom sonreía con satisfacción.

-Pero…¿De dónde…?  
-Mi don de gentes, Kara. Mi don de gentes…

Ante ella tenía el grupo de magos más grande que había visto. Todos perfectamente pertrechados y listos para la batalla. A su mente le vino la imagen de las antiguas y poderosas legiones romanas listas para combatir a Hannibal, los galos o cualquier otro enemigo. Las enormes bestias resoplaban y se removían nerviosas, mientras sus cuidadores trataban de controlarlos.

Cuando ambos aparecieron por la linde del bosque, se hizo el silencio más absoluto al tiempo que todos y cada uno de los soldados se cuadró a la manera militar.

-Ya…Don de gentes. No sabía que eras tan popular.

Tom se colocó en medio de sus hombres para hablarles una última vez antes de marchar hacia Hogwarts; ella, por su parte, se mantuvo al margen, unos pasos por detrás de él sin querer llamar la atención.

-Hoy es el día.- comenzó. A pesar de que no había alzado la voz, ésta resonó en todo el lugar como si incluso las paredes estuvieran escuchándolo.- Hoy por fin vamos a conseguir aquello por lo que tanto hemos luchado. Al caer la noche Hogwarts será nuestro y por fin podremos implantar un nuevo orden mundial en el que los magos no tendremos que escondernos ni temeremos de nuestras habilidades. Vosotros habéis contribuido a esto. Sé que muchos de vosotros habéis sido perseguidos y que habéis temido por la seguridad de vuestras familias, pero tan sólo os pido un esfuerzo más. Esta noche todo terminará. Por fin Lord Voldemort se alzará como el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Esta noche, el mundo será nuestro.

Tras un momento de silencio, los mortífagos arrancaron en vítores, con los puños en alto. Las bestias se agitaron y se unieron a los magos con sus gruñidos. Kara miró a su alrededor preocupada. Los mortífagos estaban muy motivados. Quizá demasiado.

Volvió lentamente hacia la mansión mientras Tom se ponía de acuerdo con sus generales y se dedicaba a dar órdenes. Djin seguía en el porche vigilante y le dio la sensación de que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Estar allí comenzaba a volverla una paranoica. En el mismo instante en que Tom se giró para mirarla, supo que no se despediría de ella. Simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ella y a continuación se puso al frente de su ejército.

Sintiéndose decepcionada, se cruzó de brazos y lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta mientras ella no podía hacer nada.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?- le preguntó Djin.

-¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga? No puedo ir y decirle, "oye, no vayas a Hogwarts, desecha el plan que llevas años preparando porque te lo pido yo" Mírale. Se ha ido sin ni siquiera despedirse de mí y me ha dejado aquí encerrada bajo vigilancia.- lo miró a él acusadoramente.- A nadie más que a mí le molesta tener que quedarme aquí. Esta noche va a morir mucha gente en Hogwarts y mucha más va a resultar herida. En ese castillo están mis amigos. Y me mata saber que ellos se van a jugar la vida mientras yo estoy aquí disfrutando de una buena cena junto a la chimenea o donde sea.

Djin la miró durante unos segundos.

-Márchate.

-¿Qué? No puedo marcharme así como así. La gente notará mi asuencia.

El mortífago movió la varita suavemente y convocó la mochila y la vaina de Kara, que salieron volando desde la ventana de su cuarto hacia ellos.

-¿Qué haces? .- ni siquiera se paró a preguntarse cómo era posible que supiera que tenía el equipaje preparado.

-Vete.-le contesto él entregándole los bultos.

-Pero…

-¡Márchate! Vamos, ¡largo!

Ante el grito de Djin, kara adoptó su forma de lobo y salió corriendo casi adelantando a los últimos mortífagos que salían de la mansión. El repentino golpe de magia había dejado aturdida su consciencia humana y mientras corría continuos torrentes de magia seguían atravesando su cuerpo. Notó cómo sus células chisporroteaban sobrecargadas de magia. En su forma lobuna no podía canalizar toda aquella energía. No tenía un tubo de escapo.

Mientras seguía corriendo, esta vez por el bosque para librarse de miradas indiscretas, notó como sus patas tomaban velocidad y la hacían correr más de lo que le era posible. Un momento corría por el bosque y al siguiente estaba en un sitio completamente diferente. La loba abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprender que se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts lindantes con el Bosque Prohibido. A lo lejos podía verse las luces del castillo que a punto estaba de ser testigo de una de las batallas más cruentas de la historia de la magia- Esa noche, para bien o para mal, marcaría un punto de inflexión que quedaría grabada en los libros de historia.

Al retomar su forma humana, suspiró aliviada cuando comprobó que seguía con todos los miembros en su sitio. Sólo entonces alzó la mirada y lo que vio la dejó helada: los terrenos de la escuela estaban completamente atestados de gente- Desde donde ella estaba situada, tenía a la Orden del Fénix y sus aliados a la derecha ya la izquierda a los mortífagos con Voldemort al frente. Entre ambos bando apenas había un espacio de separación de unos metros y todos se veían nerviosos y agitados.

La tensión podía palparse en el aire y casi cortarse con un cuchillo . Aguantó la respiración cuando vio a Dumbledore hacerse hacerse camino entre su ejército. A su lado iba Harry con rostro frío y expresión estoica. También vio entre las filas a Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius y Remus. Se mordió el labio. Por favor, que no les pasara nada. Al otro lado, Voldemort se alzaba al frente; su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito, como si su mente estuviera divagando. Un poco más atrás estaba Lucius, que vestido con su traje de mortífago daba más que miedo. También alcanzó a ver a Snape casi oculto entre la multitud. Aquella era una situación complicada para él. ¿De qué lado lucharía finalmente?

Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué tenía que haber una maldita guerra? Sólo por eso odiaba a Tom. Allí mismo se estaban jugando el futuro del mundo mágico, pero de cualquier forma, ella nunca podría volver a ser la misma. Iba a morir gente a la que quería. Y no sabía si iba a poder recuperarse.

Voldemort avanzó unos pasos, situándose al frende de su ejército. Kara sintió el impulso de salir de entre los árboles cuando vio que Dumbledore también se adelantaba para quedar frente a él. Ambos se miraron, se estudiaron; prácticamente podía verse los pensamientos rondar sus cabezas. No hablaban, pero ella pudo imaginar que ambos se estaban comunicando mentalmente. La sensación de ver a los dos magos más grandes de toda la historia uno frente al otro era sobrecogedora. El poder que ambos emanaban era casi palpable, podrías acariciarlo con la yema de los dedos, casi podrías ver la magia correr entre ellos.

En un momento determinado, ambos regresaron con sus respectivos aliados. Desde la distancia a la que estaba, no podía escuchar nada, pero pudo imaginar que se estaban preparando para luchar cuando vio a los magos de ambos ejércitos desenfundar sus varitas.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa.

Kara ahogó un grito al ver las maldiciones de un lado a otro. Harry y Ron desaparecieron entre el maremágnum de gente, y la melena desordenada de Hermione se perdió entre la multitud. Tampoco logró ver a Ginny, ni a ninguno de sus profesores. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron los hechizos ir de un lado a otro.

En un momento trataba de localizar a sus amigos y al siguiente veía como Harry se adelantaba al resto de magos para apuntar con su varita a Tom.

-¡NO!

Inmediatamente después se llevó las manos a la boca y vio como si fuera a cámara lenta, cómo el cuerpo de Tom caía hacia el suelo. En medio del silencio más absoluto, lo único que se escuchó fue su grito. Cuando salio de entre los árboles para correr junto a él el silencio se hizo ensordecedor; las miradas de confusión de Harry y todos sus amigos se le clavaron en la nuca mientras intercambiaban entre ellos miradas de incredulidad. Se echó a su lado en la hierba. A pesar de la maldición imperdonable que le había acertado de pleno, seguía respirando, aunque con dificultad.

-Tom…¡Tom!- lo sacudió al tiempo que lo acogía entre sus brazos.

-Creía que te había dicho que te quedaras.- murmuró.

-¿Y de verdad pensabas que te iba a hacer caso?.- dijo con una risita mientras las lágrimas regaban sus ojos. Se limpió las mejillas con la palma de la mano. Él levantó el brazo e hizo amago de secarle las lágrimas, pero su mano quedó suspendida en el aire durante un momento para luego volver a caer.

-Kara…no voy a durar mucho…-aspiró aire con dificultad. A su alrededor, ambas facciones la observaban anonadados aunque no era capaces de escuchar la conversación.- No era así como pensaba acabar mis días…- una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro.

-No vas a…

- Sí, Kara…No sirve de nada intentar negarlo. Mi ejército es ahora tuyo..

-¡no quiero tu estúpido ejército! Son tus hombres, quédate para dirigirlos.- miró a su alrededor desesperada.- Lucius ¡Lucius!.- el mortífago apareció inmediatamente.- Ayúdame, tengo que sacarlo de aquí y no puedo yo sola con él.- ni siquiera reparó en que con su varita podría haberlo hecho, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía pensar correctamente.

Con la ayuda del mortífago, ambos trasladaron a Voldemort al linde del bosque y lo depositaron debajo de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco.

-Llama…llama a Potter y a Dumbledore.- dijo Tom.

Kara miró a Lucius y este asintió con la cabeza. Con la varita en mano fue a buscar a los dos magos, que se miraron entre si antes de seguirlo hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Déjanos un momento- murmuró una vez hubieron vuelto.

Ella quiso protestar, pero la mirada de Tom se lo dijo todo.

Se alejó unos pasos con la mirada de Harry clavada en la nuca. Tom había sido concienzudo e incluso había cerrado su mente para evitar que ella pudiera escucharles a través de la legeremancia. Eso le hizo preguntarse qué era aquello que él no quería que supiera. Después de todo aquel curso creía haberse ganado su confianza, sin embargo, parecía que después de todo había cosas que ella no debía saber.

Ella y el resto de personas allí presentes contemplaron sorprendidos como Dumbledore y Voldemort se estrechaban las manos. Después, el director le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que ya podía aproximarse, al tiempo que él y Harry, que esta vez ni siquiera la miró, se marchaban.

- Es importante conocer las debilidades del enemigo, pero es aún más importante conocer las tuyas propias.- susurró Tom cuando ella regresó a su lado. Al tomarle las manos se dio cuenta de que estaban perdiendo color y parecían menos corpóreas.

-Tom, tus manos…

-Lo sé, estoy desapareciendo.

-¿De verdad vas a dejarme? ¿Después de todo lo que has luchado por la inmortalidad, vas a dejarte ganar así?

-Uno tiene que saber cuando retirarse.

-¡Tú nunca has sabido cuando retirarte!

Un destello rojo apareció en los ojos del mago y tomo de la nuca a su aprendiz.

-Puede que me esté muriendo, pero no voy a permitirte que me hables así.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada hasta que finalmente Tom aflojó la presión de su mano. Con gesto de arrepentimiento, le pasó la mano por la mejilla, probando la suave textura de su piel una última vez. Su piel era cada vez más translúcida y daba la impresión de ser menos consistente.

-Quiero pedirte un último favor…

-Lo que sea.

-No te olvides de mi.

Voldemort se inclinó hacia ella y le rozó los labios, dándole un último beso. Después, su cuerpo se iluminó durante un instante para a continuación terminar de desaparecer.

Kara contempló con lágrimas en los ojos el lugar donde unos momentos antes había sostenido las manos de Tom. Ahora ya no había nada excepto una fina neblina donde antes había estado su cuerpo. Se había acabado. Todo había terminado. A su alrededor oía los gritos de guerra de los mortífagos, los gritos de júbilo de la Orden del Fénix y los gritos angustiados de Bella. Los magos volvía a luchar los unos contra los otros.

-Kara…-la voz de Draco le llegó a los oídos de forma difusa.- Kara, tienes que marcharte. Los mortífagos se dirigen al castillo.- le susurró al oído.- Detenlos.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y lo miró. Detrás de él, el ejército se aglutinaba esperando una orden de su nueva cabecilla. Se puso en pie ayudada por el Slytherin. Gran parte del primer batallón estaba luchando contra la primera línea de batalla del ejército de Dumbledore de manera curenta. El resto la miraba expectante. Buscó con la mirada a sus generales.

-Lucius…¡Lucius!.- llamó con voz potente. El mortífado se hizo camino entre la tropa hasta llegar junto a ella.

-¿Si, mi señora?.- inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Te pongo al mando del ejército. Quiero prisioneros y la menor cantidad de muertos posibles. Y NO matéis a Harry Potter.

Lucius asintió. No hizo ninguna pregunta ni cuestionó su decisión. Ella estaba al mando, y al igual que ocurría con Voldemort, la desobediencia se pagaba con la muerte. La guerra y la estrategia era lo que mejor se le daba al mortífago y lo haría lo mejor que sabía.

-¿Qué vas…vais a hacer?

Kara alzó la mirada hacia las luces de las torres de castillo. Si no quería ver destruido lo que durante tantos años había sido su hogar, debía llegar pronto.

Sabía cómo eran los mortífagos: brutales y crudos por naturaleza. No tendrían miramientos a la hora de matar, ya fuera alumnos o profesores. Así, se dirigió a la retaguardia del ejército donde se encontraba Snape. Este se mantenía alejado de la línea de batalla para evitar un conflicto de intereses.

-Severus.

-¿Kara?

-Necesito que cojas a los mortífagos de más dudosa lealtad y que vayas al castillo. Tienes que ayudar a los estudiantes que queden allí.

-¿Tú que vas a hacer?

-Iré al castillo también. Llegaré antes que vosotros e intentaré poner algo de orden y organizar una evacuación de los rezagados.

-¿Vas a echar por tierra todo el plan de Voldemort?

Parecía realmente sorprendido de que después de todo por o que había pasado y había actuado para conseguir la confianza del Señor Tenebroso, ahora fuera a echarlo todo por la borda. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. No era una cuestión de falsas lealtades.

-No creo que Voldemort quisiera ver Hogwarts destruido. Y eso es precisamente lo que voy a evitar.

De pronto se escucharon gritos cerca del lugar donde se encontraban. Desde allí, podían observar el resplandor de las maldiciones y los hechizo e incluso un par se desviaron demasiado cerca de donde se encontraban.

-La resistencia se acerca, debes marcharte si quieres llegar al castillo.

Kara asintió y de dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de emprender la huida se volvió una vez más hacia su profesor. Lo observó allí de pie, sereno, como si no estuviera en medio de una batalla. Él también la observaba con sus negrísimos ojos escrutadores.

-Profesor.- se dirigió con respeto.- Tenga cuidado.

Y se alejó allí dejándolo sorprendido por aquel último arrebato de sentimentalismo hacia alguien que bien había sido una piedra en su camino. Una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera verla, se transformó en su forma animal y echó a correr hacia el castillo. En su recorrido por los terrenos observo pequeños grupos de mortífagos que se peleaban contra estudiantes u otros adultos que habían acudido en ayuda de la escuela. Se detuvo alarmar cuando observó un grupo en particular que rodeaba a un estudiante, probablemente de segundo o de tercero. El chaval yacía en el suelo encogido sobre sí mismo en un intento desesperado por protegerse de las agresiones de los mortífagos.

La rabia le subió por las venas, tiñéndole la vista de rojo. Con un gruñido se desvió de su camino y se hídrico hacia donde los magos se divertían a costa del pobre chaval.

Al verla, uno de los hombres golpeó en el costado a su compañero y la señaló con la cabeza.

-Tenemos compañía.- los hombres se dirigieron hacia la loba.

-No sabía que hubiera lobos en los bosques de Hogwarts y menos ejemplares como este.- puntualizó observando su pelaje blanco.

Ella gruñó y mostró sus colmillos en un intento de de ahuyentarlos. Los mortífagos se miraron los unos a los otros y comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas. Uno de ellos, alto y con la cara deformada de tantas maldiciones que había recibido, levantó la varita hacia ella y sin prnunciar palabra le dirigrió una maldición imperdonable. La maldición golpeó su pelaje y rebotó contra el mortífago, que comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

-Pero ¿qué coño es el bicho este?

La loba avanzó un par de pasos y volvió a gruñir haciendo que los mortígados se replegaran, juntándose los unos con los otros y alejándose ligeramente del chaval.

-Largo.- les ordenó mentalmente.

Si hubiera sido humana probablemente hubiera irrumpido en carcajadas al ver la cara de horror de los hombres, que no gritaron de horror por mantener algo de su orgullo masculino. Ello, sin embargo, no les impidió salir prácticamente corriendo. Esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos grises brillaron con malicia. Luego, ante la mirada entre aterrorizada y sorprendida de chico retomo su forma humana. Se agachó a su lado y lo observó con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó mientras examinaba su cuerpo en busca de heridas muy graves.

-Tú…tú…¿qué eres tú?.- Kara le sonrió.

-Soy una animaga.- con un movimiento de varita le vendó un par de heridas superficiales y recompuso sus ropas.- Hazme un favor, no camines cerca del bosque, ahora es peligroso, y ve directamente hacia el castillo. Se dirige hacia allí un grupo de mortífagos, así que necesito que reúnas a todos los que encuentres y vayáis allí.

-Espera, ¿tú no eres la amiga de Harry Potter?.- ella asintió.- Entonces, no está todo perdido, ¿verdad?

-Nunca ha estado del todo perdido mientras haya gente como tú con esperanza. Anda, levanta.- le tendió una mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

El chico se sacudió la ropa y la miró con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada encendida. Después de la paliza que había recibido volvía a tener esperanza. La esperanza de que todos juntos podrían acabar con aquellos que pretendían someterlos a la oscuridad. Sólo se necesitaba a sí mima. Comprobó que no tenía ningún hueso roto y a pesar del dolor podía moverse con normalidad. El dolor era bueno, te había darte cuenta de que seguías vivo. Si no hay dolor, no hay vida.

Se despidieron y Kara recuperó su forma animal y echó a correr por la linde del bosque. Probablemente no volverían a encontrarse, sin embargo, ambos sabían que habían ganado un aliado aunque ni siquiera supieran los nombres del otro.

A punto de llegar al castillo, su olfato animal captó un olor que no le agradó en absoluto. Olía a humo, a madera y piedra quemándose. Maldijo para sus adentros cuando vio fuego alrededor y a través de algunas de las ventanas del castillo. Al entrar en el castillo contempló horrorizada como un grupo de alumnos de primero o de segundo era atacado por unos mortífagos. Ella gruñó y alzó una barrera protectora entre los niños y los hombres, para después retomar su forma humana.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué se supone que hacéis?.- preguntó mientras se colocaba entre los mortífagos y los alumnos.- ¡No son más que críos que ni siquiera pueden defenderse? ¿Así es como queréis ganar la guerra? ¿Asesinando inocentes? Una cosa es ser mortífago, pero creía que teníais algo de honor y de dignidad. Y si que hay que ganar esta guerra preferiría ganarla justamente. Atacar a unos niños…¡debería daros vergüenza! ¿Y vosotros os hacéis llamar hombres?

Mientras se miraban unos a otros con gestos de asombro, uno de ellos se atrevió a adelantarse y a apuntarle con la varita. Su hechizo protector no era ni de lejos lo suficientemente poderoso como para proteger a loa alumnos si los mortífagos de verdad decidían atacarles, así que los envió a los pisos superiores sin saber que allí la batalla también se estaba desarrollando. Al mismo tiempo, uno de los mortífagos aprovechó un momento de descuido para lanzarle un _cruciatus_ que le impactó en el pecho. El alarido que profirió pudo escucharse en todo el vestíbulo. Su varita voló de su mano, dejándola desarmada y retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. La maldición continuó atacando su cuerpo pues el mortífago continuaba con la varita levantada y apuntando hacia ella al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba. Cuando llegó a su altura, le puso la mano en el pecho para impedir que pudiera levantarse.

-No voy a dejar que una cría me dé órdenes. Ahora, quiero oírte suplicar.

Ella lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, sin embargo, ningún sonido salió de entre sus labios. A pesar de que sentía como si la estuvieran descuartizando lentamente al mismo tiempo que sufría una despartición, que notaba su cerebro a punto de explotar dentro de su cráneo y que la sangre se deslizaba fuera de sus oídos. Miraría a la Muerte a los ojos, no moriría con miedo. No había tenido la vida que había querido, pero había hecho lo posible para vivirla al máximo. Ahora por fin podría reunirse con su padre, su madre… Con la gente que la había querido incondicionalmente a pesar de que habían separado sus caminos del de ella hacía tiempo.

Solo esperaba que su padre no estuviera decepcionado con ella. Lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido.

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.


	36. The End II

Como siempre, nada de esto, salvo los personajes que no reconozcáis de la saga, es mío. Como no quiero fastidiar nada, todos los comentarios que haga sobre este capi los haré al final del mismo.

Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)

_" No...esto no es real..._  
_es una visión o tan solo un sueño._  
_Esta calma no es tranquilidad,_  
_sólo hedor a muerte. "_  
_ -Lo último. WarCry _

**32. The End. Parte II**

-Hija mía.  
-¿Papá?

Abrió los ojos para comprobar que la figura de su padre flotaba ante ella de forma tan real que incluso parecía corpórea. Su padre esbozó una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

-Jamás podría estar decepcionado. Eres la mejor hija que cualquier padre podría pedir.

-Papá…-sollozó.

-Shhh…No llores, cielo.- la figura de su padre tendió la mano hacia ella y le acarició el rostro para consolarla. No debes llorar nunca. Sólo te quitará fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-No puedo más.  
-¡Claro que puedes! Tú eres mejor que esto. Tienes que seguir adelante, tienes toda una vida por vivir, la vida que tu madre y yo te dimos. No hagas que nuestras muertes hayan sido en vano. Vas a convertirte en una mujer asombrosa, llena de habilidades y con un futuro más que prometedor.

-Huyendo por traición.  
-Mírame a los ojos, Kara.- con su mano etérea le alzó el rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos, ahora grises y que empezaban a velarse. No eres una traidora ¿me oyes? Eres fiel a ti misma y has hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir. Nadie puede culparte por ello.

-Yo me culpo por ello. He traicionado a mis amigos, que confiaron en mi Y también a los mortífagos, que me han ayudado y me han protegido. He fallado a todo aquel que me ha ayudado. ¿Qué me queda?

Langdon la miró como sólo un padre puede mirar a su hija: sin ningún rastro de reproche o decepción. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con sabiduría, como si supiera algo que ella desconocía. Acarició de nuevo su rostro, enviándole un escalofrío a través de su columna vertebral.

-Es hora de irte.

-¿Qué?  
-Tienes que marcharte, y yo no puedo seguir aquí.

-No, papá, no me dejes.- se agarró a las mangas de su túnica en un intento de retenerlo junto a ella.- Quédate conmigo, te necesito.

-No. Hace tiempo que ya no me necesitas. Eres capaz de cuidarte tú solita y lo has demostrado bastante bien- Ahora, tienes que despertarte.

-No.-forcejeó.

-Despiértate

Se removió y trato de mantenerse junto a su padre al notar que una fuerza ajena tiraba de ella y trataba de arrancarla de los brazos de su progenitor. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio tratando de no volver a gritar.

-Kara, despierta. ¡Despierta!

Las manos de su padre, de pronto, le hacían daño en el rostro. Su piel parecía quemar al entrar en contacto con la suya propia y quiso gritarle para que apartara las manos, no obstante, la voz se le quedó atascada en la garganta y solamente logró articular un gemido lastimero. Poco a poco la figura de Robert fue difuminándose en el aire, aunque eso no le borró la sonrisa. De nuevo, las lágrimas de dolor y las de pena se mezclaron en sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo que su padre iba desapareciéndole ardor en sus mejillas iba en aumento.

-Kara, por favor.

Volvió a abrir los ojos durante unas décimas de segundo; lo suficiente como para atisbar una mirada azul cristalina que la miraba desde arriba. Frunció el ceño y gruñó algo que ni siquiera ella misma entendió. Sentía todos los huesos de su cuerpo como i los hubieran roto en mil pedazos y luego los hubieran vuelto a pegar de manera equivocada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y unas horribles nauseas acudieron a ella para terminar de montar la fiesta- Levantó un brazo y fue como si miles de cuchillas se le clavaran lentamente. Quería apartar esa quemazón e sus mejillas, quería gritar, quería correr, pero su cuerpo no obedecía ninguna de las órdenes que su cerebro le enviaba. Su cuerpo se elevó, provocándole una sensación de ingravidez que le causó todavía más náuseas. Segundos después dicha sensación desapareció para volver a dejar paso a la conocida gravedad. La quemazón regresó a sus mejillas y esta vez el brazo si que le respondió lo suficiente como para poder elevarlo.

-Vamos, Kara, despierta. No puedes reinarte ahora.

Su mano fue a parar encima de otra, más cálida y grande que la suya. Creía poder reconocer el tacto áspero de aquella piel. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Volvieron a golpearle las mejillas.

-P…¿Paul?  
-Bienvenida al reino de los vivos. Creía que ya te habías perdido para siempre.

Su cálida sonrisa le dio la bienvenida al tiempo que la depositaba en una de las mesas del comedor que se había convertido temporalmente en la enfermería. Allí se amontonaban los heridos, algunos leves, otros realmente graves. Y el grueso de la batalla todavía no había llegado hasta allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Montáis la fiesta y no me invitáis. ¿Tú qué crees? Te estoy salvando la vida.

-Suéltame, estoy bien.

-Has perdido mucha sangre, no estás bien.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

-Ese mortífago se pasó con el cruciatus más de la cuenta: empezaste a sangrar por los oídos u por la nariz y luego comenzaste a convulsionarte- No era una imagen muy bonita de ver. Los críos a loa que estabas protegiendo se llevaron un buen susto. Sus gritos me alertaron de que algo ocurrí y cual fue mi sorpresa al verte allí. No esperaba volverte a ver de esta manera.

-Parece que no has dejado de ser mi caballero de la brillante armadura.

-Por supuesto que no. Te dije que siempre cuidaría de ti y pienso mantener mi promesa.

Kara sonrió ante al alarde de gallardía de Paul. No sabía si lo había dicho en serio o en broma, pero había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa y en aquel momento era lo único que le importaba. Sus brillantes ojos azules la miraron con cariño al tiempo que le acariciaba suavemente una mejilla magullada. Ella colocó su mano encima de la de él.

Dios, cómo lo había echado de menos. Su presencia era tan reconfortante…

-Debo seguir ayudando a la gente. Pero prométeme que no te vas a mover de aquí. Sé buena chica.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero encunado Paul apartó la mirada, convocó un hechizo desilusionador y se escabulló entre los heridos hacia la puerta. Reconoció a compañeros y amigos, y el corazón se le encogió en le pecho el ver el destrozo que los mortífagos estaban causando. Ella pondría haberles detenido, podría haber ordenado la retirada cuando Tom murió y nada de aquello habría ocurrido; pero ahora los mortífagos no la obedecerían, había perdido el control del ejército y sólo le quedaba combatir como una mas.

Al salir del Gran Comedor oyó gritos que provenían de los pisos superiores. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos todavía con la cabeza embotada. Le dolían todas las articulaciones, pero no había tiempo para quejarse. Había gente que estaba peor que ella o que estaba en peligro. Sólo en el primer piso se encontró con varios grupos de alumnos haciendo barricadas junto a las puertas para impedir el paso de los magos oscuros. Únicamente al llegar al tercer piso, donde no había casi nadie, se atrevió a anular su hechizo.

Al asomarse a una de las ventanas contempló la batalla campal que se desarrollaba a las puertas del castillo: los miembros de la Orden trataban de retener al grueso del ejército que acababa de llegar a las puertas. Las bestias que habían traído los mortífagos rugían y se removían intentando aplastar a todo mago que se atreviera a acercarse lo suficiente a ellas.

-¡Vamos! Hay que darse prisa. Algunos mortífagos han conseguido entrar, pero todavía podemos impedir que lo haga el resto.

Kara se escondió detrás de una armadura al tiempo que Harry aparecía por un pasadizo junto con Hermione y ron. Este último iba cubierto de sangre que manaba de una fea herida en el nacimiento del cabello.

-Neville se ha encargado de colocar alumnos en las torres y en las ventanas de los pisos de arriba. Están listos para arrojar cualquier cosa contra los mortífagos.- dijo Hermione.

-Bien, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que tomen el castillo.

En ese momento, Ron se apoyó en la pared, pálido como la cera. La herida de la cabeza continuaba sangrando y él se encontraba cada vez más débil.

-¿Ron?- oyó decir a Hermione.- estás fatal, deberías quedarte aquí. Así no puedes continuar.

-Estoy bien, no me pasa nada.

-Quédate aquí hasta qe encontremos a alguien para mandarte ayuda. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te pase algo. Pero…

-No hay discusión.

Entre los dos lo ayudaron a encontrar un sitio conde sentarse mientras elos buscaban ayuda. Lo dejaron en un hueco entre dos armaduras cerca de donde ella estaba escondida y después corrieron en busca de ayuda. Ron gimió de cansancio y se tocó la herida con dos dedos que quedaron empapados en sangre. Maldijo en voz baja y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Kara se acercó en silencio y se agachó a su lado.

- Que estoy bien, joder, que no me estoy muriendo…- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí?- casi gritó.

-¡ Shh! No alces la voz. Vengo a ayudar.

-¿A ayudar? – una carcajada amarga resonó. - ¿Ayudar a quien? Ah, sí. A los mortífagos, es verdad, casi me olvido. Dime, Kara ¿cómo es ser una traidora?

Aquello fue un golpe bajo que realmente dolió. Ron la miraba encendido. En sus ojos había una mezcla de dolor, repugnancia odio que se le clavó en el corazón.

-No soy ninguna traidora- trató de defenderse.- No es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo.

-¿Si? ¿realmente puedes explicar por qué mi mejor amiga ha aparecido entre las filas de los mortífagos llorando porque Voldemort había muerto? Porque yo no puedo. Y no veo ningún motivo razonable para que eso suceda. Dime, ¿has venido a rematarme? ¿quieres acabar con el trabajo que tus amigos no han podido hacer?

Kara parpadeó para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sacó la varita y con ella apuntó a la cabeza del pelirrojo; entre las lágrimas le pareció ver que él abría los ojos con sorpresa. Murmuró unas palabras y de la varita salió un fino hilo dorado se entretejió con el cabello de ron. Casi al momento, dejó de sangrar y la sangre seca desapareció de su frente. Después, volvió a guardarse la varita-

-Puedes seguir pensando que soy una traidora, pero no voy a matarte. Ahora creo que deberías marcharte. Harry y Hermione van a necesitar ayuda.

Ron se puso en pie y sacó su varita. Por un momento, ella pensó que la maldeciría, pero luego se apuntó a sí mismo y conjuró un hechizo para limpiar la sangre que había quedado en su cara y en su cuello. Luego la miró de arriba abajo con ojos evaluadores, como si de esa manera pudiera tasar su valía como persona. No sabía a qué conclusión había llegado, pero el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mediar palabra.

-De nada, ¿eh?- pero fue como hablarle a la pared.

Kara se encontró sola en aquel pasillo vació sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Todavía le dolían todos y cada uno de los pequeños pedazos de su cuerpo a causa de las maldiciones del mortífago pero estaba bastante segura de que dolía todavía más la reacción del que en otro tiempo había sido su mejor amigo. No había soñado con un recibimiento con los brazos abiertos o una fiesta en su honor, pero había esperado la oportunidad de explicarse de una vez por todas.

Con Voldemort muerto, poco quedaba por hacer salvo defender el castillo. Conocía a los mortífagos y sabía que sin un líder tarde o temprano terminarían separándose y dispersándose. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Todo es cuestión de tiempo.

Se volvió asustada al oír cómo le hablaban a su espalda. Dumbledore la miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna con aquellos ojos que parecían saberlo todo. Salvo por un par de manchas de polvo en su túnica, parecía estar perfectamente, lo cual era una buena señal después de todo.

-Tiempo al tiempo y todo volverá a su lugar.

-¿Perdón, señor?

-Si has venido hoy aquí en busca de redención, no la vas a encontrar. Lo que has hecho es algo muy grave. Pensé que después de la tragedia de Matthías recapacitarías, pero yo estaba todavía más equivocado que tú- Tendría que haber supuesto que escapar de la influencia de Voldemort no era tan fácil.

-¿Lo sabía? ¿Desde el principio?

Él sonrió abiertamente.

-Voldemort no es el único con espías en las líneas enemigas.

-¿Y por qué no me detuvo?

-Kara, si hay algo que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida es que ninguna persona tiene derecho a decirte qué debes hacer o cómo debes comportarte. De los errores se aprende y si tienes que errar una y mil veces, que así sea. Eres libre de elegir tu camino y lo hiciste. ¿Quién era yo para impedírtelo?

-Me habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.

-El sufrimiento forma parte de la vida; nos hace fuertes.

¿Pero era realmente necesario cuando implicaba ver morir a las personas que más querías? Sí, el sufrimiento te hace fuerte, pero ¿cómo ibas a ser fuerte cuándo te quedabas sin nadie a tu alrededor para poyarte?

La vida era injusta, eso ya lo sabía. Pero en ocasiones, era realmente injusta.

-Ya bueno, pues preferiría encontrar una forma de ser fuerte sin sufrir. Dicen que hacer ejercicio va bastante bien.

Dumbledore encogió los hombros en un gesto casi cómico para luego girarse hacia la ventana y mirar a través de ella el caos que todavía se estaba desarrollando en los terrenos de la escuela. Ella se quedó detrás sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse. ¿Debía huir ahora que tenía la oportunidad?

-No voy a entregarte al ministerio, si es lo que estás pensando. Queda en tus manos decidir qué hacer.

Lo que debía hacer era subir, ayudar en la defensa del castillo y cuando todo hubiera acabado huir a algún lugar donde no pudieran encontrarla. Un país muy lejano, probablemente. Estaba más que acostumbrada a huir, era su especialidad.

Lo siento.- susurró antes de salir corriendo.

Pero corriendo, ¿a dónde? No tenía otro lugar al que ir. Aquel se había convertido en su hogar y ahora se veía forzada a abandonarlo. A perder todo cuanto tenía: sus amigos, su casa. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado poder comentar de nuevo? Pero ¿cuántas veces habría cometido los mismos errores?

Durante las horas que siguieron se movió como un zombie por los pasillos que tan bien conocía. Ayudó en las barricadas y guió a estudiantes perdidos, procurando siempre esconderse de sus más allegados. Hacía tiempo que su cerebro había abandonado el cuerpo que se movía como un autómata casi sin reaccionar a los gritos y al dolor ajeno. Los hechizos seguían bombardeando la fachada y el interior del castillo; los cimientos se sacudían ante el envite de las bestias. Todo era caos.

Sólo creyó despertar cuando se oyeron gritos de fuera avisando que los mortífagos se batían en retirada, que estaban ganando los terrenos por fin.

Los magos salieron a los terrenos en tropel entre gritos de guerra y alegría, pero el panorama que se vislumbraba desde la torre de Astronomía era de todo menos alentador. Los heridos y los muertos se contaban por decenas y se amontonaban a lo largo de todos los terrenos. Los charcos de sangre relucían en la hierba como si fueran sangre de unicornio, y los gritos de los heridos eran desgarradores.

Aquello era la guerra.

Y ella quizás podría haberlo evitado.

Sabía que no tenía por qué echarse la culpa. La decisión no había sido suya, pero el maldito "¿y si…?" no dejaba de acudir a su cerebro de manera intermitente. ¿Y si le hubiera insistido un poco más a Tom? ¿Y si hubiera ordenado la retirada directamente cuando recibió el mando? ¿Y si…?

Gimió de frustración y se llevo las manos al rostro en un intento de ahogar los sollozos. ¿Qué podía llevar a un hombre a ser capaz de tal atrocidad? ¿Cómo podía ella amar a un hombre así? Un hombre que ahora yacía muerto, convertido en polvo, mezclándose con la densa atmósfera con sabor a muerte.

-Creía que por una vez me harías caso.

Escondida en un recoveco de la fachada del castillo, apretó los puños cuando escuchó la voz de Paul a su lado.

-Creía que tú me conocías mejor. Nunca he sido una buena chica.

-Eso depende del punto de vista.

Paul dio un par de pasos hasta que pudo colocarle una mano en el hombro, en un gesto que pretendía ser reconfortante. No sirvió de nada. En cuanto sus dedos le rozaron el hombro, Kara se derrumbó y se puso a llorar como una niña. Él la acogió entre sus brazos y le sujetó la cabeza contra sus pecho al tiempo que su camisa se humedecía con las lágrimas de ella. lAs manos de Kara se aferraron a él y hundió su rostro intentando ahogar los sollozos.

-Tranquila. Todo está bien.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir que todo está bien? ¡Nada está bien! Mira a tu alrededor. Es todo un caos. Es todo muerte, destrucción y maldad.

Se apartó de él con un empujón y sus ojos-ahora grises- brillaron en la oscuridad.

-Kara, sé que estás afectada, pero debes mantener la calma.

-He sido una ingenua, Paul. ¿No lo entiendes? Durante todo este tiempo he pensado, me he aferrado a la idea de que todo iba a salir bien. Que al final, todos tendríamos nuestro final feliz. Pero aquí no hay final feliz para nadie. A parte de una traidora, soy tremendamente estúpida y eso es algo que puede que el resto pueda perdonarme, pero no yo. Tengo 16 años y mírame. ¿Qué ves?

-Veo una niña que está asustada por todo lo que ha vivido, por todo por lo que está pasando esta noche…

-Exacto.- le cortó.- ¡Una niña, Paul! ¡Una niña! No soy más que una simple mocosa que no sabía dónde se metía cuando decidió unirse a Voldemort. Y, ¿a dónde me ha llevado eso? Mi mejor amigo me ha repudiado, mi primer novio murió a manos del hombre que quería y que por cierto…ah sí ¡es un genocida! Por dios…¡te acostaste conmigo siendo tu alumna! ¿No ves que hay algo que no está bien conmigo?

Paul la miró durante unos segundos en silencio. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella como si la estuviera escrutando, y si no fuera porque hacía tiempo que había desarrollado la habilidad de la Oclumancia, habría jurado que estaba leyéndole la mente.

-No veo nada malo en ti. Sí, me acosté contigo. Y si acaso piensas que fue un error, nunca fue por tu culpa. Pero no veo nada malo en ti. Has tenido mala suerte, y nadie que te guiara por el duro camino que es la vida. Has hecho lo que has podido, y has cometido errores. Todos cometemos errores. Y aunque te parezca que no, eres como el resto de humanos. No eres perfecta.

-¡Pero mis errores han costado la vida de personas!

-¡Ya basta, joder!.- levantó un puño y a punto estuvo de estamparlo contra la pared. Kara se encogió asustada y sorprendida.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué todo ha sido culpa tuya? ¿Qué no vales nada? ¿Qué eres una asesina? Si es lo que esperas que te diga para que tú puedas seguir ahogándote en tu autocompasión, no voy a hacerlo. Nunca he sido ese tipo de hombre, y tú nunca has sido ese tipo de mujer. ¡Deja de regodearte en tu propio dolor, coño! ¿Qué consigues así! ¡NADA! Salvo hacerme hablar mal, cosa que no hago normalmente. ¿Estás contenta ahora?

-Yo no…No intento que te compadezcas de mi, no intento…

-Cállate ya. Así solo consigues que me cabree más contigo. Y no quiero hacerlo. Venía a apoyarte, a decirte que si necesitabas un lugar al que huir, podías contar conmigo. Pero no me lo estás poniendo fácil.

- Bueno, esa es una parte de mi que siempre te ha atraído ¿no?- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona, provocándolo.

-Anda, ven aquí.-bufó y la abrazó de nuevo.- Me preocupo por ti, en serio.

-Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco.

-Hm. Creo que tienes visita.- le susurró al oído.

Kara giró un poco la cabeza sin separarse de él para ver a qué se refería. A unos pocos pasos de ellos, Harry los observaba con la gravedad de un cadáver. Sus ojos verdes, fijos en ellos, centelleaban como si tratara de escanearlos y catalogarlos en un intento de averiguar si suponían un peligro o eran

inofensivos. Ella se estremeció ante la intensa y escrutadora mirada del niño-que-vivió y se removió inquieta en los brazos de Paul.

-Profesor Becker.- saludó con una suave inclinación de cabeza.- ¡le importaría dejarnos a solas un momento?

_No, Paul. Por Merlín y su santa barba, no me dejes sola con él._

La mirada de cordero degollado debería haber bastado para hacerle entender a Paul lo que estaba pensando, pero o bien él era demasiado espeso o simplemente había optado por hacer caso omiso a sus deseos. Los miró a los dos de manera alternativa, como sopesando los riesgos de dejarlos a solas. Pero por lo visto resolvió que ninguno suponía un peligro especial para el otro.

-De acuerdo, estaré con los heridos.- y se marchó no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia que parecía querer decirle _no__seas__demasiado__duro__con__él._

¿Que no fuera demasiado duro con él? No era ella precisamente la que más en peligro estaba de los dos. Harry se había acercado todavía más y, apoyándose en el muro del castillo, observaba con aire deliberadamente distraído el cielo. En busca de una estrella. Un ovni.

-Es una noche bastante despejada, ¿no crees?

-Por favor, acabemos cuanto antes con esto. Dime lo que me tengas que decir, pero no juegues conmigo.

Harry apartó la vista durante unos instantes del cielo para volver a clavarla en ella, que se vio abrumada por el verde de esos ojos que siempre había considerado especialmente hermosos.

-Jugar. Contigo. ¿Como tú has estado haciendo con nosotros, conmigo? He hablado con Ron.

-Entonces, espero que te haya dicho que no me dejó explicarme, cegado en su asco hacia mi. De todas formas ¿para qué explicarme? Para vosotros ahora ya no soy más que un desagradable desecho de la sociedad.

-Podríamos haberte ayudado, Kara. Éramos amigos. Tú me importabas. ¿Recuerdas? Quedamos en ser amigos. Creía que esa promesa era mutua. –su voz suave, casi en un susurro, la asustó más que mil gritos.

- ¡Y lo era! Prometí ser tu amiga aún a sabiendas de lo que me arriesgaba. Ni se te ocurra reprochármelo, porque no eras tú quien debía estar todo el día en guardia con el temor de que Voldemort descubriera donde residía realmente mi lealtad. Con el miedo de que me utilizara para llegar hasta ti. Amaba al hombre, Harry, y odiaba al mago. No muchos sabrían apreciar la diferencia. Yo lo hacía. Puede que ese haya sido mi error. Pero ya no puedo volver hacia atrás. Sólo puedo decir que hice cuanto pude para protegerte desde mi posición. Puede que no fuera mucho, pero jamás te atrevas a decirme que te traicioné. Sólo me traicioné a mi misma.

-Si tan solo nos lo hubieras dicho. Dumbledore…

-Dumbledore lo sabía todo desde el principio.

-No es cierto.- la cara de Harry se desencajó en una mueca de sorpresa mal disimulada. Quería creer- como ella misma- que el anciano director hubiera hecho lo posible para sacar a una de sus alumnas de tal situación. Pero ambos sabían que al viejo le encantaba jugar a ser maestro de marionetas. Y una vez más había demostrado serlo.

-Sabes perfectamente que lo es.

El silencio los invadió a ambos y al espacio que los rodeaba.

-No quería que todo esto acabara así, Harry. En serio.

-Lo sé. Te creo.

-Creo…que debería irme. Antes de que la gente del ministerio se ponga a hacer preguntas.

-Yo también lo creo. ¿Volveremos a vernos?

-Con un poco de suerte para ti, no.-Kara sonrió con pena, sintiendo como se le rompía el corazón por dentro.- Despídeme del resto. Aunque no creo que les importe demasiado a estas alturas.

-Te escribiré.

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Parecía importarle poco que se la hubiera visto al lado de su enemigo, él estaba empecinado en mantener el contacto con ella. De alguna manera, en no dejarla escapar. En ocasiones, había llegado a pensar que el chico era un poco corto de entendederas, duro de mollera. Demasiado inocente quizás. Pero, ¿quién era ella para juzgar a nadie? Simplemente se encogió de hombros aceptando la idea.

-Entonces esperaré tus cartas. Ha sido un placer y un honor conocerte, Harry Potter.

Él asintió e hizo amago de darle un abrazo, pero pareció arrepentirse en el último momento. Dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, frotándolas en el pantalón de forma nerviosa. Ella miró hacia otro lado.

-Adiós.

Y con aquella última palabra, tomó su forma lobuna y echó a correr dejando atrás a estudiantes, profesores, magos y mortífagos que se apartaban al ver la loba abalanzarse hacia donde ellos estaban.

No solo estaba dejando atrás el castillo, estaba dejando atrás su vida, su identidad, todo lo que había sido durante 16 años. A partir de entonces debía dejar de ser Kara "la aprendiz de Voldemort" para ser ella misma. Fuera quien fuere.

Desde la colina en la que se detuvo podía ver el castillo, las llamas que lo consumían en algunos lugares, lo magos yendo de un lado a otro. Una lágrima se deslizó desde sus ojos hasta su hocico. Probablemente nadie la entendiera nunca. La culpa, el arrepentimiento. El dolor. En aquellos momentos no quedaba nada de la Kara que un día había habitado aquel castillo. Solo un reflejo de lo que había sido, ahora consumido por la oscuridad, esperando para regenerarse.

Pero para ello necesitaba tiempo. ¿Lo tendría, acaso? ¿Le darían tiempo? ¿O le darían caza como a un animal? Confiaba en Harry, en Paul; en su buen juicio. Pero no confiaba en sí misma. En poder mantenerse al margen.

De nuevo en su forma humana, se llevó la mano al pecho y rozó con lo dedos el colgante con forma de serpiente que una vez le regalara Tom. La plata brilló al contacto, como si todavía reconociera parte de él en ella.

Que no lo olvidara. Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras. No, ella no iba a olvidarlo; pero con la mirada fija lo que una vez había sido su hogar se prometió que tampoco ellos lo olvidarían.

Ni a ella tampoco.

* * *

Bueno. Esto es. Técnicamente esto es el final de una historia que me ha llevado años y años acabar a causa de mi inconstancia. Sinceramente, no me gusta. No estoy conforme con el trabajo realizado. No era así como esperaba que terminara todo. Tenía muy claro cual iba a ser el final y creedme que no tiene nada que ver con lo que habéis podido leer. Así que las críticas serán bien recibidas y en su mayor parte más que compartidas.

De todas formas, os contaré un secretillo ahora que técnicamente habéis terminado de leerlo: Kara, en la versión original (si es que existe eso) "traicionaba" a Voldie, lo entregaba a Dumbledore y finalmente Voldy, al morir (sí, moría de todas formas) la perdonaba. Con esto teníamos la posibilidad de que Kara pudiera integrarse de nuevo en Hogwarts. Como podeís observar, me he cargado esa posibilidad. Kara huye de todo y de todos. No tiene a donde ir, porque allí donde vaya van a estar esperándola. Querría haber plasmado la desesperación, el sentimiento de desasosiego y desorientación que podría sentir, pero creo que no he sido capaz. Bueno ¡a la próxima!

Para aquellos que era muy de ships, diré que había una escena eliminada en la que Kara terminaba con Ron. Pero como ya se me había vuelto la niña bastante mary sue, no iba a darle más leña al fuego. :P

Por lo demás, sólo me queda decir que en cuanto pueda publicaré un pequeño epílogo. Este fic iba a ser de dos partes, por lo que el epílogo servía como puerta a la segunda. De todas formas, no tengo ni tiempo ni fuerzas de ponerme a escribir una segunda parte ahora mismo :S Si hago algo me gusta hacerlo bien, y ahora mismo no creo que me saliera muy bien. Quizás algún día reescriba este fic y me decida por la segunda parte. Quizás.

Mientras, estaré encantada de leer vuestros reviews y de contestar todas las preguntas, críticas o cosas que queráis decirme :)

Kisses!


End file.
